Big Time Halloween
by Milkamoo97
Summary: I know this story is an actual episode but I thought that 'what if the boys only change on a full moon' It has some twists in too. Enjoyy
1. Chapter 1

**Big Time Halloween**

**Chapter 1**

**~Full moon and Transformations~**

**I know this has already been done as an actual episode but I had a good idea- what if the boys only turn into their monster selves on a full moon? So that is what I'm going to try hehe. Hope you like it and please review if you do so then I know to continue this story hehe **

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything.**

**Kendall's POV**

I looked out of the window, along with my three friends. We were watching the full moon knowing that it was only a matter of time before it begins.

Our transformation

See we were all monsters.

James was a vampire, Logan was a zombie, Carlos was like Frankenstein and I was a werewolf.

Griffin wanted us to be 'normal's' for his big night of fright so our boss Gustavo made a hot boy band machine. Now we only turn on a full moon except for me and James it is extremely painful whereas for Logan and Carlos it isn't as painful.

James had fallen in love with a vampire- slayer called Muffy. She had tried to kill him when he was a vampire but since he is always normally human now they have put aside their differences and are dating.

Carlos had fallen in love with Stephanie and they are now dating. He has told her about him being 'Frankencarlos" and she said she didn't care because she really likes him.

Logan and Camille are now going out- it is easier for them because Camille said she loves him no matter what and she said that she fancied him when he was a zombie as well- so him being human was a bonus.

Jo had told me that I look cute...even as a werewolf but I still want to be normal.

Then Doc. Rocque came running in with Kelly behind him. He told us to call him Gustavo now but we secretly called him Doc. Rocque behind his back.

"Dogs..." he started to say but I interrupted him.

"Not helping!" I shouted

He started calling us dogs...even though he knew I found it offensive on full moons.

"Sorry" he said.

I sighed and asked "What are you doing here?"

"It is a full moon tonight...it is your first transformation back into monsters and we wanted to be here for support" Kelly explained.

"Plus we want to see what happens" Gustavo added.

"Gee thanks" James told him sarcastically.

"Now James, Kendall I know we have already told you this but..."

"Our changes are going to be painful...got it!" I said moodily.

"Why is it going to be painful for us?" James asked.

I sighed I didn't want to go over this subject...again!

"Because you are a vampire James, your body has to '_freeze' _itself again and the venom is going to be travelling around your body" Gustavo explained.

"Wait...the venom?" James asked.

"Yes when you were bitten, the fire through your veins...that was the venom" Gustavo replied.

James shuddered...he obviously remembered what it felt like.

"And Kendall, your body temperature is going to get higher and your body will feel like it is stretching..." Gustavo started to explain.

"I know...it was bad enough before but I'm not sure that I'll be able to handle this" I told them...my voice cracking.

"What about me and Carlos?" Logan asked.

"Well Logan, your limbs will fall off and Carlos your head will feel like it is getting bigger and you will lose your ability to speak properly" Gustavo answered.

Logan and Carlos sighed.

Their transformation wasn't going to be as bad but it was still horrible for all of us. We were used to being human and when the full moon came up it was a complete shock.

Suddenly James fell to the floor screaming.

I gulped.

"It's starting" Gustavo observed.

**James' POV**

I felt a pain in my veins and then it felt like the pain was spreading and travelling through my whole body.

I fell to the floor screaming as I felt my heart stop pumping and my body slowly freezing.

It felt as if I was dying.

I screamed in agony again and I tried to open my eyes...but they were glued shut.

The pain or the _venom _was still spreading and I never realised that it would take this long. I was always calm whenever Gustavo explained this because I thought it would be quick...a bit of pain and I would be a vampire again but right now I am freaking out. Panic is the only emotion I can express along with pain. Now I understand why Kendall always gets worked up whenever we bring up the subject...it was hard to think about.

Then I was surrendering to the darkness...I could no longer fight.

After a few seconds I could open my eyes. Everything seemed so much clearer. I tried to open my mouth to speak but something cut my lip...my fangs.

I had fangs again and I could feel the blood from my lip run down my throat.

"Be careful" I heard Gustavo whisper to the others.

My hearing was better too.

"Is he ok?" I heard Kendall whisper.

"I think so, but he is going to need some blood and quick" Gustavo told them.

He was right...I needed blood it wasn't a want it was defiantly a need.

I could smell it and if I could move I would be running towards it...throwing myself at someone's or something's neck trying to get the warm, sweet blood.

I heard Carlos come running in and I could smell the blood bag in his hands.

"Where did you get that?" Logan asked.

"Well I knew James was a vampire, so the other day I got some blood bags and put them in the fridge ready for the full moon" he explained.

I got up and I was shaking. If I could cry my eyes would be like waterfalls...never ending waterfalls.

"James are you ok?" Kendall asked.

I nodded and whispered "It is just going to take some time to adjust"

My voice was raspy...it didn't sound like _my _voice.

Kendall nodded back at me and I knew he was scared. I could hear his heart thumping...it was getting quicker every second.

He knew he was next and I felt bad...I couldn't stop this from happening.

"James...I got this for you" Carlos said and threw the bag of blood towards me.

I caught it.

Was I ready to do this? Was I ready to drink blood again?

I told myself to do it...even though everyone was watching me.

I put my lips to the bag and drank the liquid.

It felt so good as it ran down my throat. This is what I missed in the last month. The one thing that I could only think about

_Blood_

Then I remembered all the things that were better than blood... my friends, my family, my girlfriend.

I needed to stop...I needed to be able to control myself.

I stopped drinking and put the bag down.

"James, are you ok?" Gustavo asked.

I sat down on the couch and put my head in my hands while shaking my head.

I was nowhere near alright...I wouldn't be able to carry on doing this and I couldn't believe that Kendall went through this every month.

"What was the transformation like, James?" Kelly asked.

"Unbearable" I replied.

There was no point in lying because they all saw me fall to the floor screaming in pain. It was like when I first was bitten. My body stopping, my heart fighting to keep pumping blood around my body but the venom took over.

Kendall sat next to me and I said "Good luck man, I'm here if you need me"

"Thanks" he replied.

Supposedly werewolves and vampires were meant to be enemies but Kendall and I have been best friends ever since we were little.

Along with Logan and Carlos, we all just clicked.

Then Carlos spoke up "Guys I feel really weird"

"What do you mean?" Kelly asked.

"Head...big" Carlos replied and in a few simple seconds he was Frankencarlos again.

He looked down at himself and groaned.

"Don't worry Carlos" Logan said but when he tried to put his hand on his shoulder, his arm flew off.

Then he went pale and looked like a zombie again.

"Why?" Logan cried

Kendall was the only one that hadn't changed yet.

"Why haven't I changed?" Kendall asked.

"I guess when you were a werewolf before, you changed at a certain time...maybe you have to wait for that time again" Kelly suggested.

Kendall sighed...it did sound logical.

Then out of the corner of my eye I saw Kendall sweating.

"Kendall, are you ok?" I asked.

He shook his head.

"Somebody feel his temperature" I told them.

"Why can't you do it?" Logan asked.

I glared at him and after a few seconds he realised.

"Sorry" he said as he walked past me.

He felt Kendall's forehead and yelled "Oh my God!" and tore his hand away.

"What is it?" Gustavo asked.

"His temperature is burning hot" Logan answered.

"His transformation is starting" Gustavo warned us.

**Kendall's POV**

I started to feel really hot. I could feel the sweat run down my face...I was hoping that nobody had noticed but James asked "Kendall are you ok?"

I tried to talk but I couldn't so I just shook my head...staring straight in front of me.

"Somebody feel his temperature" James told the guys.

"Why can't you do it?" Logan asked.

I guessed that James glared at Logan because he said "Sorry" when he walked over to me.

He felt my forehead and yelled "Oh my God!" and tore his hand away.

Gustavo said something but I couldn't hear anything.

All I knew was that the transformation was starting.

Then I fell to the floor. I'm sure that I screamed a couple of times because James, Logan and Carlos came up to me.

Gustavo had to pull them back.

I could feel my body changing and it wasn't anything like the other transformations that I have been through.

After a few minutes of constant pain it died down and I felt really hot.

I stood up and felt really short...then I looked down and saw that I had paws?

I tried to talk but nothing would come out...I was a proper wolf and I didn't know how to change back.

"Kendall?" Carlos asked.

I nodded and James hugged me saying "He is so cute!"

I growled at him and he stepped back.

"Sorry" he whispered.

"Kendall?" Gustavo asked walking towards me.

I looked up at him and he whispered to Kelly "Now he really is my dog"

Kelly hit him and I growled again.

"Sorry" he told me.

I started to walk around...trying to get used to being on four paws.

Then Jo walked in and my furry face was filled with horror.

"Where is Kendall?" she asked.

Everyone pointed to me and I looked down.

She looked at me and said "Aww Kendall I said you looked cute as a werewolf...but I never imagined you to be like this"

How was I going to change back?

**Hehe hope you liked it and please remember to review! I'll update soon :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**Big Time Halloween**

**Chapter 2**

**~Options ~**

**Thank you to racingrebel17, Fairydoll, Magiccatprinces and James4ever for reviewing! You guys are great thank you! **

**Hope you like this chapter :D**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything**

**James' POV**

I looked down at Kendall hoping that he was ok.

"Is he okay?" Logan asked.

"How am I supposed to know?" I answered.

"You...vampire" Carlos replied.

"Carlos just because Twilight said that sparkly vampires can read minds...doesn't mean that I can" I explained for the hundredth time.

"Why don't we just ask Kendall?" Jo suggested.

"Jo, I hardly think that Kendall can talk at this very minute" Logan told her.

She sighed and told us "But he can show us signs, he can nod or shake his head! As long as he can understand us then he will find a way to show us what he needs"

I considered this for a second and agreed with her "She is right guys" I told them.

Then Mrs. Knight and Katie walked in.

"Since when did we have a dog?" Katie asked.

"That is...Kendall" I answered.

She started chuckling until Kendall walked up to her and nudged her leg with his head.

"I think he wants to go out" she guessed.

"Why?" Gustavo asked.

"Well it is basic logic...he probably wants to go for a walk" Katie answered.

"That is a good point" Logan agreed.

"Oh Kendall" Mrs. Knight randomly sighed while looking down at her furry son.

Kendall looked at the floor...probably feeling ashamed.

"Does he need a lead?" Kelly asked.

We all looked at Kendall who had wide eyes. You could imagine him shouting _No! _In his head repeatedly.

"I'm guessing that is a no" I said for him

His face relaxed until Carlos said "Fun" and grinned.

Kendall shot up his face full of fear...he started to back away.

"No guys it is mean" I told them.

"But what if we lose him?" Gustavo argued.

I shook my head and replied "He will turn back into a human by the end of tonight and find his way back to the hotel...I'm sure he would rather do that then be attached to a lead"

**Kendall's POV**

It was true; I really did want to go out. I needed to see the moon and howl at it...as wolves do.

"Oh Kendall" I heard my mum say while looking down at me. I looked back up at her hoping that she would be able to get me out of this. She was a witch and so was Katie so why hadn't anyone thought of changing me back? It is obvious that I can't do it myself!

"Does he need a lead?" Kelly asked.

I looked at her as if she was crazy.

_A lead?_

I am still part human! I don't need a stupid piece of material to restrain me from going where I want.

"I'm guessing that is a no" James said for me.

I felt my face relax and I don't care what James' says...it feels like he can read my mind sometimes and I'm glad that one of the times was now!

I felt calm until I heard Carlos say "Fun"

I didn't even have to look at him to know that he was grinning.

I could feel the fear taking over all expression in my face and without realising I started to back away from them.

My friends were truly evil! Why would they do this to me? What have I ever done to them?

"No guys it is mean" James told them.

I'm glad that James is my friend!

"But what if we lose him?" Gustavo argued.

Of course Gustavo would say something like that. He only wants to do that so he can rub it in my face when I am a human again.

This is now animal cruelty! I now know how they feel! Not being able to talk or fight back...it is frustrating!

James shook his head and replied "He will turn back into a human by the end of tonight and find his way back to the hotel...I'm sure he would rather do that then be attached to a lead"

I would _defiantly_ rather find my way back to the hotel if I did get lost.

While they carried on arguing Jo came up to me and hugged my neck.

"Come on" she whispered.

I wondered what she meant...but then she quietly opened the door and motioned for me to leave.

I walked out leaving everyone else to their arguing. I knew that James noticed that I had left but he stayed quiet.

I stopped in the hall and Jo walked out while quietly closing the door behind her.

She put her back to the wall and slid down. I sat next to her and she started stroking me.

"I know you can't talk back but I thought that you would want to get out of there" she told me.

I nodded and she laughed.

I looked at her wondering what she was laughing at.

"You really hate being like his don't you?" she asked.

I nodded again and she replied "I could tell"

It was silent for a while and she asked me "Want to get out of here?"

I nodded eagerly and she got up.

"Lets' go" she told me and started running.

I ran after her, she was laughing and I was smiling.

This was perfect...I may not be human but Jo still cared and didn't treat me like a _dog._

We ran all the way to the cemetery.

"Come on" she told me.

I followed her and saw a picnic blanket.

I sat on it next to her feeling bad.

She had set this up for our date and I couldn't even do anything.

I looked up and saw the moon. It was at its biggest and it looked beautiful.

I started to howl and it was horrible how I couldn't control myself.

"I know that...you are...a dog...at the moment but I am _not_ going to give you dog food" she said.

I looked at her thankfully knowing that sooner or later Carlos would have thought of that too.

She put a sandwich on a plate for me and I started to pick at it, I didn't like to eat with my mouth and I was staring to miss my hands.

"Don't worry, eat how you need to" she said and I was starting to feel calm...as calm as I could while being a dog.

It was right then that I knew Jo was perfect for me.

**James' POV**

I saw Jo leave with Kendall and I was glad that somebody did. I was about to bite Carlos and Logan because they were annoying me.

Gustavo also wanted to treat Kendall like a proper dog and I could tell that Kelly was silently cursing herself for bringing up the whole 'lead situation'.

"Guys Kendall is our friend...our _best _friend we should be helping him right now not making it worse" I reminded them.

They looked at each other and I added "Kendall has helped us through all of _our _problems so we should help him through this one"

They nodded.

"Wait where is Kendall?" Logan asked.

"He left with Jo _ages_ ago" I answered.

"Why?" Carlos asked.

"Because you guys were going to put a _lead_ on him!" I stressed.

I could tell that they were feeling bad...Kelly was talking to Gustavo and even he was starting to feel ashamed.

I told myself that they should feel bad...they said all of that stuff in front of Kendall even though they knew that he could understand them. He knew every word they were saying and was probably thinking _'Why are my friends doing this to me?'_

I knew that Gustavo didn't care anyway but it must have been horrible for him to be sitting there...hearing everything that his_ friends_ were going to do to him and yet he couldn't talk or fight back.

"I think we should go find him" Logan suggested.

"Yes" Carlos agreed.

"I'm glad that you two see the error of your ways" I told them.

"Let's skip the speech and go" Logan told me.

I shrugged and followed Logan and Carlos out of the door.

We literally walked a couple of steps when Logan's' leg fell off and he fell to the floor.

"Darn!" he cried as he tried to fix his leg.

I started laughing and it seemed to be infectious because a few seconds later Carlos was also laughing and Logan.

Logan glared at me but I couldn't contain the laughter.

"Shut up" he told me.

I had to physically put my hand over my mouth to stop me from laughing.

"Don't worry dog, I'll fix it" Gustavo offered while walking over to Logan.

My muffled giggles were getting louder and louder and I just couldn't control it.

"Oh James, have you seen your girlfriend yet? You know the vampire _slayer" _Logan asked.

I stopped laughing and my face dropped.

"Yeah don't worry, I'll be the one laughing when your _girlfriend _will be trying to kill you" Logan told me.

"James...girlfriend...scary" Carlos added.

"Only on a full moon, my friend" I replied.

I got my lucky comb and ran it through my hair.

"There you go, all done" Gustavo told Logan.

"What did you do?" Logan asked him.

"I sowed it back on" he answered.

Logan sighed.

"What?" Gustavo asked.

"Your..._sowing_...isn't very...good" Logan told him.

"Just get over it...we need to find Kendall" Gustavo replied.

"To apologize" I said.

"Yes" Gustavo sighed and headed towards the stairs.

"Where...he...going?" Carlos asked.

"I told you dogs, taking the stairs is much quicker than taking the elevator" he explained.

"But it also requires more effort...and sweat" I replied grimacing at the fact.

"James, you are a _vampire_...you can't sweat!" Gustavo reminded me.

I shrugged and Logan said while trying his best to stand up "I'm not going down those stairs...I learned my lesson from last time" he shuddered at that memory and I bit my tongue to stop myself from bursting into fits of laughter again.

"What happened?" Gustavo asked.

Logan sighed and answered "All of my limbs fell of...literally!"

I let out a chuckle but quickly stopped when Logan glared at me again.

"I say we stop this useless chatter and find Kendall!" Kelly suggested.

"I'm with Kelly!" I agreed.

Logan, Carlos and I took the elevator while Gustavo and Kelly took the stairs. After 5 minutes of more arguing we decided to meet each other by the front desk.

"Where do you think he'll be?" Gustavo asked.

"I think we should check the cemetery" I told them.

"Why?" Kelly asked.

"He left with Jo...so they will probably be on a date" I said slowly making sure they understood.

"What about you? Don't you have a date with Muffy?" Logan teased.

"Shut up" I told him.

"Aww is Jamie getting mad?" he teased.

"Logie...it is a full moon...I WILL _bite_ you" I warned him

He stayed quiet after that and we walked out into the cemetery.

I realised that I did miss being a vampire...I missed having the power but I was glad of everything I achieved as a human.

As we entered the cemetery I saw Kendall and Jo in the distance on a picnic blanket.

I stopped the others which made them groan...especially Carlos but that is his main way of communicating for now.

"They are up there" I told them.

They all tried to walk up but I stopped them again.

"James why are you doing that?" Logan asked.

"Lets' leave them be for a few hours" I told them.

**Kendall's POV**

Jo and I were on the picnic blanket for ages. I learned things about her that I never knew about her. Of course when I turn back human I'm going to get her into hockey!

It was annoying that I couldn't talk or kiss her but I did love the time alone with her.

I heard the guys coming towards us and I was hoping that they wouldn't see us but as James is a vampire that wouldn't be possible.

But when I looked back round they were gone.

Even though I was in this state I did know one thing...

I had the best friends in the world!

**Hope you liked it :D Sorry I didn't update earlier hehe I was watching Glee :) Please review **


	3. Chapter 3

**Big Time Halloween**

**Chapter 3**

**~Back to the lab~**

**Sorry for not updating sooner :/ I kind of forgot plus I have been getting extra schoolwork :( Doing my GSCE's early and it is annoying hehe**

**Thank you to JamesRodrick and Fairydoll for reviewing! You guys are amazing! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything**

**James' POV**

We all waited in the living room for Kendall and Jo to get back. I texted Jo to say we needed to go back to Gustavo's lab before the full moon ends but Kendall is obviously in no rush to get back.

Logan, Carlos and Gustavo were explaining to Kelly how to play a video game. I found it quite amusing since she kept on beating them.

I heard a howl outside the door and shouted to the guys "Kendall is back!"

"Great, lets' go" Gustavo said jumping up from the couch.

"...Yes" Carlos agreed.

"Where are we going?" Kelly asked...totally oblivious to the whole situation.

"Back to the lab" I answered.

"Do we have to go now?" she whined.

"Yes" Gustavo snapped.

Kelly stood up and said "Calm down, just because I beat you at a video game there is no reason to be moody"

Gustavo crossed his arms and huffed.

"But you did have an advantage since my limbs did keep falling off" Logan argued.

"Whatever gets you through the day, Logan" Kelly replied.

I opened the door and found Kendall sitting there while looking straight at me. I couldn't believe how _cute _he was. Of course when he turns back human he will be _Kendall_ again but I love dogs!

"You alright mate?" I asked.

He nodded and then he looked over at the others curiously.

"Guys...we need to get to Gustavo's lab...like _now!_" I reminded them.

They all looked at me and decided to walk out still arguing about who won the video game.

"Come on buddy" I said to Kendall as I closed the apartment door and followed the others.

Kelly, Logan, Kendall, Carlos and I went into the Big Time Rush mobile.

Gustavo went into his car claiming he didn't want to get a _dog_ smell in his so we should go in ours.

Kendall growled at him for that and Kelly offered to drive because Logan is the only one with a learners' permit...and his arms could fall off while driving.

I was in the middle of Kendall and Carlos...while Logan and Kelly were up the front.

It was funny to watch Kendall...how his fur was in blowing in the wind.

He looked at me, telling me to stop laughing but I couldn't...it was physically impossible. I even heard Carlos laughing at one point.

We met Gustavo outside Rocque Records and he led us to his lab.

"So what's the problem Doc?" Logan asked.

"I don't know yet! We are going to need to take some blood samples" Gustavo replied.

My face dropped "Blood samples?" I choked.

"Yeah...do you have a problem with that?" Gustavo asked...I doubted that he actually cared but I froze in shock.

I nodded slightly and he shouted "What?"

Logan answered for me "He is afraid of needles"

"Look James, we need to do this to see why you guys turn into monsters on a full moon" Kelly explained.

"And it means we might be able to find a cure so you can stay human" Gustavo added.

"No, no that is fine...I'll stay as a vampire!" I told them while smiling.

"You'll be human by tomorrow though and then you will have to change into a vampire...once every month...don't you think that will be painful to go through?" Logan asked me.

"I'll be fine" I told him.

"No James, we have a chance to fix this and you can't pass this up!" Logan told me.

To be honest I really didn't care as long as I didn't have to see a needle.

"James...girlfriend" Carlos said.

"Yeah...James. Your _girlfriend_ won't want to _kill_ you" Logan added trying to convince me.

"Nah, I'm good" I replied.

I saw Gustavo get the needles ready and my face went paler than it already is.

"James, don't worry we are here!" Logan told me.

Kendall nodded.

"No, if that needle comes _anywhere_ near me...I WILL _bite_ someone" I warned them.

"No...James" Carlos told me.

"Fine I won't _bite_ anyone but that...that _thing_ is coming nowhere near me" I replied while pulling out my comb and running it through my hair.

"I say we do James first...to get it over and done with" Gustavo suggested.

"No!" I shouted.

Gustavo looked at me and I added "I mean it isn't even _my_ blood really, I am a vampire so it will be someone else's blood running through my body and that doesn't count"

"James...the blood mixes so it has basically become your blood" Kelly explained.

"Well I am stronger than you guys...so I say no" I told them firmly.

Gustavo clicked his fingers and my worst nightmare came in.

_Freight Train_

The one person who had a chance of holding me back

Freight Train held me where I was and then Gustavo came over.

It was at this time where I wished I had worn a long-sleeved shirt.

When the needle entered my arm I hissed in pain.

After a few seconds it was all over.

"See it wasn't that bad, was it?" Kelly said.

I nodded my head and told her "I want to faint...but I can't"

Freight Train had let me go and I sat on the floor.

I heard Kendall whimper as blood was taken from him.

I stood up and Logan came over to me.

"Are you ok?" he asked.

"Not really...I feel weaker" I admitted.

"Oh...that is because if blood is taken from a vampire it makes them weaker because they should be the ones taking blood from other people and as they are technically stronger it is like a punishment really" Kelly explained.

"Good to know" I replied.

We all walked over to Gustavo's table and Kendall jumped up onto a chair.

He put our names on labels and then onto the tubes with our blood in them.

My blood was a _pure_ red, Logan's blood was a pale red, Carlos' blood was a mix between green and red and Kendall's blood was a mix of brown and red.

"Ok, I will test these tonight and tomorrow when you guys are human I need to take more samples" Gustavo told us.

"What?" I screeched.

"Don't worry" Logan told me.

"More tests?" I asked.

Gustavo nodded.

"Why?" I asked.

"We need to see what is different in each blood sample and that should lead to what triggers you guys to become monsters on a full moon" Kelly explained.

I nodded and she added "But when this is all over you will be human and hopefully won't ever have to go near a needle again"

My face brightened after she said that.

**Kendall's POV**

I felt really fed up of being in this form. It restricted nearly everything that I wanted to do. I really wanted to talk to my friends and know what was going to happen.

Seeing James in that state was funny but heart-breaking at the same time. I couldn't even comfort him...tell him that everything will be fine.

Maybe this is like a break...I'm always the leader...the one who makes the speeches and keeps everyone together. This is how the others have to survive without me...so that they learn that I'm not always going to be there. Not just because once a month I turn into an animal but sometimes in life I won't always be able to make everything better and comfort everyone. I won't be able to fix every broken piece in our lives. Sometimes I am going to need a shoulder to lean on.

I guess something good has come out of this full moon after all.

**Carlos' POV**

It is really frustrating that I can't talk normally! I miss using pronouns and I am so sorry to all of my school teachers for not taking anything seriously!

This full moon is actually messed up big time; I miss just being able to talk normally. I have to over exaggerate what I am trying to say because I _literally_ can't say it.

A part of me just wants this night to be over but another part of me is screaming. It is saying that this is who I really am. I was brought up believing that I shouldn't change myself but this is different right? I want to be human again and actually be able to easily slide down the Swirly Slide and be able to talk and make ridiculous plans with my friends.

Hopefully after Gustavo finds a cure for us..._if_ he finds a cure for us then I'll be able to talk this out with my friends and they'll help me. Help me understand and be there for me.

Anyway I won't be able to sing in this form so I'll be better off as human.

_I hope..._

**Logan's POV**

I hope that James is alright. He just didn't look _well_ after the blood sample. I just couldn't help but feel like it was my fault. I told him that everything would be alright and that it wouldn't hurt...but he _hissed_ in pain and I mean actually _hissed!_ No-one should make that noise...but then again a vampire shouldn't have blood taken away from him.

I did read up on it in some of Gustavo's files a couple of months back. He said he needed to know everything about us and being the nosy, medical person of the group I thought that I would double check.

I was surprised at some of the information in the file...and the _wrong_ information about Kendall. I don't know how he turned out like that. We all turned back into our regular monster selves but he...he literally transformed. No amount of research can possibly explain how that happened can it? But then again what logical answer can Gustavo get for us shifting back on a full moon?

I am meant to be the _smart_ one of the group...I should know all of the answers but this time...this time I am left with nothing.

**James' POV**

I must be a _monster._ I threatened to bite my _friends_ if the needle came anywhere near me. I was so worried about the blood that I forgot the most important people in my life- my _friends._

I worry so much about my looks that I forget how much my friends mean to me. They are my family and I feel like I'm letting them down.

Hopefully when we turn back human I'll be able to tell them how much they mean to me.

But when we turn back human I don't think anything will be the same again!

**Hehe I hope you liked it! Please review! And if you have any suggestions tell me hehe :D **


	4. Chapter 4

**Big Time Halloween**

**Chapter 4**

**~ Back to human~**

**Thank you to FairyDoll, Dueling Southerner and magiccatprinces for reviewing! You guys are amazing!**

**Sorry it has been long since I last updated! I was going to update last night after Glee (as I normally do :P) but I was dancing around singing My Chemical Romance (favourite band!) for ages and then the school texted my mum saying that we didn't have to go in so I thought more celebration was needed and carried on with my dancing and singing lol.**

**Maybe in the future I shouldn't eat lots of haribos before a singing show :/ **

**Thank you to everyone for favourites and alerts too :D**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything.**

**James' POV**

We decided to go back to the apartment after the fiasco at the lab. We were all silent...waiting for an answer...hoping and praying for a cure.

Gustavo was testing something while we were there but apparently we were 'putting him off' and we should just go home.

The thing was that I didn't really want to go home and sleep everything off; I just wanted to help Gustavo find the cure as quickly as possible.

We decided to trust Logan to let us drive...it might not have been the best idea but we didn't get injured which was a bonus! I did try to get him to let me drive but since '_I didn't have my license and can't drive'_ he refused.

We all walked into apartment 2J absolutely exhausted.

"Where have you boys been?" Mama Knight demanded.

"We went to Gustavo's lab...had to do blood samples so he could rest them and try to find a cure" Logan answered while yawning.

"Wait...was James okay? He hates needles!" Mrs. Knight asked worriedly.

"Kind of..." I answered.

"Well has Gustavo found a cure yet?" she asked excitedly.

"No" we all sighed.

"Don't worry guys, maybe this is a sign...telling you that you shouldn't try to change yourselves" she told us.

"Worst pep...talk...ever" Carlos told her.

She chuckled and said "Me and Katie are going to go down the shops do you want anything?"

We all shook our heads and fell on the couch...I had completely forgotten about Kendall who was sitting at our feet.

"Katie!" Mrs. Knight shouted.

The young girl came out of the swirly slide and straight to her mother "Yeah" she answered.

"We got to go to the shops" Mrs. Knight answered.

"Kay" Katie replied.

They both left, while we were on the sofa feeling sorry for ourselves.

Mrs. Knight was bursting with emotions, probably both good and bad so it was a good idea that she left at that time.

"Is anyone else like really tired?" I asked.

Carlos grunted and Logan nodded in agreement. I heard Kendall whimper as he curled up on the floor. I also noticed Carlos and Logan shutting their eyes.

"WAKE UP!" I yelled at them.

They all jumped up in panic and I couldn't help but laugh at them.

"Why?" Logan asked clearly annoyed that he was woken up from his nearly peaceful slumber.

"We need to stay awake in case Gustavo or Kelly calls!" I told them.

"James I don't mean to burst your little bubble but Gustavo is not going to find a cure by tonight! Even if he did he wouldn't tell us because he still wants to take blood samples and do tests while we are human. Chances are that we will turn back into monsters on the next full moon as well" he explained.

"But he _promised_ us that he would find a cure!" I argued.

"Exactly but that could take months of constant testing and trial and error" he argued back.

I huffed in annoyance...all of my faith is just completely crushed around here sometimes.

"Well I think we should still stay up" I told them

"Why?" Carlos asked.

"To see if changing back is as painful as changing into monsters" I answered.

"You do have a point" Logan sighed.

We all stayed silent for a few minutes until Kendall howled at the window. The blinds were open and there was a perfect view of the full moon. It looked like you could touch it if you leaned out of the window. It was so big and round, it was almost magical...but then again this _whole_ night has been almost magical!

"Maybe the reason to why we are so tired is because we haven't actually eaten anything yet so our energy levels aren't as high" Logan suggested.

"Yeah!" I agreed enthusiastically

"...Food" Carlos said.

Kendall also nodded at us so we made our way to the kitchen.

I got out another blood bag as Logan and Carlos started to make themselves and Kendall sandwiches.

I was in the middle of drinking my blood when Muffy walked in.

I dropped the bag and felt my face freeze and hers looked at me in shock.

"James?" she asked...I could sense her anger and I wanted to shake my head and tell her that I was James' twin.

"...Yeah" I decided to answer still frozen in shock.

She looked at me and I gave her one of my famous smiles to try and lighten the mood but obviously it didn't work since she got out a stake from her back pocket.

I looked over at the guys for help but they were frozen too...but with sandwiches half hanging out of their mouths. Kendall was the only one still eating his sandwich and I guessed that he didn't fully understand the situation yet.

"So just carry a stake in your back pocket?" I asked.

"I've told you James, I am a vampire _slayer_" she told me in her _'Duh you should know that'_ tone of voice.

It was like I had missed a birthday or an anniversary or some important date that I was meant to remember.

"Before you make any drastic decisions just remember that I _love_ you and that you are my _girlfriend"_ I told her hoping that she would put the stake down. It was making me nervous at how she was threatening me with a piece of wood in her hand.

"I know James but I have to do this and anyway this was how we got together" she reminded me.

"True...but you might actually kill me this time" I said.

"I'll give you a five second head start" she told me.

I thought about what she said and ran out of the apartment with her following me.

I guess being her boyfriend doesn't give me any special treatment.

**Logan's POV**

We watched as Muffy chased James out of the apartment. I sighed and shook my head.

"What are we going to do Carlitos?" I asked Carlos.

He shrugged and Kendall whimpered. I guessed that we were all still tired even though we had refilled our energy levels.

We couldn't go to sleep because we needed to be awake if James needed us to help him save his life! Sleeping normally doesn't help us do that!

I walked over to the bright orange sofa and Carlos and Kendall followed me. Kendall sat on the one side of me and Carlos sat on the other.

"Won't your mum be mad that you are sitting on the sofa?" I asked Kendall.

He shrugged his furry shoulders and I laughed.

"I don't know what to do now" I said hoping that Carlos could bring up a conversation.

"Me too" he replied totally crushing my hope.

After a few minutes of sitting in an awkward silence until Carlos grabbed two controllers and offered one to me.

"Great idea man" I praised him and then we let the games begin.

I wanted Kendall to try and play but he refused...I guess he just wanted to watch us. Plus he was probably too tired to play, I knew I was but I needed to stay awake.

I hoped that James was ok.

**James' POV**

I ran through the lobby of the Palm Woods and decided to run to the pool and hide behind a plant. Luckily she ran straight past me, it was one of those times where I was thankful that I could hold my breath longer than a human should be able to.

She had her back turned to me at the moment so I decided to take the risk and run back to the apartment. Fortunately she didn't notice until I was back in the lobby and up the stairs. I heard her growl under her breath but that didn't stop me from running.

I had made up my mind now- I wanted to be human. I _needed_ to be human! I won't last being a vampire with her around and as a human she will actually _love _me. I know that she loves me as a vampire...deep, deep down and I know that even as I am I can get any girl I want...except for her.

She understands me and we are the perfect couple, except for now of course.

I finally made it up the stairs and ran straight into the apartment. I quickly slammed the door and locked it. I was kind of disappointed with this nearly killing me session.

Normally she catches me and then I kiss her...then I run away. This time I just hid and ran. I really need to rethink my routine next time.

"James" I heard her voice shout as her fist pounded against the door.

I flinched and then shouted back "I'm not coming back out until I am human and you are calm!"

She sighed and replied "I am calm"

"But I'm not human yet!" I told her.

She sighed and then asked "Can I see you tomorrow"

"Yep" I answered.

"Ok, bye" she told me.

I looked over to the guys and they looked shocked.

"I know, I make the girls melt" I bragged.

"No, I'm shocked that you are still alive!" Logan told me.

"Yes..." Carlos agreed.

"Yeah, that bit was tricky" I told them.

Kendall yawned showing all of his sharp teeth and soon enough we were all yawning.

"I guess we should go to sleep" Logan suggested.

"I still think we should stay awake" I told him.

"Look, if the transformation is as painful as before then it will wake us up" he said.

I laughed and said "You are a genius, Logie"

"I know Jamie" he replied.

We all decided to sleep on the sofa and I knew that the moment of truth was coming up.

Carlos, Logan and I had Kendall lying across us, he was lightly snoring and I watched as all of my friends slowly fell asleep.

I smiled to myself and before I knew it my eyelids had dropped and I had fell into a peaceful sleep.

Who knows what will happen when we wake up...

**Hope you liked it :D Please review! And I will update soon hehe :) I'm wondering if I should keep them as monsters or let them turn back into humans...I'll see where the next chapter takes me hehe. If you have any suggestions you can always send them to me :D **


	5. Chapter 5

**Big Time Halloween **

**Chapter 5**

**~Needles~**

**Thank you to Dueling Southerner, TiffanySchmidt24 and Fairydoll for reviewing! Thank you to anyone who has favourite and alerted.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything **

**James' POV**

I woke up on the couch...feeling no different than how I felt last night. I closed my eyes again not bothering to look at Logan, Carlos or the sleeping Kendall across us. A thought popped into my head last night...I thought that we have a good chance that we might stay as monsters. The human phase could have been a side effect from the Hot Boy Band Machine. All I had to do is look at my mates to see if we were human or not but I didn't want to see the outcome...not yet anyway.

**Gustavo's POV**

I woke up, still in the lab. I was up for most of the night testing the blood samples...seeing what was in them that would be different to the normal human blood cells. No amount of scientific knowledge was going to be able to explain how I could be able to find the genetic difference and then find a way to create a cure and stop this from happening.

Normally I would call Logan if I ever got stuck with my experiments but this time he was the experiment along with the other dogs. I know it seems like I hate them but that is not true...deep down I do care for them and that is why I _need_ to find this cure...I can't disappoint them!

Kelly walked in with a cup of coffee for me in her hand.

"Thank you" I said to her. I took a gulp and sighed. It felt like heaven in a cup.

"Any luck?" she asked me hope showing in her face.

But the hope was quickly washed away when I shook my head and buried it in my hands.

"Don't worry, you still need to get the boys blood samples today, maybe then you will be able to find something" she told me trying to raise my sunken hopes.

"Call the dogs, tell them to get up, get ready and get here as soon as possible" I told her.

She nodded and walked away with her phone, dialling the number to apartment 2J.

**Kendall's POV**

I woke up and realised that I was lying across Carlos, Logan and James. They wouldn't be able to get up unless I did and I was wondering if they were awake yet...I wondered if I was human yet.

I ran my hand through my hair...after a few seconds I realised what I had done.

I felt so relieved! I was human again! Then Logan flinched in his sleep causing me to roll off and land on the floor with a _thud._

Carlos jumped up, nearly treading on me in the process, and shouted "I'm awake"

I looked up at him and he was smiling to himself "I'm not green! I can speak properly again!" he shouted.

I thought that if he got any happier he would be running out of the apartment screaming out his joy and doing all the talking that he couldn't do in the last few hours. But he surprised me, Carlos the energetic one, was completely calm and had sat down staring in shock at his non-green hands.

"Hey Carlos" I greeted. I was shocked by my own voice...I hadn't heard it in so long and it sounded different. I was still on the floor and when Carlos saw me he helped me up and hugged me.

"It's good to back buddy" he told me.

"Right back at you, bro" I replied.

"Could you guys please be quiet, I am so tired!" Logan told us.

"C'mon Logan, we're human!" I said trying to get him to wake up.

Logan opened his eyes and must have seen me in human form because he jumped up and hugged me just like Carlos had.

"Kendall! Are you ok?" Logan asked

"You can't help but be the doctor of the group, can you Logie?" Carlos asked him.

Logan laughed and shook his head while hugging Carlos.

"Who wants to wake up James?" I asked.

We were all dreading it...human James means grumpy James in the mornings. He complains that we get up too early and he claims that he needs his 'beauty sleep'.

"I think Kendall should do it" Logan said while putting his hand on my shoulder.

He smiled to himself and shouted "Yes my limbs don't fall off!"

I went over to James and shook him "James wake up" I ordered.

He groaned and tried to roll over but that resulted in him falling off of the sofa.

"Ow" he whined.

"Come on buddy" I said and helped him up.

He looked at me and then it hit him "Are we human?" he asked in a quiet voice.

I nodded and he flashed his famous smile "Yes" he shouted.

"Why is everyone shouting?" I asked...my ears ringing.

"Sorry" they all replied quietly.

"I'm happy that this is all over" I said.

"Until next month" James told us sadly.

He was right though, we have to cherish this time that we have while we are human.

"We need to dream like we are going to live forever, and live like there is no tomorrow" I told them.

They all nodded and we knew what we had to do.

Our thoughts were interrupted when the phone rang.

"I think we all know who that is" James said.

I nodded. "Who wants to answer it?" I asked.

"I will" James offered and he went to go get the phone.

Carlos, Logan and I sat down on the sofa hoping for the best.

**James' POV**

It felt like we were all human but the problem was that I didn't feel..._human._ I felt the same and there was no way to tell if I had changed by my looks because they don't look like they've changed either. I think the problem here is..._I haven't transformed back yet._ But that is silly. I must be back human because the guys are human, even _Kendall_ is human and he was a dog for crying out loud!

I'm probably worrying about nothing.

We all heard the phone ring and I said "I think we all know who that is"

Kendall nodded and he asked "Who wants to answer it?"

"I will" I offered and then went to go and find the phone.

I found it in the kitchen and I answered it.

"Hello"

"Hey James, it is Kelly" Kelly said.

"Oh hi, any news about the cure yet?" I asked probably sounding hopeful.

According to Katie I am too trusting; apparently I show my emotions too easily through my voice and eyes.

She sighed down the other end and answered "Gustavo asked if you guys could come down as quickly as possible, he needs to talk to you all"

"Ok, we'll be there soon" I replied.

"Okay" she said and hung up.

I walked back to the others and I was greeted by three hopeful faces.

"Gustavo needs to talk to us, we need to get to the studio as quickly as possible" I told them.

"Any news about the cure?" Carlos asked.

I shook my head.

"We better get ready and go" Logan advised.

We all nodded and went to our bedrooms to change.

After we had all showered and got ready we decided to leave and face the news that was about to come. I told the guys not to get there hopes up because Kelly didn't sound too happy on the phone. Kendall agreed with me and we all agreed to stay calm and not look or sound too disappointed if it was bad news.

I wore my black skinny jeans and my lucky white V-neck. I also brought my lucky comb with me and ran it through my hair every few minutes.

"James are you ok?" Logan asked.

"I don't know" I admitted.

"What's wrong?" Carlos asked.

"Is it crazy to say that I don't feel any different than how I felt last night?" I asked.

"WHAT?" they all shouted.

"I'm sure it's nothing" I shrugged; I didn't want everyone to get worried for nothing.

"James, why didn't you tell us?" Kendall asked.

"Look, it is probably nothing and anyway Gustavo will be able to give us any answers we need when we get to the studio" I told them trying to make them forget the subject.

Normally I would love to be the centre of attention but that was if I was singing or telling people about my latest fashion statement. I didn't want the attention on me when I could only give bad news.

Carlos kept on telling Logan to drive faster and every so often I saw everyone look at me; making sure that I was ok.

When we finally got there we walked down to Gustavo's lab and found him doing some experiments.

"Doc. Rocque?" Kendall asked as we walked in.

His head snapped up but when he saw us his eyes softened.

He walked over to us, with Kelly by his side, and took off his glasses.

"Dogs..." he started to say.

We all stepped forward wanting to know an answer.

"I couldn't find a cure with the monster blood so I need to take some tests while you are human" he warned us.

"That might be a problem" Kendall told him.

"Why?" he asked.

"I think James might still be a vampire" he answered.

"WHAT?" Gustavo shouted.

I looked down and Gustavo asked "How can you still be a vampire?"

I shrugged and he sighed "That means even more testing"

My shoes suddenly seemed more interesting then the conversation that had took place.

"...James?" Gustavo asked.

I looked up and he said "We need to take a blood sample and see if it is the same as the one we took yesterday"

I nodded and sat down, squeezing my eyes shut waiting for the evil needle to enter my arm and draw away the blood.

Gustavo seemed surprised about how I didn't fight back and he didn't hesitate to get the blood.

I hissed again and after a second I knew that it was over.

I looked down and put my head in my hands.

"James?" Logan asked.

I looked up and Logan carried on "Are you ok?"

I stood up and shook my head "No, I'm not ok, I'm still a vampire! Everyone else id human again and I'm _stuck_ like this!" I shouted.

"Calm down James" Kendall told me.

"Calm down? I can't calm down! Why am I still like this? I don't want to be like this! Why can't I be human? What makes me so different?" I shouted different questions at them hoping that at least someone would answer one of them. But of course...they couldn't. Nobody could. I used to love being a vampire and having the power but I am better off as a human. I can be with my friends and have a girlfriend who won't want to kill me every time that we go out. I'm not going to be able to last if I stay like this and yet nobody understood. They were all telling me to calm down but how? How am I the _only _one who different change back?

"I have the answer to James' problem!" Gustavo announced.

I looked up towards him and asked "What is it?"

"Basically when you changed back into a vampire, the genetic structure of your body couldn't change back into a human. Therefore you stayed as a vampire" he explained.

"So I'm stuck like this?" I asked.

Gustavo nodded and added "Until I find a cure anyway"

I couldn't believe what I was hearing. All of my hope was crushed. I should've known once a vampire, always a vampire. Of course there was no turning back. I was already told that and yet I got my hopes up...praying that I could be human again.

But if I am a creature from _hell_ how can I pray to the heavens for help?

**Hope you liked it! Please review and send in any suggestions! I'll update soon as it is the Easter holidays! Yay! **


	6. Chapter 6

**Big Time Halloween **

**Chapter 6**

**~Dealing with Muffy~**

**Thank you to everyone who reviewed! You are all amazing! Thank you for all the support with the story hehe.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything :(**

**Kendall's POV**

How am I the leader of this group? I can't even help one of _my_ best friends! The world is so cruel and unfair, how could it do this to James? What did he ever do wrong? James is one the nicest people I know, he wouldn't hurt _anybody_ or their feelings, so why does this happen to him?

Sometimes I just want to go and hit Mother Nature for doing this to us. Firstly we are monsters, we think we have a cure but then it blows up in our face. When we do change back it only changes three of us.

I know now that we need to protect James, he may be a 'scary' strong vampire but there is _one_ person who he won't be able to protect himself from..._Muffy._

Muffy was his vampire slaying girlfriend. So of course in able to defend himself he would have to hurt her and he would never be able to do that and nobody expects him to. Also right now I can sense that he is feeling depressed so a vampire slayer is probably the worst thing for him now.

"James?" I asked finally deciding that it was time to say something.

He looked up and the tears that would never fall were glistening in his eyes. James is very good at expressing his emotions but as a vampire he can't cry although I know that is all he wants to do right now. He was the one who told us not to get our hopes up even though we already knew that he was ecstatic on the inside. Jumping up and down with joy. But when he figured out about him not changing I guess the joy...vanished along with hope. The one thing he could have was taken away from him in a matter of seconds.

"...Yeah" he answered.

"I just wanted to let you know that we are here for you" I told him. I wanted him to know that so then he would tell us how he was feeling. As a group we like to take care of each other and protect one another. He needed to know that we were there for him and we are _never_ going to turn our backs on him.

"Thanks" he replied.

I was hoping that he would give us more than just one worded answers but all he done was hang his head and look at the floor.

"Don't worry man" Logan said but James stared at him.

"Don't worry? How can I _not_ worry? I just found out that my chances of having a normal life are gone! You guys are human for the time being while I am stuck like this waiting for some answers or a cure but I won't get one! You guys might be lucky and get out of this but I _can't!_ There is no way that I'll be human again!" he stressed.

We all looked at him sympathetically- not knowing what to say. There was nothing to say.

"James we are going to help you get through this, it is only a minor bump in the road. We'll be able to get over it...we always do" I said trying to lift his mood but it was not working.

"How?" he asked.

I sighed "I don't know"

"Exactly, nobody knows! Nobody will know!" he shouted.

"But we will get through it somehow...as a team!" I told him.

"Kendall is right, James. You just need to stick together until I can find a cure that can turn you all back. I'll try to find one as quick as possible but it will take some time, plus I have song writing to do and all of you need to record. All we have to do is carry on like normal" Gustavo explained.

James nodded and then he said "Sorry guys"

"It's ok, we know that you must be stressed but you need to know that we are here for you. We always will be" Carlos told him.

He smiled and we pulled him into a group hug.

When we all pulled away we saw James' face fall.

"What's the matter?" Logan asked.

"How am I going to tell Muffy?" James asked us.

**James' POV**

The guys pulled me into a group hug and I was glad that I had such amazing friends.

After we all pulled out of the hug I realised something very bad.

"What's the matter?" Logan asked.

"How am I going to tell Muffy?" I asked them.

We were all silent; none of us had a plan of how to break this to Muffy gently without her killing me.

"You...don't have to tell her" Carlos suggested.

"No, I need to be honest with her. I want to tell her the truth...and not have her kill me straight after" I replied.

"Maybe you should tell her in the apartment and we will be there to hold her back if she tries to kill you after you tell her" Kendall suggested.

"That seems like a good plan" Logan agreed.

"Yeah, we should go with that" I said.

"Ok, you dogs go back to the Palm Woods and sort out your girlfriends. I need to concentrate!" Gustavo ordered us.

We all walked out and towards the Big Time Rush mobile. I know that Kendall said that this problem was a minor bump on a road and we'll get over it, but this time...it seems more like a hill. A Miley Cyrus song came into my head and I had the sudden urge to sing it but then I didn't want to in front of everyone. Her song is right though. Life is a climb and we need to keep moving, sometimes we might lose but we will get there.

We got to the Palm Woods and walked up to our apartment in silence. We walked in and went straight over to the orange sofa. We fell down onto it waiting for someone to break the silence.

"James, maybe you should get something to eat" Kendall told me.

I didn't really want to but I knew that I had to. It would keep my friends and family safe.

I opened the fridge and got out a blood bag. I looked down at it in disgust...deciding that I wasn't hungry, and threw it onto the counter. Luckily it didn't burst because then I would have gotten in trouble.

"James?" Carlos asked.

"I'm sorry guys, I can't do it" I told them. I figured that it would be better to tell them the truth, especially since we are in this situation. I know they are trying to help me so I should just let them instead of trying to fight them.

"Come on James, you _need_ to have blood in you" Logan told me.

I shook my head and said "I'm sorry, I'm not trying to be difficult but I can't do this anymore"

They all looked at me and I knew that they understood.

"Maybe you'll want to drink it if it wasn't in a bag. Maybe we should put it in a cup" Kendall told us.

I looked at him in shock, if I didn't want to drink the blood I doubt that changing its container will make a difference. But when he opened it the smell drifted through the air and I could smell it. It smelt so good. I hadn't had it in a long time and I could feel my fangs make their way to overpowering my whole mouth and mind. I tried to snap out of it and control myself but it wasn't working.

Kendall held the cup towards me and I was reluctant to take it but my shaking hand took the cup from him. I wanted it but at the same time I didn't! My fangs felt heavy and my mind was clouded.

I wasn't sure what to do anymore all I knew was that I _needed_ the blood.

I brought the cup to my lips and took a couple of gulps, I tried to put it down but Kendall wouldn't let me.

"Keep drinking" they all ordered.

They all looked serious so I didn't fight back. I shuddered as I drank the rest of the glass and swallowed. It took all of my strength not to spit it back out. I don't know why I was like this. Maybe I had part of my human mind back but the human part of me was stuck in this body, trying to find its way out.

"That was interesting" Logan observed.

"How?" I asked wiping bits of blood away from the corners of my mouth.

"It was as if you didn't want to drink it" Logan answered.

"Believe me I didn't but part of me did" I replied.

"We should take that into consideration" Logan said.

"Why?" Kendall and Carlos asked.

"I think that James might still be part human" he answered.

"What?" I asked.

"Think about it, the vampire side of you wanted the blood but the human side tried to reject it until the vampire side took over" Logan explained.

I nodded and then we heard a knock at the door.

"James you go and sit down, I'll get the door" Kendall offered.

I sat down and when Kendall answered the door I saw Muffy walk in.

"Hey Kendall, I see that you are...you again" she said.

He laughed and replied "Hi Muffy"

She walked over to me and sat down beside me.

"Hey" she greeted.

"Hey, I have something that I need to tell you" I said.

"What?" she asked.

I ran my hand through my hair and said "This isn't easy for me to say but..."

She interrupted me by saying "You're not breaking up with me are you?"

"No, no" I said quickly.

"Then what is it?" she asked.

"Last night, the guys changed back into humans...but I...didn't" I answered.

"What?" she asked.

"Well...Logan thinks that part of me is human because I have been trying very hard to reject the blood but the truth is...I'm still part vampire" I answered.

She sighed and then told me "I don't care"

"Please don't kill me...wait what?" I asked shocked by her answer. I was sure that she was going to want to kill me, part human or not.

"I don't care" she repeated.

"Really?" I asked

She nodded and replied "James I have figured out that...I love you...whether you are a vampire or not!"

I smiled and told her "I love you too"

We were kissing until Carlos, Logan and Kendall shouted "Get a room!"

We both laughed, glad that we could finally be together.

"I'm still going to try and find a cure though" I told everyone.

"Why?" Muffy asked.

"Because then I'll be able to stay human" I replied. I thought it was obvious but she just smiled at me and hugged me.

There was another knock at the door, none of us knew who it was but Kendall decided to answer it.

He was then attacked by Jo.

**Kendall's POV**

Someone else knocked at the door, I wasn't sure who it was but I answered it.

I was then attacked by Jo who was hugging me tightly; it was also getting hard to breathe.

"Jo...can't...breathe" I struggled to say in between gasps of air.

"Sorry, but I am so glad that you are human again!" she told me.

I smiled and replied "So you didn't like me as a dog?"

"No, you were very cute...but I have missed your voice so much" she answered.

I kissed her and when everyone groaned I told them "Get over it!"

At least Carlos, Logan and I were human for now and we all silently agreed that we would help James. We were also probably going to have to tell him when to drink blood because knowing him he will try to get out of it but as long as we are all safe, nothing matters.

We will get through this somehow.

**Hope you liked it! Please review! I'll update soon hehe :D **


	7. Chapter 7

**Big Time Halloween**

**Chapter 7**

**~ Griffin~ **

**Hey, sorry I haven't updated lately...I wasn't quite sure what to do with this chapter haha. Don't you just hate writers block? I know I do :( **

**Thank you to everyone who updated you all are truly awesome! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything **

**Gustavo POV**

I was still working hard in my lab. Kelly brought my coffee machine into my lab so then I didn't have to go far and waste time getting one. It was a normal one because Carlos broke my fancy coffee machine that made coffee on command. Trying to teach the dogs a lesson normally ends up with more damage taking place.

I was really worried for James, he was getting depressed by the whole '_I'm still a vampire and my girlfriend wants to kill me'_ situation. I told Kendall to text me the details of what happened but there has been no news yet. I'm trying not to accept the worst and think that James is dying because that can't be happening...hopefully.

Then Kelly walked in looking down at her phone and smiling.

"What are you smiling about?" I asked.

"Muffy has accepted that James is a vampire and she doesn't want to kill him anymore" she answered.

"Great" I replied not really caring.

I did care for the boys but when it came to 'love' situations I normally blank out. I'm no expert in love and if I want to at least find something in the blood then I need to concentrate without anyone distracting me.

"Are you ok, Gustavo?" Kelly asked.

"Yeah, I just need to concentrate on this" I replied.

"That might be a little hard" she told me.

"Why?" I asked.

"Griffin is coming in tomorrow" she answered.

"WHAT?" I shouted while dropping the tool that was in my hand.

"He wants to check up on the boys" she replied.

"Why?" I asked.

"He wants to see if they are still human and see if they can still sing" she told me.

"Why?" I repeated.

"He wants to know if the Hot Boy Band Machine has worn off, I'm not sure if he wants them to still be human or not...all I know is that he is coming in tomorrow" she explained.

"Of course he still wants the boys to be human!" I shouted.

"Why?" she asked.

"Because he wants a band that will make money, lately the fashion is Hot Boy Bands not monster bands" I explained.

"But James looks human, no one will know the difference!" she insisted.

"I hope so" I sighed.

**James' POV**

I still wasn't happy about being a vampire, even if everyone else was. It just...didn't feel right! Muffy was still round and we were watching TV with Katie, Carlos and Logan. Kendall and Jo were in the kitchen, trying to do a last minute planned date. We all found it hilarious because we could hear everything they were saying to each other. Mrs. Knight decided that she wanted to go to the gym simply because she was bored. Also Logan had invited Camille over so she should be here in a few minutes. She has been to a _lot_ of auditions lately and she didn't even realise that it was a full moon yesterday until Logan told her about the transformations. She kept on apologising to him for not being there even though he told her over a million times that it was fine.

It was _fine_ for him anyway. He told us that we could explain everything to her when she gets here because he didn't want to go too far into detail about me and Kendall's transformation as it was a lot more painful. Also I had to explain _again_ why I was still a vampire.

"James!" Kendall shouted to me.

I looked over at him and he pointed to the phone. I ran over there in a flash, which I still haven't got used to, and answered the phone.

"Hello?"

"Hey James, its Kelly" Kelly said on the other end.

"Hi, what is the matter?" I asked. Surely she wouldn't call unless it was urgent. I was hoping that Gustavo had found a cure and I could go over there and be human again but unfortunately my wishes were turned down once again.

"We have a problem" she told me.

"What is it?" I asked hoping that it didn't involve needles.

"Griffin is coming by the studio tomorrow, we need to make sure that you can act human" she replied.

"Of course I can act human! That is how vampires survive in this world" I reminded her.

"Yeah...just don't sparkle" she told me.

"It's not like I can control that!" I said.

"No, but Gustavo has came up with an invention that can. We know that you only sparkle at night but we don't know when Griffin is coming" she explained.

"Ok, what time should be at the studio?" I asked dreading the answer.

I knew that it would probably be early and it didn't matter if I was human or not...I do not do early!

"Be here by 9am" she told me.

I groaned and she said "You're lucky; I have to come in at 7am!"

I laughed and we both said our goodbyes and hung up.

"What did Kelly want?" Kendall asked.

"She wants us to be at the studio by 9, apparently Griffin is coming" I answered.

They all nodded and I could hear Camille's footsteps outside our door.

"Camille is here" I announced and answered the door before she could knock.

"How did you know that I was here?" she asked confused.

"Did I forget to mention...I'm still a vampire?" I asked.

"Yeah, that would have been helpful information" she told me.

"Don't blame me, blame your boyfriend" I replied and soon enough she forgot about me and ran straight to Logan.

"James..." Kendall called. I knew that he wanted to talk to me without the others hearing...even if Jo was there with him.

"Yeah" I answered.

"Here" he said and handed me a cup with the red liquid.

I sighed and put on my best whiney voice "Do I have to"

He gave me _that_ look which told me that I had to and that I had no choice in the matter.

I sat down on the stool by the counter and joined in on Kendall and Jo's conversation.

I was taking small gulps of the drink because to the human side of me '_it was less disgusting that way' _and to the vampire side of me '_it made it last longer'_

I noticed Jo looking at me and she asked "What is that?"

"You don't want to know" I replied.

"C'mon guys, no secrets remember? I'm sure I will be able to handle it" she told us.

"It's not that interesting" Kendall said trying to talk her out of it.

She looked at us with pleading eyes and I whispered to her "Blood"

She cringed at the thought but then realised why I was drinking it.

I had drunk half of the glass and put it down not wanting anymore.

"Wait...if you are a _vampire_ still then why are you not drinking the rest of the blood?" she asked.

"Because the human side of him is being difficult!" Kendall replied angrily.

Jo laughed and I smiled innocently.

"This is no laughing matter! He is like a troublesome toddler!" he told her.

"Let me try" Jo replied.

She turned to me and asked "James...will you drink the rest for me?"

I shook my head and it was Kendall's turn to laugh.

I could sense that Muffy was walking over and I knew instantly that I was in trouble.

"Hey guys, is there anything wrong?" she asked.

"No" I answered

"Yes!" Kendall and Jo whisper- yelled.

"What is it?" she asked.

"We don't want to freak you out with it or anything" Kendall said realising that it was _Muffy_ he was talking to.

"No you can tell me" she replied.

"Fine, James won't drink his...blood" Jo told her.

Muffy looked at me and told me "Drink it James"

I pouted "Do I have to?"

"James..." she warned.

"Fine" I sighed.

I got the glass and drank the rest of it "Happy?" I asked.

"Don't get upset, it is for your own good" they all told me.

"I need to act human tomorrow and I don't think drinking _this_ is going to help that" I told them.

"Then we are going to need to be extra sneaky" Kendall told me.

"Why?" I asked.

"We can't mess up the schedule!" he said as if it was totally obvious.

"What schedule?" I asked suspiciously.

He pulled out a piece of paper from the draw and answered "This schedule"

"And what is it for?" Jo asked.

"Well if the rest of us turn back into monsters then we want to make sure that our diets stay the same so it doesn't get too confusing...you're on here too James" he explained proudly.

"Who came up with it?" Muffy asked.

"Oh Logan did and Carlos and I agreed with him" he replied.

I nodded and we all said "Cool"

"I think we should all get some sleep if we are getting up early tomorrow" Logan suggested.

We said goodbye to Jo, Muffy and Camille and the rest of us went to bed...getting ready for the eventful day tomorrow.

**The Next Morning**

I was woken up by Kendall throwing my Cuda Man Spray at my head.

"Ow!" I complained.

"Wake up, we have to go soon" he told me.

"What time is it?" I asked.

"8:30" he replied.

"WHAT?" I shouted.

"Dude you are a vampire, super speed" he reminded me.

He left my room and I raced around trying to find the right clothes to wear...while trying to do my hair. Even as a vampire it was still hard to multitask. It then hit me that today was the day that I was meant to act human around Rocque records because of Griffins visit. It really annoyed me that he wanted a Hot Boy Band...I guess you can't really tell if I'm human or not but the thought of him being able to fire us if he finds out still annoys me. I kept telling myself _'I better not blow this' _

I then remembered that I forgot to tell the guys that Gustavo had created an invention for me. I was curious to see what it was but a part of me just wanted to stay in bed and sleep.

I decided what clothes I wanted to wear, and then made my way to the bathroom to take a quick shower. After that I brushed my teeth, dried my hair and styled it to the way that it normally was. I changed into my black skinny jeans, blue t-shirt and leather jacket.

Hopefully that would cover up most of the sparkles if the invention didn't work. I usually have a lot of trust in Gustavo's experiments but lately I didn't have a good feeling whenever he announced his great plans. They were meant to succeed but most of them failed.

Kendall hammered on the door telling me that we had to leave.

"I'm coming" I yelled.

I opened the door and quickly sprayed myself with my Cuda Spray.

"I thought you were allergic to that" Carlos said.

"No, they made a new one that is totally safe and it wouldn't really matter if I was allergic or not because I'm a vampire now" I explained.

"You should still be careful for _when_ you turn back human" Logan told me.

"I keep praying that I will turn back human but the outcome doesn't look that great" I told them and walked out of the door.

I knew that they were right behind me and I slowed down so I could walk with them.

"Dude, aren't you going to run really fast?" Carlos asked.

"No, I _need_ to act human while Griffin is at the studios" I reminded him.

"But we aren't at the studios yet" he told me.

"I need to practise being human to see if I can make it through the day" I told him.

He nodded finally understanding the situation. I hoped that he understood it anyway...with Carlos you can never tell.

I managed to walk at a normal pace to the car and Logan drove us to the studio.

We walked in and towards Gustavo's office; he was waiting outside his office for us with a sympathetic Kelly by his side. Kelly was never the person who could hide their emotions, in a way she was a lot like me. We were both trusting and people could read us like a book.

"Dogs, as you have probably heard, Griffin is coming soon to make sure that you are human and can sing" Gustavo told us.

We all nodded and he carried on "James, I need you to wear this"

He held a ring out towards me and I looked at him with a puzzled look on my face "Why?"

"It will stop you sparkling" he replied.

"How?" I asked.

"I'll tell you later, we can't waste time!" he told me.

I slipped the ring on my middle finger of my right hand and followed everyone into the dance studio.

"What are we doing in here?" Kendall asked.

"Please say that you all remember the dance routines to your songs" Kelly prayed.

We nodded and Gustavo told us "Griffin wants to make sure that you can still sing and dance, he puts a _lot_ of money into this business so he tends to check on everyone once in a while"

"Hail me!" Griffin shouted as he popped into the studio unexpectedly making everyone scream.

"Good, now lets' hear my amazing boy band" he ordered.

We decided to sing our hit 'boyfriend', 'big night' and 'big time rush'

We were all tired after the whole performance even me and when Griffin and his bodyguards weren't looking I sprayed water on myself to make it look like sweat.

I was really curious to see what they were saying and if Griffin had noticed anything about me.

**Gustavo's POV**

I hoped that Griffin was buying all of this. We couldn't let him find out that James was still a vampire, I knew that James was trying his hardest to act human and I appreciated that but we all really need this to be believable.

The boys were lucky that they had something to fall back on if singing doesn't work out.

Kendall would be a professional hockey player; James would be an actor or a model, Logan would be a successful doctor and Carlos would be...Carlos!

This was my thing to fall back on and Big Time Rush is my ticket back to the top...otherwise I'm going to be selling scooters.

Before I knew it the performance was over and Griffin turned towards me.

"Gustavo..." he began.

I looked at him and he smiled "Well done, at least one of your inventions has actually worked"

"Thank you" I replied.

"Oh, I'm not talking about the Hot Boy Band Machine...I'm talking about how you managed to keep James' secret safe until now" he explained.

"How did you know?" I asked disappointed that our plan had failed.

"That ring on James' finger...I have seen it before, all it does is signal vampires" he answered.

"Please don't fire us" I begged "No one has noticed"

"Don't worry, as long as no one else finds out about this then the Boy Band is safe" he told us.

I sighed in relief and then asked "Griffin, as you are a warlock**, **then do you a spell to get James human again?" I asked.

"I think I do" he replied.

"Great can you give it to us?" Kelly asked.

"I'll check the spell and get back to you but for now...make sure that this secret doesn't get out. You tell no one!" he ordered.

We both nodded and watched him walk out the door.

I walked into the dance studio with Kelly behind me to tell the dogs the news.

"Dogs..." I started to say but I was interrupted by them all asking different questions.

"Shut up!" I yelled.

They looked at me and seemed offended but I needed to tell them this information quickly!

"Ok, let me explain everything and then you can ask questions...if there are any" I told them.

They nodded and I asked "Before I start, I have a question...did you hear anything James?"

He shook his head and replied "Sound proof"

I then began what Griffin had told me "Griffin found out about James still being a vampire..."

His face dropped and I could see that he was angry "I'm so sorry guys" he started to apologise to everyone.

"No James, it wasn't your fault...it was mine" I told him.

"How?" they all asked.

I'm sure I said no questions until after I had finished but I let this one go.

"He has seen that ring that you have before, therefore that was how he figured out that you hadn't changed" I answered.

They still looked upset and I told them "As long as we keep it a secret then Griffin is ok with it, he also said that he is going to help me find some cures"

Their faces brightened and they were all celebrating with each other.

I heard Kelly's phone ring and she went off to answer it.

When she came back she had an even brighter look on her face.

"Dogs...heel" I told them.

They also turned to Kelly and she said "Gustavo, Griffin has found a potion that should work. He said that he is going to try and make it tonight"

"Great!" I cheered.

"But he also wants to talk to you first" she added.

"Great" I sighed.

I took the phone and walked away from the boys and Kelly.

"Hello?" I answered.

"Gustavo, I think I have found an antidote for James and do the boys want to stop 'changing' on full moons?" he asked.

"How did you know that they still changed?" I asked.

"I know things...Gustavo, just remember that" he told me.

I gulped and replied "Yeah, they would love that"

"Good, I need to wait until the next full moon, the potions will be tested and should work, plus the boys will be their full monster selves again" he explained.

"What?" I asked.

"To eliminate the monster within, then they need to be monsters so they can get out of that skin and into their human ones" he told me.

"Ok, I'll tell them now" I told him and hung up.

I walked back over to the dogs and told them everything "Griffin has found potions for all of you but you need to wait until the next full moon"

"Why the next full moon?" Logan asked.

"He believes that you need to be full monsters when you have this potion so then you can turn back human" I explained.

"So we need to go through our transformations just one more time?" Carlos asked happily.

"Hopefully" I answered.

_Hopefully nothing else can go wrong._

**That is my longest chapter yet...I think! Please review! The next chapter should be really interesting hehe and I think Griffin is a warlock...I'm not quite sure all I know is that he is a magical being...of some sort haha :D **

**If you have any suggestions for future chapters you can always tell me in a review or private message :D **


	8. Chapter 8

**Big Time Halloween**

**Chapter 8**

**~Full moon and heart breaks~**

**I decided to skip ahead to the next full moon because that will probably be more interesting.**

**Thank you to everyone who reviewed! You guys are awesome :D and I hope you like this chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything**

**Kendall's POV**

It was my least favourite day of the month...the full moon. It had come around so quick that we didn't even notice. I wasn't ready to turn back into a wolf, to be honest I absolutely hated it but then again who wouldn't? I knew that this should be the last ever transformation and in a few hours I will be human again.

I wondered what would happen to James...if he was half human would that mean half the amount of pain?

'_Great now I'm going scientific and trying to think like Logan.'_

Gustavo told us to stay in the apartment, as usual I tried to object but he said _'No negotiating, stay in that apartment and Kelly and I will be there soon'_

I don't see why he is worked up all of the time, but then again if Griffin was my boss, which he kind of is, then I would get stressed. Gustavo has to deal with the issues that Griffin brings so that makes him more of Gustavo's boss than ours.

Carlos has convinced us to try and forget about the full moon and play video games before Kelly comes. James agreed and got the pie out of the fridge and went to join Carlos. At first Logan and I said no but we eventually gave in. _If you can't beat them, join them!_

After we had a few rounds of killing each other on our video game Gustavo and Kelly walked in.

"Dogs, put down your controllers and listen" Gustavo commanded.

I glared at him, but being the not obedient '_dogs' _that we are we ignored him. We tend to do the opposite of what he tells us to do.

He groaned and then told us "Fine, _don't_ put down your controllers and _don't_ listen"

We all then put down the controllers and turned to him, pretending to be interested in what he had to say. It was our way of unintentionally annoying him.

He sighed and then explained "This is how the night is going to go and I don't want any interruptions.."

"But..." I started to say

"No!" he shouted.

"But..." I tried to say again.

"Kendall" he warned.

"Fine" I sighed.

"Good, now when you all turn into monsters, you will follow me and I'll drive you to the studio. When we get there we have to wait for Griffin to arrive with the potions. Then you will have the potions or whatever and then you should turn back human...hopefully" he explained.

"What about me Doc. Rocque?" James asked timidly.

From the corner of my eye it looked like he was trembling, I couldn't bring myself to fully look at him. I knew that the whole band needed comforting but I just couldn't do it...not tonight anyway. I am the one who practically leads this group and together we make the right decisions but tonight will be a complete disaster for us. Everything is turned upside down on a full moon. We lose ourselves and we break the pact that we made when we first came to Hollywood. _'We will stay true to ourselves'_ but are we keeping the pact by being monsters?

**James' POV**

I knew that I was going to be first. There was a part of me that was still fighting to be human, it wasn't going to give up easily but with the full moon coming up the human side of me will be out numbered. I dreaded the fact that very soon I'll be what I have become to hate...a _monster_. I wasn't completely listening to Gustavo. I only heard the plans about what should happen tonight.

That was when I had built up the courage to ask "What about me Doc. Rocque?"

When he didn't answer straight away I physically began trembling and shaking. I couldn't take this anymore.

Unless this was the start of the transformation...

'_Not now"_ I begged in my mind but nobody listened.

Suddenly I blacked out and fell off of the couch. I hadn't blacked out completely...I could hear my friends calling my name; I could feel every scream that came rushing out of my mouth needing to be heard. I felt the fire racing through my veins, taking control and having no mercy. It was leaving no human part of me alive. I had a constant battle in my body, each trying to be the winning team but one has to surrender. Unfortunately the losing side was banished along with the rest of my humanity.

**Kendall POV**

James kept shaking and I knew that I needed to ask him if he was ok but I didn't have the chance because his eyes suddenly closed and he fell off of the couch.

"JAMES!" Logan, Carlos and I screamed as we all witnessed the strange event.

We rushed to his side ignoring whatever Gustavo was yelling at us.

My mind was clouded as I kept calling James' name as if my life depended on it. Every few seconds he would let out bloodcurdling screams, each one getting louder than the last.

I tried to check his pulse but it was no use, he was _dead._ He was now a vampire again. The pain must have been unbearable...I could only tell from the screams that had just emerged from his body.

His breathing was then getting slower and calmer, he stopped shaking and we all watched as his chest went up and down, the only indication that we had to know that he was still alive. Well as alive as a vampire can get.

**Carlos' POV**

We all kept calling out James' name. I was hoping that he was playing a trick but the way that he screamed...I knew that it was no trick. Some people think that I am dumb and just a child but I do know when one of my friends are in pain. I didn't know what to do to help either. We all just sat around him, not knowing what to say or do. We were all praying that he was ok but he probably won't be. I'm defiantly starting to think that turning human is worth it. We...I can't go through this _every_ month knowing that there is nothing I can do to make the pain go away. I am the carefree one of the group, I'm not meant to worry about all of this and yet I do. Some people might argue against this but part of my brain is _normal._

I held my head for a few seconds as a sharp pain ran through it. My breathing got heavier for a second but no one noticed. I was wondering what had happened, and how it pulled me out of my thoughts but I only had to look down at my hands to figure out the answer.

_I had also changed..._

**Logan's POV**

I was mentally shouting at myself, James was on the floor screaming and I didn't know what to do. I have loads of medical books, I am the smart one of the group and yet I can't take some complex pieces of logic and figure out a decent explanation. I saw Kendall trying to find a pulse and I was about to advise him that it was no use when all of my joints and limbs suddenly just ached.

After a few seconds it felt like fire spreading through every joint, making them separate from one another and fall off.

I felt my arm _rip_ away from my shoulder and I knew that it was time. I looked over at Carlos and saw that he had changed. I cursed myself for not being a better friend and noticing that he had changed.

Kendall was looking at me with a surprised expression; I just shrugged with my one working shoulder and tried to reattach my arm.

I saw his gaze leave me and it made its way over to Carlos. He put his head in his hands, probably feeling like me.

**Kendall's POV**

How did I not notice that Carlos and Logan had changed? Why am I such a bad friend? Firstly I don't know how to help James, who looks like he is now sleeping peacefully on the floor, then I don't even notice when my other two friends suddenly change.

I tried to shake James shoulder to see if he would wake up but he just groaned. I decided to leave him sleeping for a while longer. He must have gone through a lot of pain so sleep is the best medicine.

"Now we just need to wait for Kendall to change" Gustavo observed.

I tried not to take notice of them and keep my focus on James. I just couldn't understand why he wasn't waking up.

I then felt a pain in the pit of my stomach. It was racing around like a race car on Formula One. I could feel my body morphing and I knew that this was going to last much slower than the last transformation.

I doubled over clutching my sides. James had opened his eyes and he demanded to know what was going on. When he saw me his face dropped but I didn't see what happened after that because I fainted. I could still feel the pain controlling my body, forcing it to change my genetic structure...I know I must have scared the guys because every few minutes, I would let out a whimper or even scream. Even though my eyes were closedI could imagine the scene before me. There would be Carlos, Logan and James leaning over me hoping that I was ok, there would be Kelly in the corner writing notes on what was happening and then there would be Gustavo watching closely and carefully to see how my body was going to change. He would find it fascinating whereas I am finding this excruciating. Nobody else would hear my cries for help unless they were in the apartment. Even if anyone did hear, what would they be able to do?

**James' POV**

I woke up and found Kendall clutching his sides, Carlos was green and Logan's limbs were falling off. I asked everybody what was going on even though I did have the slightest idea...we were all changing and this was Kendall's turn. I instantly felt bad because I wasn't there for Carlos and Logan even though they were worrying about me, also I had no clue how to help Kendall and I knew that this was how he must have felt when I fainted and wouldn't wake up, I just screamed. It was heart breaking to watch him go through this. Every few seconds he would whimper or scream and every time he did I automatically flinched. Maybe Mother Nature knew that this would be our last transformation so she wanted to make it as unbearable as possible. I couldn't wait until we could go to the studio and be done with this whole 'monster' phase. It has gone on for too long now...all I want is to be able to go on a normal date with my girlfriend and not have to worry about a full moon or what I was going to eat if I hadn't had enough blood in me. We all had to adjust our personal lives to suit nature's preference and we aren't going to put up with it any longer! To be honest I don't even know how nature is in my description...I was far from natural, according to Gustavo I should be from the darkest parts of hell.

I decided to leave my thoughts for a later date and focus on Kendall. Logan had always told me that _'for someone not so smart you do think a lot...maybe you should get a diary'_. I knew that he was joking at the time but right now a diary didn't sound too bad. Kendall had sweat all over his face and Logan ordered Carlos to go and get a towel. I pushed his hair away from his eyes so Logan could dab his forehead with the towel. Gustavo was watching in amazement as Kendall's body literally turned into a wolf. It made me feel sick; he was actually _enjoying_ what he was seeing. He thought that he should take notes and be amazed by the sight. He is very wrong! It took all my strength not to go and hit him or bite him but I knew that in this situation it wasn't the best thing to do and he was only taking notes for scientific studies. I don't know why but I was letting my emotions get the better of me. They were all heightened since I turned into a full vampire and I really hated it. What made it worse was that I hadn't even had blood yet. I felt so hungry but I knew that comforting my friend was much more important to me...even if he might shout at me for it.

Kendall was now a full wolf and after a few minutes he opened his eyes and realised that it was over. He looked at me and I knew what his eyes were telling me. I walked over to the fridge and drank a whole blood bag. To be honest it did make me feel better...stronger even.

"Right lets' go" Gustavo ordered.

We followed him to the elevators and we didn't even have a fight about going down the stairs. We couldn't waste time, Griffin was probably waiting for us and we already knew that it was bad if we kept him waiting for too long. We walked through the lobby ignoring Mr. Bitter's comments and went straight to Gustavo's car. Logan tried to convince Gustavo to let him drive but his request was denied. Apparently Logan would crash his _precious_ car and it would be quicker to just let Gustavo drive.

The car ride was a blur and I'm sure that Gustavo went over the speed limit but it did get us to the studio quicker. After he parked his car we all rushed into the lab to wait for Griffin but it turns out that he was waiting for us instead.

"Glad that you all could _finally_ join us" he greeted as we walked in.

We all mumbled "Sorry" and we decided to let him continue.

"Ok, each potion is different for each...monster" he told us.

We all nodded too afraid to interrupt him.

"Lets' start with James first"

"Why me?" I asked.

"Because you aren't going to like your potion very much so it is better to get it out of the way first" he told me.

"How bad can it be?" I asked but he didn't answer. Instead he motioned for me to sit down on the stool and I did what he told me.

He looked in his bag and when he found what he was looking for he turned back round to me, what I saw in his hands literally terrified me.

In his hands was a..._needle._

"James, it has come to my knowledge that you don't like needles but this is the only cure" he told me.

"Are you sure? Can't I drink it instead?" I asked probably sounding hopeful.

"No, it needs to go into a vein and travel around the blood stream, it will hurt but it will hurt more when it reaches your heart" he warned me.

"Thanks" I said sarcastically.

Even though I hated needles I didn't fight. I just kept telling myself that it will turn me human. I rolled up the sleeve of my leather jacket and waited until he was ready.

I hissed in pain as the needle entered my arm and emptied the contents into my body.

My arm suddenly filled with pain and then it spread throughout my whole body. I must've feel off of the stool because the next thing I could see was worried faces above me. I hated this; I didn't have the strength to close my eyes so my friends could see all of the pain that flashed through them.

After a few minutes the pain ceased and I was breathing heavily. I could feel my heart beating fast and I literally jumped up in joy.

"James, I think you should sit down" Logan told me.

"I can't!" I said excitedly.

"Why?" he asked.

"My heart...it's beating! I'm not a monster anymore!" I told them my smile must have been really big because it made Kendall, Logan and Carlos smile. They always tell me that my smile is infectious.

"Thank you" I told Griffin who was proud that his potion worked.

"I think Kendall should be next" he told us.

We all nodded as he explained the next potion "He has to drink this and hopefully it should change him into a human" he explained.

He put the potion into a bowl and we all stared at Kendall, in his wolf form, as he lapped up the potion. After a few seconds of drinking it he started howling. We didn't know if he was in pain or not but then he decided to lie on the floor. Carlos, Logan and I kneeled beside him hoping that he was ok. What really surprised us was how he kept shifting from a wolf and then into a human. He was going back and forth, it was as if his body couldn't decide but eventually human Kendall was lying on the floor sweating just like he had been in the apartment.

"Kendall!" we shouted.

He opened his eyes and when he saw us he smiled, when he looked down at himself his smile stretched ear to ear.

"Ok, Carlos next!" Griffin announced.

Carlos walked up to him and Griffin told him "I want you to eat this" while handing him a corndog.

"Corndog?" Carlos asked.

Griffin nodded and Carlos didn't hesitate to stuff it into his mouth. After he swallowed his head became smaller and he wasn't green anymore.

"How did you do that?" he asked absolutely astonished.

"I injected the potion into a corndog so you would happily eat it" Griffin answered

"Sweet!" Carlos exclaimed.

"And Logan I need you to drink this" griffin ordered.

Logan drank it and his transformation back was magical. It was like he was sparkling as his body was repairing itself. He wasn't so pale either. We all looked at each other in shock and in happiness. It worked!

"Thank you Griffin!" we all said.

"Well, you can thank me by making me lots of money and selling lots of records" he told us.

We all nodded and Griffin decided to leave.

"You dogs should get home" he told us.

We all looked at each other and did the unexpected. We all went up and hugged Gustavo, we even got Kelly to join in on our group hug.

When we pulled away he asked "What was that for?"

"For caring" Kendall answered.

He laughed and told us "Go home, get some rest"

We all walked outside and got into the limo that sent us back to the Palm Woods.

As we walked into the entrance of the lobby it seemed really quiet, it was quite late but normally there was somebody out here.

We walked up to our apartment and when we walked in we were greeted by our girlfriends.

**Kendall's POV**

It felt so good to be human again! Jo ran up to me and hugged me.

"I'm so glad that you are human" she told me.

"Me too" I agreed.

"So will it last forever now?" she asked.

"Hopefully" I replied.

**Carlos' POV**

I walked up to Stephanie and hugged her.

"You're human!" she told me.

"I know!" I replied.

We were both excited and she asked me how I turned back "A corndog" I replied.

She gave me a funny look but then said "You are so random! But I love you"

"I love you too" I repeated and for once it felt like things were going right.

**Logan's POV**

Camille ran straight into me arms.

"Logan!" she shouted.

I couldn't help but smile at her. She was so beautiful and kind.

I thought that she was going to slap me but instead she kissed me.

It just goes to show that words don't need to be spoken to show how you feel.

**James' POV**

I went over to Muffy but she didn't seem to happy to see me.

"Muffy!" I said excitedly.

She smiled and told me "You look like you've just run a marathon"

"I'm human! I'm finally human!" I told her.

She smiled but the smile quickly faded.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"James, this isn't easy for me to say and it certainly isn't going to be easy for you to hear..." she told me.

"What is it?" I asked worriedly.

She looked at me sympathetically and said "We can't be together, James"

My face was filled with shock "What?" I choked.

"I'm breaking up with you" she told me.

"Why?" I asked tears falling from my eyes.

"We aren't..._right_ for each other" she replied.

"Yes we are!" I tried to tell her.

"I'm sorry James" she told me.

She tried to walk away but I grabbed her hand and placed it over my chest.

"Look Muffy, I'm human now...my heart is beating can you feel it?" I asked desperately more tears falling out of my eyes and onto her hand.

She nodded and I whispered "Please don't go"

"I'm sorry James, you have to forget about me" she told me.

She removed her hand away from mine and walked away.

I fell to my knees; my brain hadn't registered the fact that she was gone.

She wasn't coming back.

And just when I thought things were going to turn out ok...

**Hope you liked this chapter! I feel mean about breaking up Muffy and James but it had to be done...I think haha Please review and feel free to send in any suggestions! **


	9. Chapter 9

**Big Time Halloween**

**Chapter 9**

**~Emotions~**

**Thank you to everyone who reviewed on the last chapter! You guys are amazing and I'm glad that you like the story :) **

**Thank you to Dueling Southerner, magiccatprinces and Hikari no Kasai for your reviews and a thank you to FairyDoll and Kate for the awesome ideas! I'm defiantly going to be using some of them!**

**Hope you like this chapter :D**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything :(**

**James' POV**

I was still on my knees, crying, when the guys came over. I just couldn't stop the tears from escaping.

"Don't worry man" Kendall told me. Logan and Carlos agreed with him trying to make me feel better but it wasn't working.

I stood up and looked at them, my face had tear stains all over it and the tears were still coming.

"Why do you always say 'don't worry' when you know that it doesn't help!" I shouted at them.

They didn't answer me so I carried on with my rant "I risked everything for her, so we could be together and then she tells me that we aren't right for each other! I know that you are probably thinking about all the girls I have dated and that I shouldn't be upset but Muffy was like no other girl! She understood me and I...I loved her!"

Logan tried to put his hand on my shoulder but I shook it off.

"We can talk to Muffy for you" Jo offered.

I shook my head and replied "I-I just want to be alone" then I went straight to the room that Kendall and I shared. I knew that they would leave me alone for a few hours but since I share a room with Kendall he is bound to come in sooner or later offering his pieces of wisdom and sharing useless facts and tips that never work.

I walked over to my bed on my side of the room and fell on it. I didn't bother to change into my pyjamas; I just lay on the bed and buried my head into the pillow- letting my tears fall freely.

I didn't even realise that I had fallen asleep until I heard Kendall walk into the room as quietly as he could. But Kendall wasn't the best person to be silent at the best of times.

I pretended to be asleep so then he would just leave me in peace, wound up in my thoughts. Fortunately he brought it and just went to his bed, a few minutes later I could hear slight snores signalling that he was asleep. He always argued that he never snored but Carlos, Logan and I know the truth. We just let him believe what he wants to believe though...it is way easier.

**Kendall's POV**

James ran straight to our room. Carlos wanted to see if he was ok, but I stopped him.

He looked at me with a confused expression. "Let him be alone for a few hours" I told him

"But we do need to see if he is ok, and not doing anything stupid" Logan argued.

"We all know James, he will be fine...as long as we don't disturb him, and he will come to us when he is ready to talk" I told them.

They hesitated at first but after I told them the consequences of annoying an angry James they agreed with me. We pointlessly watched TV for a couple of hours until I announced that I was going to go bed.

"Are you going to talk to James?" Carlos asked. I could tell that he missed the 'fun' James who would play video games and eat pie with him. To be honest I missed the self-centred James who cared about his hair and his lucky comb. Most people when they look at James just see him as arrogant but once they get to know him they find out his true side. The side that cares about his family and friends and would give anything to protect them...even his most prized possessions, such as hairspray, comb and his mirror. He even blew off his super hot date to make sure that Katie's date was appropriate and his over-protective brother instincts kicked in.

"If he is awake" I answered Carlos.

He nodded and then said "I'm going bed too, this day has been exhausting"

Logan sighed and followed him. After we shared our goodnights I made my way into my room.

I opened the door and saw that James was asleep, I tried to close it quietly and make my way to my bed but it didn't go to plan. I knew that I woke him up, but he was pretending to be asleep so just pretended that I didn't notice. I didn't want to push him and ask questions. It was obvious that he wasn't ready.

I crawled under my covers and tried to go to sleep. About an hour later I woke up, something was stopping me from going to sleep and I hated that I didn't know what it was. I was staring at the ceiling trying to control my thoughts when I subconsciously looked towards James. His eyes were open but he was vacantly staring into space.

"James?" I asked.

He looked up at me and whispered "Yeah?"

"Are you ok?" I asked.

"I'm fine" he told me.

"Look, I think that we both know that you are not ok" I replied.

He shrugged and said "Just thinking"

"About what?" I asked.

He was silent for a few minutes and I knew that I probably wasn't going to get an answer.

"What's wrong with me, Kendall?" he asked quietly.

"What?" I asked.

"Why would Muffy want to break up with me? Did I do something wrong?" he asked.

"James, you done nothing wrong!" I tried to convince him.

"I obviously did" he scoffed.

"Why do you think that?" I asked while sitting up.

He sat up also but he was looking at his hands. I turned on the light which was between our beds so we could see each other.

"Don't worry" he sighed.

"James, I am your _best_ friend, you can tell me anything. I won't judge" I assured him.

"Well, this might sound crazy but...when I was a vampire she...loved me but when I turn human...she doesn't love me anymore, so did she prefer me as a vampire? A _monster?_" he asked.

"James, we don't know what Muffy was thinking...but don't put yourself down" I told him.

"But if I was a vampire...she would love me again, wouldn't she?" he asked. At first I thought he was joking but it was evident that he was considering the thought.

"James, don't even think about that! We all have been cured...you wanted this, you needed this...we are human again we can't take this for granted" I told him sternly.

"But is it true? Would she love me if I was still a vampire?" he asked nearly shouting.

We were both trying to keep our voices down as it was very early in the morning.

"I...don't know, but what I do know is that there is someone who will love you for who you are. Don't go chasing after Muffy trying to please her...find the person who will love you no matter what and who will never hurt you like Muffy did. She is gone, James" I told him trying to make him see sense but I figured that would never happen.

James told me a quote once about vampires and we all still had some monster in us but it was very small.

James told me _'When you are a vampire...your emotions are heightened...so when you hurt you really hurt but when you love, you really love'_

That vampire part was still inside of him and now he is really hurting over Muffy because he _really_ loved her.

I knew what I needed to do now...we all needed to take Muffy off of James' mind and that was going to be hard.

**Logan's POV**

I was a light sleeper so I could hear part of Kendall and James' conversation. Most of it was mumbled and it didn't help that Carlos snored. He was a very heavy sleeper but he was the one out of us four that got up the earliest. We normally call him 'the early bird' because he always tells us the same phrase every morning 'the early bird catches the worm'.

I was surprised that he actually knew that phrase and actually understood what it meant...maybe Carlos is a lot smarter than we think he is!

**Kendall's POV**

I got up early the next morning. I looked over to James and saw that he was still asleep. I walked out of my bedroom and over to Carlos and Logan who were having an argument in the kitchen.

"Why do have you have to get up so early?" Logan whined.

"Because I want to! It's not like you have to have to get up early as well" Carlos replied.

"Yes I do! You normally wake me up because you are very loud and sometimes you break things if you are on your own in the morning!" Logan said.

"So you don't trust me?" Carlos challenged.

"Carlos...I trust you but...let's face it you are accident prone!" he told him.

I walked over to them and told them "Guys stop fighting, we have something more important to deal with"

"Like what?" Carlos asked.

"Did you speak to James?" Logan asked.

"Stop asking questions and I'll explain everything"

They nodded and I sat down next to Logan on one of the stools. Carlos handed me a cup of coffee and I took a sip before starting the story.

"Basically, we all still have monster left in us, but James...when he was a vampire he told me _'when you are a vampire...your emotions are heightened so when you hurt you really hurt, but when you love...you really love'_ so James is obviously hurting badly from Muffy breaking up with him" I explained.

"What else did he say?" Logan asked.

"I think that he wants to become a...vampire again" I answered.

"What?" Carlos choked while spitting out his coffee.

Logan glared and him and he silently apologized and told me to carry on.

I sighed "He thinks Muffy will love him again if he was a vampire"

"You tried to talk him out of it, right?" Logan asked.

"Of course I did!" I replied.

"So how do we talk him out of it?" Carlos asked while fighting with tissue so he could mop up the coffee.

"Brainwash?" Logan suggested.

"Not exactly, we just need to get Muffy off of his mind...distract him" I told them.

We heard a groan from the bedroom meaning that James was awake and would be out any second.

"Just act normal and don't mention Muffy" I whispered.

He walked out of the bedroom, his hair was a mess and you could tell that he had been crying because of his red, puffy eyes.

"Morning James" Carlos said cheerfully.

He couldn't help but smile at his over-energetic friend but the smile faded away quicker than it had come.

"Do you want some breakfast?" Logan offered.

He shook his head but I told him "James, you really should eat something"

He sighed and got a bowl out from the cupboard. He filled it with cereal and milk and sat next to me.

Then Gustavo barged through the door with Kelly right behind him.

"Dogs, we need you to get ready so you can go to the studio" Gustavo told us.

He looked over at James and froze in shock "What...happened...to you?" he asked.

James glared at him and walked over to the orange couch with his breakfast bowl.

Carlos, Logan and I glared at Gustavo as well...this was defiantly going to make our plan harder.

"Well don't just sit there! Get ready and lets' go! We have work to do!" Gustavo shouted.

We all shuffled into our rooms. We were going as fast as we possibly could so we didn't anger Gustavo more. Every few seconds I could hear sobs coming from James. It was heart breaking but before I could offer any comfort or advice he had left to go get showered.

It took about an hour until we were all ready to go.

We followed him down to the lobby and into the limo that was waiting for us.

"Alright dogs, there is something else I need to tell you" Gustavo said.

"What?" I asked.

He sighed and said "I need you to make sure that you don't turn yourselves back into monsters"

"What do you mean?" James asked, his voice was full of sadness and hurt.

"Well each of you has a trigger and if it goes off then you will become monsters again" he explained.

"How would that happen?" Logan asked.

"Well you each have a different trigger" Kelly said and Gustavo carried on for her.

"James, don't drink blood..." Gustavo started to say.

"Why would I do that? It's disgusting" James muttered.

I was glad that he wasn't thinking about becoming a vampire again.

"Kendall, don't howl at a full moon" Gustavo told me.

"Got it, howling bad" I said to myself.

"Carlos, don't do any science experiments that aren't checked out first"

"I don't do that anyway...are you sure that isn't for Logan?" he asked.

Logan hit him playfully on the arm and Gustavo ignored him question.

"And Logan, don't rip off any limbs" he told Logan

"Seriously?" Logan asked.

"What?" Gustavo asked innocently

"Why would I rip off one of my limbs?" he shouted.

"You might get angry" Carlos suggested.

When we reached the studio Gustavo made us sing and dance for hours.

I was surprised that James didn't break down crying but I knew I had spoke too soon when we sang Worldwide.

He started off singing but halfway through the song he stopped and whispered "Sorry"

"Why did you stop?" Gustavo bellowed.

James shook his head and his back slid down against the wall until he reached the floor and his tears were uncontrollable.

**James' POV**

I tried so hard all day to stop crying. I managed to get through all the dance routines and the songs. I didn't even sob when we sung 'big night'. I was thinking about the whole _blood_ situation and I was wondering whether Muffy would love me again if I was a vampire. I knew that Kendall told me not to think about it and I should wait until a girl loves me for who I am but...I can't. When Muffy broke up with me I felt my heart split in two and I know that it won't be whole again until I can win her back. I will try any way possible to get her back.

When Gustavo told us to sing Worldwide I started singing the song but it just brought back memories. I couldn't stop myself from crying.

I whispered "Sorry" hoping that someone heard it.

"Why did you stop?" Gustavo

I shook my head and stepped backwards. My back had found a wall and I slid down to the floor burying my head into my hands.

Gustavo came into the sound booth and asked nicely "Why did you stop?"

"That...song...reminds me of...Muffy" I cried.

"How?" Carlos asked.

"Well one time...she was sad that I was working...all the time...so I explained to her that it had to be done and she said that she knew. Then I told her about a new song and how perfect it was and she asked me to sing...it to her" I explained as clearly as I could while crying.

"Alright dogs, you can go home now...I need to do more song writing" Gustavo told us while walking out.

Kendall helped me up and we made our way outside and into the limo which would take us back to the Palm Woods.

When we walked through the entrance people looked at me in shock. My face must have been a mess from all the crying. I was trying to make my way through the crowd but then I heard laughing behind me. I saw Muffy and another guy holding hands and walking out.

_She has already got over me?_

I stared at them, unable to move.

"C'mon man, you don't need her" Carlos told me.

Kendall and Logan agreed and they pulled me away and into the elevator.

I trudged into our apartment and fell onto our couch.

"James, you don't need her to be happy" Logan told me.

"Yes, I do!" I shouted. It came out muffled though because my face was in a pillow.

I heard Jo and Camille walk in and I wondered if they knew who that guy was.

I jumped up and ran over to them.

"James, you look a mess!" Camille told me.

Jo nudged her but I replied "I know but I need your help"

"What?" Jo asked.

"Do you know who that guy was that was holding hands with Muffy?" I asked desperately.

Jo looked at Camille and I pleaded "Please, I need to know"

Jo sighed and answered "His name is Zeke, he is a vampire hunter. I think he moved in a few days ago"

"Was Muffy cheating on me?" I asked. I was meant to ask it in my head but it somehow came out of my mouth.

"No, no I think they were just friends but after she broke up with you...she might have gone off with him" Camille told me.

"Or she met him, fell in love with him, went on a few dates and then didn't want to hurt me so she didn't tell me and broke up with me" I said.

"That might not be the reason" Kendall told me.

"She didn't love me" I told myself and sat down at the table.

Mrs. Knight and Katie had gone out for a few days so it was up to us to cook for ourselves. We decided on pizza and chips. Carlos told us that it would be ready in a few minutes so I thought that sitting down at the table would be the best place.

Jo and Camille were round for dinner as well.

Everyone sat down just like I had and when the timer _dinged_ Carlos jumped up and put the pizza and chips on the table.

We all got our food and I got up to get some ketchup. I put some on my plate and dip one of my chips in it.

Before I could eat it Kendall tackled me to the ground and threw the chip out of my hand.

"Dude!" I complained.

"Look James, I know you are upset over Muffy but you can't turn back into a vampire! We have all worked too hard!" he told me.

I pushed him off of me and shouted "It was ketchup! Who has chips without ketchup!"

I stood up and Kendall looked at me.

I held up the ketchup bottle for evidence and he realised that he had made a mistake.

"Sorry" he told me.

I brushed the dirt off of my clothes and sat back down.

The girls left after dinner and we all decided to go to bed. It was the perfect time for my plan.

After we were all ready for bed and said goodnight, I waited to make sure Kendall was asleep.

After I heard his light snores, I waited an extra 10 minutes for Logan to go to sleep. I knew the patterns of my friends. Firstly it would be Carlos who could literally flop on his bed and fall asleep straight away. Then sometimes it was me falling asleep. Then Logan wouldn't be able to go to sleep until he heard Kendall snoring.

After I was sure everyone was asleep I made my way to the fridge. The guys had forgotten to throw away the blood packets so that made my plan easier.

**Logan's POV**

I heard the snores from Kendall's room so that means that Kendall and James are asleep. I know that I am the last one to fall asleep in the group but that is because I want to make sure everyone is ok. I tried to go to sleep but something was stopping me. I heard footsteps into the kitchen and open the fridge. My eyes widened and I prayed that it wasn't James.

I looked out of my room and saw that he was opening a blood bag.

"James, NO!" I shouted. I ran over to him but he had already drunk some of the blood.

Kendall came running out of his room and James fell to the ground.

_I was too late..._

**Hope you liked it! Sorry it took so long to update! I saw Big Time Rush live the other day! They were amazing but after that I found it hard to write about them being monsters because they are gorgeous! Haha. Please review! I'll hopefully update soon :D **


	10. Chapter 10

**Big Time Halloween**

**Chapter 10**

**~New life~**

**Thank you to Kate who reviewed the last chapter :D Your review was awesome :) **

**Hope everyone is still enjoying the story! If you have any suggestions don't hesitate to send them in! I love hearing everyone's thoughts and opinions! **

**Previously**

_**I was too late...**_

**Kendall's POV**

I watched in horror as James fell to the ground. Logan ran straight to him checking for a pulse or anything to make sure he was still alive.

"He's breathing!" Logan shouted.

I let out a breath that I didn't know I was holding in.

I walked over to Logan who was on the ground with his head in his hands.

"Are you ok, man?" I asked.

He shook his head and replied "I should've got to him quicker, I could've stopped this...but I hesitated...this is all my fault!"

I sat down next to him and said "This isn't your fault! If you hadn't walked out when you did we both wouldn't have known until the morning! If anything it is my fault! I'm his roommate I should've known when he walked out and I should've known that he was going to do this, he told me that he wanted to be a vampire and I ignored it. When Gustavo told us how to change back I thought that James had forgotten about being a vampire but I was stupid and didn't see what was going to happen"

"Kendall, you're not physic...you wouldn't have been able to know if this was going to happen or not" Logan told me.

"No, but you guys are my best friends, I should be able to tell when one of us is about to do something...I'm the leader for crying out loud! How can I 'lead' the group when I couldn't even help James?" I almost shouted.

"Kendall calm down, we don't need the others waking up. Plus you are a great leader! You always help us and you are our best friend! We all just need to help each other through this and it isn't always fair how we leave everything up to you. Sometimes you need a break too" Logan replied.

We smiled at each other and then he suggested "Should we wait here until James wakes up?"

I nodded and then it was silent.

It felt like I only had a few minutes sleep but in reality I had hours. I opened my eyes to see James on the floor and a worried Carlos in front of me.

"What happened to James?" he asked in a timid voice.

I looked at Logan at the exact same time he looked at me. We silently agreed that Logan would be the one to tell James.

"Carlos..." Logan started to say.

"He is not...dead is he?" Carlos asked tears threatening to fall.

"No, no it's just that James...James might be a vampire again" Logan quickly answered.

"What?" Carlos asked anger replacing his sadness.

"Well, last night...he..." Logan started to explain but I carried on for him.

"James decided to drink some...blood last night. We don't know if he is a vampire or not yet but we have to wait" I told Carlos.

He nodded and sat down next to me.

About ten minutes passed and James had stirred in his sleep. He opened his eyes and closed them straight after. Then after a few more minutes he woke up again and greeted us.

"Hey guys"

We glared at him and he asked innocently "Why are you glaring at me?"

He then realised what he had done and sighed "I'm sorry"

"Why would you feel the need to turn yourself back into a vampire James?" Carlos asked seriously.

It was surprising to me that Carlos was being this serious. Normally he would just laugh it off and all would be forgiven but this time he wasn't going to break easily.

"I'm sorry but this...this is me" he told us.

"What do you mean?" Logan asked him curiously.

"I felt that...I _needed_ to do this, you know?" he replied.

"No James, we don't know. Please enlighten us with your strange way of thinking" I told him.

I know it probably sounds harsh but James knew that I didn't mean it that way. He also knew that we were all quite angry and he was very lucky that we didn't just freak out on him.

"Well I felt like...this is me. I'm not meant to be human, to be honest I feel like I only wanted to be human so Muffy would finally accept me but...that didn't turn out well..." he explained.

"James..." Carlos started to say but he interrupted him.

"No, I'm sorry. I know that I shouldn't have done this but every second that I was human I was breaking apart. Now I won't be able to feel the heart ache while I am a vampire" he told us.

"And what is Griffin going to say when he finds out that you changed yourself back?" Logan asked.

"We'll find a way to keep it a secret" Carlos answered for James. Carlos could never hold a grudge against anyone for longer than ten minutes and that is a good thing right now. We all lightened up and agreed that we would get through this..._together_.

**James' POV**

I watched my friends in amazement as they all agreed that they would help me. I'm glad that I have friends like Kendall, Logan and Carlos...they never turn their backs on me even if I do something incredibly stupid they are always there to catch me when I fall.

I couldn't stop thinking about what I would tell Gustavo, Kelly and possibly Griffin. They had worked so hard to change me into a human and then I throw in back in their faces. It was right then that what I had done finally sunk into my mind. I was a vampire again just because I was upset about my ex-girlfriend. I am James Diamond! Since when do I get upset about girls...dumping me. It is true that I am normally the dumper not the dumpee but why was I so upset about this?

But Muffy was different from any other girl I had met. We both had so much in common. We were the perfect match made in heaven. She was beautiful, kind and intelligent.

I also felt bad that I had lied to my friends. As a vampire I can still feel the heart ache but I can push it away and not think about it. I can flip the switch on my emotions and stop thinking about it all together. Of course if I done that I wouldn't care about anyone or anything...so that is not a possibility since I would risk my life for my friends. I also hated how much Hollywood had really changed me. My friends thought that they cured me and everyone else of Hollywood fever but what if this...was only the beginning?

**Carlos' POV**

I was still kind of mad at James but it was quickly vanishing as I looked at my best friend. He seemed so lost and I knew that it would break him completely if his friends hated him and turned their backs on him. We have never done that and we aren't going to start now. Sometimes I hate Hollywood and I miss the days where we would just go down to the hockey rink and goof around playing ice hockey. Now none of that matters. It has all been lost. We now have to worry about paparazzi and reporters following us and crazy fans. Everyone thinks that celebrities have everything given to them and their lives are easy but that isn't true! We have to deal with everyday situations and try and not let people know about any bad things. It is all about 'reputation' these days and some people think that I don't understand this stuff...and maybe they are right, maybe I don't understand but they can at least tell me instead of thinking I am an idiot!

This town is getting to all of us and I think that we need a break from it all. We need to try and remember who we were.

"Guys, we seriously need a break from this town" I informed them.

"What do you mean?" Logan asked.

"I mean that we are losing ourselves" I answered.

"What?" Kendall asked. I was surprised that he didn't see where I was going with this.

"We are four hockey players from _Minnesota_ and we all got the chance to live life at the big time. But this town has done nothing but change us! We all need to just get away!" I explained trying to put emphasis into my sentence.

It was all silent for a few minutes until Kendall spoke up "Carlos is right!"

We all looked at him and I was still in shock of actually saying something that made sense and getting it right!

"We just need to tell Gustavo about this and then insist that we take a break" Kendall told us.

We all got ready and went to the studio.

"Dogs, what...are you doing here?" Gustavo asked as we walked in.

"We need to tell you something" Logan answered.

"What is it?" Kelly asked worriedly.

"Nothing bad, not...that bad anyway" Kendall assured them.

"Just spit it out" Gustavo told us.

"I'm a vampire" James mumbled.

"What?" Gustavo asked.

"I'm a vampire" James repeated clearly.

"No, I heard you the first time" Gustavo replied.

"You are surprisingly calm" Logan observed.

"Yes, we were just on our way to see you because Griffin told us that there needs to be a monster in the band" Kelly explained.

"Wow that was easy" Kendall said.

"There is another thing though" I added.

"What?" Gustavo shouted.

"We need a break" James answered.

"You have the day off" Kelly reminded us.

"No, we need a break from LA" Logan told them as if it was completely obvious.

"Why?" Gustavo asked.

"This town is getting to all of us and we fear that if we don't band together and stop it then we are going to lose ourselves and our band" Kendall answered confidently.

Gustavo laughed and asked "Let me guess you thought of this?"

"No, it was my idea but we all agreed on it" I spoke up.

He sighed and told us "I just don't think that you'll be able to get the time of off Griffin"

"Of course they can!" Griffin's voice said as he suddenly popped up behind Gustavo...scaring him in the process.

James and I thought it was quite funny but Logan shot us a look telling us to shut up.

"You can take my private jet" he announced.

"YES!" we all shouted.

"Looks like we are going back to Minnesota!" Kendall told us.

**Hope you liked it and please review! Again feel free to send in any suggestions for the story! In the next chapter I will be doing the goodbyes and the plane travel. Hopefully it should have more James and Muffy moments haha **

**Thank you to everyone who has reviewed on this story! It means a lot to me and I am glad that you like it :D **


	11. Chapter 11

**Big Time Halloween**

**Chapter 11**

**~Home~**

**Thank you to Heather13 and Kate for reviewing! Your reviews make me really happy and encourage me to write more! Hehe.**

**Thank you to Kate for the idea! I'm going to try and work it into this chapter hehe.**

**Yay for the royal wedding! Two people are very happy together AND we get a day off! **

**Hope everyone likes the chapter and please review!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything :(**

**James' POV**

We were all packing for our week trip in Minnesota. It took me about 5 minutes to get everything packed and now I'm helping Kendall because he is my roommate and I can't wait to go. I love LA and the fame but recently I have been feeling homesick, I haven't seen my mum and dad for ages as well so that is another good reason to go.

Gustavo also told us that he wants us to do a concert while we are there. He wasn't too happy about the whole 'holiday' situation. Apparently we have too much work to do so we can't blow it off for some trip that we don't deserve at the moment.

We were lucky that Griffin decided to 'pop up' at that exact moment and let us use his private jet. I could tell that Gustavo still hadn't forgiven me for my break down the other day. I heard him talk to Kelly about it as we were leaving Rocque Records. According to him it was '_unprofessional'_ and _'stupid'_. Well I will see how he feels when a person he loves dumps him for a vampire slayer...that might not happen but he could be put in a similar position!

"I'm so glad that we are going home!" Kendall exclaimed.

"I know, I never thought that I would hear myself say this but I do miss the snow and icy weather of Minnesota" I admitted.

"Well, I think that we should go to the ice rink as soon as we get home! Then after a day we will probably be fed up with it again" he suggested.

"Agreed" I said while laughing with him

Out of the four of us Kendall and I were closer to each other; it is the same with Carlos and Logan. I met Kendall on the first day of school in the playground; we became instant friends after that. Luckily we had the same classes and one day in science we had to get in a group of four. It was just the two of us until we met Carlos and Logan. We all bonded over making an accidental science explosion which got us all a detention but we all agreed that it was defiantly worth it.

Kendall had _finally_ finished packing and we both went to help Carlos and Logan and to see why they were taking so long.

"Hey guys" Kendall and I greeted as we walked in.

"Hey" Logan mumbled as he rummaged through his closet.

"Hi" Carlos replied perkily.

"What's taking you so long?" I asked impatiently.

"Well as you know I am very indecisive so I'm not sure what to take. Minnesota is colder that LA so I also need to find my winter clothes" Logan answered.

"And I am already packed; I've been saying goodbye to Swirly for the past 5 minutes...I came back in here to check how Logan was doing" Carlos explained.

"You...were saying goodbye to the Swirly Slide?" Kendall asked him.

Carlos nodded innocently, he reminds me of a child sometimes and I guess that is why we normally treat him like one. It is only when he comes up with intellectual ideas that we actually remember that he isn't a child anymore.

"Come on Logan!" I whined as he was still trying to sort out his things.

"Don't worry James, I have everything I need I just need to neatly pack it into my suitcase" he told me.

I groaned and then thought that I would be a great help! I jumped up and after about a few minutes of constant packing I had packed Logan's suitcase.

"Done!" I announced as I did up the zip.

"I could've done it myself!" Logan moaned.

"But you were taking too long!" I told him.

"Well all of don't have vampire powers!" he retorted.

"I'm here to help!" I told him.

He sighed and pulled the suitcase off of his bed and into the lounge with the others.

Mama Knight and Katie also came out of their rooms, their suitcases following behind them.

"I can't believe that we are actually going on a private jet!" Katie said excitedly.

I had always considered Katie as my little sister, so do Carlos and Logan. We were all brothers and we like to protect each other and each other's families. Also we were involved while she was growing up since we were always around Kendall's house. We tell her that she has no choice in the matter and she has acquired three new brothers. Katie isn't the normal 10 year old girl though, she loves to pull pranks and she has a way of getting money out of people. She either uses her puppy dog eyes, which are irresistible, or she creates a scam. Either way you are going to lose your money!

Mama Knight stood in front of us in the lounge and told us "We need to leave here in an hour so say your goodbyes to everyone now"

"Ok!" we all said and bolted out the door.

I was running at a normal human pace so it would be fair on the others. We try and beat each other to the lobby and if I cheat with my vampire speed then I am instantly disqualified. I didn't think it was fair but I went along with it anyway. We all ran down the stairs since we knew that they were quicker and it would help us with more daily exercise.

We reached the front desk and decided to call it a tie because we all needed to say goodbye to people and couldn't waste time fighting over a silly game.

We walked out to the pool and Kendall spotted Jo and Camille sitting next to each other. They went over there and I decided to go and talk to Guitar Dude while Carlos went to Palm Woods park to see Stephanie.

Everything was going fine until I sensed Muffy behind me. I tried to ignore her and pretend that I didn't know she was there but she tapped my shoulder and I had no choice but to turn around.

When I saw her it felt like my heart shattered into a million pieces all over again but I ignored it and concentrated on what she was saying.

"Hey James" she greeted.

"Hey" I replied.

"How have you been?" she asked.

I stared at her and answered "Fine. You?"

I knew that I wasn't fine but I couldn't let her know that. I needed her to believe that I had moved on and didn't care about her anymore...but I wasn't the best at lying so trying to convince her is going to be hard.

"Yeah, everything has been good" she replied.

"Cool, I've heard that you've been hanging around with a new guy? Zeke?" I asked.

I didn't really want to talk about this just yet but I needed to get it off of my chest.

"James..." she started to say but I cut her off.

"Muffy, whatever you want to tell me I'm cool with it. We're friends right?"

She nodded and then told me "Yeah, his name is Zeke. He is also a vampire hunter"

"Cool" I said. I was trying to act fine with everything but my heart was beating faster. I forgot that if I turn into a vampire I would have two people trying to kill me. Also if Muffy doesn't have feelings for me anymore she would kill me without hesitation.

"So, how are you finding being human?" she asked me.

Part of me was glad that she didn't realise about me being a vampire but another part of me was saying that I should tell her the truth.

"Yeah...I need to tell you something" I said while rubbing the back of my neck.

"What?" she asked. She seemed genuinely worried but I knew that would go away and be replaced with the thought of killing me.

"Um...well we are going back to Minnesota for a few days" I replied trying to change the subject.

"Was that what you wanted to tell me?" she asked.

"No" I sighed.

"Come on James, we're friends right?"

"Yeah" I answered.

"So you can tell me" she assured me.

"Ok, you'll probably hate me for this but..." I couldn't finish because she interrupted me.

"Whatever it is I could never _hate _you James" she told me.

I smiled and asked "Really?"

She nodded and I continued "Ok...well, I'm a...vampire again"

After I said it I instantly looked down afraid of what she was thinking.

"The potion wore off?" she asked.

I shook my head and she asked "Then why are you a vampire again?"

She nearly shouted the question but we were in front of people so she decided not to.

"Don't worry" I sighed and started to walk away.

I walked at human speed because I couldn't be bothered to run with vampire speed. Surely Muffy wouldn't surprise attack me and if she did I would be able to sense it anyway.

"Wait James!" she called out and ran after me. She grabbed my arm and made me face her.

"What?" I asked.

"You can talk to me" she told me.

"No I can't, you probably hate me right now and want to kill me" I said.

"No, I don't James...you need to talk to me!" she insisted.

She held onto my arm but I shrugged her off and said "I've got to go...I'll see you in a week...if you want to see me"

I then ran up to the apartment as fast as I could so she couldn't follow me. Muffy was probably running straight to Zeke right now and telling him about me. I probably only have this week left to survive because I know for sure that with two vampire hunters I don't have a chance.

**Kendall's POV**

I walked over to Jo and Camille with Logan.

I hugged Jo and said "Hey, we need to tell you something"

"What?" Camille asked.

Logan and I sat opposite each other.

"Well, we are going back to Minnesota for a week and we just wanted you to know" Logan explained.

"Aww I'm going to miss you" Jo and Camille told us. Jo hugged me and Camille hugged Logan.

Personally I thought that Camille was going to slap Logan but she didn't which was surprising.

I looked over to James and saw that he was talking to Muffy. He was trying his best to smile and keep up his act but it was slowly breaking.

I couldn't hear what they were saying but I could tell that the conversation was taking a bad turn.

"What are you looking at?" Jo asked.

She followed my gaze and said "Oh"

I nodded and kicked Logan.

"Ow!" he complained.

I jerked my head towards James and he got the hint and looked over.

"What should we do?" he asked.

"Nothing...yet" I answered.

We watched as he tried to walk away but Muffy grabbed his arm.

"I really want to know what they are saying" Camille said.

"Me too" we all agreed.

James used his vampire speed to run away from the pool and I turned to Logan.

"Now we do something" I told him.

"What though?" he asked.

"We find James" I answered.

"Should we talk to Muffy?" Jo asked.

"Not yet...I think that James has just told her about him being a vampire so she needs time to...cool off. I don't want you to get hurt" I said to her.

She smiled and kissed me.

"I don't want you to get hurt either" Logan told Camille.

"Aww" she cooed and stood up next to Logan and slapped him.

"Ow, what was that for?" Logan asked her.

"You're not going to see me for a week, it's something to remember me by while you are away" she explained.

Camille sat down next to Jo and Logan and I ran up to the apartment determined to find James. We both silently agreed that we would tell Carlos when he comes back.

We burst through the door and found James calmly sitting on the couch.

"James?" I asked.

He turned to us and answered "Yeah"

"Are you ok?" Logan asked.

"Yeah, why wouldn't I be?"

"We saw what happened at the pool" I told him.

"Oh...that. I just needed to get away from Muffy...I told her about me being a vampire so I thought that I would save my life and run" he explained.

We nodded and sat down next to him waiting for Carlos to come back.

**Carlos' POV**

I saw that Stephanie wasn't at the pool so I decided to check the park. I saw her sitting on a bench taking pictures and videos with her new camera.

"Hi" I said and sat down next to her.

"Hey" she replied and kissed me on the cheek.

"What cha' doing?" I asked.

"She laughed and told me "You sound like Isabella off of Phineas and Ferb"

I also laughed and she said "I'm trying to figure out how to use this new camera"

"Oh, well I can't help you in that department" I told her.

She laughed again and asked "What are you up to?"

"Well...I do need to tell you something" I told her.

"What?" she asked.

"Me and the guys are going back to Minnesota for the week" I answered.

"Oh ok, hope you have fun" she replied.

I smiled. That was one of the things that I loved about Stephanie, she was laid back just like me and she didn't freak out about things. She also trusted me.

"I've got to get going but I will call you" I told her.

"You better!" she told me.

We both laughed and kissed. Then I made my way back to the apartment to see if the others were back yet.

When I walked through the door, I found James, Logan and Kendall on the couch failing at trying to play video games.

"It is no fun without me is it?" I asked.

They laughed at me and Logan said "You are quite right, Carlos"

"So did I miss anything?" I asked.

"Actually...yes" Kendall answered.

"What?" I asked disappointed that they didn't text me about this.

"Well, I told Muffy about me being a vampire and then ran before she could follow me. But I also told her about us going to Minnesota" James explained.

"So it wasn't that bad?" I asked.

He glared at me and then I remembered who Muffy was.

"Oh, Muffy the vampire slayer!" I said.

"Gee well done, Einstein!" James replied sarcastically.

I sighed and Mama Knight walked in and asked "Everyone ready?"

We all nodded and she said "Lets' go!"

We picked up our things and headed to the limo that would take us to Griffins' private jet.

**Muffy's POV**

I stared in shock as James ran away. He was a vampire again? I couldn't believe that he was a vampire again!

"Hey Muffy" Zeke greeted me pulling me out of my thoughts.

"Hey" I replied.

"You alright?" he asked.

"Yeah, why wouldn't I be?" I asked.

"I saw that you were talking to James...do you still have feelings for him?" Zeke said.

"No, no he just told me that he was a vampire again and I was a little shocked" I replied.

"You tried to kill him right?" Zeke asked.

"No, he is going back to Minnesota for the week and right now wasn't the time" I answered.

"Ok well I will help kill him when he comes back" he told me.

I nodded as he walked away. Don't get me wrong Zeke is a great guy but I still love James. I was told to break up with him because he was a vampire and now I am forced to go on dates with Zeke. We don't have anything in common and he doesn't do any of the sweet things that James used to do. But now I have to prove that I hate James just so my parents will let me stay at the Palm Woods. I will also have to try and protect him from Zeke now.

**James' POV**

It took a couple of hours to get back to Minnesota but it was worth it. Every minute that passed made me feel safer. There is no way that Muffy would come to Minnesota with her new boyfriend to kill me...hopefully.

Throughout the whole plane ride Carlos was moaning "Are we there yet?"

He was saying it in his sleep too! Gustavo kept yelling at him, Kelly kept telling Gustavo to calm down and Kendall, Logan and I tried to stay out of the fight. It was funny though because even though Carlos was basically unconscious he was still winning against Gustavo.

When we finally landed, we all ran to get our bags and went into the limo which would take us to our hometown.

**Muffy's POV**

I walked into the park and sat down. I had a whole week to devise a plan to keep Zeke and James away from each other.

My thoughts were disturbed when an excited Zeke sat down next to me and shouted "I have the perfect plan!"

"You don't need to shout I'm right here" I told him and laughed.

He didn't laugh with me and I asked "What is your plan and what is it for?"

"Well you know where James lives don't you?" he asked

"Yeah but..." I tried to say but he interrupted me.

"Well we might as well go there and kill him before he can hurt anyone else" he told me.

"No, that's not a good idea" I told him

"Look Muffy, stop trying to spare his life! You told me and everyone else that you have no feelings for him. So prove it" he challenged.

"Fine!" I shouted.

"Fine" he sighed.

I stood up and tried to walk away but he grabbed my arm "WHAT?" I shouted at him.

"We have a plan to catch" he told me.

**Carlos' POV**

When the limo stopped at the corner of our street we all got out except for Gustavo and Kelly. They said goodbye to us and Kelly said she would text us the details about the concert.

We all lived down the same street luckily. It was easy when we were children because we would only have to go up a few houses to get to somebody else's house.

My house came up first and I ran into the door yelling "I'm home!"

Logan, James, Kendall, Mama Knight and Katie carried on walking to their houses and I closed the front door behind me waiting for someone to know I was here.

My dad came down from upstairs and I shouted "Papi!"

I jumped up and hugged him.

"Son!" he shouted.

"What is all that noise?" my mum asked as she walked out of the kitchen.

"Carlos?" she asked.

I nodded and hugged her.

It was good to be home.

**Logan's POV**

We all laughed as Carlos ran into his home. We heard him scream 'I'm home'. Actually I'm sure the whole neighbourhood heard it.

My house was next and I said "Bye guys, see you later"

They nodded and I walked into my house.

I closed the door behind me after waving to Kendall and James.

"Hello?" I called out.

My mum came out of her study and asked "Logan?"

"Hey mum" I said and hugged her.

She hugged back and said "My baby! I missed you so much!"

I laughed and asked "Where is Dad?"

"He is at work, but he will be back in about an hour" she told me.

"Cool" I replied.

" You go and unpack, I'll make something for you to eat" she said.

"Thanks" I replied and ran up to my room.

**James' POV**

Kendall and I were planning a trip to the ice rink after we got settled. We decided that we would text Logan and Carlos the details afterwards.

I said goodbye to Kendall, Mama Knight and Katie and went inside my house.

"I'm home!" I shouted.

I dropped my bags as my mum ran at me shouting "Jamie!"

She hugged me and I hugged back.

"Be careful, you're going to squash him" my dad said laughing as he walked down the stairs.

I released myself from my mother's grip and hugged my dad.

"So have you been having fun in LA?" my dad asked.

"Yeah, let me unpack my stuff and I'll tell you both all about it" I replied.

They made their way to the kitchen and I ran up to my room.

I pulled out my phone and saw that I got a text from Muffy.

_To: James_

_From: Muffy_

_James I know that you probably don't want to hear from me right now but I need to tell you this because it is very important. Zeke wants to kill you and now we are on our way to Minnesota. I'm sorry but I had to do it because otherwise he would have thought I still have feelings for you and the truth is...I do. Please be careful and I'll try to distract him as much as possible. DON'T REPLY TO THIS MESSAGE! Xxx_

I stared down at my phone in shock.

"What?" I asked myself

**Kendall's POV**

We walked down to our house after we said goodbye to everyone else.

"Wow, it has been a long time since we have been here" I said as we walked in.

"I know" Katie agreed.

"Don't get too comfortable; it is only for a week remember" Mum told us as she closed the front door.

I helped take Katie's stuff to her room and then I went to mine to unpack.

I didn't have much so after 10 minutes I was unpacked and watching TV in the lounge.

_Knock Knock_

"Kendall, can you get that?" Mum shouted from the kitchen.

"Sure" I replied.

I opened the door and a man stood with his back to me.

"Hello?" I asked.

He turned around and replied "Hi Son, wow you have grown"

"Dad?" I choked out

**Oooo hehe hope you liked it and please review! I'll try and update soon :D **


	12. Chapter 12

**Big Time Halloween**

**Chapter 12**

**~Paranoid~**

**I am sooo sorry that I haven't updated sooner! I was going to last night but then I had to go to hospital :( They thought I had appendicitis but know they don't...very confusing hehe also I have been addicted to Degrassi and with exams and homework I forgot about fanfiction! Please don't be mad! Hehe**

**Thank you to Kate and Heather13 for reviewing! Your reviews make me really happy! Hehe :)**

**Thanks to Kate for the idea for this chapter! **

**Kendall's POV**

I stared at the man on the other side of the door.

"Aren't you going to invite me in?" he asked.

I looked down and then replied "No"

"What?" he asked.

"No, you cannot come in" I said slowly so he would understand.

"Didn't your mother ever teach you that you should respect your elders!" he told me.

"Yes, yes she did" I smiled at him.

Before he could respond my mum called out from the kitchen "Honey, who's there?"

She walked out and gasped when she saw Dad.

"What are you doing here?" she yelled at him.

"I've come to talk to my family" he answered.

"Family? You're not a part of this family" I shouted at him.

His dark green eyes seemed to be getting darker, like he was trying to intimidate me but I stared right back at him...just to let him know that it wasn't working.

"Son, why don't you let me and your mother talk alone for a bit?" he asked.

"Do you even know my name?" I asked back.

"Of course I do..." he stopped looking at me trying to remember my name.

"Kendall" I finished for him.

"Ah, Kendall...see I told you that I remembered" he replied.

"No you didn't" I told him.

"Kendall, why don't you go meet up with James, Logan and Carlos like you planned? I've got it from here" Mum told me.

"Fine" I sighed and walked past my father in an attempt to get out.

He grabbed my arm and said "No hard feelings, right?"

"Believe what you want, but I won't forgive you for walking out. So I suggest you let go of my arm and leave" I told him angrily.

He let go and put his hands up as a sign of surrender.

I walked down to James' house; it was one of the places I could escape to.

**James' POV**

I put my phone in my pocket and walked back downstairs to see my parents.

I walked into the lounge and smiled as I saw my parents sitting next to each other on the sofa.

"Wow, have you redecorated the lounge?" I asked.

"Yes, but you don't want to hear about that Jamie. We want to hear about your time in Hollywood!" my mum told me.

I smiled and my dad agreed with her "Yes Son, we want to hear all about your adventure!"

I explained everything to them, Gustavo, the Palm Woods, all the people that I have met. They laughed at some of the stories that I told them and how I got in trouble a couple of times.

My parents are actually quite cool, they don't get mad at me if I do something bad...as long as it isn't too bad then they just laugh it off. I knew that it was time to tell them about being a vampire, turning human and then turning into a vampire again. My parents were both human but they both did come from a vampire background. Luckily the vampire gene skipped their generation but I got the full vampire gene when I was born.

I explained the full story; including the parts with Muffy and they were amazed. I didn't tell them about the text message that Muffy sent me because they would go into 'overprotective mode' and not let me out of the house.

"Well have you got any plans while you are back?" Mum asked me.

"Well we do have to do a concert while we are here and I was thinking about going to the rink later today with Kendall, Carlos and Logan" I answered.

"That's good, getting back into hockey will be good for you" my dad told me.

"Yeah..." I was about to ask my parents some questions but Kendall was at the door, I knew something must have been wrong because we agreed to meet up later.

"Kendall is here" I announced and got up to answer the door.

"Don't think I'll get used to that...even though it is handy" I heard my mum tell my dad while laughing. It was cool that they could still joke around and that they still see me as their son and not some monster.

I answered the door and saw a very distressed Kendall.

"Hey man, are you okay?" I asked.

He looked like he was on the verge of tears. Instead of answering he shook his head.

"What's wrong?" I pushed trying to get him to talk to me.

"Guess who...showed up on my doorstep"

"Who?"

He looked at me, tears glistening in his eyes threatening to spill over the edge.

"...Dad"

**Katie's POV**

I walked downstairs, I heard two people arguing and it didn't sound like Kendall when he usually argues with Mum. Kendall never raises his voice and tries to discuss the problem in a calm manner.

Dad was standing by the door, which was being safely guarded by Mum. I was too young to remember Dad walking out on us. To me, one day I had a father the next I didn't...but that _face_ will never be able to leave my memory. After all he was my father...emphasis on _was_.

I stood next to Mum and asked "What's going on?"

"Hey sport, remember me?" Dad asked.

I ignored him and turned back to Mum "Where's Kendall?"

Before Dad could talk to me Mum answered "He has gone to meet up with James, Carlos and Logan...he'll be back soon"

"Can I go find him?" I asked hoping and praying that she would simply say 'yes' but I already knew the answer before I even asked the question.

"No"

I went into the lounge and turned on the television trying to drown out the voices. I was tempted to sneak out but at a time like this my mum needed me...and I needed her.

**Kendall's POV**

James hugged me and let me in his house. I said 'hi' to his parents and then we made our way to the kitchen

"I think we should tell Logan and Carlos to come over" James told me.

"Agreed"

"Wait..." he warned.

"What?" I asked.

"What about Katie?" he asked.

My face fell, how could I forget my little sister? Why was I such a horrible brother? I shouldn't have left her there!

"I'll go get here, you text Logan and Carlos" I told them.

"No, I'll go get here...with my speed it will make everything quicker...tell Logan and Carlos to meet here" he ordered.

I nodded. I didn't like the idea of him getting my sister, I trusted him but I felt like I needed to get Katie myself and tell her how sorry I am.

I decided that I would talk to her when James got back. I pulled out my phone and quickly texted Logan and Carlos. They both agreed that they would be at James' house soon.

Within a few minutes they had arrived and we were waiting anxiously for James to come back.

James' mum walked into the kitchen and she looked shocked when she saw us and not her son.

Before she could ask I explained "James went to go and get Katie"

She nodded and walked back out.

I was praying that James would come back soon.

**James' POV**

I used my 'vampire speed' to run out of my house and go to Kendall's. I slowed down when I was a few seconds away and I could hear arguing.

I took a deep breath to try and relax myself and then I walked up the driveway to the front door.

"Hey, Mrs. Knight" I greeted.

I stared at the man in front of me...the one who ruined, or at least tried to ruin, my best friends' life.

"Hello James" he said to me.

"Hi" I replied bitterly.

"What are you doing here James?" Mama Knight asked.

Her eyes looked tired and I could tell that she was losing a fight with her ex-husband.

"Well Kendall and I thought that it would be best if Katie came back to my place" I offered.

She considered it for a few moments and nodded.

"Don't I get a say?" Mr. Knight asked angrily.

"No!" me and Mama Knight shouted at him.

He looked at both of us but decided not to argue back.

"Katie!" I called.

She came running out and answered "Yeah?"

"Do you want to come to my house? The guys should be there by now" I said.

"Sure" she replied.

She kissed her mum, got her coat and followed me outside.

"You'll be gone by the time I get back" she shrugged and walked past her father.

"I don't think so kiddo, I'm sure I'll be right here" he smiled.

She glared at him and told him "That wasn't a question, or a suggestion...it was a demand"

To be honest for a ten year old she can be very scary.

I took her hand and we left her mum and dad arguing. When we got out of hearing distance I asked her "Are you ok?"

She sighed and answered "Yeah, it's not like he is going to be here for long"

I laughed at her optimism and asked "Do you want to know what it feels like running at vampire speed?"

She looked at me strangely and then caught on to what I was getting to.

She shook her head while telling me "No!"

I shrugged my shoulders and when she let her guard down I picked her up and ran. She started laughing and I was chuckling with her and trying to concentrate on where I was going.

I put her down outside my house and she slapped my arm. I faked that it hurt and she just laughed at me.

I opened the door and I was greeted with worried glances from the guys who all let out sighs of relief when we both walked through the door.

"Katie I am so sorry!" Kendall shouted while running up to his sister and hugging her.

"Can't...breathe" she told him.

He put her down and she asked "Why are you sorry?"

"I left you alone when you probably needed me and I am such a bad brother" he answered while hugging her again.

"Don't worry Kendall, everything is fine" she told us.

"Katie is right, we basically have a week off we should have fun!" Carlos told us happily.

"But we do have to get ready for a concert as well" Logan warned us.

"We do have one...slight problem" I announced.

"What?" Kendall asked.

"Well, earlier Muffy texted me and..."

"And what?" Logan pushed.

"She and Zeke are on their way to Minnesota to kill me"I replied.

"WHAT?"

**Hope you liked it and I am really sorry for not updating sooner. I will update soon hopefully! As long as I don't have to go to hospital and I get over my writers' block then you shall have a great chapter soon...or an averagely good one hehe.**

**Please review! **


	13. Chapter 13

**Big Time Halloween**

**Chapter 13**

**~Running from stakes ~**

**Thank you to Kate and magiccatprinces for reviewing! You guys are amazing!**

**Hope everyone likes this chapter and please review :D**

**James' POV**

Angry glares were given to me by Kendall, Carlos and Logan.

"When did you get this message?" Logan demanded.

"Earlier today" I replied sheepishly.

"So why didn't you tell us sooner?" Kendall shouted.

"Keep your voice down, I don't need my parents to get worried too" I scolded them.

"Seriously James, you should have told us" Katie told me.

"Look, I'm sorry...but I needed to make sure we were all together so I could tell you!" I explained.

Nobody spoke for a few seconds until Carlos said "We need to make sure that nobody can get to James"

"Carlos is right, Muffy and Zeke could be anywhere waiting to kill James..." Kendall started to say.

"There is also another thing..." I interrupted.

"What?" Logan asked hesitantly.

"Muffy still has feelings for me" I answered.

They gasped and Katie asked "Do you still have feelings for her?"

I looked down and admitted "Yeah"

"Okay, rewind tell us exactly what the message said" Carlos told me.

"Do I have to?" I whined.

They are my best mates but the message was kind of personal.

"Yes!" they all shouted at me.

I brought a finger to my lips signalling them to be quiet and then I pulled out my phone.

"Okay it says, _James I know that you probably don't want to hear from me right now but I need to tell you this because it is very important. Zeke wants to kill you and now we are on our way to Minnesota. I'm sorry but I had to do it because otherwise he would have thought I still have feelings for you and the truth is...I do. Please be careful and I'll try to distract him as much as possible. DON'T REPLY TO THIS MESSAGE! Xxx"_

"So there were three kisses on the end?" Carlos asked.

I nodded my head and he said "Interesting..."

"How is that interesting?" Logan asked him.

"Well, that means that she still likes him" Carlos replied.

"How?"

"Well one kiss is just a kiss, two kisses is friends and three kisses means that the girl likes the guy!" he explained.

"And is that scientifically proven?" Logan asked him.

"Nature is not science!" Carlos told Logan.

"Guys! We have more important matters to deal with right now!" Kendall told them breaking up their mini fight.

"Like what?" Katie asked.

"Well we need to stop James from being killed obviously and we need to decide if we trust Muffy or not" Kendall replied.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Think about it, she has been toying with your emotions for months and being hurt is not an easy thing to deal with...especially being a vampire" he started to say.

"So?" Logan asked.

"So...she wants to know where James is and what he is doing so by sending that message she'll make you think that she is helping you but she could be using that information to help Zeke in trying to kill you" Kendall explained.

I gulped.

"But of course I could be completely wrong and she could genuinely be trying to help us" he added.

"Great now I'm confused" Carlos announced.

"You're always confused" Logan told him.

"Hey!" Carlos shouted.

"Guys!" Kendall shouted at them breaking up their fight once again.

"He was the one that insulted me first!" Carlos accused.

"Doesn't mean that you have to retaliate" Kendall replied.

"What?" Carlos asked blankly.

"It means fight back, you didn't have to fight back genius" Logan answered.

"You need to stop fighting!" Katie told us.

"Ok, everybody listen up" Kendall ordered.

"Do you have a plan?" Carlos asked optimistically.

"No but I have an idea" he replied.

"Isn't that a plan though?" Logan asked.

"Just let him speak" I sighed.

"Ok, my idea is that we all need to work together to make a plan...one that has many back up plans if anything fails" he told us.

"How are we going to do that?" I asked.

"Well we do have a master of making plan right here" he answered while turning his head to Katie.

She looked up and sighed.

"What do you want me to do?"

**Muffys' POV**

We landed in Minnesota and I silently laughed to myself and Zeke shivered because he didn't wear the right clothes. I told him that Minnesota was cold but he didn't believe me. Now he is shivering like a wet dog stuck outside on a cold winter's night.

"So you know exactly where this guy lives right?" he asked.

"...No" I replied.

To be honest I knew the neighbourhood but I never knew the exact number. There was no point since we both lived in the same hotel. All we had to know was the hotel number. There was a time when he told me about Minnesota and about the neighbourhood he lived in but that was it.

"Are you lying to me?" he asked.

"Zeke, we have just flown from LA to Minnesota, I'm not lying to you...if I knew the house than I would tell you because it is freezing and anyway what were you going to do if you knew the house? Were you just going to go in there and kill him?" I asked.

He nodded and I couldn't believe his stupidity.

"I'm a more skilled vampire hunter than you and believe me when I say this...you need a better plan!" I told him.

"No I don't, this one is full proof...if I knew the house" he replied.

"His family live with him, they would be witnesses of you murdering their son!" I exclaimed.

"Exactly, they would be thankful that I killed their monster of a son!" he told me.

"No!" I shouted.

He looked at me strangely and I took a deep breath.

"They would have you put in jail for murdering their son, judges don't know about vampires and monsters that is why you save the killing for when they are alone" I explained.

"But you chased James through the Palm Woods" he told me.

"But everyone knew he was a vampire and that I was a vampire hunter, to them it was perfectly normal" I replied.

"Well what are we meant to do?" he asked

We walked through the airport and waited outside for a taxi.

"I have a plan" I announced.

"Well what is it?" he asked rudely.

"I need to tell you in private, when we get back to the hotel I'll tell you then"

"That will waste time!" he shouted.

"Keep your voice down" I warned.

He stared at me with anger blazing through his eyes.

"Just trust me ok, and anyway what can we do? We need to get to a hotel and sort everything out. You can't always act on impulse because most of the time it doesn't work"

"Why?" he asked.

"Vampires can sense any move that you are about to make, so acting on impulse will make you tired and then they'll win...if you have a strategy then you can plan moves that they won't expect" I explained.

I couldn't believe that I was telling him this but if he does go and kill a random vampire then I don't want to see him get killed because of his stupid ways. I do need to look out for him but I am torn.

_Do I protect my family of vampire hunters or the one vampire that I love?_

**Eeep! Hope you liked it and please review :D Feel free to send in any suggestions! Sorry this chapter was kind of short but I will update soon and it will be longer and have more action...hopefully hehe. **


	14. Chapter 14

**Big Time Halloween**

**Chapter 14**

**~Switching Sides ~**

**Thank you to Kate for reviewing! Your reviews are awesome :D and I'm glad that you like the story :) Also thank you for your ideas :) They are great and if you don't mind I'll use them hehe :D This is going to be mainly James and Muffy :) **

**Katie's POV**

"Katie, what is your plan?" Kendall asked.

"Do you think that I am just a walking, talking plan machine?" I asked.

They looked at each other and nodded.

I gasped faking hurt "Wow, I don't think I want to help you anymore" I told them.

I was just messing with them and truthfully I did have a plan but it was fun being able to mess with them all again. Normally they are really busy and we barely have time to say 'hello' anymore.

"Katie..." James whined.

"Fine, don't worry I have a plan" I laughed.

They looked at me angrily but it quickly faded away when they asked the same question "What's the plan?"

"It is very simple really, all you have to do is text Muffy the wrong locations" I answered surprised that they didn't think of that on their own.

"Why?" James asked "We trust Muffy don't we?"

"To be honest James...I don't! Plus you can trust me because I am good at reading people" I told him.

He considered it for a second and mumbled "True"

"So we are all agreed? We all don't trust Muffy" Kendall announced.

We all nodded and as I looked at James I knew that he was torn, but the evidence was all there. We should not trust the girl! Why on earth would she break up with James, and then tell him that she still had feelings for him but her and her vampire-slayer boyfriend are coming to kill him? It just didn't make sense! Obviously she is scheming some sort of evil plan!

"So we just wait until Muffy texts James?" Carlos asked.

"Well, I think that we should carry on with what we were planning to do" Logan suggested.

"Yeah, we should just forget about Muffy... and have fun! We are home and we also need to see what has been going on while we have been gone" Kendall announced.

They nodded at each other with mischievous grins plastered on their faces.

"Whatever you are planning, leave me out of it" I told them.

"Sorry baby sis, you know we can't do that" Kendall told me.

**Muffy's POV**

Zeke and I walked into a hotel and booked a room. We aren't going to be here for long.

As soon as we walked in Zeke turned to me. "What is your plan?" he demanded.

"Can you not wait for a few more seconds while I actually get in the room?" I asked.

"Look, I have waited long enough are we going to do this or not?" he asked me.

I took a deep breath and answered "Yeah we are doing this"

"So?" he asked.

"Ok, I know for a fact that James still has feelings for me so I could text him saying that I've come to...get 'back together'. He'll text me where he is and then we go down there and kill him" I explained.

"Are you sure it will work?"

"I've been toying with his feelings for months, of course it will work!" I told him.

"How can you be so sure?" he asked me.

"Just remember that vampires are unstable when it comes to their emotions, most switch of their emotions but the ones that don't are easier to kill" I told him.

He nodded processing all of the information that I gave him.

"Text him!" he said excitedly.

"Calm down, I don't think right now is a good time" I replied.

"Why?" he asked angrily.

"He'll get suspicious if I randomly tell him that I am in Minnesota" I replied.

"Well what are we meant to do?" he shouted.

I took another deep breath, and sighed straight after "We get this plan into action" I told him making my final decision.

**James' POV**

"Right, where to first?" I asked the guys and Katie.

"Are you sure that I can't stay here or at least go to my friends' house?" Katie whined.

"No you are the master plan maker, we need you with us!" Kendall told her..._again._

"I think we should get something to eat!" Carlos suggested.

"But Carlos, you just ate" Logan reminded him.

"So?"

Logan shook his head as Carlos bounced up and down happily.

"We could go check out our cafe and see if they have changed their menu yet" I suggested.

"YES!" Carlos agreed.

"Yeah, that sounds good" Kendall said.

"Okay" Logan quickly agreed.

"Fine" Katie sighed and followed us out of the door.

Carlos was ahead of us, but he occasionally turned around and walked backwards so he could still talk to us. The cafe was only at the bottom of our road which was handy if we needed a place to meet up.

When we arrived I was glad to see that nothing had changed too drastically. The only differences were that there were new booths and to our surprise there was a new menu! We were only fascinated with the menu because it never changed! Nothing was taken off of it and nothing new was added. I remember when Carlos asked them if they could add a different dessert to the menu and they nearly kicked him out!

I smiled at the memories as the waitress lead us to an empty table.

"Oh they got us excited for nothing! Everything is the same!" Carlos moaned.

"Hey, it's still food though...right?" I told him.

He thought about it for a second and replied with a smile "Yeah!"

"Wow you are so easily amused!" Logan observed.

"You only just noticed?" Katie asked.

We all laughed except for Carlos who was paying no attention and concentrating on what he was going to order.

Kendall, Logan and I ordered coffee, Katie ordered Coca-Cola and Carlos ordered a cheeseburger and chips.

I was half way through my coffee when my phone buzzed, telling me that I had gotten a text.

I looked at it and tried to figure out the meaning as if it were a code.

"What does it say?" Katie asked.

"Who is it from?" Kendall asked straight after.

"Like brother like sister" I laughed. They gave me serious looks so I stopped laughing and told them about the message.

"It's from Muffy and it says, '_Where are you? We need to talk" _I told them.

"So what do we do?" Carlos panicked.

He wasn't great in these situations.

"We get our plan into action" Kendall replied grinning evilly.

**Muffy's POV**

Zeke and I paced the room in opposite directions; every time we crossed paths we passed worried glances. I sent James a message 15 minutes ago and he hasn't replied. I hoped that he didn't figure out my plan from the message and refuse to talk to me. He couldn't have figured it out...not yet anyway. Maybe when I kill him then he'll know but not now!

I breathed a sigh of relief when my phone buzzed meaning that he had texted back. Obviously it was him because I don't think anyone else would text me.

I looked at the screen and I had a grin plastered on my face after I read the text.

"Where is he?" Zeke asked.

"Well the text says, _Sorry I only just got your text...me and the guys are hiking at the moment and I only just got signal for my phone, I agree we do need to talk"_

"Yes! Let's go" Zeke said happily.

"Wait" I ordered.

"What now?"

"There are no mountains around here to go hiking!" I reminded him.

He thought about it for a second and replied "Maybe they went out of town to go hiking! We could research the nearest hiking place and go there!"

"No they can't go too far out of town! Jo and Camille told me that they have to perform while they are here so going out of town isn't an option!" I explained.

"Then why would he send you a fake address...he might have found out that I'm here as well!" Zeke suggested.

It then hit me that I had told James that Zeke was also coming in my earlier message. He was probably thinking that Zeke would read over my shoulder and he didn't want to give away any inside information. And he probably has the Kendall, Logan and Carlos with him so they know about everything.

This was defiantly going to be a lot harder than I thought!

"How are you going to reply?" Zeke asked me.

"I know exactly how I'm going to reply, let me type it and then I'll read it out" I told him.

_To: James_

_From: Muffy_

_Ok, I know that there are no hiking places in the area. I really need to talk to you and I'm sorry about everything I have said before! But we really need to sort this out._

_P.S, I'll make sure that Zeke doesn't read the next message so you'll be safe_

I sent the message and smiled to myself.

"So what did you put?" Zeke asked me.

"Oh I just put that we really need to talk and I knew he was lying. He should reply soon" I answered.

**James' POV**

I groaned when I received the message that Muffy had sent, I also told the guys what it said.

"How does she know that there are no hiking areas around here?" Carlos asked.

"Well she is great at geography and we there aren't any hiking places near here...she might have looked it up" I suggested.

"Great now we need to think of another location to send her to" Kendall sighed.

"Wait...James she doesn't know where you live, right?" Logan asked.

"No...why?" I replied.

"You can just say that you are chilling at home with us, she won't know the address to come to and then you can agree to meet up somewhere!" he explained.

"That is a good idea" Katie commented.

"But still if I agree to meet up with her then she will just kill me...it's like moving my death date!" I told him.

"Well there are two options for that...either not show up or go to a crowded place full of witnesses" Kendall said.

"It's going to have to be a crowded place full of witnesses" I replied.

"Why?" Carlos asked.

"Because I don't tell people that I'm going to meet them somewhere and then don't, it's rude" I told them.

"He's right!" Katie agreed.

"So it's agreed you tell her to meet you and we'll come with you" Logan explained.

"Sounds good"

"Great now lets' go back to James' house and plan where to go" Kendall said.

We all got up and put some money on the table to pay for our food and drinks.

When we got to my house, I saw a note in the kitchen from my mum and dad saying that they were going out for a while.

"This is easier, my mum and dad have gone out so they don't need to get involved" I told them.

"What place is always crowded?" Logan asked himself.

"What about the movies?" Carlos suggested.

"It's not the place to go and talk" I replied.

"What about a restaurant?" Kendall asked.

"What restaurant though?" Logan replied.

"How about the one near the church? It is always busy plus the food is great" Carlos told us.

"Perfect" I replied.

I pulled out my phone.

_To: Muffy_

_From: James_

_Darn! I almost forgot that you are great at geography! The truth is I am at home with Kendall, Logan and Carlos...we decided to chill out since we only have a week here and we need to enjoy it while it lasts. Thanks for the heads up about Zeke make sure that you tell me when to give fake or real locations!  
_

"So what did you say?" Katie asked.

"I'll let you guys read it" I answered and let them pass round my phone.

"But you didn't tell her about meeting up for dinner" Carlos reminded me.

"But that is part of my mini plan" I responded.

"What?" Logan asked.

I smiled and replied "Muffy will now ask where my house is...but of course I don't want her here in case she hurts my family so I'll use my charm, through text, and get her to go to dinner with me...well us"

"That is great!" Kendall congratulated me.

"What do you mean by '_using your charm through a text?" _Logan asked

"You of all people should know that I'm great with words, whether they are being spoken or not" I answered.

They all nodded and at the back of my mind I was hoping...no praying...that Muffy wasn't trying to kill me and she really just needed to talk but I knew that wasn't true. I could feel in the pit of my stomach that she was here to cause trouble.

**Muffy's POV**

James' text confused me. He should've told me that he was going to meet up with me or at least tell me where he lived! But I knew that knowing where he lived wouldn't really help me, I wouldn't be able to just barge in there and kill him, there would be too many witnesses but at least I would have the choice of being able to stalk him!

I then realised that he was planning this, he wanted me to ask where his house was so then he could use his 'charm' to ask me out...and then we'll be alone. I mentally slapped myself for thinking that he had figured everything out. All I needed to do was get Zeke to wait by the place we would be going then I could chase James there and kill him. He basically just planned his own funeral!

I decided to give him the satisfaction of using his charm.

_To: James_

_From: Muffy_

_Ah, you can't fool me! So do you want to tell me where you live so we can talk? I'll distract Zeke so I'll be able to come_

I sent the message and was glad that Zeke had retired to his room for a while and wasn't bugging me about the texts.

Everything was going according to plan.

**James' POV**

I smiled; she had fallen into the trap.

"Has it worked?" Logan asked.

I nodded "Now to bring in the charm!"

_To: Muffy_

_From: James_

_Nah, you don't want to come to my house. My parents are embarrassing plus it isn't the best place to talk about...things. I don't want them to get worried about Zeke trying to kill me. Why don't we go out? I know a great restaurant...just by the church! Meet me there? It will be just us two with the exception of the guys and Katie but they can sit another table. Are you up for it?_

We waited in silence for Muffy to reply...she only had to say yes or no. Why was it taking so long? We all smiled when she replied and I read the message out loud.

_To: James_

_From: Muffy_

_Yeah, it sounds good. Are you sure that the guys and Katie have to come? I'm not trying to be rude or anything but this is kind of personal_

"I don't care what she says...that was rude!" Carlos pouted.

"Don't worry, I'll tell her that you guys _have_ to come!" I assured him

_To: Muffy_

_From: James_

_Sorry, I know that it is personal but we are kind of a package deal. We agreed to do everything together! And I mean everything! Plus Kendall needs to look after Katie as well...but that won't affect anything! They can sit at another table._

**Muffy's POV**

I groaned in annoyance. This made my plan harder! I wouldn't be able to get him away from his friends even if they were at another table!

Well if he wants to play be his rules, I'll play by mine.

_To: James_

_From: Muffy_

_I can still come but there has been a change of plan...Zeke has to come too._

**James' POV**

I stared in horror at my phone.

"Well this is going to get interesting" Kendall predicted.

**Mrs. Knight's POV (Jennifer)**

I was secretly happy that Katie and Kendall were out of the house, they didn't need to hear the arguing between me and my ex-husband. For some reason he insisted on staying and refused to leave so the arguing got louder and louder.

But I was also worried, I didn't like them being out on their own without me knowing where they were. In LA it was easier, they basically stayed in the hotel or they were at Rocque Records.

Simple!

"Look Jen, Kendall knows that he is a werewolf and I need to be there for him!" Kevin told me. **(A/N: Mr. Knight is going to be called Kevin hehe)**

"Well where were you the past few years? Because I can name plenty of times when he needed you and you weren't there!" I replied.

"I'm sorry, but you need to give me another chance!" he begged.

"No!" I shouted.

"Why not? I'll make it up to Kendall and Katie! I promise" he replied.

"No, Kendall hates you and he doesn't need you...we don't need you" I told him.

"You do need me!" he shouted.

"We have managed for years without you and we can manage the years to come without you" I shouted back.

Before he could respond I shouted "Just leave us alone!" and slammed the door in his face.

**Kevin's POV**

"Don't worry, I'll be back" I whispered the promise to myself as she slammed the door in my face. I then decided to leave..._for now._

**James' POV**

We walked down to the restaurant where we would be meeting Muffy...and Zeke.

Thoughts were running through my head, my palms were sweaty and I was worried. They wouldn't kill me in a public place..._would they?_

People would see but I need to make sure that I am not alone with her...or _him._

I couldn't help but feel that I was walking into a death trap.

We walked into the restaurant and the waiter led us to a table which would be big enough for all of us.

We waited for a few minutes and I could sense Muffy by the door.

My whole body tensed and everyone noticed it. They were offering advice and trying to make me calm down but I couldn't hear them, they were drowned out by my thoughts.

If anyone in this restaurant could read minds then I must be giving them a massive head-ache!

They both walked through the entrance looking over confident and I told myself to calm down.

"Hello" she greeted and smiled.

"Hi" we all replied.

"So, Zeke I don't think I've had the pleasure to meet you yet" I said holding out my hand wondering if he would shake it.

To my surprise he did shake it, but we were both glaring at each other.

I turned back to Muffy and asked "So what did you want to talk about?"

"Well I think we should go somewhere more...private" she replied.

"No, this place is perfect! No one else can hear us...well except for the people at this table" I replied.

"You don't trust me?" she asked while smirking.

"Got something to hide?" I asked mimicking her expression.

She scowled and I asked "So is there a reason as to why I shouldn't trust you?"

"What?"

"Obviously you don't think that I trust you...and why would that be?" I asked.

She didn't answer and it was silent until the waiter came over to ask if we wanted to order.

"James...you must be quite thirsty" Zeke said.

"Oh Zeke, I'm sure that you are going to love the steak here and anyway I'm just here for a quick bite" I replied.

We pretended to smile at each other but quickly looked back down at our menus.

"So Muffy, Zeke what brings you _two_ to Minnesota?" Kendall asked.

"Well I needed, and still need to, talk to James" she replied.

"But that doesn't explain why Zeke is here as well" Logan observed.

"I wanted to make sure that she was safe, you never know what might happen" he answered.

"So what do you need to tell James?" Katie asked.

"I was hoping that it would be just me and James" she replied.

"Why don't we go over there by the kitchen? It's private enough for you to talk to me" I suggested.

"I was thinking that we could step outside" she replied.

"But it is colder outside, plus our drinks might come while we are out" I told her.

"I'm sure they can wait"

"And I'm sure that you can wait" I smiled.

She groaned and then said "Wait you can't technically feel the cold"

"I'm just worried about your safety" I replied.

It was kind of true, I didn't want her to get ill because she would be busy trying to kill me.

"Why can't you tell all of us Muffy?" Katie asked as she was doing her big puppy dog eyes.

"Because it is private-" she didn't get a chance to finish her sentence.

"We are in a private place" Logan interrupted.

It was unusual for Logan to interrupt anyone but he must be as agitated as I am. I didn't want to leave the restaurant because she could start trying to kill me and then Zeke would randomly appear...as always and then I'll be dead. If we talked near the kitchen then she wouldn't be able to harm me.

"Wait Muffy, can I ask you a question?" I asked.

"You just did, but sure" she answered.

"Do you actually want to talk to me about something?"

She was silent for a second and then answered "Of course I do James, I wouldn't be here otherwise"

I could tell that she was lying. As she talked I concentrated on her heartbeat and it got faster when she answered the question.

I leaned forward and told her "I don't think there is"

"What?" she asked.

"You have been avoiding talking to me, unless I go outside plus you aren't even meant to be talking to me when Zeke is around. You sent me a text saying that you would keep _him_ away from me but you bring him to dinner when I say that Kendall, Carlos, Logan and Katie are coming and I thought you still had feelings for me...but that's not true is it?"

"James..." she didn't know what to say, she was literally speechless.

"So you do still have feelings for him?" Zeke asked angrily.

"No..."

"So our plan is completely messed up because you can't sort out your _feelings!" _

"What plan?" Carlos asked.

"The one to kill James!" he replied in frustration but then realised his mistake.

"And the plot thickens" Kendall said.

"And the truth comes out" I added.

Muffy stood up and explained "Fine! At first I did still have feelings for James and I warned him about us coming but then I realised that family comes first so I lied to James and got him to tell me where he really was so we could kill him. But then he invited everyone to dinner and I knew that I would need help so I invited Zeke. I tried to get James alone because that would make everything easier but he was just being stubborn!"

"And now you have lost" I told her.

"Lost?" she laughed then her eyes got darker "I've only just begun"

I pulled the guys and Katie away from their chairs and we all made a chain by holding hands. I ran as fast as I could to get them to the door and outside.

I stopped outside and alley and shouted "Run!"

"We're not leaving without you!" Kendall shouted while lifting Katie onto his back.

"You have to!" I shouted back.

Muffy and Zeke were about to leave the restaurant and I needed Kendall and the others to leave.

"I'll be fine!" I shouted.

"What's your plan?" Logan asked.

"I'll think of one!" I shrugged.

"We can't leave you!" Carlos cried.

"Just go!" I shouted.

My eyes had got darker and my fangs were now visible.

Muffy and Zeke were now outside the restaurant and were frantically looking for me.

"Go! I'm right behind you! Go to my house and I'll meet you there" I told the others.

They nodded and started running and quickly and discreetly as possible.

I was about to go with them when a voice behind me asked "Going somewhere?"

I turned around and saw Muffy.

"Yeah, I was thinking about going home" I answered.

"One move and I'll shoot you with a vervain dart" she told me.

"You do know that I am very fast, that little dart won't be able to keep up" I reminded her.

"Don't make this difficult"

"I'm not being difficult...you are, firstly you are in love with me and then you say you're not but I know the truth" I said.

"And what is it?" she asked her breathing becoming heavier.

I stepped forward while putting my hands up "You want to make your family proud, you don't want them to be ashamed of you for being in love with a vampire and yet you can't help it"

"That's not true!" she denied.

"Muffy" I started to say while stepping forward again "I love you, or at least I loved you, I put everything on the line, I turned human for you and what do you do? You break my heart"

"But you turned back into a vampire!" she told me.

"Because I couldn't handle the pain, I was a mess and as a vampire I thought I could turn off the pain but I couldn't" I explained.

"So?" she asked.

"Just think about what you are doing! Please! I can't hurt you but I need to save my life and my family's life" I told her.

"I won't hurt your family" she promised.

"I'm sorry but I don't think I can trust you on that" I replied.

"Why?" she asked

"You know why" I told her.

This time she stepped forward but I stepped backwards.

"James..." she sighed.

She opened her arms out for a hug but I ignored it. I couldn't trust _her._

She then dropped her weapon, the vervain dart, and came towards me. This time I didn't move and her arms hugged me but I didn't hug back.

"Please, hug back" she said into my shirt.

I thought about it for a second and then something came over me.

_I hugged back_

I then felt a pain in my back, just under my heart and I fell onto her but she held me.

_She had stabbed me with a stake_

"See...I can't...trust...you" I choked.

"This is just for show, I'll show Zeke the blood on this and you go home" she told me.

She pulled the stake out and double amounts of pain were circling my body. Luckily it wasn't in my heart so I wouldn't die but the pain was unbearable.

"Bye James" she whispered and walked away

**Hope you liked it! I'll update soon and please review! This is my longest chapter yet! Yay!**

**Thank you again to Kate for the ideas :D **


	15. Chapter 15

**Big Time Halloween**

**Chapter 15**

**~Healing and the concert~**

**Eeep! Thank you to Kate, Daisyrox6 and magiccatprinces for reviewing! I'm glad that you like the story and I hope you like this chapter :D **

**And if you like vampire stories please go check out my new story Big Time Vampire Diaries it is a crossover between Big time rush and vampire diaries! Hehe :D **

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything.**

**James' POV**

I tried my hardest to stand up but the pain was excruciating. She must have poisoned the stake so it made it extra hard for me to move. I could faintly hear her talking to Zeke. He sounded..._happy._

But I guess he would be...the vampire that he hated and was in love with Muffy is now dead...or at least he thought I was dead. I was praying that I wasn't.

Hopefully Kendall would realise that something was wrong and come back to the restaurant. He would then be able to find me and take me home since I can't move.

I knew that the pain would ease up soon but it would be so much easier if I had some blood- it would heal quicker anyway.

Every move I made just hurt my back more so I decided to stay as still as possible and eavesdrop on Muffy and Zeke's conversation, it was surprising that they hadn't left the restaurant yet!

"_We should hide the body" Zeke whispered to Muffy._

"_No, his friends will come looking for him soon...I want them to find him like this" she replied._

"_But anyone could find him"_

"_That's not likely, he is down an alley!" she told him._

"_I don't know" he said._

"_Look, if we don't leave soon and someone does find him then we will be the suspects. We need to leave and forget what happened" she explained._

I smiled to myself; Zeke is going to be in shock when I return to the Palm Woods.

**Kendall's POV**

"Where is James?" I asked out loud.

Luckily his parents weren't back yet because they would be freaking out. Apparently they had to go for the night because of Mrs. Diamond wanted to go to a cosmetic convention so she could get more ideas for her company.

"I'm going to go look for him" I announced.

"I don't think that is a good idea" Logan told me.

"Why not?" I asked.

"Because it could be a trap!" he replied.

"But he could also be in trouble!" I told him.

He thought about this for a second and I added "This is James and he said he would meet us back here soon plus you know he would never stand anybody up...especially at his own home!"

"Fine, but if you're going than Carlos and I are coming" he said.

"No" I replied.

"Yes we can't just let you go there with no back up!" Logan protested.

"Look if James is in trouble than I can't drag you and Carlos into the mix also I need somebody to stay here and look after Katie" I explained.

"I'm coming too!" she whined.

"Yeah!" Carlos agreed.

"No you're not and that is final!" I ordered.

I hated going all 'leader' on them but they needed to listen to me.

"Ok, how about we drive you there but we'll stay in the car" Logan suggested.

"How will that help?" I asked.

"Well if James is hurt, he won't be able to walk and you can't carry him all the way back!" he explained.

"Fine" I sighed "But you have to stay in the car!"

"We promise" Carlos said.

We ran to Logan's house and hopped inside his car. We raced to the restaurant- well as fast as Logan would go, he didn't want to break the speed limit.

"Logan, in order to save James we need to actually get there sometime today!" I told him getting more frustrated by the second.

"Kendall! I have already been over this! We won't be able to save James from behind bars!" he shouted.

"I'm sorry...I'm just worried" I apologized.

"It's ok but we need to make sure that we are safe so we can save James" Logan sighed.

Carlos and Katie were silent in the back. They were obviously worried about James just like me and Logan but when Carlos and Katie are worried...it's not good. Carlos is the care-free one and Katie is as strong as a rock.

"Where do you think he'll be?"Logan asked.

"Well when we left he stopped outside an alley next to the restaurant...if Muffy wanted to hurt him she would have done it there" I explained.

He parked outside the alley and we saw a figure laying down in the dark.

"JAMES!" I shouted.

I jumped out of the car and told the others "Stay here"

I ran over to the body and asked "...James?"

He turned his head and whispered "Yeah"

**James' POV**

I was surprised at how hoarse my voice sounded. I must have been really weak- well not being able to move might have been a clue.

"James...thank god you are alive!" Kendall said happily.

I groaned and he asked "What happened?"

"She poisoned the stake and stabbed me just under the heart...and it hurts like hell" I told him.

"Will you be able to get up?" he asked.

"Kendall...if I was able to get up I wouldn't be on the floor right now!" I exclaimed.

"Sorry..." he sighed.

"Did you bring any blood?" I asked.

"Only my own" he tried to joke.

When I didn't laugh with him, just glared, he stopped and said "We forgot but since we have the car with us then we'll be able to get you home quickly and then get you some blood"

"Wait...what about my parents...aren't they at home?" I asked worriedly.

I didn't want my mum to see me like this...because she will take me out of the band and then I'll have to be the CEO of cosmetics for the rest of my life.

I shivered involuntarily at the thought which made my back sting.

"No, they are at a cosmetic convention or something like that" he answered.

"That's good" I replied.

"So, do you want me to help you stand up?" he asked.

I nodded my head and he warned "This is going to hurt"

"How much?" I asked sounding like a child.

"Do you want me to tell the truth or lie?" he asked.

"Oh dear..."

**Muffy POV**

I managed to convince Zeke to leave the restaurant. Believe it or not he does have a heart. He felt bad about leaving James' body in the alley but that is because he doesn't know the truth.

I didn't actually kill James

I may have poisoned the stake so it made it impossible for him to move but that was about it. Hopefully Kendall has found him by now...and he must be in bucket loads of pain but that needed to happen to fool Zeke.

I'm not sure about my feelings for James anymore...whenever I'm not around him I can make myself believe that I hate him but when I see him and his cute smile, I melt like butter on a hot day.

Zeke and I were going to return to the Palm Woods and I'm going to try and get my parents to move again because I know that I am going to be in trouble when James returns and looks healthy and...alive.

"Ready to go?" I asked Zeke

"No, I think we should stay a little longer" he replied.

"Why?" I asked.

"Doesn't Big Time Rush have to perform in a few days? How'll they be able to cope without James?" he asked.

"They probably won't, they might have to cancel and it is better if we leave" I told him.

I was hoping that he couldn't see through my lies.

"Yeah but that means I'll have to go home" he sighed.

"What?" I asked.

"Your parents hired me to make sure that you killed James and I thought that I would have a long holiday because you would never do that...but you did" he sighed.

"My parents hired YOU?" I shouted angrily.

He nodded and I was glad that I didn't kill James.

I might have to think about my next move.

**James' POV**

Kendall helped me into a standing position and fire was burning in every inch of my body.

"Come on James, we are nearly there!" Kendall encouraged me.

"It...hurts" I told him through gritted teeth, falling over my feet.

"I know but I promise the pain will be gone soon" he promised.

**Kendall's POV**

I had to practically drag James to the car. He kept falling over his feet and every step caused him more pain.

_Why did Muffy do this?_

She should have just left him alone...left all of us alone.

But what she doesn't know is that she has made three new enemies. Nobody messes with our brother and gets away with it!

**Logan's POV**

"Guys, open the door so James can get in!" I told Carlos and Katie.

I watched as Kendall tried his best to get James in the car but I could tell that he was in pain.

When Kendall finally managed to get James into the back of the car he closed the door and got into the passenger seat.

"What happened?" I asked not sure if I wanted the answer.

"Muffy poisoned a stake and stabbed him just under the heart" Kendall replied.

"Are you ok James?" I asked worriedly.

I looked at my rear-view mirror and saw James faintly nod his head.

"We need to get home...now!" Kendall said.

"Right" I agreed and started driving.

I went a bit over the speed limit because it was an emergency.

"Don't go too fast!" Kendall warned.

"What? You said we need to get home!" I defended.

"But he has hurt his back and if we suddenly break than it is going to hurt it more" he explained.

I couldn't believe that I didn't think about that

"Ok, I'll go slow but not too slow and not too fast" I told everyone.

We reached James' house and Kendall asked "James have you got any blood in your house?"

He nodded and replied "In my suitcase"

"Ok, I'll run upstairs and get some while you wait here" Kendall said.

**Kendall's POV**

I jumped out of the car and straight into James' house.

"James?" a voice called out.

I knew that voice too well and cringed when it called out again "James?"

"It's just me Mrs. Diamond" I answered.

She walked out of the kitchen and asked "Where's James?"

"Oh, he is just in the car..." I replied.

"Why isn't he in here?" she asked.

I didn't want to answer that just yet so I changed the subject "What are you doing home?" I asked.

"Well I felt bad about leaving James especially when he is home for a short period of time, but then when I called no one answered and I got worried...I also called his cell but then again no answer" she replied.

"That's strange...he must've not heard his phone" I said.

"So back to my question...why is he not in here with you?" she asked.

"Well you see...there was a bit of an accident and I need to get James some blood from his suitcase" I answered realising how messes up our lives were.

"What happened?" she panicked.

"Don't worry!" I said while putting my hands out in front of me.

"No, my baby is hurt...bring him in here NOW!" she ordered.

"I can't...I need to give him some blood and then he'll be able to come in" I explained.

She sighed and said "Hurry up then!"

I nodded and ran as fast as my legs would go. Mrs. Diamond could be very scary and intimidating at times but she is normally sweet and nice.

When I got to his room I saw that he had barely touched his suitcase, I unzipped it and saw quite a few bags of blood.

'_Man it's not like Minnesota is blood free'_ I thought to myself, shaking my head.

It's not like he was going to starve! I grabbed the two nearest blood bags and raced back downstairs. I saw that the front door was left open and Mrs. Diamond had made her way over to the car fussing over James.

I chuckled at what James must be thinking and how he might be mad at me for bringing his mum into this but I had no choice! No one says no to that woman and no one can keep anything from her! She has a way of getting it out of you!

I ran over to the car and handed James the blood bags.

"I got you two in case one isn't enough" I told him.

"Thanks" he whispered with a small smile.

He ripped open the blood bag and drained the contents.

"That's better" he sighed.

"Maybe you should drink the other one too, just to build your strength" Logan advised.

James nodded and drunk the other blood bag.

"Are you feeling better Jamie?" Carlos asked.

"Yeah thanks Carlos" he replied.

"Right everyone inside now! You need to tell me what happened!" Mrs. Diamond ordered.

We all dragged our feet into her house, knowing that we could be in trouble.

**James' POV**

My back was healing...but it was going so slow. My mum and friends helped me into the lounge where I sat down and took deep breaths knowing that I was the one who would have to do to _all_ of the explaining.

The guys sat next to me and my mum stood in front of us.

"Right, tell me what happened!"

We all looked at each other and I said "I'll explain"

"Are you sure, you're not in the best shape" Katie reminded me.

"No, I know the full story anyway" I shrugged.

"Well, start explaining" Mum said.

"Well, it started at the Palm Woods where I fell in love with a vampire slayer- Muffy. We were fine and then I turned back into a human for her but she broke up with me. I was really upset and that was when I turned myself back into a vampire because I changed for her and I shouldn't have to change myself for anyone!"

I stopped for a second and Mum nodded.

"Then Carlos suggested that we take a holiday- but before we left I talked to Muffy and we decided to be friends and I told her about me being a vampire. I didn't know that she and Zeke were going to come to Minnesota with a plan to destroy me!" I said my voice getting high at the end.

"How did you know that she was in Minnesota?" Mum asked.

"Well she texted me warning me about Zeke...and she told me that she still had feelings for me but she crossed me. Then we came up with a plan saying we should meet her at a restaurant...but she brought Zeke with her and I unravelled her plan. She panicked and when I got the others out of the restaurant I told them to go on and I was right behind them but she stopped me"

I stopped again; everyone was waiting patiently for me to continue. This was the only part that Kendall, Logan, Carlos and Katie don't know about. This was the crucial part that they missed when I told them to leave.

"How did she stop you?" Kendall asked.

"Well she had a vervain dart so if I tried to get away then that would have hit me." I answered.

"What made her not shoot you?" Mum asked.

"Well I told her that I used to love her until she broke my heart and I asked her why she was doing this. I also said about the mess I was in when she broke up with me and then I told her that I couldn't trust her."

"Why did you say that?" Logan asked.

"I told her that I wouldn't be able to hurt her but I needed to protect my friends and family and when she told me she wouldn't come near you guys something told me not to trust her again"

"What happened after that?" Carlos asked.

"She dropped the dart and hugged me, I refused to hug back but then something came over me and I hugged her. Of course I should've known better because she stabbed me. I then proved my point and said 'See I can't trust you' but then she replied saying 'this is just for show, I'll show this to Zeke and you go home and then she pulled out the stake and left to go find Zeke" I explained finishing my story.

"Did anything else happen after that?" Mum asked.

"Well while I was waiting for Kendall and the others to come I could hear Zeke and Muffy's conversation. He wanted to bury my body but she knew that I wasn't dead so she convinced him not to" I replied.

"How did you know that we were going to come?" Katie asked.

"You are my best friends, and Katie you are like a little sister to me. I know you guys and you worry a lot. I bet that the first thing Kendall said 'I'm going to go look for him'" I laughed.

"Actually that was the second thing!" he defended which made me laugh harder.

"I was so worried about you James" my mum told me and hugged me.

"I'm fine Mum, don't worry" I replied.

"You know this has got me thinking" she said

"What about?" I asked.

"I think you should leave the band"

"WHAT?"

**Sorry it took so long to update ): I've tried to update this chapter but I keep changing it hehe. Please review! **

**Also remember to check out my new story Big Time Vampire Diaries if you want to (: I'll try to update soon and send in any suggestions (: **


	16. Chapter 16

**Big Time Halloween**

**Chapter 16**

**~Dealing with Mum~**

**Thank you to Kate for the great review! :D**

**Hope everyone likes this chapter :D **

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything ):**

**James' POV**

"What?" I repeated.

"Honey, with you being a vampire again...Hollywood isn't the safest place for you and I think you should stay at home" Mum explained.

"Mrs. Diamond James is a part Big Time Rush! A big part! We can't do this without him!" Logan pleaded.

"Are you saying no to me?" she asked.

"No, just begging" Logan replied shakily.

"But Mum, I've got a concert in Minnesota too! You can't just make that my last ever concert!" I shouted.

"Yes I can" she challenged.

"No!" I shouted.

"What?" she asked her face going deathly.

"I'm sick of this! I said no and you have to accept that! Being in a band is my dream and no one, not even _you_, can take that away from me!" I yelled running out of breath at the end of my rant.

Her eyes went big; her brain was still processing what had just happened.

"I'm going to make you boys a snack and then we will talk this over" she said calmly which was frightening.

"Actually mum, we have to leave but we'll talk later" I told her and ran out the door with Kendall, Logan, Carlos and Katie behind me.

"That's not good!" Carlos observed.

"Well done Einstein!" Logan replied sarcastically.

"This is bad, this is very bad" I chanted while walking in circles.

"Don't worry, we'll figure this out" Kendall assured us.

Then Kendall got a text from Gustavo.

_To: Kendall_

_From: Gustavo_

_DOG! Get to the theatre where you had your auditions as soon as possible! We have work to do and bring the other dogs!_

"We've got to go" Kendall told us.

"Could this day get any worse?" I sighed.

"James, we'll get through this _together" _Kendall told me.

"First we just have to deal with Gustavo" Logan frowned.

"Always the pessimist" Carlos joked.

"No it's called realistic!" Logan defended.

"Little Logie, always so scared" Carlos mused.

"And you're not scared of Gustavo?" Logan asked.

Carlos considered this for a second and his face fell "Let's go" he suggested while Logan was smiling triumphantly to himself.

Instead of calling a taxi or our limo we decided to talk a stroll in the cool Minnesota air.

"Are you sure that you guys are warm enough?" I asked worriedly.

"Know who sounds like Logan" Carlos sighed.

"I just don't want you guys to get ill" I defended.

They laughed at me but I just shrugged it off.

"We should hurry up" Logan advised.

"Good point" I agreed.

"It's a bit late to get a ride now, so we are stuck with walking" Kendall told us.

"Not necessarily" I sang.

"And what's your plan?" Carlos asked.

"Remember how we got out of that restaurant? We could just use my vampire speed" I reminded them.

"Shouldn't we save that for emergencies?" Logan asked cautiously.

"This is an emergency!" I insisted.

They looked at me with doubt in their eyes but before they could object any further I had linked their arms and set off running. In a couple of seconds we were outside the theatre that made our dreams come true.

Logan bent over clutching his stomach "I think I'm going to be sick"

"No, you're just getting used to it" I told him.

"How comes we didn't feel like this before?" Kendall asked. He was also looking a little pale.

"That's because last time we didn't have to travel very far and I didn't go as fast" I answered.

I looked over at Carlos who was vacant and staring into space.

"Hey Carlitos, are you ok?" I asked using his nickname to get through to him.

"That...was...AWESOME!" he shouted.

We all stared at him.

"Can we do it again?" he begged while going into full hyper mode.

"Sorry, we really need to go and see Gustavo before he wants to kill us" I replied.

"Fine" he pouted.

"On the way home, I'll buy you a corndog" I offered.

His face lit up and he ran straight into the theatre waiting for the time where we would be allowed to go home.

I could sense the anger from Gustavo as we walked into the room.

"WHY ARE YOU LATE?" he shouted at us.

"Good morning to you too" Kendall replied.

"YOU DIDN'T ANSWER MY QUESTION!" he yelled even louder.

"Gustavo please, don't form an earthquake now! People in LA may be used to your rage but Minnesota certainly isn't" Logan warned.

He took a deep breath in attempt of trying to calm himself down.

"Just get to work" he ordered.

"What do you want us to do?" I asked trying to seem interested. My mind was in a different place and I just wanted this session to be over so I could at least try to convince my mum to let me stay in the band.

"Get on the stage" he answered.

**Kendall's POV**

Kelly handed us a microphone each and we waited on the stage.

"Should we tell Gustavo...about this morning?" Carlos whispered.

"I don't think we should" Logan answered.

"I agree with Logan, my mum only suggested it" James added.

"Let's just get through this rehearsal without wanting to kill Gustavo and then we can help James" I said.

They nodded and that was our plan of action.

"Dogs, this concert is should last a couple of hours and I want to make sure that you are ready" Gustavo started to say.

"Gustavo we have done many concerts, I think we'll be able to handle this one just like the others" I told him.

"But this concert, Kendall, is in front of all your friends and family and I don't want you guys to freeze up and make yourselves and the company look like idiots!" Gustavo explained.

"Wow, he says 'and' a lot" Logan murmured and I couldn't help but chuckle.

"Are you even LISTENING TO ME?" Gustavo asked while yelling at the end.

Our faces dropped and we nodded our heads.

"Great! Now lets' go over the basics..."

**3 hours later**

We trudged out of the room, leaving Gustavo who was still yelling at us about our mistakes.

"If those were the basics, I'd hate to see what the hard stuff is" Carlos told us.

I shivered at the thought...it couldn't get any harder than that...could it?

"Guys, just think back to our _very_ first concert! We made it through that and it was ten times worse than this...even though this time he did have more water guns" I said trying to cheer them up.

"And a nerf gun! He got one in my hair!" James whined.

We simultaneously yawned.

"I think that we need to take a long, deserved nap" Logan suggested.

"I agree" we all said.

"But where?" Carlos asked desperately scanning the area for a place to lie down and sleep.

"We could go home but that would require effort and I don't think I have enough energy to get us there with vampire speed" James sighed.

"And we can't go to your house until we find a way to deal with your mum" I added.

"How about in there? I'm sure there are seats" Logan pointed to a currently empty theatre door.

"That sounds like our best option so far" I agreed.

"And Gustavo won't be able to find us for a while if we are in there" Carlos added.

"What do you think James?" I asked.

"As long as it is a place to sleep then I'm in" he told us.

We quietly made our way to the door, looking around for any security guards that were likely to catch us. We weren't supposed to do this but desperate times call for desperate measures..._right?_

**James' POV**

We all got a separate row to ourselves. Luckily there were more than four rows but we decided to stick close to each other in case anything went wrong.

I lifted up some of the arm rests and put my head down on the seat. I was exhausted and that is a lot coming from a vampire! I wonder how the other guys must feel.

I so badly wanted to go to sleep but thoughts were plaguing my mind and until I sorted them out, sleep wasn't going to be an option for me.

Muffy was still on my mind; she has betrayed me but then in the end she...helped me. I knew that I didn't love her anymore but there is still a pang of doubt in the pit of my stomach.

My mum was also on my mind; she wouldn't be able to kick me out of my own band..._would she?_ I mean I have all the legal document...stuff and she can't go against the law. But Brooke Diamond is not someone to argue with.

I then had the greatest idea of the century! Well maybe not the century but I had the greatest idea for the day anyway! I just need to go out of my way to make my mum smile and she'll forget all about the band!

"I have a great idea!" I called out loud.

"What?" Kendall asked groggily.

I forgot that the others might have fallen asleep.

"Sorry if I woke you guys up but I have had a great idea so mum won't kick me out of the band!" I exclaimed.

"Great...tell us in a couple of hours" Logan yawned.

I sighed and closed my eyes hoping to drift into a peaceful sleep but I was too excited to get this plan into action! It is like on Christmas Eve when you can't go to sleep because of the excitement of Santa and all the presents in the morning!

Carlos hadn't even stirred but I could hear the slow deep breaths from Kendall and Logan. They had surprisingly got back to sleep quite easily.

I hadn't even realised that I had fell asleep until I heard Gustavo's angry footsteps enter the room and stop right in front of us. I kept my eyes closed to keep the image of all of us being asleep.

"What are they doing?" He demanded

"They haven't had a break all day and they are probably tired" Kelly replied.

"Please wake them up" he pleaded.

"No, they need rest plus they look quite cute" Kelly defended.

Gustavo sighed and Kelly added "You can take a photo and use it as blackmail to get them to work harder"

"That is evil" he praised and I'm sure he smiled at the end of that sentence.

"..But we don't have a camera so we should just leave them" she told him.

I knew that Kelly hadn't gone to the evil side! I shouldn't have doubted her in the first place but Hollywood can change people and you can never be sure.

"No, lets' wake them up and tell them to go home" Gustavo ordered "Plus I'm sure that they are not meant to be in here!"

Kelly shook all of our shoulders and I 'woke' up first.

"Hello...?" I asked vacantly.

Kendall woke up next and then Logan. Carlos was still fast asleep but he had always been a heavy sleeper.

"You dogs can go home now" Gustavo announced.

We nodded and got up and stretched.

"How are we going to wake up Carlos?" Logan asked.

"We need to shake up until he rolls over and them he will fall off" I explained.

Kendall shrugged and followed Logan.

We shook Carlos who groaned but eventually fell onto our feet.

"Ow" he whined into the floor.

"Come on Carlitos time to go home" Kendall told him.

"No!" he shouted.

"I'll buy you a corndog" I told him remembering our earlier promise.

He jumped up with a smile and put his helmet back onto his head.

"Meet me and Kelly here tomorrow!" Gustavo shouted as we left.

When we got outside Logan asked "James what is your plan?"

"James has a plan?" Carlos asked.

"Yeah I accidentally woke up Logan and Kendall because I came up with a plan" I answered.

He nodded and I carried on "I just have to go out of my way to make my mum laugh and then she'll basically let me do anything I want!"

"How?" Kendall asked "She thinks it is too dangerous!"

"How do you think I got her to let me play hockey?"

He smiled and we made our way to my house while I carefully explained my thought out plan.

We were outside the front door when I asked "Does everyone know what to do?"

They nodded and Logan asked "Are you positive that this is going to work?"

"I am positive that it can't get any worse" I replied.

He looked confused by my words but brushed it off.

I unlocked the door and called out "I'm home!"

"Great! James I need to speak with you!" my mum replied.

We hurried out to the garden where I stood on a bucket with another one in front of me. Carlos handed me the water and I pretended to be a fountain with Carlos, Logan and Kendall holding flowers while kneeling.

Mum walked out back and started laughing at us "What are you doing?"

"I know that you love fountains and you love me so I thought I would combine the two" I answered.

"Ah James" she said as I stepped off the bucket and hugged her.

"Will you let me stay in the band...please?" I begged.

She sighed "Of course I will"

"YES!" we all cheered.

"But I want you to call me if _anything_ goes wrong! And I mean anything!" she told me sternly.

"Promise" I replied.

"Let's go to Kendall's house" I suggested.

We all laughed and I kissed mum good bye as we left.

We were walking up to Kendall's when Mr. Knight stopped in front of us.

"Kendall, I need to speak with you" he said.

"I don't want to talk to you" Kendall replied.

"Look there is a full moon coming up and I want you to be careful" Mr. Knight told him.

"Since when did you care?" Kendall shouted.

"I've always cared" he answered.

Kendall scoffed "Well I guess it's good that I'm not a werewolf anymore!"

"What?" Mr. Knight asked but Kendall had already stormed off and we had followed him.

I faintly heard him sigh in the background "This isn't good"

**Hope you like! Thank you to Kate for the idea! **

**Sorry it took a while to update but I will hopefully update soon! Review? Please? Hehe :D **


	17. Chapter 17

**Big Time Halloween**

**Chapter 17**

**~Situations~**

**Thank you to Kate for reviewing! Hehe I thought it was a very good idea (the James fountain) haha I could picture it hehe and couldn't get the image out of my head haha!**

**Thank you for all of the favourites and alerts too :D **

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything ):**

**James' POV**

Even after Mr. Knight was thought to be long gone and behind us, Kendall wouldn't slow down. It was like the world was going to end and he needed to get home.

"Kendall, I'm sure everything is fine" Logan told him.

There was no reply. He was adamant on getting home, focusing all of his energy and thoughts on trying to get there.

Finally, after what seemed like forever, we got to his house and he was knocking, or pounding, on the door.

"Kendall, Mum just got rid of Dad. I doubt that she'll be answering the door anytime soon big brother" Katie told him.

He took a deep breath and calmed down.

"I'm sorry guys, I just wanted...no _needed_ to make sure that Mum wasn't traumatised or something" he explained.

"Your Dad seemed pretty upset that you weren't a werewolf anymore" I told him.

"What?"

"When we walked away he said and I quote 'This isn't good'. What do you think he meant by that?" I asked.

"I don't think I want to know" Carlos admitted.

"Lets' just go home and try to get some sleep" I suggested.

"Easy for you to say, your Mum will actually answer the door" Katie replied.

"Everyone can sleep over at my house" I offered.

They all nodded except for Katie who said "Nah I'm good. I'll crawl through the window"

"No, that will just freak Mum out" Kendall told her.

"Fine" she agreed.

I could tell that she still hated the idea but it was the only one we had.

"What are you going to do about Muffy?" Carlos asked.

I sighed "To be honest I just want to forget about her, she can carry on with her life and I can carry on with mine"

"Kendall, you need to be careful it's a full moon tonight" Logan warned.

"What?" Kendall asked

"Full moon. Tonight" Logan repeated.

"I wonder if that is why..." he didn't finish his sentence but we all knew the ending.

_That could be the reason why Mr. Knight is in town._

"I'm sure it's just a coincidence" Carlos said optimistically.

"I don't think so" Logan said.

"Why?" Kendall asked.

"It is one of the most powerful moons...for a werewolf anyway, it's a blue moon" Logan answered.

"What's a blue moon?" I asked.

"It's basically a rare full moon that only happens every so often. I don't want to go into astronomy with you guys because you'll zone out but anyway I done some research and apparently it is the only time where vampires are weakened by the moon" he explained.

"Weakened by the moon?" I asked.

"Yeah, vampires and werewolves are the creatures of the night or the demons of the night. It is the only time where a werewolf is stronger than a vampire and can easily kill them"

"How can a werewolf be stronger than a vampire? I mean no offence to Kendall but vampires are very strong" I argued.

"Yes they are meant to have equal power but since vampires drink blood it makes them stronger, they are vampires all year round whereas werewolves only have one night, a full moon, to get their strength up" Logan told me.

"Oh and don't worry, no offence taken" Kendall laughed.

I laughed with him until Logan said "We've got to get James and Kendall home now!"

"Why?" I asked totally forgetting the whole conversation we just had.

"Kendall doesn't want to become a werewolf again, so we have to prevent him from howling at the moon...also if he becomes a werewolf on a _blue moon_ then that will defiantly cause trouble" Logan told us.

"How will it cause trouble?" Kendall asked.

"Even I understand! Look big brother...blue moons are where werewolves are stronger than vampires, you turn _back_ on a blue moon and you'll have no control and you _will_ kill James especially if he is weaker" Katie explained.

"Lets' get home...I can't howl at the moon" Kendall panicked.

"Back to my house?" I suggested. They all nodded and we ran for our lives..._literally._

I picked up Katie so then we could run faster...we wanted to run fast but not too fast because it would be easy for her to get left behind. Picking her up was the best option even if she argued against it.

We got to the front door and hurried Katie inside, we were also about to enter when I could sense Mr. Knight behind us.

"Hello boys" he greeted

"What are you doing here?" Kendall spat.

"Here to check up on my son and his friends" he answered.

"Really? Or are you just here to witness me during a blue moon?" Kendall asked.

"That is also part of it" he smiled but the smile turned into a frown when he added "but I hear that you are no longer a wolf"

"You have heard correct" Kendall replied.

"Perfect time to change back don't you think?" his father asked.

**Kendall's POV**

I stared at my father. Why would he need me to change back?

"Why?"

"Well we can't have all these vampires running about...we need all the wolves we can get to round them up" he explained.

I saw James gulp in the corner of my eye.

"Wait vampires and werewolves are friends" I tried convincing him.

"Just because your best friend is a vampire doesn't mean that there is peace between the two species" he scoffed.

"I don't have any vampire friends...they're all human" I lied.

He laughed "Kendall, I _know_ that James is a vampire you can smell his disgusting scent from a mile away!"

"My Cuda spray is not disgusting!" James defended.

"Not your 'man spray' your scent!" he shouted.

"Well if we are comparing smells, yours isn't too great either" James pouted.

"Look, James, I'm sparing your life...for now" Kevin sighed

He doesn't deserve the term 'father' or 'dad' so we are now on a first name basis.

"Why?" James asked.

"Because when my _son_ turns back into a werewolf you'll be the first vampire he will kill" Kevin explained.

My face fell "I would never hurt James!" I shouted.

"You have no choice in that matter" Kevin told me.

"I'm not planning on turning into a wolf though" I argued.

He laughed at me again and it was starting to get creepy "Oh Kendall, no werewolf has control on a blue moon. You were designed to hunt vampires and that is what you shall do"

Without another word spoken he disappeared into the night leaving us all confused.

"What do we do now?" Carlos asked.

"Make sure that Kendall doesn't change" Logan answered.

This was going to be the worst full moon yet...

**Sorry it's short but before I go away (on Monday :D) I felt that I should update! I wasn't sure about this chapter but I hope you liked it! Please review! And I'll try and see if I can update soon (:**


	18. Chapter 18

**Big Time Halloween**

**Chapter 18**

**~No howling tonight~**

**Thank you to Kate and Magiccatprinces for reviewing! Glad that you like the story.**

**Thank you for the alerts/ favourites too :D**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything.**

**Kendall's POV**

I sat down next to Katie while James, Logan and Carlos were running around the house.

Mrs. Diamond walked in and I had to explain everything that happened...except for the part where I am meant to kill James. Speaking of James he ran into the room with duct tape in his hands.

"What is that for?" I asked him worriedly.

"You can't howl at the moon therefore duct tape will stop you" he explained as if it was really obvious.

"Oh and you have to make sure that Kendall can't even see the moon" Brooke added.

"Why?" I asked.

"Because if you see the moon, it controls you and you will turn into a wolf. Also as it is a blue moon tonight it will be extra powerful" she replied.

"How did you know that it was a blue moon tonight?" James asked.

"It's on my calendar!" she answered while walking out of the room.

"Your mum is so...random" Carlos observed.

"You only just noticed?" James asked surprised.

"Ok, enough of that James do you have a blindfold anywhere?" Logan asked

James nodded and I asked "Why the hell do you have a blindfold?"

"Reasons" he shrugged.

"Just go get it" Logan ordered.

I shook my head "Is this all really necessary?" I asked.

"Yes!" Carlos exclaimed.

"Why?" I asked.

"Kendall you don't want to be a werewolf and we don't want you to turn into a werewolf...again especially on tonight! Also we know that you are too stubborn to do this yourself so it is just another safety precaution" Logan explained.

"Found it!" James shouted and ran back into the room.

"Ok, first we close the curtains then we put the duct tape over Kendall's mouth, hands and feet and then last but not least we out the blindfold on at the right time" Logan told everyone.

"Good luck big brother" Katie told me and hugged me.

"Thanks, I'm going to need it" I whispered.

James went round the whole house closing every curtain that could possibly bring in any light from the moon, he done it in about two minutes thanks to his vampire speed.

"Next the duct tape" Logan announced.

I shook my head "I don't think that the duct tape is necessary"

"Yes it is" Logan told me.

"Fine" I sighed and held out my hands.

Logan got the duct tape and rolled the whole roll around my hands.

"Wow need anymore?" I asked sarcastically.

"Actually yes!" he replied and got another roll for my feet.

"I was being sarcastic you know" I told him but he didn't answer.

"This is really uncomfortable" I told them.

"Never mind" Carlos shrugged.

"Never mind? What do you mean by 'never mind'?" I asked.

"You only have tonight and then you don't have to worry about this for another month" he replied happily.

"Great..." I muttered under my breath.

"Kendall don't worry, we have everything under control and we are going to make sure that you don't turn into a werewolf" James promised.

"Ok" I nodded.

Logan then got the duct tape and put it over my mouth.

"Just a warning, that is going to hurt when we pull it off in the morning" Logan warned.

My eyes went big but I couldn't say anything.

"Next the blindfold" Logan sighed

"This is like we are kidnapping him" Carlos observed.

"We're not though, this is to help him" James said but I wasn't sure if he was saying it to convince the others or himself.

The next thing I could see was darkness. They had obviously put on the blindfold before I could protest.

**James' POV**

I felt bad when we put the blindfold on Kendall without warning but we all knew that he would have protested and made a fuss. I kept trying to convince myself that this was the best way to protect him but he has been through so much. Firstly turning into a proper wolf and then turning human, his Dad turns up and says that Kendall is going to turn on a blue moon and kill me.

I was pulled out of my thoughts when Logan asked "James have you been sticking to the schedule?"

"What schedule?" I asked innocently. The truth was that I haven't been sticking to it and I haven't been drinking as much blood as I should.

"Not this again" he sighed.

"What?" I asked

"You have been refusing to drink blood again haven't you?" Logan asked.

"No, I've been drinking what I think I need" I defended.

"How much is that exactly?" Logan asked.

"Two or three cups a day" I answered.

"James! You are meant to have more than that!" Logan exclaimed.

"Are you sure? I mean one for breakfast, one for lunch and one for dinner" I told him.

"But for the past few days we all haven't had any breakfast or lunch!" he reminded me.

"Woops" I shrugged.

"James! We have trusted you to get blood on your own and now I'm going to make sure that you have your daily amount" Logan told me.

"But why?" I whined.

"Because in order to keep everyone safe you need to drink your daily amount of blood" he explained.

"But it's disgusting!" I groaned.

"I don't care; from now on we _all_ stick to the schedule. James go get a cup of blood!" Logan told me.

I sighed and went to the kitchen fridge where I kept the blood. I grabbed a glass from the cupboard and poured the blood in it. It looked horrible and I was dreading the time where I had to drink it. One a day I could handle but more? I struggle with two cups.

I brought the cup back to the lounge and Logan said "Drink it"

"I really don't want to" I replied

"Please James, we need you to stay strong as well tonight since you will be weakened" Logan told me.

I totally forgot about that, I was going to be..._weakened_ by the moon. Something seems wrong there but I need to be careful.

I downed the cup in one gulp and resisted the urge to spit it out.

"Your turn" I told Logan.

"I don't drink blood" he replied.

"I know but what you have to eat what is on the _schedule_" I teased.

"James, it is _my_ schedule do you really think that I wouldn't stick to it?" he asked.

I sighed knowing that he was right; it was Logan after all he would stick to a silly schedule.

"You should drink another one" Logan suggested.

"No thank you" I replied.

"James, it wasn't a suggestion" he told me.

"Fine" I moaned and dragged my feet into the kitchen to retrieve _another_ bag. I was considering pouring it down the sink but then Logan would shout at me.

I went back into the lounge and decided that I would sip it instead of drinking it all in one go. Therefore it would hopefully be less disgusting and Logan wouldn't make me have another one for a while.

"Right so what do we do now?" Carlos asked impatiently.

"We have to wait for the moon to rise fully and see what happens then" Logan responded.

I could tell that he was nervous because he was rubbing the back of his neck- just like he does when he wants to ask Camille out on a date!

"Don't worry Logan I'm sure that everything will be fine, we just need to be extra careful" I told him.

He nodded and then the unexpected happened. Kendall was letting out soft muffled whimpers. It was like there was a werewolf inside of him waiting to get out and it seemed like cruelty really.

"He is trying to howl at the moon but he can't see it" Logan explained.

"So instead he is whimpering?" a confused Carlos asked.

"Yeah he is sad and it's like crying in dog form" I said.

"Awww" Carlos replied looking like he was about to cry.

"Carlos please don't cry" I begged.

He sniffed and nodded.

Then I felt my fangs descend...that was strange.

"Logan..."

"What?" he asked.

"What's happening to me?" I asked. All I knew was that I wanted blood and I felt like I was getting stronger.

I ran to the kitchen causing Logan and Carlos to follow.

"James?" Carlos asked worriedly.

I threw open the door breaking it in the process and grabbed another blood bag draining it dry. What was going on with me? Just the second ago I was refusing to drink it and now I'm gulping it down.

I turned towards the direction of the lounge when I heard a small growl.

I ran to the lounge and Kendall was on all fours baring his teeth, how did he get out of his restraints? How did he become a werewolf so fast?

**Kendall's POV**

I had no control over my body. One second I was sitting on the sofa listening to Logan tell James off for not drinking enough blood and I was secretly laughing...which then turned into whimpering. All I knew then was James having something wrong with him and running to the kitchen and then I'm down on all fours.

I looked at the worried faces of my friends and I knew that the moon was controlling me, even though I hadn't seen it yet.

I heard Mrs. Diamond run down the stairs and gasp.

"What do we do Mum?" James panicked.

"He hasn't seen the moon yet right?" she asked.

They shook their heads and she replied "Then there is still hope. I'm sorry I didn't tell you this but if Kendall sees the moon he will want to go and kill the nearest vampire to him"

"That's what Mr. Knight told us" Carlos blurted out.

"Look he doesn't want to attack yet...just make sure he doesn't see the moon and everything will be fine" she explained.

They started coming towards me and I tried to back away. But James, with his vampire speed, ran up to me and held me in my place.

I tried to squirm out of his grasp but he was too strong. I then realised that was why he went to the fridge to get blood. His subconscious mind knew that this was going to happen and he needed to be stronger to hold me down.

"Maybe we should put him to sleep" Carlos suggested.

"Carlos, we don't want to kill him!" Logan told him but then covered his mouth.

"But they put Sparky to sleep..." Carlos' face fell "Oh Sparky"

"Sorry Carlos" Logan apologized.

"Logan options now!" James shouted.

"Well I think what Carlos meant was to give him a sedative then he'll fall asleep and hopefully wake up human" Logan offered.

"Ok, does anybody have any?" James asked.

"I might have some sleeping pills" Mrs. Diamond offered.

**James' POV**

Logan and Carlos shook their heads while I nodded mine. They followed Mum out into the kitchen and I stayed where I was trying to hold Kendall down until they came back.

**Logan's POV**

"Why did you two shake your heads and James nod?" she whispered.

"Because if Kendall knew that he was going to get sleeping pills he would refuse to take them" Logan explained.

She nodded and said quietly "Should I put them into meat? Then he'll eat them without knowing"

I nodded and she turned around to the fridge and I could tell that she was angry about it being broken but right now she didn't care- that could wait until the morning.

She put some pills into meat and carried it back into the lounge.

"There you go Kendall, I thought that you might be hungry" she said.

She put the meat in front of him and he nudged it with his nose before devouring it.

"Wow he must've been hungry" James commented.

"How long until the pills kick in?" I asked.

"It should only take a few minutes" she answered and she was right because Kendall was laying across James' lap asleep within a couple of seconds.

"Mum, how many did you give him?" James asked.

She didn't answer and returned upstairs.

This was going to be a long night.

**Hope you liked! Sorry it's not very good but I wasn't quite sure what to do hehe. Sorry about the wait and I'll try to update soon but no promises :) **

**Review please :D **


	19. Chapter 19

**Big Time Halloween **

**Chapter 19**

**~Fun and Games~**

**Thank you to Magiccatprinces, Kate, Channylover26 and lyokodreamer for reviewing! I love your reviews and I'm glad that you like the story :D **

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything ):**

**Logan's POV**

I was worried when Mrs. Diamond returned upstairs without answering James' question. The doctor side of me kicked in and I was hoping that she didn't overdose him...if that was possible. Is it possible to overdose a werewolf?

"When do you think he'll wake up?" Carlos asked timidly.

"Not for a while...Carlitos, we don't want him waking up until he is in his human form again" I answered.

"We still have to be careful though" James warned.

"Why?" I asked.

He sighed and explained "Kendall's werewolf form will burn off the pills quicker than a human"

I nodded and suggested "We should probably get some more...just in case"

James nodded and I returned to the kitchen.

**James' POV**

I nodded while trying to carefully remove Kendall's head from my lap. It wasn't as easy as it looked; he was still violent in his sleep! I felt bad because his body must be at war with itself at the moment and all we can do is sit here and hope for the best. We refused to sleep until he woke up human...because if he wakes up as a wolf then we'll be off guard. It is only about eleven now but we have to be careful when it comes to midnight. That is when the moon is at its fullest and its pull on Kendall and all the other wolves will be stronger than before. I just hope that other vampires know about this...blue moon and are doing their best to stay hidden.

Logan came back from the kitchen and had a plate of meat which I presumed had more sleeping pills.

"So..." Carlos started to say but didn't finish his sentence.

"James have you heard from Muffy recently?" Logan asked.

I shook my head...to be honest I don't want to hear from her ever again. I think she has moved out of the Palm Woods now especially since she recently tried to kill me. Obviously facing me at the Palm Woods would be hard and then there would be questions. And I can't bear anymore questions.

"What do we do now?" Carlos asked impatiently.

He could never sit still for more than ten minutes maximum. Logan just rolled his eyes.

"Well we have to wait for Kendall to wake up and then I assume that we have to get ready for the upcoming concert" I answered.

"Do we still have to do that concert?" Carlos whined.

"Yes Carlos, our concert has actually already sold out! We can't disappoint everyone" Logan replied.

I looked to Katie, her head was resting on Kendall and I knew that she wanted to go to sleep but then she also wanted to make sure her brother was going to be ok.

"Katie, you should get some sleep" I whispered.

She shook her head and replied "No, I'm ok"

"Katie" I warned.

She yawned and then said "Ok"

The second she closed her eyes she was asleep and just to be safe I picked her up and put her on the sofa so she would be more comfortable, and I draped a blanket across her so she was warm.

After, I sat back down next to Kendall, ready in case anything happens and I have to hold him down again.

He stirred in his sleep and I probably wasn't helping...he can still smell me, plus the moon is still trying to control him.

Logan's phone went off and he sighed as he looked at the Caller ID "Gustavo"

"Hey Gustavo" Logan yawned. Of course he would be tired...we've been up for most of the night.

"_How are you dogs?" _I heard Gustavo asked seeming genuinely concerned.

"Well...there's a problem"

"_WHAT?"_ he shouted.

"Kendall has turned back into a wolf...but he hasn't seen the moon yet" Logan explained.

"_How did this happen?" _Gustavo sighed.

"We figured it must have something to do with the blue moon tonight...we have to be careful at midnight because that is when the moon will be at its strongest"

"_Right...how did you know that it was a blue moon...I need you to tell me everything that has happened" _Gustavo told him.

"Well that's the thing...we ran into Kendall's father and he warned us about the blue moon...and then he predicted that Kendall will turn back into a werewolf...which came true and then he said that he will want to _kill _James" Logan explained.

"_WHAT?_" Gustavo screamed...it must have hurt Logan's ears because it defiantly hurt mine and I'm not near the phone!

I brought my fingers to my lips, silently asking Logan to make him calm down before he wakes up Katie...or even worse Kendall.

"_Right we're coming over there" _he announced.

I shook my head and Logan replied "No, no it's ok...we have everything under..."

He looked down at his phone and yelled "He hung up on me!"

"Logan calm down" I yawned.

"Are you okay, James?" Carlos asked worriedly.

"I don't know...I don't feel tired...I just feel a little drained" I answered truthfully. I didn't have the energy to lie to them and tell them that I'm fine.

Suddenly there was a fierce knocking at the door.

"James who is it?" Logan asked.

I tried my hardest to sense who was at the door but...I couldn't.

"I...don't know" I admitted.

"What?" Logan and Carlos screeched.

"I'll go answer it" Carlos suggested and went to the door.

I couldn't believe what was happening...it was like somebody was sucking all the life out of me.

"Don't worry, it's only Gustavo and Kelly" Carlos said while walking in with Gustavo and Kelly behind him.

"James, what's going on?" Logan panicked.

"What time is it?" I asked.

"Why?" Gustavo demanded.

"It's...midnight" Logan sighed.

"That's why none of my 'powers' are working! I'm weakened and an open target for wolves!" I cried.

"What do you mean by weakened?" Kelly asked.

"Vampires everywhere are being weakened by the blue moon...it's the only time where werewolves are stronger than vampires...and vampires are weakened making it easier for them to be killed" Logan explained.

"But why?" Gustavo asked.

"I think I know" I said.

"What is it?" everyone asked.

"Of course! Nature has to be balanced! Therefore when the vampires killed most of the werewolves, leaving them rare, those crafty witches done this to make sure that werewolves could get their revenge! But it can only happen for one night!" I shouted.

"Well how can we reverse it?" Gustavo shouted at me.

"You can't...nature has to be balanced!" I stressed.

"James, you are right" Griffin said while popping into the room.

"Ahh!" we screamed.

"Griffin...why can't you change this? You are the most powerful warlock we know!" Gustavo told him

"I'm sorry Gustavo...I wish I could but as James said...nature has to be balanced. It's not like the werewolves demanded it or anything...it had to be done" Griffin replied.

"But why?" Kelly asked.

"Well it's not all about revenge...this world can't have too many vampires because it will overpopulate the world...imagine everybody living forever. Imagine them having children before they were turned! It would be a disaster! Plus it's a way to say that vampires don't rule the world _(_**Hehe If I ruled the world :P...) **they go around thinking they are everything and can do what they want. They need to realise that they _can't_" Griffin explained.

"So this all happened because of some stupid rogue vampires" I said.

"Not only _rogue_ vampires...tell me James how many times have you thought that you could do absolutely anything in the world and get away with it...vampires literally get away with murder, they are the most dangerous predators on this planet but they are not invincible...you are _not_ invincible...in fact any witch or warlock could take you down with a single look" he replied.

"Why don't they?" I asked.

"Because you are a good kid...you don't feed on humans...in fact you didn't really _want_ to be a vampire, even though you did turn yourself back into one" he glared.

I looked down and he continued "You are one of the good vampires, James. You would go to the end of the world to protect your friends even if it meant that you would die...and we honour that"

I smiled and Griffin said "I'll try and find a way to make Kendall immune from the blue moon, but it won't be easy...blue moons don't come that often but still there is going to be another one in his lifetime and he will want to avoid that, also James I'll try and find something to make you immune to it too so you don't feel helpless like you do now"

"Thank you" Logan, Carlos and I said simultaneously. And if Kendall were awake and...human he would say it too. Griffin is a good guy...sure he can be scary but he is really nice.

He then flashed out as quick as he came in.

"Dogs...why is Kendall sleeping?" Gustavo asked.

"Oh, Mrs. Diamond helped us put sleeping pills into some meat and he ate it but we're not sure how many she put in so...he could be overdosed" Logan answered.

Gustavo just shook his head as he and Kelly grabbed chairs and sat down...waiting for the night to be over.

**Sorry it took so long to update..I know it wasn't very good...sorry for that too! Please review! And I'll try to update soon as long as my writer's block goes away hehe :D **


	20. Chapter 20

**Big Time Halloween**

**Chapter 20**

**~We'll survive...somehow~**

**Ahh I'm so excited! This story has reached 50 reviews! ! Eeepp! Thank you to **_**everyone**_** who has supported this story with reviews/alerts/ favourites! I'm glad that you have liked it! Don't worry there are **_**plenty**_** more chapters to come hehe**

**Thank you to lyokodreamer, Magiccatprinces, svtfi, Channylover26 and Kate for reviewing the last chapter and making it up to 50 :D **

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything**

**James' POV**

The midnight hour was going slowly...almost as if somebody had purposely made it feel like an actual hour. Normally every day goes by fast, a minute feels like a second, and an hour feels like a minute but tonight was different. Kendall could possibly wake up any moment and then be controlled by the moon. It was scary to think about and ironic. Kendall hates feeing like he is being _controlled._ That is why he always fights with Gustavo and gets angry with him. He hates being told what to do and when to do it. So this whole moon phase is certainly going to shock him because he is not used to it. The Kendall we know, and love, stands up for himself and us. Tells us that we are free to do whatever we want...well mostly whatever we want, obviously there is the law!

"How long is this night going to be?" Gustavo whined.

He has been saying that for the past ten minutes and it is getting very annoying. We can't control time, so why bother moaning about it? He might as well just keep his thoughts inside his head so then we don't have to suffer with him! I pulled out my lucky comb and mirror and starting brushing my hair. With the recent events taking place I totally forgot about my hair! It's unbelievable! I can't believe Griffin came and didn't tell me that it looked like a rats nest! You'd think that he would help a guy out!

There was a knock at the door and we were all hesitant about whether to open it or not. Mum and Dad are upstairs, Gustavo and Kelly are with us and Griffin would just 'poof' in if he wanted to talk.

"Who's that?" Carlos whispered.

I scrunched up my nose, desperately trying to sense something but it wasn't happening.

"I don't know" I sighed clearly defeated.

"I'll go check" Logan offered.

"Wait Logan, what about if it's someone dangerous?" I panicked.

"I'll look out the peep hole" he replied "It is called a 'peep hole' for a reason you know"

I nodded and he walked to the front door "Nobody's there" he called out.

"What?" Gustavo yelled.

"Wait, what about if it's a wolf? It probably sensed me" I told them.

"But how did it knock?" Logan asked.

"Using its paws...duh!" Carlos answered.

"Carlos, animals can't use their paws to knock" Kelly corrected him.

"Oh" he sighed.

"But that doesn't mean that the wolf didn't get somebody to do it for him!" I realised.

"What do you mean?" Logan asked.

"Think about it, most vampires are going to be inside tonight...so wolves need to get inside to kill them...what about if the wolf is Mr. Knight and he got one of his allies to knock on the door?" I explained.

They thought about it for a second and Logan walked back into the room. None of us wanting to open the door just in case.

"Look out the front window and see if somebody is out there" Kelly told us.

Logan, Carlos and I looked out the window and gasped.

"What?" Gustavo asked.

"It's not just somebody out there" Logan warned.

"It's everybody" I finished.

**Mr. Knights POV (Kevin XD)**

Ha! Those kids thought that they had me all figured out...well they did partially. I got a witch to knock on the door and run while I waited for it to open. Of course they were too 'smart' to open it without checking but what they didn't know was that I had a whole army. An army of werewolves that is. I asked the witches to join us but they wanted to keep the 'balance' and make it a fair fight. They should know that nothing is fair these days! The balance can't be kept...it's impossible. As long as werewolves and vampires are both on this earth then there will always be a war. I feel nothing but shame for my son. He is a one of _us _for crying out loud and he still hasn't killed that bloodsucker yet.

Now they have nowhere to run...I want to make sure that James is killed...that is my one mission for tonight. The blue moon doesn't come often and I might be dead and buried before it comes round again. And of course I can't trust my son to do the job for me. He wants peace between the two species but that can't happen! He may have become friends with a bloodsucker but he just got lucky. Not every vampire is nice; most of them are just hard work!

I walked back to my army and their questions were filling my mind. Tonight was also the only night where we could speak telepathically to each other. They wanted to know what was taking so long and why we couldn't barge into the house. Some were considering leaving and finding other vampires to kill before the night was over.

"_You can't leave!" _I told them desperately.

"_Look, he is just one vampire...we can always get him another time but there are plenty more bloodsuckers that we need to deal with tonight...ones who aren't locked up in their homes. Do you even know how many are wondering the streets right now...wondering why they are feeling so weak?" _A werewolf closest to me replied.

"_We need to get as many as we can...not just focus on one" _another werewolf agreed.

"_Yeah, anyway Kevin you are a strong werewolf and it is only one vampire, you can take care of this one yourself" _

"_But I need you guys with me! I need to scare them out of the house!" I told them._

"_Well we're here and they are hiding...so if we leave then they'll come out, plus we can go kill other bloodsuckers" somebody explained to me._

"_Fine, leave me" I snarled._

"_Chill man, just think by the end of tonight and the start of sunrise we will have rid this world of more vampires" a young werewolf optimistically told him._

At first he reminded me of Carlos but then I remembered that Carlos was in the house.

They all left, eager to get to any vampires that they could, I was hoping that them leaving would make James step out of his safe house.

**James' POV**

Kendall was stirring in his sleep and I feared that he would wake up soon. The midnight hour was finally ending...only a few more minutes and then hopefully everything will be ok. Wolves will still want to kill vampires but at least the moon isn't as strong. I used to love the moon, but this is how it repays me? By nearly destroying me and my kind!

"Guys, it is finally one 'o' clock only about four more hours until sunrise" Logan estimated.

"Sunrise is at five?" Carlos asked.

Logan nodded and Carlos said "I've never noticed that"

"Well it is about five in the summer, in winter it changes...and you never noticed it because you are never awake and are difficult to wake up" Logan told him.

I looked out the window and said "Everyone is leaving!"

"What?" Gustavo asked.

"All the wolves have left...except for one! I think we all know who that is" I answered.

"Should we confront him?" Kelly asked.

"I don't think that is a good idea, he is still powerful and still wants to kill James, who is weak from not drinking blood and the moon!" Logan warned.

"But I am starting to feel stronger" I told him.

"How?" Carlos asked.

"We know that the midnight hour was when the wolves were at their strongest and vampires at their weakest...and since that has _finally_ passed I've got some of my strength back" I explained.

"I still think we should wait" Logan said.

"WHY?" Gustavo shouted.

"Because it could be a trap!" Logan told him "Mr. Knight knows that you aren't going to come out with a bunch of wolves there so he probably told them to go and hide and wait for you to come out"

I looked towards Kendall and he was sitting with his head on his paws watching Logan and Gustavo fight with an amused smirk on his face...wait _what?_

"Kendall?" I asked.

He looked up at me and smiled...well the best he could in his dog form.

"What?" everyone asked.

He looked towards them and barked.

"Why isn't he going after James?" Carlos asked.

"Maybe the moon isn't controlling him" Logan suggested.

"He hasn't seen it yet...maybe the moon can't _control _after a certain time" I said.

Kendall sniffed the air and growled "Or maybe he hasn't got used to it yet"

But he didn't come after me, he ran to the front door, trying his best to open it.

"I think he wants to go outside" Carlos observed.

"Well done Einstein" Logan replied sarcastically.

"Actually, I'm technically related to Frankenstein...is Einstein another relative?" Carlos asked.

"No! Einstein was...never mind you probably won't understand anyway" Logan sighed.

By this time Kendall was clawing at the door, desperately trying to get out.

"What's bothering him?" Logan asked.

"I don't know but lets' open the door so the angry werewolf won't want to turn and _kill me!" _ I shrieked.

Kendall looked towards me worry and confusion in his face.

"He seems worried about James" Gustavo said.

"Why though? He should want to kill him" Kelly remembered.

"Gee thanks" I smiled sarcastically.

"No seriously, he looks at you as if he knows you" Kelly told me.

"He does know us, doesn't he?" Carlos frowned.

"Of course Carlitos...but in his _state_ he shouldn't remember us...he should be focusing on killing the vampires" I explained.

"I think I know the answer!" Logan announced.

"What?" I asked.

"He doesn't want to kill us because we are his brothers!" he replied.

"What do you mean? We're not actually blood related" Carlos corrected him.

"Don't you guys remember? When we were ten years old we made a pact...a blood pact" Logan reminded us.

"WHAT?" Gustavo yelled.

"To stay best friends forever!" I remembered

"Oh yeah!" Carlos agreed.

"And we cut our thumbs, and we got told off afterwards but we agreed it was worth it because we were..." Logan started.

"Blood brothers" I finished and smiled.

"And we have the scars to prove it!" Carlos smiled and held up his right thumb.

"Kendall must have remembered that and that is why he doesn't want to kill you and why the moon isn't controlling...or compelling him to do it!" Logan smiled.

"So we still have _our _Kendall?" Carlos asked.

I nodded and then he asked "What's he thinking?"

"I don't know Carlos...I'm not a mind reader" I sighed.

"Are you sure?" he asked.

"Carlos, I think I would know if I was a mind reader or not...if I was I would have people's thoughts in my head" I told him.

"But tonight should be a special exception...I read that werewolves can talk telepathically to each other only on this night so they can plan. Why can't vampires do it too?" Carlos asked.

"Because, the werewolves are the ones plotting to kill the vampires...if the vampires knew about it then they would be able to stop it" Logan answered.

"But how did the vampires find out about the blue moon? Werewolves were coming to kill them so obviously nobody lived to tell the tale...how could they know if it was top secret between the werewolves?" Carlos asked.

"That's great Carlos!" I told him.

"Yeah! How did you figure that out?" Logan asked.

"It's simple, the witches wanted vampires dead too so of course they would be in the secret with the wolves but they wouldn't know what the wolves were planning because witches do gossip. A vampire must have been able to read their minds to get the information"

"But how did the vampire know to read their minds?" James asked out loud.

"I know! Witches always have a catch to whatever deal they make...so the wolves get to talk telepathically, become stronger and weaken vampires...to keep the balance they must have given the vampires an advantage too!" Carlos announced.

"Which is to read their minds, on a blue moon, so they can protect themselves" I finished for him.

"But why didn't Griffin tell us this?" Kelly asked.

"To keep the balance, the wolves need to kill some vampires but if he told all of them then there would be no hope for the wolves" Logan replied.

"But how do I read a mind?" I asked confused.

"Look into his eyes?" Logan suggested.

"How will that help?" Gustavo asked.

"The eyes are the windows to the soul" Logan shrugged.

"Or concentrate really hard" Carlos suggested.

"I'm going to need more energy for this" I sighed and ran into the kitchen.

I looked at the fridge door which was on its hinges, due to my mum's attempt of trying to fix it. I made a mental note to myself to buy her a new one.

I pulled out a blood bag and downed it trying to get some of my strength back.

I went back to the front door and told Kendall "Say something to me, buddy"

I was surprised when his voice came into my head "_James you can't read minds, you can talk telepathically" _

"_Really?" I asked._

"_You're doing it now" Kendall told me._

"_Right...so Kendall what's going on?" I asked him._

"_I need to get out...my dad...he is trying to kill you, and I need to stop him, this is a great advantage actually. You open the door and when I tell you to run, you run. Understand?" he said._

"_What? No?" _

Kendall rolled his eyes and I knew that the guys were confused but I would explain everything later.

"_We need to go out there, I have a plan and you need to trust me on this ok? I know what I'm doing...just do what I say when I say it" he told me._

"_Ok" I replied._

I stood back up and Gustavo asked "What was that about?"

"I can't read minds" I told them and they sighed "I can talk telepathically"

"What?" Logan asked.

"Kendall and I just had a conversation...believe me I'm more freaked out than you...but he said that he has a plan and we need to trust him. I need to do what he tells me to do when he says it" I replied.

"Ok, so what do we do first?" Logan asked.

"_open the door and walk out" Kendall told me._

"We open the door and walk out" I told them.

As we stepped out, Mr. Knight's eyes shone and I was starting to feel nervous.

"_Ok, walk a little further and...stop" _

I stopped and so did everyone behind me.

"_So James, I guess you found out the secret" a voice laughed in my head._

"_Who's that?" I asked and turned to Kevin._

"_Yes it's me...I know you can speak telepathically" he sighed._

My face fell and I wasn't sure if this was part of the plan.

"_Kendall he knows?" I told him._

"_Don't worry, everything is going according to plan" Kendall told me._

I calmed down when I heard Kendall's voice.

"_Ready to die James?" Kevin asked._

"Bring it" I said confidently out loud.

"_Take one step forward and get in a fighting stance" Kendall told me._

"_Am I fighting him?" I asked._

"_No, I am" Kendall answered._

Before I had time to argue, Kevin charged forward but Kendall jumped in from the side and took him out.

"_Run James, RUN!" He screamed in my head._

"_I'm not leaving you" I told him._

"Guys, get back in the house and stay there" I ordered.

"We're not leaving you" Logan argued.

"Logan this is not time to argue with me, I can't let you get hurt because of me" I told him.

" No James you are our brother...if one of us go down we all go down" Carlos told me.

"I'm not going to let you fight" I snarled.

"Why?" Logan demanded.

"Because if _anyone_ is going to die tonight...then it is going to be _me" _ I told them.

"Why you?" Logan and Carlos cried.

"I'm the vampire...I can't let anyone else get hurt for this" I replied

"No! We don't want _you_ to get hurt!" Carlos pleaded.

"This is a big fight and I can't worry about your safety right now" I growled.

"We can look after ourselves" Logan told me but I ignored him.

"Gustavo, Kelly take them inside and stay there please" I ordered again.

They dragged Logan and Carlos is kicking and screaming.

I ran back over to Kendall and his father fighting.

"_James I told you to get inside" Kendall shouted._

"_I'm not leaving you" I told him._

"_Trying to be the hero James?" Kevin laughed._

"_Shut up" I replied._

"_So James if you're trying to be the hero, why am I fighting Kendall?" he asked._

"_Let him go and fight me then" I said._

Kevin shoved Kendall to the ground and looked at me. He was ignoring Kendall's whimpers and I think he may have broken his arm.

"_Aren't you worried James? The night is still with us and you're still weak" Kevin taunted._

"_No, the midnight hour has passed and with each passing second I'm getting stronger" I told him._

"_And you think that I'm getting weaker?" he laughed._

"_No...it's still the blue moon...but this is the chance for vampires to fight back, they regain their full strength and can take down the werewolves" I laughed back at him._

We were circling each other, waiting for the enemy to make the first move. Luckily I knew that wolves were impulsive, so he won't be waiting for long. Vampires can be impulsive but are mostly patient. We do live forever so what is the rush?

Just as I predicted he made the first move, he jumped towards me, claws at the ready but I dodged him and he fell to the ground.

"_Nice move, bloodsucker_" _he smiled._

"_Wish I could say the same to you" I smirked._

I knew exactly what I was going to do...I was going to make him do all the moves...he'll get tired and then I can make my move and kill him. But do I really want to kill him? I don't want to be a murderer...but it would be out of self defence since he is trying to kill me.

I dodged him again as I was fighting with my conscience. The vampire part of me wanted to rip his head off but then the human part of me didn't want to be a murderer.

"STOP!" Griffin demanded just about as Kevin was going to make his next move.

"_What?" Kevin snarled towards Griffin._

"You cannot hurt this boy" Griffin told him and I guessed that he could use telepathy as well.

"_Boy? He is not a boy! He is a filthy longtooth! A bloodsucker!" Kevin shouted obviously outraged._

"No, he is part vampire, part human...and you all promised that no human would be harmed during this" Griffin told him.

Kevin's face fell and Griffin added "And you said that you would not hurt your kind"

"_I haven't!" Kevin shouted._

"Yes you have, Kendall over there has a broken arm" Griffin shouted.

I cringed and instantly felt bad, Kendall had hurt himself all because he wanted to protect me.

"_What no? He is one of them!" Kevin argued._

"No he is not, I'm going to have to take you to the council" Griffin told him and flashed him out.

"Are you ok?" he asked me.

I nodded and replied "He didn't touch me"

"Good, now get this one into the house" he pointed towards Kendall who was...Kendall again.

"Did you change him back?" I asked.

"No, I just found him a cure...to the full moon and blue moon, he doesn't have to worry about being a wolf anymore" Griffin smiled.

I smiled with him but it didn't reach my eyes. Another one of my friends was normal, which is a great thing, but it reminds me that I'm stuck like this now. I made my choice and I have to live with it.

"Am I still part human?" I asked.

"Yes, just because you turned yourself back into a vampire doesn't mean that you didn't lose your humanity...it's still there James" he told me.

I nodded and turned to leave when he said "Wait"

I looked at him and he said "I found this potion, you'll still be a vampire...but you will be more human if that makes sense. You'll be able to eat and you'll age like a human but when your human self dies...you'll turn back to seventeen"

"Really?" I asked.

He nodded and asked "You can think about it and I'll give you the potion if you want it when you return to LA...on two conditions"

"What?" I asked.

"One you rock the concert"

I laughed and asked "What about the second one?"

"You actually return to LA in one piece"

**Sorry it took so long to update hehe! Hope you like it! Review? Thank you for getting me up to 50 reviews and there are defiantly more chapters to come! **


	21. Chapter 21

**Big Time Halloween**

**Chapter 21**

**~Concert~**

**Thank you to Dueling Southerner, lyokodreamer, Big Time Rush, Channylover26 and Kate for reviewing! Glad that you liked it :D**

**Hope everyone likes this chapter too (:**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything.**

**James' POV**

I helped Kendall back into the house, even though he kept complaining. I knew that he only had a broken arm but still he seemed weak from that fall. We walked in and Logan and Carlos were not happy with me.

"James! How could you make Gustavo and Kelly drag us inside when we wanted to help?" Logan scolded.

"I'm sorry, it was for your safety...now Logan doctor time...you need to help Kendall" I told him.

"What's happened?" Carlos asked.

"I've only broken my arm, it will be fine" Kendall assured them.

"No, Kendall we need to get you to the hospital!" Logan told him.

"No, no hospital" Kendall argued.

"Kendall" Logan warned

"Logan" Kendall mimicked.

"So he defiantly needs to go to the hospital?" I asked.

Logan nodded and I threw Kendall over my shoulder.

"Right off to the hospital we go" I ordered.

"James Diamond, put me down NOW!" Kendall yelled.

"Kendall, people are trying to sleep" Carlos told him.

"Well if they slept through that whole vampire and wolf fight then they can sleep through this!" he replied while kicking me.

"Dude, just to let you know, that doesn't hurt" I laughed.

"Seriously put me down" he told me calmly.

"Kendall, we are doing this to make you feel better" Carlos said optimistically.

Kendall glared at him and Gustavo suggested "Should I call the limo?"

"No, it's unfair to wake up the driver...I can drive" Logan suggested.

"But we left our car in LA and we can't ask to take my mum's because she is sleeping" I reminded Logan.

"You can get in my car" Gustavo offered.

"There won't be enough space...Logan, Carlos and Kendall can go with you and I'll meet you at the hospital" I told them.

"What? Are you sure that is a good idea? There are still wolves about you know" Logan warned.

"No, they're not allowed to attack him" Kendall replied

"Why?" Kelly asked.

"He is part human" Kendall answered.

"You are an eavesdropper!" I accused.

"Put me down and I won't say another word" he smirked.

"Ok, I'll put you down...in the car" I smirked right back at him.

He scowled and I followed Gustavo to his car.

"Are you sure that you'll meet us there?" Kelly asked

"Kelly, I'm going to get there before you guys. Don't worry everything is going to be fine" I assured her.

After leaving them, I met them at the hospital and even though Kendall complained and whined we got his arm bandaged up. Luckily he can still perform the concert.

"Guys, you do realise that we have the concert tonight" Logan said as Kendall was getting discharged.

"What?" Carlos asked.

"Well it is really early in the morning, which means that our concert, that we were supposed to be practising for, is tonight and we have had no practice!" Logan panicked.

"Don't worry Logie; we've had plenty of experience with our tour and Rocktober fest! Everything is going to be fine" I reassured him.

"I don't know..." he sighed.

"Hey guys, what's wrong?" Kendall asked as he walked back over.

"Are you sure you'll be able to perform tonight?" Logan asked getting back into doctor mode.

"Logie, stop worrying...we are at the hospital and they told me that I'm _fine._ I even asked them about the concert and they said that it will be ok" Kendall replied.

"Ok dogs..." Gustavo started and Kendall glared at him "Go home and get some sleep so you'll feel refreshed for tonight" he ordered.

"Hey where's Katie?" Kendall asked noticing the absence of his sister.

"Oh...we left her asleep at my house" I answered.

"You left her on her own!" Kendall screeched.

"No, we left her with Mr and Mrs Diamond" Carlos corrected him.

"So you left her with the Brooke Diamond that probably wants to test her new beauty products on Katie like a bunny rabbit?" Kendall shouted.

"Kendall, calm down" Logan warned.

He took a deep breath and apologised "Sorry guys, I'm still worked up from last night...or very early this morning"

"It's ok, everything is fixed now" I smiled.

"So are you going to accept Griffin's offer?" Kendall asked me, not realising that I haven't told Carlos, Logan, Kelly or Gustavo yet.

"What offer?" Gustavo demanded.

"Well...Griffin said that he found this potion...which will make me more human...so I'll age like a human and be able to eat and everything but when my human body dies I go back to being seventeen" I explained.

"Does that mean you can be easily harmed?" Logan asked.

"I don't know...I guess I could ask him" I shrugged.

Has he given you the potion yet?" Kelly asked.

"No, he said that he'll give it to me if we rock the concert and return to LA in one piece...whatever that means" I replied.

"Does he know something we don't?" Kendall asked.

"What do you mean?" Carlos asked him.

"Griffin said '_if_ we return to LA in one piece'...does that mean something else is going to happen?" Kendall asked.

"Nah, he must just be joking around...right?" Carlos panicked.

"Calm down Carlitos, everything is ok we just have to do a concert...that's all" Logan said.

"DOGS!" Gustavo shouted.

"WHAT?" Kendall screamed at him fed up with being called a dog.

The nurse gave them dirty looks and told them to "Be Quiet"

"Did you not hear what I told you to do?" Gustavo challenged.

"Yes, but as you can see and hear, we are discussing a very important matter and we still need a way of getting home" Kendall told him.

"Get in my car" he sighed.

"I'll run back" I told them.

"Are you sure?" Kendall asked.

"Yes, I'll get there before you" I answered, sure that I had already said that to Kelly earlier.

They left to go to the car and I decided to take a little stroll before I raced home. I figured that I had a few minutes to myself before I return to our crazy lives.

The sun was slowly rising and it was one of the most beautiful things I have ever seen. I guess I'll be able to travel the world with my new vampire life. They say you only live once and that is true but they don't say how long you live...because nobody knows. I could live for the next thousand years...I bet the world will change, nothing can stay the same. Not even vampires...that's why we are created to adapt.

I decided that it was time to run if I wanted to get back before everyone else. They know that I can run fast with my speed and then they'll want to know where I was and I can't be bothered to explain.

They pulled into the driveway and I was waiting for everyone on the front porch.

"Ok everyone, get some sleep and I'll call you an hour before the concert so you have time to get ready" Kelly explained.

"An hour?" I screeched.

"Yeah..." she answered.

"That is nowhere near enough time for me to do my hair!" I told her.

"Dude, you're a vampire" Carlos reminded me.

"Fine" I sighed.

"Good, now get to SLEEP! I need you DOGS to ROCK this concert" Gustavo shouted.

"Alright" we agreed sleepily.

Our concert was at seven so I figured that I should have hours of sleep but it only felt like minutes. My hair wasn't too messed up so I thought that I could have a few extra minutes but with Carlos in the house that is never possible. Once he is up everyone else is. He either jumps on you until you wake up or he accidentally breaks something...and only once every so often he sets fire to something.

"Wake up" Carlos told me.

I was in my bed and you know that feeling when you are too comfortable to wake up...I had that feeling. And then when I wouldn't wake up he started bouncing up and down.

"Five more minutes" I begged.

"If you don't get up I'll cut off your hair" Katie warned, I didn't even notice that she was standing by the door.

"You wouldn't dare..." I started to say but she interrupted me by holding up a pair of scissors.

"Carlos get off of me" I shouted and pushed him to the floor.

He landed with a thud and I ran to my closet.

"Hmmm what to wear" I wondered.

"You're going to be performing a concert, I think something stylish but also not too hot" Katie advised.

"Oh jealous that some girls will find me too hot" I teased.

Her face went red with anger and she warned "I still have scissors, _do not_ make me use them"

"Ok, sorry" I apologised.

She nodded satisfied with her work and left for me to get changed.

"Time for my lucky white V-neck, black skinny jeans...and my converses" I decided and put them on.

I looked in the mirror to attempt at styling my hair; some people don't understand that it takes time to make it look good. Just because I have super-speed it doesn't mean that I can get ready quicker.

I went downstairs and was going to settle on a banana for breakfast...or dinner in our case...but Logan stopped me.

"What's wrong man?" I asked.

He didn't answer and pushed a cup my way. I knew what was in it but I checked just in case I was wrong. I wasn't...

I gulped it down while holding my nose; I read that if you hold your nose then you won't know what it tastes like. I'm not sure how it works because that is all scientific stuff and that is in Logan's department not mine.

"Ready everyone?" Kelly asked as she walked in.

"Yup" we all nodded.

"Hey James, where is your Mum and Dad?" Kendall asked.

"Probably at work still" I shrugged.

"Is Katie coming?" Carlos asked excitedly.

"No" she stated.

"Sorry Kat but there is no one here to look after you, so I guess you're going to have to come" I told her silently laughing on the inside.

"Hey, maybe we could bring you on stage" Kendall suggested

"No!" she shouted.

"Katie, they're only messing with you" Logan said while hugging her and kissing the top of her head.

"And that is why Logie is my favourite" she smiled while hugging him back.

"What?" I exclaimed.

"What?" she asked innocently.

"How could you choose _that_ as your favourite over _this?" _I asked.

"More importantly how could you choose one of them over your own brother?" Kendall added.

"I'm joking guys, I love you all equally" she laughed.

"Darn, she played us" Carlos scowled but then a few seconds later his grin was back.

"Katie can watch from backstage with me" Kelly offered.

"Thanks Kelly"

"No problem, now lets' go!" she hurried.

We jumped into the limo, we were all nervous. I could tell the guys were nervous because their hearts were beating faster than usual.

"Ok, we're here" Kelly announced.

"Ready to show everyone who thought we couldn't make it?" Kendall challenged.

"Bring it" we answered simultaneously.

We walked out on stage and our fans were screaming. I saw loads of I 'heart' BTR signs and I 'heart' James signs. To be honest they were my favourite!

We started the concert with Til' I forget about you, Boyfriend, City Is Ours, Nothing Even Matters and Worldwide.

During the break we didn't talk, we were so exhausted but then pumped because we got to perform more of our songs!

On the second half we performed Halfway There, Big Night, Oh yeah, This is our Someday, Stuck and we finished on our first major hit Big Time Rush!

To say it was amazing would have been an understatement.

We collapsed in the limo, exhausted. It didn't matter that I just had hours of sleep I just wanted to return to my bed.

"Ready to go back to LA guys?" Kelly asked as she and Gustavo entered the limo.

"Yeah...wait...WHAT?" we yelled.

"We're going straight back to LA" Gustavo smiled.

"But we haven't even said goodbye to our parents...or packed our things!" Logan argued.

"Don't worry, we explained to your parents and they said they'll pack everything and we just have to go and pick it up. Also giving time for you to say goodbye to your parents...also to pick up Mrs. Knight" Kelly explained

"Ok" we nodded.

**Carlos' POV**

We stopped at my house first and I ran inside, hopefully Mama and Papi were there. There not normally at work this late.

They opened the door before I had a chance to knock and engulfed me in a hug. Hugs from us were always the best...apparently they always cheer people up.

"You be careful" Mama warned.

"I will be" I smiled.

Papi put my suitcase in the back of the limo and came to hug me again.

"Call if there are any crimes" he said.

"Will do" I replied and went back in the limo.

With a final wave, we drove up to Logan's house.

**Logan's POV**

I walked in and Mum and Dad came running at me.

They hugged me tightly and Dad went to put my suitcase in the limo, just like Carlos' did.

"Be careful, and carry on in school" my Mum told me.

I laughed at her and shared my goodbyes with them both. I don't know why but it was harder leaving them this time.

**James' POV**

It was my turn next and I decided to be quick. Otherwise I'll never get back in the limo.

Mum and Dad had both returned from work and apologised for not being at the concert.

"It's fine really, I'm sorry that I have to leave again though" I said.

"It's ok baby, as long as you're having a good time" Mum replied.

I nodded and walked out, putting my suitcase with the others. I waved goodbye and then it was off to pick up Mrs. Knight and all their luggage.

Mrs. Knight left the house as quickly as she possibly could, claiming that she just wanted to get back home. It was nice that we all thought of LA as home. It meant that we were supposed to be there. Not fate, destiny, or luck...it was our home.

I was glad that I didn't pack my Ipod and left it in my pocket because I was spending the entire plan ride with Carlos. I do love him, as a friend, but sometimes he is just too hyper for me to handle. I knew that giving him sugar was a bad idea. He promised that he would shut up but he didn't! And now he is giving me a head ache! How lucky am I?

We were on Griffin's private jet again, so it wasn't like I couldn't swap seats or anything...I was just too tired. I was hoping that we didn't have to leave straight away because I really miss my bed.

Before I knew it, I had fallen asleep and the world just faded away. Dreams don't come to me often so it wasn't a surprise when I felt like I had just passed out.

"James wake up!" Carlos yelled in my ear.

"What?" I shouted.

"We're here" he smiled.

I just shook my head as he skipped of the jet with a huge smile. He better have not done anything to my hair! I pulled out my mirror and saw that everything was fine.

I followed everyone off the plane and was glad when I felt the rush of familiar LA heat.

"Good to be home" I whispered.

"Come on James! We've got to get to the Palm Woods!" Kendall shouted.

I was next to him in a flash and we went in _another_ limo which would take us home. Luckily the ride wasn't too long and we got there in half- an hour.

We ran into the lobby and Logan yelled "Home Sweet Home" and kissed the ground.

"LOGAN!" Camille shouted as she attacked him.

"Kendall!" Jo said running towards him.

"Carlos!" Stephanie cheered happily.

Great I was the only one without a girlfriend and looked completely stupid.

"Hello James" somebody said from behind me. I knew that voice too well.

"Muffy" I hissed.

"Can we talk?" she asked.

I considered it then replied "No"

She followed me out to the pool and her persistence was getting annoying.

"James" she teased.

"Fine you want to talk, lets' talk" I smirked.

I picked her up and threw her over my shoulder. I was getting very good at that lately.

"JAMES!"she screamed.

Before we caused a scene, I ran as fast as I could to a secluded area of the woods next to Palm Woods Park.

"James, put me down" she demanded.

"Fine" I smirked and dropped her.

She landed with a thud- I didn't worry because I knew that she was fine- and she has done way worse to me!

"What a gentleman you are" she told me sarcastically.

"Don't look at me like that with your judgy little eyes- what do you want Muffy?" I asked.

"Am I not allowed to be here anymore?" she asked

"Since you tried to kill me, multiple times, I thought you may want to avoid me for a while...or the rest of your lifetime!" I replied.

"It's not like you're going to kill me" she teased.

"No, I don't want to be a murderer" I told her.

"_You_ don't want to be a murderer? You're a vampire!" she screeched.

"I'm part vampire, part human" I corrected her.

"So?"

"So no matter how much my vampire side wants to drain you of your blood right now, my human side is tell me not too...plus blood is disgusting-" before I could finish my sentence I felt her lips on mine...

**To be Continued.**

**Ohhh what's going to happen? Hope you liked it...review? Sorry it was a bit rushed in the middle but I was excited to get to the end! Eeepp! Hehe. I'll try to update soon! I was going to update last night but then an emergency came up...and I can think of many bad words for the people in the emergency but this is rated K so I can't -_- **


	22. Chapter 22

**Big Time Halloween**

**Chapter 22**

**~Confessions~**

**Thank you to Kate, Dueling Southerner, Channylover26 and lyokodreamer for reviewing! You guys are awesome! Thank you for all your reviews! This is the longest story I have written hehe :D**

**Thanks for the alerts/ favourites too (: **

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything D:**

**James' POV**

I realised what was going on and pushed her off of me.

"Are you crazy?" I yelled at her.

"No, I love you James" she smiled.

"Seems like you are bipolar too..." I murmured.

"I love you, James" she repeated holding onto my hands. I released myself from her grip and stepped backwards.

"When I dropped you...you must have hit your head, probably got a concussion or something, you should go see a doctor..." I told her and walked away unsure of what just happened.

"James!" she shouted but I started running.

I didn't stop until I reached my apartment and slammed the door shut behind me.

"You ok, man?" Carlos asked me.

"No, Muffy is all confused and thinks that she loves me" I panicked.

"Isn't that a good thing?" Logan asked.

"NO!" I shouted.

"Wait the same Muffy, who wanted to kill you but then she wanted to be with you, Muffy?" Kendall asked.

I nodded, my back was still against the doors and my arms spread out just in case she tried to get in.

"And now she is stalking me!" I told them.

They started laughing and I begged "Help me"

"Just tell her that you're not interested" Kendall replied.

"I already did" I told them.

There was a knock at the door and I looked through the peep hole and screamed.

"What?" Carlos asked worriedly.

"She's on the other side" I answered.

"James!" she shouted from the outside the door.

"What should I do?" I asked.

"Run and hide?" Logan suggested.

I smiled and ran into my room, hoping that the guys wouldn't let her into the apartment. I got in my closet and closed the door.

Hopefully this should keep her away from me.

**Kendall's POV**

I shook my head while silently laughing at how James was acting. I opened the door and Muffy had a mad look in her eye. Maybe James wasn't exaggerating.

"Where's James?" she demanded.

"We don't know...we thought he was with you" I told her.

"I know that he is here" she replied while trying to look over my shoulder.

"Nope he's not, must be by the pool or in the park" I lied.

"Well then, if James isn't here why don't you invite me in?" she asked.

"Because you hurt our best friend and we don't trust you anymore" Logan told her while joining me at the door making sure she couldn't see inside.

"Look, I know that I have done bad things but that was to _protect_ James, and I really do love him. It killed me when I had to shoot that dart at him" she cried.

"Well it obviously didn't kill you because otherwise we wouldn't be having this conversation" Carlos smiled.

"Just tell me where James is, so I can make this right and we can all go back to being friends" she ordered.

"You can't boss us around!" I exclaimed.

"Yes, I can" she nodded.

"And I can do this" I smirked and shut the door in her face.

"Kendall!" Logan shouted.

"What?" I snapped.

"That was rude!" he told me.

"Yeah and she nearly _killed_ James" I reminded him.

He nodded understanding my actions.

"Should we go and tell James that it's safe now?" Carlos asked.

"Yeah, you go find him Carlos" Logan told him.

**James' POV**

I could hear the conversation outside and I was curious about what Kendall had done to Muffy. Part of me was wishing that I was there to witness it but then I could have blown my cover. I'm glad that I have my best friends who wouldn't rat me out and look out for me.

Carlos came in and opened the door, figuring that if he couldn't see me then I must be in the closet. I always told him that would be the first place that he would find me if I was hiding from something, or someone!

"Found you!" he cheered.

"Is...she gone?" I asked.

He nodded and I got out of the closet, stretching my muscles. Maybe I was a bit too old for hiding in there now. When I was younger it was the perfect place for games like hide and seek.

I walked outside my room with Carlos following behind me.

"Wow, is Muffy possessed or something?" Kendall asked me while cringing.

"I don't know! She suddenly 'loves' me again and I don't know how to stop it...or her!" I panicked.

"Calm down James, we don't need you passing out at a time like this" Logan warned.

I nodded and took deep breaths. I don't think that I can pass out anyway.

"Right, we need a plan!" Kendall stated.

"What can we do though?" Logan asked.

"You're the genius" I told Logan.

"We've been over this" Logan sighed "I panic under pressure and then Kendall always comes up with the answer"

I smiled, remembering the time when we were in Minnesota and wanted to get to the auditions and now we are in LA actually living the dream!

"Well we can't kill her, she's already dead" Carlos said.

"What?" I asked.

"She said it killed her when she had to hurt you" Carlos replied.

"She didn't mean it literally, Carlos, it was a figure of speech" Logan explained to him.

Carlos looked down at the floor in embarrassment.

"How about we report to the vampire hunter council that she failed her job of killing James and then they'll...arrest her?" Logan suggested.

"I don't think there is a vampire hunter council and if there was they would come and kill _me_ not arrest her!" I told him.

"Well how else can we get her to forget about James?" Logan asked.

"How about we say that James has moved on and get him a fake girlfriend" Kendall said.

"No, Muffy is a vampire hunter! She'll easily kill the fake girlfriend" I said.

"How else can we get her to forget you?" Carlos whined.

"Wait I've got an idea" I announced.

"What?" they asked me

"How about I go out with her and get her to break up with me!" I told them.

"Yeah! That has to work!" Kendall cheered.

"Great, I'll go to the lobby and get her to notice me" I smiled.

I walked out and closed the door behind me, hoping that I wasn't preparing myself for total doom.

**Kendall's POV**

"Maybe that isn't the best idea" Logan sighed.

"Why?" I asked.

"What will a vengeful vampire hunter do to a vampire if he isn't what she thought he was?" Logan asked

I then realised what he was talking about...if James isn't the James that Muffy loves then... "She'll kill him" I whispered.

"We've got to stop him!" Carlos said.

**James' POV**

I walked into the lobby and sat down, waiting for my personal stalker to show up.

"James!" I heard a happy voice call. I sighed and looked up to see Muffy smiling down at me.

"Hey Muffs, what's up?" I asked.

"Muffs?" she asked

"Yeah, your nickname!" I told her.

"I don't want a nickname" she pouted.

"Don't pout, it's only a nickname" I laughed.

"Well don't call me that!" she ordered.

"When did you think that you could order me around?" I asked.

"I'm not ordering you, I'm telling you that I didn't want you to call me Muffs!" she squeaked.

"Look if we want to be in a healthy relationship then you shouldn't be telling me to do things, you could have simply asked" I pouted.

"Sorry James, this is our first fight" she cried and hugged me.

This was going to be harder than I thought. That fight was stupid and about nothing! She should have broken up with me...I knew that she hated nicknames.

"Hey Muffy, how about I take you out to dinner?" I offered.

"Like a date?" she asked

I laughed nervously and answered "Y-yeah a date. Meet me here at 6?"

"Yep" she replied and kissed my cheek.

Great, now I have to go on a date with her but my plan should hopefully go perfectly.

As soon as she left Kendall, Logan and Carlos ran into me.

"What's the big idea? You could've ruined my hair!" I told them,

"Don't make Muffy break up with you!" Kendall panicked.

"Why?" I asked.

"Because she'll want to kill you Jamie!" Carlos cried.

"Guys, everything will be fine, she won't want to kill me and if she does get her stake ready then I'll run back here" I reassured them.

"I still don't think that is a good idea" Logan warned.

"Well I can't go back now! I've made dinner plans with her at 6 and believe me if I could get out of it I would" I replied.

"WHAT?" they shouted.

"Hey, can you get off of me now? This is really uncomfortable" I asked.

They nodded and helped me back up.

"How could you make dinner plans with her?" Logan asked.

"I tried to make her break up with me but that didn't work, so I'm totally going to disgust her at a restaurant" I smiled.

"Why?" Carlos asked while shaking me.

"Dude, don't give me whiplash and I have it all planned out. Plus she won't get a chance to kill me because we'll be in public" I explained.

"You must be sleep deprived!" Logan sighed.

It was true we got here in the morning and I haven't had much sleep, because of the incident with the full moon and then a concert and then flying out to LA. I can't sleep on planes so that caused some of my sleep deprivation.

"That is why I'm going to go to sleep now and wake up later...she'll break up with me and I'll return here and sleep some more. Tomorrow I should be totally refreshed and back to normal sleeping patterns" I told them.

"So when should we wake you up so you can get ready?" Kendall asked.

"About four" I told him and we walked back up to the apartment.

I literally collapsed on my bed and welcomed the sleep with closed eyes and a peaceful smile.

**Logan's POV**

I was nervous for James; something in my mind was telling me that this was not going to end well. And I'm talking about James...not Muffy. He didn't even tell us his full plan so we don't know if it's a bad plan or not!

"Should we follow him to make sure that nothing goes wrong?" Kendall asked.

"No, because if he gets into a bad situation then we will just be nuisances to him" I replied.

"Well how can we protect him and make sure that he is safe?" Carlos asked.

"We make sure that we have our cell phones on us at all times, and if he needs our help then we'll tell him to call us" Kendall answered.

"And that will be enough?" I asked.

"I don't know" he admitted.

"Well we should defiantly make sure that we stay in the apartment, so we can all go together and not waste time" I added.

"What should we do in the mean time?" Kendall asked.

"Video games" Carlos shouted.

I set an alarm on my phone for four so we would remember to wake up James.

It only felt like minutes but 'Halfway There' blared out on my phone and I only had to look down at the time to realise that it was time for the plan.

"Who wants to wake up Sleeping Beauty?" Kendall asked.

"I will, you two are dangerous when it comes to things like this" I sighed.

I stood up and made my way over to James and Kendall's room. He was sprawled across the bed with half of his duvet hanging off the bed.

I shook his shoulder gently and said "James time to get up"

He groaned and rolled over.

"Ok, just warning you but I didn't want to have to do this buddy" I sighed.

He responded with another groan, so I leant over and shouted in his ear "JAMES YOU'VE RAN OUT OF CUDA SPRAY!"

He jumped up and asked "What?"

"I said it's time to get up" I smiled and walked out.

"What was that about Cuda Spray?" Carlos asked as I sat back down on the couch.

"It was a way to wake up James" I shrugged.

**James' POV**

I walked out of my room and had a massive head-ache.

"Why did you have to yell so loud Logan? My head hurts" I moaned.

"Sorry, but you refused to get up...that was the only way!" he told me.

I nodded and went into the bathroom with a spare change of clothes. After I showered, I put on my clothes, styled my hair and put on extra Cuda Spray. I knew that Muffy hates this stuff so if I out on extra then she'll defiantly want to break up with me.

I walked out of the bathroom, actually ready to go and it was only five thirty.

"James...why are you not dressed disgustingly?" Kendall asked.

"That was never part of the plan!" I told him.

I was dressed in a white shirt, with a loose tie, my black jeans and my black converse.

"But she will still love you dressed like that" Carlos said.

I walked closer to them and they started coughing.

"Why so much Cuda Spray?" Logan gagged.

"She hates this stuff, plus she hates this shirt" I smiled.

"So you're basically doing everything she hates?" Carlos asked.

I nodded and they didn't even know the best part of the plan yet...and I'm not going to reveal it to them until after the dinner.

"Hey guys, I've got to go but I'll see you later...this should only take about half-an hour maybe even ten minutes if I'm lucky" I laughed.

"Just be careful" Logan warned.

"Don't worry" I smiled.

I walked out of the apartment and I was getting more nervous as I got closer to the lobby. I checked the time on my phone and it had just gone six. As I'm a little bit late, that will defiantly get on her nerves. I managed to get to the lobby at five past and saw her by the desk. Another thing she hated was surprises. I smirked as I ran up and hugged her from behind and spinning her around. She laughed a little bit but her face turned serious when I put her down.

"James! You know I hate that! And your five minutes late" she whined.

"Sorry Muffy, but I needed extra time to look _this_ good" I smiled.

She coughed and asked "Are you wearing that Cuda Spray?"

I nodded "Better wear your Cuda"

She shook her head and sighed "Lets' just go"

I nodded and led her outside to the limo, I opened the door for her and let her go in first. It doesn't matter that I was trying to get rid of her...I was raised to be a gentleman and I can't throw that all away now!

"Thanks" she smiled.

The driver already knew where to go and the restaurant was only about five minutes away.

"We're here Sir" he announced.

"Thank you" I smiled and got out, holding the door for her to get out as well.

I had to admit she was beautiful but we weren't right for each other and I hope that tonight will make her realise that. I've already tried this breaking up thing and it won't work. I didn't have to worry about my 'never been dumped' record because she already ruined that a while ago.

"Wow this is a really nice restaurant James" she smiled.

"Only the best for the best" I smiled.

She laughed and we walked inside.

"Hello Sir" the waiter greeted.

"Hello, a table for two please, somewhere private please" I replied.

He nodded and led us to a nice table near the back corner; it wasn't close to the other tables so nobody would be able to hear our conversation.

"So why did you change your mind?" she asked.

"About what?" I asked.

"You know, going out with me" she answered.

"Well, we really do need to talk" I told her.

"What?" she asked.

"Why did you want to come back out with me again?" I asked.

"What?" she repeated.

"I turned human for you and you dumped me...I turn back into a vampire and then you wanted to kill me and now you love me" I explained.

She looked at me confused so I asked her "Do you only love me when I'm a vampire?"

"What? No James! That would be silly" she told me.

"But I turned human for you and you didn't want to be with me...I tell you that I've turned back into a vampire and suddenly it's back to nearly killing me but 'loving' me" I told her.

"James, I love you for you" she told me.

"Really? So this spray that I'm wearing now...you don't mind it, or you will tolerate it?" I asked.

"Well, I guess you could wear a little less" she said.

"And you don't mind me wearing this shirt?"

"Well, you don't have to wear it often" she replied.

I knew the next one would break her.

"And you won't mind if I turn human?"

"W-what?" she stuttered.

"See that got you" I told her. I got up to leave but she grabbed my wrist.

"No, please stay...are you going to turn human?" she smiled.

I sat back down and answered "Not fully, I'll be able to eat properly and age like a human...but when my human body dies then I turn back to seventeen" I explained.

"That means we can spend a long happy life together" she smiled and I inwardly cringed.

"Hello, I'll be your waitress can I take your order?" the waitress asked.

She gave me a flirty smile and I returned it, but then Muffy glared at me and I looked back down at the menu.

"Can I have the steak please?" I asked.

"Sure how would you like it? Well done, Medium or rare?" she asked.

"Rare please, Extra rare" I smiled and handed her my menu "With a Coke please" I added.

She took my menu and asked Muffy "What about you, Miss?"

"The Spaghetti please and a Lemonade" Muffy smiled and handed her menu over.

The waitress nodded "They'll be right over"

As soon as she left Muffy turned to me.

"Why were you flirting with her?" she demanded.

"I wasn't, she smiled and I smiled back. It's called being polite Muffy. But then you wouldn't know that since you shot me in the back and left me in an alley to die" I hissed.

"Will you let that go already?" she asked.

"No" I replied.

We glared at each other for the next few minutes and I had to admit that I did miss our bickering but that proves that we aren't meant to be with each other if we can even stand each other. Being friends would be fine with me!

The waiter returned with our orders and I could smell the blood as he walked over.

"Here is your food. We hope you have a nice meal" he smiled and walked away. I was glad that it wasn't the girl giving us the food because Muffy would have started a cat fight.

"So you can actually eat?" she asked me.

"Not really...but as I ordered it rare then I'll be able to drink the blood and maybe...just maybe be able to eat the steak" I answered.

I picked up my spoon and was scooping up some blood, I made sure that nobody was looking our way and then I would drink it.

"James, that is disgusting. We're in public!" Muffy told me.

"So now you have a problem with my eating habits?" I asked angrily.

"No..."

"Save it Muffy" I huffed but secretly smiling on the inside.

"I just don't think that it is right...to do that in public" she told me.

"Would you rather I go and bite that young waitress's neck?" I asked showing my fangs.

"No!" she shouted but not too loud.

"Well I have to eat" I sang.

"But you don't 'eat' humans!" she told me.

"Don't I? Why can't I?" I asked.

"Because you don't want to be a murderer" she smirked.

I looked at her realising my mistake "You're part human...am I correct?" she asked.

"Yes which means that I'm part teenage boy" I smirked right back at her.

She frowned as I grabbed my fork and yelled "FORK CHOP"

The fork flung in the air and landed in somebody's arm.

"James!"

"What?" I laughed.

She stood up and threw her napkin on her plate "If you're going to act like an immature little boy, then I'm not sure that I want to be seen with you"

I looked at her and she stormed off and out of the restaurant. I was glad that we were really close to the Palm Woods because that means that she didn't have to go far...anyway I think that she has stolen my limo.

I walked outside and saw that I was right. So I just decided to run back to the Palm Woods and straight to my apartment.

"James! You're alive!" Carlos yelled and hugged me.

"How did it go?" Logan asked.

"Does she want to kill you?" Kendall panicked.

"Everything went according to plan" I smiled.

**Eeep! Hehe hope you liked that chapter! Review please? I'll try to update soon! I was going to update tomorrow but then I decided that I couldn't wait hehe.**

**I've planned out the next few chapters and there will be some more surprises hehe! Oh and thank you! I'm nearly up to 60 reviews! I love you all! :D **


	23. Chapter 23

**Big Time Halloween **

**Chapter 23**

**~New Vamp In Town~**

**Yay! I love all of my reviewers! Glad that you like this story :D Never thought it would be this popular hehe. **

**Thank you to Channylover26, Kate and lyokodreamer for reviewing the last chapter hehe**

**Hope you like this one (:**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything.**

**James' POV**

I explained the night to Kendall, Logan and Carlos. They couldn't help but laugh, me and my childish actions...sometimes it is helpful if you hang out with Carlos for too long.

"So, she just left you?" Kendall asked.

"And stole the limo, but it was all worth it" I smiled.

"Ok, what is our next P.O.A?" Carlos asked.

"What?" Logan asked him.

"You know, P.O.A...plan of action" Carlos told us.

"Wow, that was _smart_ Carlos" Logan praised.

"Thanks" he shrugged.

"Well, I say we go down to the pool and I'll buy us smoothies to celebrate" I offered.

"You never turn down a free smoothie" Kendall agreed.

We ran out of the apartment and into the elevator. Hopefully we wouldn't be called into the studio today. It was nice and sunny out plus a great day to tan...just because I'm a vampire doesn't mean that I don't like to tan anymore...it's nice and relaxing. This reminds me we should defiantly go back to the beach. It's a nice way to relieve stress; also I need to work on my surfing skills.

When we reached the lobby, we saw a new girl by the desk in the lobby.

"New girl, nice" we whispered to each other and bumped fists.

"James, listen in to her conversation" Kendall told me.

"No! That is eavesdropping!" Logan disagreed.

"It's not like she's going to find out" Carlos laughed.

"And we should find out which apartment she lives in so we can welcome her to the Palm Woods" I added.

"Why don't we just ask her?" Logan asked.

"That would be weird" Kendall scoffed.

Logan threw his hands up in the air as a sign of defeat.

"_Welcome to the Palm Woods, how may I help you?" Bitters asked with fake enthusiasm._

"_Hello, I believe that I have booked an apartment here and I would like to check in" she smiled._

_She had blonde hair and striking blue eyes. She was wearing light grey skinny jeans, a red crop top and red converse. _

"_Ok, your name please?" Bitters asked and he couldn't seem more interested._

"_Sophie...Sophie Salvatore" she smiled _**(This has no connection to vampire diaries! Sophie is my name and I love the last name Salvatore :P)**

"_Ok, you are in apartment 2k, have a nice stay" Bitters replied and handed her the keys._

_He left to go to his office and she called out "Thanks" _

"I say we go and introduce ourselves" I said and walked up to her.

I watched as she put her key in her pocket and picked up the handle on her suitcase. When she looked back up I was there.

"Oh...hey you scared me" she laughed.

"Sorry, I'm James, James Diamond" I greeted.

"I know" she replied.

I looked at her strangely and she answered "You're from Big Time Rush...right?"

"Yeah, so where are you from?" I asked.

"England" she replied.

"Cool, that's a big change" I said.

"I know, but I convinced myself that if I didn't come then I would regret it" she told me.

"You only get this chance once in a lifetime" I said.

"Yeah...something like that"

"Sorry but I didn't catch your name" I frowned.

"I'm Sophie Salvatore, nice to meet you James Diamond" she said and held out her hand.

Instead of shaking it I kissed it and she laughed.

"Very charming Mr. Diamond but I'm afraid that I have to go and unpack now" she told me.

"Ok, I'll take your suitcase up for you...what apartment are you in?" I asked her, I already knew but I didn't want to give away that I'm a vampire...at least not yet.

"Ah a very sneaky way of finding out where I live" she laughed "And it's apartment 2K but you don't have to take my luggage"

"No, no I want to and that is right next to mine! I live in 2J"

"I guess we'll be seeing a lot more of each other then" she said while walking to elevator.

I got in with her and replied "I guess we shall"

**Kendall's POV**

"Wow, he is smooth!" I said.

"I know, we didn't even get a chance with her!" Carlos pouted.

"Carlos! We all have girlfriends!" Logan scolded.

He then remembered Stephanie and blushed "Please told tell her" I pleaded.

"I won't if you don't tell Jo" I said.

"And Camille" Logan cringed.

"Then it's a deal" Carlos cheered.

"Do you know what is even more heart breaking?" I asked.

"What?" Logan asked.

"We came all the way down here for James to buy us smoothies and he left with the new girl" I pouted.

"Darn!" Carlos and Logan shouted.

**James' POV**

It was silent in the elevator until the doors dinged, signalling that this was our floor.

We walked out and up to her door. I couldn't stop thinking about her. She was perfect, beautiful and easy to talk to. It felt like the world had stopped and there was only the two of us.

"Well this is my stop, thank you James" she smiled.

"Anytime" I replied.

She opened the door and as she took her suitcase our hands touched briefly.

"Bye" she whispered and closed the door.

When I was alone I let out a breath that I didn't know I was holding.

I walked into our apartment and sat down by the kitchen counter opposite Katie.

"Oh no" she sighed.

"What?" I asked.

"You have that love struck look in your eye again...who's the unlucky girl?" she asked.

I put my fingers to my lips, and whispered "The girl next door"

"Do you know how cliché that sounds?" she told me.

"Seriously, new girl that I met in the lobby and she is amazing!" I said.

"I think you are over exaggerating" she said.

"I'm not but if you want to do a back ground check you're more than welcome" I hinted.

"You want me to find out more about this girl?" she asked.

I nodded and she sighed again "Fine, I'll have the results for you by tonight"

"Thank you Katie" I said as she hopped of her stool.

"Right...do you know what her name is?" she asked

"Sophie Salvatore" I answered.

She nodded and disappeared.

Kendall, Carlos and Logan stormed in looking angry.

"What's up guys?" I asked dreamily.

"We are not happy with you!" Carlos said.

"Way to state the obvious Carlos" I laughed "Now tell me what is wrong"

"First you ditch us for the new girl" Kendall told me.

"Then you don't come back, and we were waiting in the lobby looking like idiots" Logan exclaimed.

"And you didn't buy us smoothies, not cool dude!" Carlos shouted.

"Ok, I'm sorry but just to let you know the new girl is amazing!" I told them.

"Well give us the details! You know everything not us!" Kendall chuckled.

"Her name is Sophie Salvatore and she is from England. She is really cute, as you guys already know, and she is amazing!" I told them.

"That is all you found out?" Logan asked.

"And she lives next door" I replied.

"Seriously? She might hear about us talking about her" Logan panicked.

"Calm down" I told him.

"So what else happened?" Carlos asked.

"Well, I took her suitcase to her front door and then she went in" I answered.

"She didn't say anything else about herself?" Kendall asked

"No, I asked Katie to find out more about her" I answered.

Speak of the devil; Katie came out of her room and to the front door.

"Where are you going, baby sis?" Kendall asked her.

"James wants information so I have to go get it, duh" she replied.

"Be careful" Kendall warned but she had already left.

"Wow she is serious when it comes down to this stuff" Carlos said.

"Yeah, how much money did you promise her?" Logan asked.

"She didn't ask for any..." I answered, I then realised my mistake.

Katie will want more money when she has the information and I'll be so desperate that I'll literally empty my wallet.

"Darn!" I whispered under my breath.

There was a knock on the door and I was hoping that it was Sophie but turns out it was Kelly.

"Oh, it's you" I sighed.

"Good to see you too" she shrugged and then said "Come on guys, we've got to get to the studio before Gustavo wants to kill you"

"But we can't go now!" Kendall told her.

"Why not?" she asked.

"We've literally just got back and we wanted to spend the day with our girlfriends" Logan answered

"Awww, too bad...now lets' go" Kelly ordered.

We dragged our feet behind her and followed her in the limo.

**Katie's POV**

My plan was going to work out perfectly. I was going to get as much information as I could and then get money off of James! It's going to be a good day!

I knocked on Sophie's door and when she answered it she looked down at me and smiled.

"Hi, how can I help you?" she asked.

"No, how can I help _you?" _I asked.

She looked at me confused and I asked "You're new here right?"

She nodded and I asked "So do you sing, act, dance, model?"

I didn't give her time to answer as I said "I will be you're manager and it will only cost twenty percent of all profits"

"I'm sorry..." she looked at me and I said "Katie, Katie Knight"

"I'm sorry Katie, but I'm not here to be famous" she told me.

"Why are you here then?" I asked.

"I was only going to stay for a month maybe two...until I decide where to go next" she explained.

"So you don't so anything?" I frowned.

"Ermm...I can play the guitar and I guess my singing isn't that bad...but dancing is a definite no!" she laughed.

"You would be a great model" I observed.

"Thanks...?"

"Come on" I ordered.

"What?" she asked.

"We have to start somewhere, so I'm going to help you get a job" I offered.

"Thank...but I-" before she could finish I sent her a look saying 'I'm not taking no as an answer'

"On second thoughts...maybe I should...have to pay for this apartment somehow, right?" she laughed nervously.

"Yay! Can I be your manager?" I asked.

"Sure" she replied "Come on in"

Her apartment was really cool, mostly dark colours like purples and blacks but overall it wasn't bad. It was the same size as ours but instead of a swirly slide it had spiral stairs leading to the bedrooms.

She had a wooden floor and a dark purple L shaped couch.

"Wow, you're apartment is amazing!" I told her.

"Thanks, come over any time" she said.

"Ok, first I'm going to need some information about you" I told her.

She nodded and we sat on the couch, the lights were on and it made everything even cooler.

"Ok, full name?" I asked.

"Sophie Salvatore"

"Right, place of birth"

"England" she answered.

"I probably could have guessed that" I laughed "Age?"

"Seventeen" she smiled.

"Any family members?" I asked.

I looked up and noticed her tense up and cringe while her bright blue eyes darkened "I'm sure that information isn't really necessary"

"Sorry" I said and her eyes lightened.

"Don't worry, it's just a bit of a touchy subject" she explained.

I nodded and asked "Taste in music"

"Weird question but I like Big Time Rush, and I'm not only saying that because your brother is in it,...My Chemical Romance, Bruno Mars...things like that" she replied.

"Cool taste" I praised.

"Thanks"

"And you're ideal date"

"I'm guessing that this question isn't for the application" she told me.

"Come on...they have to know" I begged.

"Ok, you seem to know a lot more about this than me" she sighed "I guess, I'd like the guy to take me out and then surprise me by taking me to the beach and then having a moonlit picnic and walk across the shore"

"Wow that is romantic"

She shrugged "Lets' just say that my previous boyfriends haven't really...been around for long"

"Hey, are your eyes ok? One minute they are really bright and then they darken" I noticed.

"Oh, it's just the lighting" she answered.

"Contacts?" I asked.

"No, no just certain lighting affects the colours of my eyes...are there any more questions?" she rushed.

"Are you single or in a relationship?" I asked.

She chuckled and said "Single"

"Ok and do you have any piercings or tattoos?" I asked.

"One tattoo on my hip" she replied.

"And that is it...I'll be back with the details" I told her.

"Great, I'll be out for a couple of hours just to let you know" she told me and then we both left.

She smiled as she walked past me and down the hallway and I smiled to myself. I have got great information...but what confuses me is her eyes and the way she was hurrying towards the end.

I did want to follow her but that will have to wait, I have to come up with a scheme to con the boys and Mr. Bitters. I'll be making lots of profit! I was also glad that somebody finally agreed to let me be their manager...even if it is for somebody who reckons that they have no talent!

I sat on the couch and turned on the TV, Kendall and the others should be back soon!

**James' POV**

We walked into Rocque Records and straight into Gustavo's office.

"Why are we here?" I asked, normally we would be in the sound booth or practising our dance moves in the studio.

"Dogs, I just wanted to say...g-g.." he looked like he was choking but Kelly nudged him and he finished his sentence "Good job back in Minnesota, I know that things went wrong and were tough but you managed to pull through...Kendall how is your arm?"

"Its good thanks, I guess I still have some werewolf in me because the bone is kind of fixing itself quicker than a human" Kendall replied.

"Great, also I wanted to give you dogs a couple of days off...and by that I mean today and tomorrow...I have some song writing to do" he told us.

"YES!" we cheered.

"Yeah, yeah now get out of MY OFFICE!" he yelled.

He didn't have to tell us twice, we literally ran out and straight to the limo which would take us back to the Palm Woods, where I could impress my girl...or she will be my girl!

As we walked in she was coming our way.

"Hi" I greeted.

"Hi" she smiled.

Another thing I like about her is that she always seems to have a smile on her face, no matter how busy she is.

"Oh Sophie, these are my friends Kendall, Carlos and Logan" I introduced her.

"Hi, nice to meet you" she replied.

"We all live next door to you, you should come over sometime" Kendall offered.

"That sounds great!"

"Yeah, you can also meet Katie and Mrs. Knight!" Carlos suggested.

"Oh. I've already met Katie" she laughed.

"Oh no, what did she trick you into doing?" Logan sighed.

"She's now my manager"

"Cool, what do you do?" I asked.

"I'm not sure, I was only going to move here until I decide where to go next, I had no clue that it was the home for the future famous...but Katie said I should go into modelling..." she shrugged.

"Ahh that's Katie for you" Kendall laughed.

"So will you come over later?" Carlos asked.

"Sure" she nodded "I'll be back in a couple hours, there is something I need to do first"

"Cool, we'll see you later?"

"You shall" she replied and walked out.

"Wow, she is one of the nicest girls here!" Carlos exclaimed.

"I know right" I smiled.

"Know lets' get back to Katie to see what information she dug up" Kendall said.

We raced up the stairs, knowing that the elevator would be too slow thanks to the discovery Gustavo made when he was last here, and we burst through the door of 2J. We saw Katie on the couch laughing at a random cartoon.

"Katie!" we shouted.

"What?" she asked "I'm right here there is no reason to shout!"

"Sorry, but what did you find out?" I asked.

"How do you know that I've spoken to her?" she challenged.

"Because we just saw her and she said that she met you with means that you've got information!" I replied.

"Alright..." Katie sighed.

"How much will it cost me?" I asked getting out my wallet.

Kendall, Carlos and Logan all sat around Katie and she replied "Don't worry this one is on the house"

I put my wallet back and we all smiled at her waiting for the information.

"I'll only tell you if you stop that...it's creepy" she told us.

We nodded and she started "Right, she's from England, she is single..." I smiled "And she has a tattoo on her hip, her eyes darken and lighten depending on the lighting and she is touchy when it comes to her family"

"Wonder why that is" Logan thought out loud.

"Don't know, it was scary, one minute she is all bubbly and happy and then her eyes darkened and she asked not to bring it up" Katie explained.

"Wait you keep saying that her eyes darkened, what do you mean?" I asked.

"Well, they were that bright blue but then they would suddenly darken and at one time she looked away and when she looked back at me her eyes were light again...she said that it was the lighting" Katie shrugged.

"Ermm, guys I don't think it was the lighting doing that" I announced shakily.

"What could it be then?" Logan asked.

"Ok Logan, what do my eyes do when I'm hungry?" I asked him knowing that he would know the answer.

He caught on to what I was saying and whispered "It can't be possible"

"What can't be possible?" Kendall asked.

"We think that she could be..." Logan started.

"Could be what?" Carlos asked.

"A vampire" I finished.

**Eeeepp! Hehe sorry it took so long to update! I didn't really like this chapter when I was writing it...it was being difficult haha (that's right all the blame goes onto the chapter :P) I didn't really want to put a new character in but to fit with the plot I had to and there were no other vampires :S hehe hope you liked it though (: As I mentioned before the character has nothing to do with Vampire Diaries! It is totally made up! Even though there may be some similarities but I don't want to give out any spoilers' hehe and don't worry, if you don't like the new character, firstly sorry and secondly she is only going to be in one or two chapters! I'll try to update soon! But with my birthday being on Friday (mini freak out XD) and V- festival on Saturday I might not be able to ): but as you all are wonderful I shall try! **

**Review please? Hehe (: **


	24. Chapter 24

**Big Time Halloween**

**Chapter 24**

**~Fang-tastic~**

**Hehe still laughing at the title but onto serious business thank you to lyokodreamer, Dueling Southerner and Channylover26 for reviewing the last chapter! Your reviews are so nice, I love you all! Hehe glad that you still like the story :D**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything.**

**James' POV**

"What do you mean she could be a vampire?" Kendall asked.

"Look, some of the signs are there...it's not definite" I reassured him.

"We'll be able to figure out tonight, since she is coming over" Logan reminded us.

Kendall nodded still trying to process the information. It was just my luck, the girl I like is a vampire...or maybe that is a good sign. Showing me that I should be a vampire and be with her. Why should I have Griffin's potion if I'm meant to be with people of my own kind.

"So, how do we prove that she is a vampire?" Kendall asked.

"Do we have to?" Carlos squeaked

"What do you mean, Carlos?" Logan asked him.

"Look, Sophie seems nice but what if it is all a facade? Look not all vampires survive on blood bags...actually nearly all of them prefer the fresh human blood" he explained.

"Carlos is right, what about if she attacks when we prove that she is a vampire?" Logan panicked.

"I can protect you...we should do this guys...but there is one more thing" I sighed.

"What's that?" Katie asked and for a moment I forgot she was still here.

"What about if she knows I'm a vampire too?"

"She can't" Kendall said.

"But did you see how easy it was for me to notice that she was a vampire? What about if she already knows about me?" I asked.

"Is that a good thing or a bad thing?" Carlos asked me,

"What?"

"Well as she is a vampire, like you, do you want her to know about you?" Carlos explained.

"Well, I wanted to tell her in my own time so she would accept me for who I am and I guess that would be easier as she is a vampire...but our lifestyles must be different, she travels all over the world and I've only just turned...so I'm not sure what to do with my life. And what if she does drink human blood would she want me to drink that too so we can be like each other? And I like her for her nice personality and what about if it is fake? What is left?" I worried and started pacing.

"James, stop pacing...we'll figure it out when she comes...we should just ask her" Kendall suggested.

"Oh yeah Kendall, because everyone just goes up to a random person and says 'hey are you a vampire?' it's like asking a dog if it's a unicorn!" I told him.

"How does that even compare?" Logan asked me.

"It...just does" I huffed and crossed my arms.

"The best thing we can do is just wait for her to reveal herself if she wants to. If she wants to stay a hidden vampire then we should let her" Logan told us.

"Who's a hidden vampire?" Jo asked as she walked in with Camille.

We should really learn to lock the door otherwise our personal conversations are going to be interrupted...like they just were.

"Have you guys met the new girl?" Katie asked.

"Sophie? Yeah, she is really cool" Camille answered.

"We think that she is a vampire" Logan said.

"Really? Well that would explain what just happened" Jo said to Camille and Camille agreed.

"What happened?" I panicked.

"We saw her rush out of the Palm Woods and she was talking to someone...even though it looked like arguing" Jo explained.

"Another vampire?" I guessed.

"Could be, but we're not so sure what vampire signs are, they just looked like best friends...or sisters who are in a fight" Camille shrugged.

"Lets' go down to the lobby and see if she is back" I said and we all ran down.

I stood by the chairs and looked around. Sophie was at the front desk talking to Bitters and it looked like she was getting nowhere. So I decided to listen in.

"_I know I've rented the apartment for three months but I need to leave...so can I get out of the lease?" she asked._

"_No" he replied._

"_Ok, how about I pay in advance for the three months and then you get your money and I can go" she offered._

"_I'm sorry Miss. Salvatore but you need to stay in that apartment for three months, plus you have those modelling gigs which you need to attend to" Bitters told her and walked away._

I walked up behind her and she whispered "Just great"

"Are you ok?" I asked.

She jumped and turned around "Wow you do have a habit of scaring me, is it always going to be like this every time we meet?"

"Sorry" I apologised "What's wrong"

"You know just Mr. Bitters being...bitter" she laughed.

"What's he done now?"

"I was just trying to bribe my out of a three month lease but apparently that can't be done" she replied.

"Why do you need to get out of it?" Kendall asked and I was just only aware of everyone behind me.

"Well I don't need to but I've found the next place that I want to go and usually I just get up and leave...except this time it's harder" she replied.

"Why?" Logan asked

"Well I've made some friends" she smiled at us "And it would be hard to say goodbye just after we have said hello and I normally don't have to worry about a job or a lease" she laughed.

"Oh, that reminds me...tomorrow Sophie get up early we've got a shoot to go to" Katie told her.

"How early is early?" she asked.

"About 9" Katie replied

"People actually get up at that time?" she shouted in shock

We nodded and she replied "Wow I am lazier than I thought but I shall set some alarms"

"Or you could give me a key and I can wake you up" Katie offered.

"Thanks" she said and handed Katie a spare key not noticing the evil grin on Katie's face.

She is defiantly going to regret that in the morning.

"How about we go back up to our apartment and watch movies!" carlos suggested.

Everyone nodded and started walking to our apartment but I stayed with Sophie.

"You coming?" I asked.

"I'll catch up with you guys in a second...I just need to do something first" she told me.

"Do you want me to come?"

"No, no I'll be fine" she reassured me.

She walked away but instead of respecting her wishes I followed her but I stayed behind. She went round the corner and I hid by the desk.

"What?" I heard her hiss.

"Awww Sophie has made some friends and it's all 'yay lets' go watch movies" the voice mocked.

"What are you even doing here?" she asked.

"C'mon I missed my little sister...is it so wrong for me to see her?" the voice asked.

"It's been 20 years Sapphire" Sophie told her.

"Wow, we should have a reunion" Sapphire laughed.

I looked up and looked at Sapphire. She looked a lot like Sophie except her features were much harsher, her hair was blonde but shorter and she had dull gray eyes that looked like storm clouds.

"What don't you understand about I never want to see you again?" Sophie asked.

"The 'never' part...I'm amazing" Sapphire laughed.

"Yeah, you're the unspoken hero, the one who everybody loves" Sophie said sarcastically.

"Look, forever is a long time...so you saying that you never want to see me is kind of the same thing, we're sisters" Sapphire tried to convince Sophie.

"We're sisters?" Sophie laughed "Yeah right"

"Look you should be grateful I gave you the gift of eternity" Sapphire glared.

"But I didn't want it and get this through your tiny bat brain; I will never forgive you for this" Sophie told her and walked away.

She turned my way and asked "James?"

I stood up and asked "Who's James?"

"Please don't tell me you were listening" she begged.

I sighed "Sophie, I knew you were a vampire"

"How?" she asked.

"When you were hanging out with Katie, your eyes gave you away" I replied.

"Wow Katie is very observant" she whispered "But you can't know...now I have to go"

"No you don't, want to know a secret?" I asked.

"James a secret-"

"I'm a vampire" I told her.

She laughed sarcastically "Very funny James, but you smell like a human"

I showed her my fangs and she gasped "How?"

"I'm part human...mix up at Halloween and now I'm a vampire" I smiled.

"Oh look at that, you've managed to make a vampire friend who is not a proper vampire yet...at least there is someone with the same taste as you in the food department" Sapphire laughed while walking up to us.

"Although I've got to admit, he is pretty hot for a hybrid" she smiled.

"Leave him alone Sapphire, come one James" she told me and pulled on my wrist.

"Aww can't I come?" Sapphire pouted.

"Go get a life" Sophie shouted "Oh wait, you can't"

She pulled me along and we waited for the elevator, once we were inside I turned to her.

"Ok Sophie, you have to tell me what is going on!"

"What do you want me to say?" she asked and was obviously stressed.

"The truth" I replied.

"Fine, I'm a vampire...my sister turned me and I have resented her ever since. She is the only family I have left but even I want to drive a stake through her heart" she rushed.

"Sophie..." I tried to say.

"And yes I don't love this life but I have to live with it and yes I don't drink human blood even though I used too and..."

I interrupted her with more force and said "Sophie, listen to me"

"What?" she asked out of breath.

"It's ok" I told her.

"No, it's not...it's never going to be ok" she shook her head.

The elevator stopped and we walked out.

"My life is never going to be normal...no matter what I do, or where I go. Either Sapphire follows me or I end up getting exposed as a vampire" she cried.

I pulled her into a hug and rubbed circles on her back.

"You know what, lets' have a normal evening" I suggested.

"What?" she laughed.

"You come to my apartment and we all watch movies and have a proper little date" I said.

"A date?" she asked

"Yeah, unless you just want to be friends" I whispered but I knew that she heard it.

"No, no a date sounds perfect" she smiled and followed me into the apartment.

"Glad you two could finally join us" Kendall smirked.

I glared at him and Carlos shouted "Yes Movie time!"

I put my arm around Sophie's shoulders and we sat down on the orange couch.

"What movie are we watching?" she asked.

"It's Carlos, we never know" Jo laughed.

Sophie snuggled into my chest as she watched Carlos try to pick a movie.

"We don't want Twilight" he muttered.

"Why because there are two vampires in the room?" I asked.

"No...it's scary!" Carlos replied.

"So, Sophie is a vampire?" Logan asked.

"Guilty" she smiled.

"Cool, that means when James screams 'You don't know what it is like for me' you will" Kendall laughed.

"Ooh! How about we watch Grown Ups?" Carlos suggested **(This movie is epic by the way! Just in case you haven't seen it! :D)**

We all nodded and I was surprised that Carlos actually picked a movie that wasn't animated...he is growing up!

We laughed all through the movie and occasionally Sophie and I would look at each other and then burst out in more laughter. The others weren't sure why we were laughing so hard but it felt good to be happy, especially with a great girl in my arms.

When the movie ended Jo and Camille said their goodbyes to Kendall and Logan. After they had left Sophie and I stood up and I walked her to the door.

"I had fun, thanks for inviting me" she smiled.

"I had fun too, and now problem anytime" I replied.

"So, I'll see you tomorrow?" she asked.

"You shall Miss. Salvatore" I replied and laughed at the memory of only a few hours ago when she called me Mr. Diamond.

"Cool" she laughed and walked out.

When she left I closed the door and was met by the amused faces of my friends.

"What?" I asked dreading the answer.

"Miss. Salvatore?" Carlos laughed.

"It's our thing" I defended.

"Yeah but you don't see me saying to Jo, hello Miss. Taylor" Kendall told me.

"Which is why it is me and Sophie's thing...not you and Jo's!"

"Ok, what should we do now? It's too late to go out...and I don't think another movie is a good idea" Logan said.

"How about video games and dome hockey?" Carlos asked.

"Wow Carlos, you are on a roll with the good ideas tonight!" I praised.

"I'm not on a roll James" he laughed "But if I was what kind of roll?"

I laughed and whispered "From smart to not so smart just like that" I snapped my fingers.

Katie had gone to bed and Mama Knight walked in during the movie and retired to her room, so we were free to do anything...as long as we didn't make too much noise.

I was walking towards the couch to play video games but I couldn't get my mind off Sophie.

"James, you ok man?" Kendall asked.

"Yeah, there's something I forgot to do" I told them and ran out the door.

I knew that they had followed me but when they saw where I was thy hid round the corner of our door.

I knocked on Sophie's door and when she opened it she asked "What's wrong?"

"There's something I forgot to do" I repeated.

"What?" she asked.

"This" I told her and kissed her.

We pulled away and smiled at each other.

"I'm glad that I remembered to do that in the end" I laughed.

"Me too" she agreed.

"Guys, can you leave?" I told them.

They then fell out of the door and tried to convince us that they weren't snooping.

"So see you tomorrow?" I asked.

"You shall" she replied.

I kissed her again, except this time it was lighter and quicker and after she closed the door I couldn't wipe the smile off my face.

Maybe for once things were going to go right for me...

But then I knew that wasn't possible...

**Hope you liked it! I was going to update earlier but I keep getting distracted! Also I thought that I should update for you guys today because I'm not going to over the weekend and then I would feel bad! Please review! :D**

**Oh and if you have twitter and want to tweet me for more updates on the story, or if you have any suggestions then my twitter is milkamoo77 **

**Or you could leave it in a review if you want...(hint hint) hehe (: **


	25. Chapter 25

**Big Time Halloween**

**Chapter 25**

**~Zombie- Mania~**

**Thank you to Channylover26, lyokodreamer and Kate for reviewing! Glad that you liked the last chapter! Hope you like this one too!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything.**

**Logan's POV**

James had gone out with Sophie on a date, Kendall had gone to find Jo and I was stuck in the apartment with Carlos...just great!

"Logie...can we do something?" Carlos whined.

I looked up from my book and saw that he was pouting while doing his famous 'puppy dog eyes'.

I sighed and asked "What do you want to do?"

"We could play in-door hockey" he suggested.

"We normally play that with the other two...but hey it's their loss, they're not here" I agreed.

We pushed the couch out of the way, put on our hockey gear and set up the goals.

"Ok, have you got the hockey puck?" I asked Carlos

He nodded and dropped it on the floor.

"Ready?"

"GO!" he screamed and we started battling for the puck.

He pushed me into a wall and then I pushed him over the table...guess we should've moved that too. It was a tie 2-2 and I was determined to get this next point but as I'm playing with Carlos, I'll probably lose. When he gets competitive, he gets scary and I just move out of the way so he doesn't injure both of us. I don't want to get hurt for a silly little hockey game...it's not the championships or anything! But this time I didn't want to lose. I just wanted to win something sporty individually.

Carlos rushed for the puck and so did I; we ended up slamming into each other and landed on the floor. I heard a 'pop' sound from my shoulder and I was in agony.

I took off my helmet and poked my shoulder...maybe I should've worn some shoulder pads.

"Are you ok, Logie?" Carlos asked.

I couldn't answer because I felt myself transforming...wait, what?

I looked down and saw that my arm was on the floor...and I was a zombie again.

"Oh man!" I moaned.

"Logan why are you a zombie again?" Carlos shouted.

"I don't know! I only dislocated my shoulder...I didn't maim myself!" I cried.

"I'll call Gustavo" Carlos told me.

"Forget Gustavo call Griffin!" I shouted and on cue he appeared saying 'Hail me'.

I looked at him strangely and he asked "What seems to be the problem?"

"I'm a zombie again!" I told him.

"I thought I told you not to rip off any limbs"

"I didn't! I just dislocated my shoulder!" I defended.

"Oh yes, that was also in the warning...do not rip off any limbs or dislocate them" Griffin remembered.

"Why didn't you say that BEFORE?" I shouted.

Griffin sighed and replied "Just stay here and I'll go see if there is anything to turn you back"

"Thank you"

He poofed and was gone...suddenly I felt helpless. I _hated_ feeling helpless...as a future doctor I want to help people and I need to be a human to do that!

"Oh great" Carlos moaned.

"What?" I asked.

"We have to stay inside now" Carlos frowned.

"It could be worse" I told him.

"How?" he asked.

"You could be locked in a basement" I shrugged.

**James' POV**

I took Sophie to a restaurant, luckily Katie told me more information about her favourite dates so I knew exactly what to do.

We walked in and I put my arm around her waist and she put her head on my shoulder while we waited in the queue.

"This is amazing" she whispered to me.

I smirked "This isn't even the best part"

"What?" she asked.

"Surprise" I smiled.

She laughed at me and the waiter led us to a table for two. He didn't have to ask; he just looked over at us and knew.

I pulled out her chair and she sat down, I made my way over to the other chair and we stared into each other's eyes. It was a comfortable silence, which was nice, because the awkward silences are..., awkward **(Awkward Turtle :P)**

"So...are you sure you can't tell me the surprise?" she asked.

"Yep" I replied while popping the 'p'

"Oh come on" she begged.

I shook my head and we laughed.

The waiter came over and asked "Can I get you any drinks?"

He was looking at Sophie but she didn't notice, she was staring straight at me and smiling.

"Coca-Cola please" she told him.

"Same" I agreed and the waiter walked away.

"Can't believe that waiter" I growled.

She put her hand on mine and a bunch of butterflies flew in my stomach.

"James, I'm here with _you_ not him and I only want to be with _you"_ she told me.

I smiled at her; she knew exactly what to say and when to say it.

The rest of the dinner went in a blur, and I was glad that the night wasn't over yet.

"Where are you taking me?" she laughed.

"It's a surprise" I reminded her.

"You know this could count as kidnapping" she told me seriously but then burst out in laughter.

I laughed with her and the driver of the limo told me "We're here Sir"

"Thanks" I replied.

I put my hands over Sophie's eyes and led her out of the limo, which wasn't the easiest thing to do.

"Don't peek" I whispered.

"Ok" she agreed.

We walked forward and then I removed my hands from over her eyes.

"Open" I whispered and when she did she gasped.

"How did you know this was my favourite place?" she asked.

"Katie gave me a few details" I shrugged.

I took her to a private beach and it was beautiful...no wonder she loves the beach so much; it's one of my favourite places too.

"Oh, I knew that question wasn't for a job application" she said while shaking her head.

We raced each other to the sea and were splashing each other. Luckily we couldn't get colds otherwise we would be in a lot of trouble.

After our water fight that ended in a tie we collapsed on the sand and stared at the stars.

"Thank you James, this night has been amazing" she told me.

"No problem, anytime" I laughed.

We looked up at each other and it felt like nothing else mattered but her, I was so lost in her eyes that I just started sparkling. I can normally control that but I forgot and lost control.

"You sparkle?" she chuckled.

We sat up and I replied "Yeah...don't you?"

"No" she frowned.

"Hey, sparkling isn't as much fun as it sounds...it actually can get really annoying" I told her.

She laughed and I continued "I don't want to be a party pooper but we should probably get back it is getting quite late and I don't want to get killed by Mama Knight"

She jumped up and agreed "Yeah, although this night has been epic, I need to make sure that Sapphire hasn't killed anyone"

"How about to waste some more time we walk back?" I suggested.

"Sounds good" she replied and we walked hand in hand.

"So what's up with Sapphire?" I asked.

"What do you mean?" she asked me.

"I mean like why does she keep following you? Or causing you misery?"

"It's Sapphire...she turned me because she couldn't be a vampire on her own. She claimed that she needed her sister with her but the thing is I don't believe her. She just wants things to go her way...she turns off her humanity because the guilt is too much for her to handle" she explained.

"The guilt?" I asked.

"Yes, you still have most of your humanity and luckily so do I...so that means we can feel emotions...like sadness, guilt and love" she smiled "But Sapphire refuses to let in the guilt, hate and suffering. Therefore she can't feel all the good emotions"

"How do you know all about this?" I asked.

"I've lived a lot of years...so I've picked up some information along the way" she answered.

"How many?" I pushed.

"Don't worry about it...all I'm going to tell you is more than 100 but less than 150" she smiled.

I nodded and us holding hands quickly turned into a thumb war.

"1, 2, 3, 4 I declare a thumb war" we chanted while laughing.

When we reached the Palm Woods the lobby was deserted and that was when we decided to check the time. Surely it can't have been that late...

"It's only 10...where is everyone?" Sophie asked.

"Maybe they went to bed early or something" I shrugged.

We raced up to apartments to avoid any further trouble and parted when we went into our separate rooms.

"James Diamond where have you been?" Kendall asked.

"I told you...I was out with Sophie..." I then noticed Logan "What happened?" I asked.

"I don't know they wouldn't tell me until you got here!" Kendall exclaimed.

"Ok, I'll explain now" Zombie Logan announced.

**Kendall's POV**

Why was James so late back? Luckily Mum had gone out for longer otherwise she would have had a fit! She normally wants us back in the hotel at 9:30 and back up in the apartment at 10..11 at the latest.

I was shocked when I came in and saw Logan with Carlos...

"_Logan?" I asked._

"_Hey...Kendall...there is something we need to tell you" Carlos replied._

"_What happened?" I demanded._

"_I don't really want to explain until James gets here" Logan told me._

"_Why didn't you call me?"_

"_We didn't want to disturb your date with Jo" Carlos shrugged._

"_I don't care when one of my friends has just randomly turned back into a zombie" I shouted._

"_Don't worry James will be back soon and then I'll explain" Logan said calmly._

And here we were waiting for an explanation from Logan.

**Logan's POV**

I took a deep breath and started the story.

"Well Carlos and I were playing in-door hockey because we were bored and then when we tackled each other I fell to the floor and dislocated my shoulder" I explained.

"But how did you turn into a zombie...Gustavo said that you needed to rip of a limb" James reminded us while taking off his jacket, hanging it up and sitting down next to Kendall.

"Well then Griffin showed up and he said that he forgot to tell me that if I dislocate anything then I'll also turn back into a zombie" I finished.

"Why didn't he tell you that?" Kendall asked out loud.

"I don't know but he said that he'll be back with a cure soon...also he will bring James' one" I replied.

"I'm not sure I want the cure anymore" he told us.

"What?" we all asked at the same time.

James looked down and carried on "I'm finally happy as a vampire...and I don't think this is going to happen again...and anyway I'll be human but then when I die I'll be a seventeen year old again and have to go through life without you guys...and I won't be able to just...lose you guys"

"But if you stay a vampire...you'll lose us quicker!" Carlos argued.

"Look...I just need more time to figure this out, I want to be able to find a cure which will make me fully human...but I don't think I want that either" he told us.

"Why? So you can be with Sophie?" I asked.

"Maybe...I just feel like this is who I am supposed to be" he answered.

"I can't say that I'm particularly happy about this...but you are our brother and it isn't up to us and we will support you with whatever you decide to do" Kendall announced.

"Thank you" he smiled.

"Maybe we should be going to bed and we'll deal with this in the morning" I suggested.

"Shouldn't we wait for Griffin?" Carlos asked.

"I doubt that is coming tonight Carlos, and if he does he'll wake me up anyway...we have a lot on our minds right now and we should try and relax" I told them.

"But-" James and Kendall tried to argue but I interrupted them.

"Bed now!" I ordered and they scurried off to their rooms. I laughed to myself; it was so easy into scaring them into their rooms...especially as a zombie.

I started to trail behind them when I heard someone shout "Hail me" behind me.

I jumped and turned around, revealing Griffin.

"Hello Logan" he greeted.

"What are you doing?" I asked trying to slow down my heart beat.

"I came to give you a cure, it wasn't easy to find" he sighed.

"Couldn't you give it to me in the morning?" I asked.

"No, once made it has to be given to the patient as soon as possible" he answered.

"Ok..."

He came forward and warned "You may be knocked out for a few hours"

"What..." before I could finish my sentence he stuck a needle in my arm and I passed out.

**James' POV**

I woke up looking at the sunlight streaming through my window.

I looked over at the other side of the room and saw that Kendall had already woken up, I then heard a shout from outside the door.

"JAMES!"...it was Kendall!

I ran outside and asked "What?"

"It's Logan" he cried.

Carlos also came running out.

We looked at Logan; he looked human but was passed out on the couch.

"Griffin must have come last night and given him the cure!" I told them.

"Oh" we all sighed.

"G-guys?" Logan whispered as he tried to sit up.

We pushed him back up and ordered "Lay down, you need to rest"

"W-what happened?" he asked.

"We're not sure, all we know is you're human again" I answered.

He looked at himself and smiled "Griffin"

We were going to ask some more questions but he fell back asleep.

There was a knock at the door and I sensed Sophie.

I ran over and opened it "Hey beautiful...what's wrong?" I asked when I noticed the suitcases behind her.

"James, I need to talk to you alone" she told me.

I walked out and closed the door behind me.

"What's wrong?" I repeated.

"I'm leaving" she stated.

"Why?" I asked.

"Because...I don't belong here" she answered.

"Sophie, I know that isn't the reason...is it Sapphire?" I asked angrily.

"No, it's me James...I'm the one who is causing all the mess" she replied.

"What mess? Nothing is wrong" I tried to convince her.

"Look, me leaving is the only way I can protect you all...I'm not going to risk everybody's lives because I'm being selfish" she cried

"What? Sophie please explain" I begged

"I love you James, but I can't be here and risk your life...not after what happened last time" she replied.

"What?" I asked more confused than ever.

"I dated one of your ancestors a while back and it is my fault that he died! All because Sapphire got jealous and killed him and I'm not going to let that happen again" she explained.

"Sophie please don't leave" I begged "We'll find a way to make Sapphire regain her humanity...I'll protect myself and the others...just don't leave"

"Take the offer that Griffin gave you and be human again" she told me.

"No, I have a chance to have a long and happy life with _you"_ I told her.

"James! You have no idea what I would give to be human...don't pass up this offer" she told me.

"I can get Griffin to cure you as well!" I smiled.

"No, it's too late for me...just please take the cure" she said.

I looked at her...not wanting to ever forget her features.

"We'll meet again...promise me"

"I don't doubt that our paths will cross again" she laughed.

"The cure is only temporary, you know that right"

"Until then Mr. Diamond" she smiled.

"Until then Miss. Salvatore"

And then just like that she was gone...out of my life forever...and I just let her go. I was going to run after her, see if I could find her but Kendall pulled my arm.

"Maybe you should come inside" he advised.

I dragged my feet inside and collapsed next to Logan on the couch.

"What are you going to do now?" Carlos asked.

"I'm going to find a proper cure which will turn me human and then I'm going to find her"

**Hope you liked it! Sorry I haven't updated in a while but I will try and update the next chapter soon! Please review! **

**Until then my fellow readers hehe :D **


	26. Chapter 26

**Big Time Halloween**

**Chapter 26**

**~Family Tree~**

**Thank you to Dueling Southerner, lyokodreamer, Channylover26 and Kate for reviewing! **

**Glad that you liked it! Hope you like this chapter too (:**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything.**

**James' POV**

I had my plan for the day all ready, firstly I was going to go to Rocque Records...according to Gustavo it wasn't a choice but an order. Apparently wants us to record some songs and do sound checks...other stuff like that. I don't really listen.

And then I shall go down to City Halland look up my families records...then if I can I shall be sneaky and go into Sophie's...it wasn't too risky was it? I'm not sure if this plan is foolproof or not because I haven't talked to Kendall, Carlos or Logan about it. They would want to come...but I think this should be a solo mission.

"Hey guys, should we go back to the apartment or go out to eat?" Kendall asked.

"Actually I have to go...somewhere" I answered vaguely.

Gustavo made us do two hours of harmonies which was an unpleasant surprise...he didn't want to record any more songs until he was sure that we could still sing...unfortunately it took two hours to discover that we still could.

"Where are you going?" Logan asked.

"Don't worry, it's a personal thing" I told them.

Obviously Logan knew what I meant by personal and nodded his head.

"We're always here for you, you know that right?" Kendall asked me.

I nodded and smiled.

"And don't do anything too...dangerous" Logan warned.

"Got it, I'll meet you guys back at the apartment later...I'll call you if I find anything" I told them.

Kendall and Logan nodded and walked away dragging a confused Carlos behind them.

I ran to City hall and straight to the front desk.

"Why, hello there, can I help you?" an old lady asked behind the desk.

"Ermm...yes, do you have all the records of the families in America?" I asked.

"Yes we do" she smiled.

"Great...would it be possible to find my family and look at the history?" I asked.

"Sorry honey...but that is not possible" she frowned.

"Are you sure? Please it's an emergency" I begged.

"Sorry honey...wait aren't you in a band?" she asked me.

"Yeah, Big Time Rush" I replied.

"Oh! My granddaughter loves that band...her favourite is...James" she told me.

"That would be me" I smiled.

"Oh yes! Would you please sign this for her! She would love it"

"Ok, how about we make a deal?" I offered.

"What?" she asked.

"I will get a T-shirt and get all the guys from BTR to sign it if you let me look at my family records" I offered.

"Well...I shouldn't really...but you promise to give me the T-shirt?" she asked.

"How about I go back home, get the guys and a T-shirt and then we'll all come back here and sign it" I suggested.

"Ok, deal...why do you need to know so badly?" she asked.

"It's for a report...at school...you know family trees...and I haven't done it yet and it is due...tomorrow" I lied hoping that she didn't see right through me.

"Oh ok, make sure you hurry" she smiled.

I nodded and walked back out, but once I reached the outside I ran straight back to the Palm Woods hoping that Kendall, Logan and Carlos were in the apartment. I didn't want to waste time by calling them when I could just run there. I burst through the door and Kendall, Carlos and Logan all jumped back and Carlos even fell off of the couch.

"Follow me! I need your help...bring a T-shirt!" I ordered.

"Why?" Logan asked.

"Just do it!" I shouted.

Kendall jumped up and straight into Katie's room, probably trying to bribe her into letting him get a free BTR T-shirt that she had left over from our first concert. She had quite a few of them but didn't want to sell them over the internet (unless we signed some of them). She wants to be at the concert ready to sell them...apparently you can get more money if you are at the actual concert. I just teased her by saying that she wanted to come to another one of our concerts because she loves us...and is jealous of all the screaming girls. That was when I was human and she punched me in the stomach...which used to really hurt!

"Katie! Please it's important!" we heard Kendall beg.

We all ran into Katie's room and saw that she was holding out one hand and had a T-shirt in the other.

"Kendall you know the price" she sighed.

"I'm your brother!" he exclaimed.

"So?" she asked.

"I talked Mum out of naming you apple" he scowled.

"Fine" she growled and threw the shirt at him.

"Works every time" he cheered and we all ran out the room.

"So why do you need this so bad?" Carlos asked.

"I'll explain everything...after we get down to City Hall" I promised and we all ran down to the parking lot and into the Big Time Rush Mobile.

The ride seemed to take forever but in the space of ten to fifteen minutes we finally got there.

I ran up to the front desk again, thanking the heavens that the old lady was still there, when I got there along with the others, I placed the shirt on the counter and she seemed shocked that I actually brought them all here.

"Do you have a pen?" I asked "Preferably a permanent marker?"

"S-sure" she replied and handed me the pen.

I quickly scribbled down my signature, still making sure it looked presentable, then handed the pen to Kendall, then to Logan and lastly Carlos.

"Thank you!" the lady exclaimed "My granddaughter is going to love this!"

"A deal is a deal" I reminded her.

"Ah yes, follow me" she told me.

"Thanks guys, I've got it from here" I told them.

"Nope we are coming with you know" Logan said and they all pushed me forward into following the lady.

She led us to a private part of the library, it was practically deserted and dust was everywhere. Even though people weren't generally allowed back here doesn't mean that they had to neglect the entire area! It wouldn't kill them to clean it once in a while!

"Right as you can see, there are many books here...I'm not entirely sure which one will hold your family's history but I will let you stay here as long as you need to and I'll notify the staff so they know that you are allowed here" she explained.

"Thank you" we said simultaneously.

She smiled and left us...I could tell that this was going to take a long time!

"Bet you're glad that we came with you now" Kendall sang while laughing.

I nodded my head and made my way over to the first of many books. My vampire senses were telling me to go for the one right in front of me...but the sensible side of me was thinking of making a schedule and going through the books in order but I am James Diamond..._the_ James Diamond and when have I ever been sensible?

I picked up the book, it was thicker than how it looked on the shelf and the word on the side surprised me...it said: _Diamond._

"Guys, I think this one might be helpful" I called out to them.

They looked over and replied "Yeah, we'll still keep looking in case there is anything else"

I sat down and started to read my family history book.

_The Diamond family throughout the generations have been quite successful...except for a few unlucky relatives but they always seem to find a talent that they are best at and pursue it. Although there is a mystery to the Diamond family name...most can't find what it is and are charmed by their looks and charisma but most have died tragic deaths and some have even caused them._

I gulped...this didn't sound good...this book can't hold _the_ secret right? The secret of being a vampire? And why have most of them died horrible deaths? I understand why we have caused them but I can't imagine why nobody would tell me of this.

_Diamonds throughout the years have been known to fall in love easily, be too trusting, and get hurt. The family secret has been uncovered and can be revealed in this very book...if you can read between the lines...if not then do not worry yourself about it. Back to the death situation...this unlucky curse started back in the late 1800's to the early 1900's. _

_Jonathon Diamond fell in love, but was not involved in the family secret, he was human and a very successful man. He could get anybody he wanted but the one person he did want was out of his grasp. She just didn't seem interested. Sounds a bit cliché but that was how it all started. A fair maiden turned out to have a secret. The same very secret as the Diamond family secret. Of course a jealous sister had to get in the way...and poor Jonathon was killed...drained of his blood. _

My mind went straight to Sophie. The fair maiden about 100-150 years ago, she has a jealous sister and she told me about Sapphire killing the person she loved. But if that happened then...Sophie must have been a new vampire. Orphaned and not being able to control herself...her emotions heightened. I didn't want to read anymore but I knew that I had to if I wanted to find out anymore information.

_Most Diamonds are half-bloods...but if they are pure bloods then they are more dangerous. If you haven't already figured out the secret then you should out down this book and this next sentence will give you nightmares. Yes, the Diamonds are vampires...if you figured that out well done and if you are a Diamond then brace yourself because the next part is very important._

_Pure blood vampires...need to be vampires. If they turn themselves human then they cannot stay that way for long. The need for power is too much...the power over emotions, over strength, over blood...they need it. Half-bloods can get by and resist the power._

_Half- bloods are the vampires with only one vampire parent, pure bloods are the ones with both vampire parents._

I gulped my mum and dad weren't proper vampires but they both had vampire genes...both sides...and now I'm a vampire. I'm a pure blood and I can't be human...

**Kendall's POV**

I let James carry on reading, although I thought that he should stop and take a break...obviously it was overwhelming. I looked over at the books and one book just stood out for me. Maybe it had something to do with James?

I pulled it out and looked at the title: _Knight_

This can't be possible? Why would I pick a book that had my family history? I don't want to read it but I've got to say, I am curious and maybe it has something to help James in it?

I blew the dust off of the cover and sat down, ready to start reading.

_The Knight family also have a secret. If you are reading these in order, which I suggest you do then you should have read the Diamonds, now the Knights, next the Mitchells and lastly the Garcias._

_The Knight family have been cursed with servants to the moon. It means that every full moon they shift into a werewolf. But you shouldn't be scared of them since they want to protect the town that they are in. Most of the time that means having fights with vampires...now you see why you should have read the Diamond history first._

As I was reading...it was like somebody had this all planned out for us. Knowing that in the future we would read this and they wanted to be cruel and explain everything.

_But it didn't start out that way...the Knights used to be friends with the Diamonds...every full moon they would protect each other and when the wolves were human they would be friends. _

Sounds like our group! But what has this got to do with history of our family?

_You should know that history repeats itself...later in life these four people will become friends again but that will only cause mayhem...trying to change history cannot be done and it is all that these four will strive to do. Vampires and Werewolves will not be friends...Vampires will not find a 'cure' to be human._

I felt like throwing this book across the room, or burning it. How dare it tell us that we can't change history? Or that we can't be friends? We _will _find James a cure and we will prove everybody wrong.

**Logan's POV**

Kendall's face turned angry and James looked intrigued. I was worried about what I would find next. Looking at Kendall I knew that it wasn't just James' history and he found something that he shouldn't have...I just hope I don't find anything like that.

I picked up and random book and my hopes were crushed on the side was: _Mitchells._

I sat down and opened it out of curiosity...it couldn't be _that_ bad...right?

_The third book; The Mitchells. This family is all about helping others...even if it means putting the other people before them. They all like to have well paid jobs which involve them doing what they do best: helping other people. So they would be lawyers, doctors, therapists etc._

_Although they do turn into zombies...once every full moon...but that is only if they have the curse. The Mitchells are so intent on helping other people that when they turn into zombies they are helpless and they are the ones needing the help...but they refuse it as it would hurt their pride. _

_Zombies cannot be friends with the Vampires and Werewolves which is another reason why history shouldn't be repeating itself, so these four need to stay away from each other if they know what is good for them. Together they could just be too powerful and warlocks don't like that. Powerful warlocks will do anything to make sure that these four cannot be near each other. Many in the past have tried but that is how we come to the Diamond list of tragic deaths._

My face fell in shock. Was this book some kind of joke? It seemed more like a warning rather than family history! But then again a powerful warlock would be Griffin...but he is on our side right? He helped us with the potions...which had a catch, he has helped us...but it has resulted badly.

He is the good guy right? He doesn't want to destroy us...right?

**Carlos' POV**

My best friends were on the floor and I felt left out...me and reading just didn't get on. I don't have the attention span to read a whole book, especially not like the ones they were all reading. James surprised me since he was the first one to pick up a massive book...but I guess that book had the information he needed otherwise he would've just thrown it.

I looked at the bookshelf in boredom...one book looked slightly interesting...I'm not sure why because it didn't have a comic book hero on it. I picked it up and flicked through. It barely had any pictures and most of it was in writing but since I have nothing else to do I might as well read it.

So I copied my friends, sat down and started reading.

_So the last book...The Garcias. The Garcias secret is that they are basically the human/ still monster versions of Frankenstein. Of course Frankenstein didn't exist but he didn't exactly come out of Mary Shelley's imagination. But the only way that the Garcia's are gifted with the curse is if he meets the other three. Once they meet the Frankenstein comes out. And I'm saying he...it could be a she but they tend to stay away from the others...just natural whereas the boys are...connected almost. _

_Once a warlock finds out about a 'Frankenstein' changing and being with the others, the warlock sets out to find the four and that is how the Diamond dies. He drives a stake through the Diamonds heart so the transformation is incomplete and cannot happen. To change into 'Frankenstein' then the other three must have transformed as well so they can all be monsters together._

I wasn't liking the sound of this book, James could die because of me...

**James' POV**

I slammed the book shut and threw it into the middle of the room. Kendall, Logan and Carlos done the same and I had a feeling that we just read the same book in a different way.

"How is...that even possible?" Logan asked.

"I-I don't know...it was like the book was talking to us...warning us" Kendall shuddered.

"But we can't be a part of all of this" Carlos cried.

"But we are Carlos, we are the four that every warlock wants to defeat...by killing...me" I told him.

"But that isn't fair!" he shouted.

"Maybe we should get home" Kendall suggested.

"And we definitely need to speak to Griffin" Logan announced.

We got up, and I silently decided that I would come back. That wasn't the book I was searching for but I will find it...and I will find that cure...nobody can stop me...or us now...

**Hope you liked this chapter! I wasn't expecting it to turn out this way but my tired brain thinks differently when I'm...tired haha!**

**There is an explanation to all the madness and all shall be revealed in the next chapter! Is Griffin a good or bad guy? Does he want to kill James? Will they overcome this obstacle? **

**Hopefully...**

**Please review! **


	27. Chapter 27

**Big Time Halloween**

**Chapter 27**

**~Talking to Griffin~**

**Thank you to lyokodreamer, Channylover26, jenizzleoffdachain, magiccatprinces and Kate for reviewing! Glad that you like the story :D**

**Hope you like this chapter too :D **

**Part of this chapter I got from My Babysitter's a Vampire! I watched the episode and loved it hehe so hope you like it too. But if you haven't watched it, it hasn't got any of the characters I only borrowed an idea :D **

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything**

**James' POV**

We stormed into the apartment, not sure if it was out of anger, confusion or sadness but we stormed in none the less. Kendall was on the phone to Gustavo telling him and Kelly to get to our apartment as soon as possible. All of the information was rushing to my head. On the way home we described the different books to each other and we decided to do it in the book order...so of course I was first. Could we really trust Griffin? That was the one question that replayed in my head. Surely if he wanted me dead he would have killed me by now.

"Ok, lets' calm down and think this through" Kendall ordered.

We all sat down on the couch and Kendall stood in front of us. Even though he was in 'leader' mode he wasn't sure what to say. What can you say in a situation like this? The lie 'everything will be fine' doesn't really fit here since it probably won't...but then again that is the negative side of me talking. Everything could just be a big mistake and a massive coincidence and then we will return to how life was before, me being a vampire and trying to find my family history. I guess before wasn't that normal either.

"Gustavo said that he'll be here right away, and we might have to call Griffin" Kendall announced and sat down ready for the arguments against that idea.

"Griffin? We don't even know if we can trust Griffin!" Logan shouted.

There was the first objection, I couldn't be bothered to talk or fight. There was nothing we could do, Griffin is involved in this one way or another. He is either the bad guy that wants to kill me or the good guy who wants to help us and keep us safe. Who can you trust these days? Even Cuda Products have their evil sides. I know that my friends will always be with me...and my lucky comb!

"DOGS, WHAT IS GOING ON?" Gustavo yelled as he walked in with Kelly behind him.

"Gustavo! Sensitive ears!" Logan and I shouted back.

"Sorry, but I need to know what is happening...NOW!" he replied.

"Take a seat" we told him and Kelly.

They sat down and we restarted our tale. Every time we repeat it, if it is in my head or out loud, the worse it sounds. Since when did our lives get so dramatic? Once upon a time we were little children playing in our front yards and joking around. Life was so much simpler back then, now we have to worry about _this_ drama and it is not even normal drama! You know fake drama about girls and spots...no we don't get that do we? We get monster issues and things like that! Yeah, I've always said that I wanted to be the centre of attention and be different...but really?

"Right, the first thing we need to do is confront Griffin" Gustavo told us.

"Is that really a good idea? If he finds out that we know he might just come and kill James!" Logan argued.

"No, he won't. If he had wanted to of killed James he would have done it by now...plus he wouldn't have helped with turning you all back human" Kelly defended.

"But that had a catch, James turned back into a vampire, Kendall turned back into a werewolf, Logan turned back into a zombie...I'm surprised I haven't turned back!" Carlos reminded us.

"But he did help turn Logan and Kendall...turn back" Gustavo said.

"And he offered James a potion to turn him back human" Kelly added.

"But that also had a catch" I told her.

"How?" she asked.

"It would let me age normally and be more like a human but when my human body dies, I'll turn back into a seventeen year old" I reminded them...then it suddenly clicked. He didn't want us finding out all this information...so then we'll just be happily human and then when Kendall, Carlos and Logan die he won't have to worry about me.

"Of course..." I whispered.

"What?" Kendall asked.

"Gustavo get Griffin here, we have a _lot _to talk about"

**Kendall's POV**

I was wondering what James was thinking about, I still don't think that having Griffin here is the best idea but I trust James. I guess he is onto something, if only he would explain!

"Hail me" Griffin announced as he flashed in.

We glared at him and he asked "What seems to be the problem?"

"We just need to ask some questions, please sit down" James smiled but it seemed more like a smirk. And James only smirks when he knows that he is right...or he has an idea.

Griffin sat down and his bodyguards stood behind the couch.

"Now, please explain. I don't have all night" he told us.

"We know you're secret" James replied.

"What secret?" Griffin laughed.

"Oh, how about the one where warlocks want to _kill _the vampire of a group which has the Diamonds, Knights, Mitchells and Garcia's?" James retaliated.

"Come on, do you really believe _ancient_ history and how did you find out about that?" he asked.

"I was searching for _my_ family history, when we came across these books...but I know that you have helped us turn human...so you didn't have to kill me, but then there has always been a catch. Now you want to offer me a potion which will turn me human, but only until the human body dies and then my brothers will die and I'll be alone...as a _vampire" _James snarled.

"Ok, I'm sorry but I have been trying to _protect_ you all. I have been searching for a better cure but I can't find one" Griffin admitted.

Everything that James said made sense; it was scary to think about.

"Why would _you_ be trying to protect us?" I asked.

"You know me, I hate people telling me that I _can't _do something, so then I like to rub it in their face when I do. So when my family told me I wouldn't be able to find a cure for a vampire, I made it my duty to search for it. Also it was just luck that you four came into the music industry and to Rocque Records" he explained.

"So you're not against us?" Carlos asked.

"No, I'm on your side" he replied.

"So what do we do next?" Logan asked.

"You carry on as normal, I want you to do a photo-shoot...I have a special old camera that you can do it with...I want you to carry on recording and then when the time comes...hopefully it will be soon, I shall have a cure" he announced.

"So you just want us to pretend like nothing is going on?" James asked.

"Yep" he replied "I have to go now, my pants are cold"

And just like that he left, we were speechless. How could he expect us to do nothing? Surely it would be quicker if we all helped...but then again he has put a lot of money into this and we have to make sure that we make him more money...otherwise we are fired.

"Right dogs, lets' go to the studio and do some recording" Gustavo ordered.

For once we didn't fight him, we just got up and left the apartment. I knew that he was astonished that we were actually listening but he had no idea. I know my friends...brothers...we are all trying to make a plan in our heads and then later we will get together and reveal them. Then we will mix them together to make a great giant plan which will help us and Griffin.

Once we got to the studio we dragged our feet into the sound booth and waited for Gustavo and Kelly.

"Right guys, everybody thinking of a plan?" I whispered.

They all nodded and I carried on "So after recording by the pool we share them, ok?"

Once again they nodded but with smiles on their faces. I could tell that this was going to be the best plan yet!

**Gustavo's POV**

Before Kelly and I entered the studio, I held her back and let the dogs go inside the sound booth.

"What?" she asked.

"What's up with the dogs? They never listen to anything we say!" I told her.

"Just enjoy it while it lasts...I'm sure that they are already up to something" she laughed and walked inside.

I thought about it for a second and figured that she was right. In a few minutes they'll be their energetic selves and we won't have to worry.

**James' POV**

Kelly handed us song sheets for our new song and it looked quite good. We were just about to start singing when Griffin flashed in _again._

"Griffin, I am trying to record!" Gustavo shouted.

"But I said that I wanted the boys to have a photo-shoot first, here is my camera. Found it in the basement...must be quite old, so don't break it" he warned "But have fun"

He left and all we were left with was a camera and an angry Gustavo.

"Dogs, into the dance studio!" he ordered.

We went in there and he pulled down a white backdrop.

"Where did he get that?" Logan asked

"I don't know" I replied while poking it.

"Right, we'll take one picture for now...then print it...or whatever you do with it with this camera...then we'll record and take more photos later" Gustavo explained

"First I want a nice simple shot of all of you"

We got in our usual pose and smiled. When the flash went off it was really bright...even for me.

"Gustavo!" we moaned.

"Oh suck it up! Now get back into the sound booth, Kelly take this to the dark room" he ordered.

We stumbled back into the booth and recorded our new song.

"Where's Kelly?" Kendall asked Gustavo

"I don't know, lets' go find out" he mumbled.

We followed him to the dark room and found Kelly tied to a chair...with us behind her.

"W-what?" I choked.

"What's going on?" Kendall asked.

"Kendall, Kendall, Kendall I am you! Just a better looking version" the other Kendall told him.

"How is that even possible?" Logan asked.

"Looks like we are the _smarter_ versions of you too" the evil Logan smirked.

"And meaner" Carlos grumbled.

"Aww is little Carlos going to cry" the evil Carlos mocked.

Carlos put his helmet on his head and was going to charge but I held onto him.

"And prettier" the evil James added.

This time Carlos had to hold me back because I wanted to bite the evil James. Nobody can just announce that they are prettier than me! Especially not y evil twin, which makes no sense since we look _exactly_ alike.

"Just tell us how _you_possible" Gustavo ordered.

"How about no" Evil Kendall smirked.

They all started walked forward and we decided to make a run for it. Poor Kelly we just left her with the evil twins...now I'm starting to feel bad.

"I'm going back for Kelly!" I told them and ran back with my vampire speed.

She glared at me as I walked cautiously back in.

"I'm sorry, we ran out of panic but I came back!" I reminded her.

I quickly untied her and ungagged her.

She was still glaring but then said "Lets' get out of here"

I nodded and picked her up.

"What are you doing?" she demanded.

"You will run too slow, plus you are in heels so I'm helping you. Just enjoy the ride and you're welcome" I replied and ran following Gustavo's scent.

He had locked himself and Kendall, Carlos and Logan in his office. I knocked on the door, the best I could while holding Kelly bridal style (which was kind of awkward).

"Who's that?" he shouted.

"It's James" I replied.

"Which one?" he asked.

"The one that just saved Kelly and is going to break down this door if you don't open in" I threatened.

"How do I know that you are the normal James...and not the evil one who is pretending to have Kelly?" he questioned.

Before I could answer Kelly did "Gustavo! It is the good James and open this door before he drops me!"

"I wouldn't drop you" I whispered.

"I know, but it was the only way to get him to open that door" she shrugged.

I laughed and Gustavo did in fact open the door, let us in, and then locked it again.

I put Kelly down and then I was pushed down onto a chair.

"What the hell?" I asked.

"We'll ask the questions here" Carlos snarled.

"Guys what's going on?"

"Why don't you tell us?" Logan asked.

"Guys, it's me James! James Diamond, the same James Diamond that is your best friend!" I exclaimed.

"Prove it" Kendall challenged.

"Fine, Kendall...you sing you're little sister Katie to sleep nearly every night...your father is an evil werewolf...you yourself were a werewolf until you were 'cured' and we have been best friends since we were young" I said.

"I'm still not convinced" Logan sighed.

"Ok then Hortense, you are afraid of my mother, do be honest nearly everybody is, you love science and math plus you suck at art" I told him.

"Wow, I've only told you that, I believe him" Logan announced.

"I don't know" Carlos said and looked at me in the eye.

"Carlitos, buddy, this is very awkward" I told him, we were literally face to face. He then decided to poke me in the cheek.

"What was that for?" I shouted.

"Yep that's him" he smiled and jumped back.

I didn't know how that proved anything but I didn't question him.

"Now onto the serious problem, how do we get rid of them?"I asked referring to our evil twins.

"I don't know, I guess we should try and destroy the photo" Gustavo suggested.

"There is one problem though" Logan told us.

"What?" Kendall asked.

"Well they are our evil twins...so are they monsters too? Or is it only the evil James that is a vampire too?" Logan asked.

"Looks like we are going to have to find out" I frowned.

**Sorry it took so long to update! I have been getting distracted then my 'm' key broke and I started freaking out only to realise that it still works without the cover -_-**

**I've been reading a lot of Logan angst fics as well and I'm kind of obsessed haha they are just so amazing! And I've been learning how to play BTR songs on my guitar :D YAY! But I'm sorry to say that I have to go back to school tomorrow (which is like hell :/) and I might not be able to update as often but I will try! You will get at least once a week...but I' obsessed with fanfiction so I'll try to squeeze in more hehe...**

**Review? **


	28. Chapter 28

**Big Time Halloween**

**Chapter 28**

**~Destroya~**

**Yay! The title is a MCR song :D (I love My Chemical Romance hehe) Thank you for all of the wonderful reviews!**

**Thanks to lyokodreamer, magiccatprinces,Channylover26 and Kate for reviewing! Glad that you still like the story!**

**Oh and just so you know the 'm' key is fixed! And is fully usable :D Also school isn't **_**too**_** bad...(shifty eyes) I'm trying to convince the teachers to not give us homework every lesson! I will update for you guys if it's the last thing I do...(I hope not...I want to do a lot of things haha) but I have wasted enough of your time! On with the story :D**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything.**

**James' POV**

"You actually want to go out there? Where it isn't safe?" Logan exclaimed.

"Look, they are just going to break into here when they find us and we won't have a way out, if we are out there we can run" I replied.

Carlos put his helmet on his head and announced "I'm with James"

"But we can't go out there and demand that they tell us everything" Kendall said.

"Isn't it worth a shot?" Carlos asked.

"And what about if they try and kill us?" Logan asked.

"You guys just need to find the photo and destroy it before they destroy your reputation" Gustavo told us.

"So lets' just go back to the dark room and rip them up!" Carlos suggested.

"I think the paper would be too tough though" Logan said.

"But we have James" he smiled and looked at me.

"Fine, now lets' go" I told them.

They nodded and I turned to Gustavo and Kelly "You two stay in here, they shouldn't bother about you if we are out here"

They nodded and I closed the door behind me.

"Oh well look who has finally decided to come out of hiding" the evil Logan laughed.

"What are you?" Kendall asked.

"We're you" the evil Kendall smiled.

"What are you? monsters? Or just human?" I asked.

"I'm a vampire James, I'm you" the evil me smirked.

I walked towards him and he done the same, but instead of raising a fist I ran for the dark room.

Kendall, Logan and Carlos got what I was going for because they started fighting their evil twins, making sure that they couldn't follow me. It was only the evil James that was the problem.

I ran into the dark room, got the picture and ran straight out. The bathroom was where I was intending to go, but I couldn't exactly get in there without being tackled.

"You don't want to do this James" the evil one warned.

I pushed him off me and got up "Oh I think I do"

He ran in front of me and held up his hand.

"Why do you fight it?" he asked.

"What?"

"You know that you can make everything go away, every emotion, every human part of you can disappear" he smiled.

"And why would I want to do that?" I challenged.

"Maybe then you'll actually have the power to drink from people like a normal vampire, just without the guilt...I am you, we are rippers James. Imagine what _we _can do" the evil James told me.

I shook my head "We?"

"Yes, we can be in this together, tear towns apart, be the most feared creatures on the planet...yet nobody would know that it was us"

"No..."

Before I could say anything he interrupted me "James, I am you, I know everything that you feel. We both know that you want this...you just have to sacrifice being in a stupid little band"

"They are my best friends...and according to you they should also be yours!" I shouted.

"No, they're more like my worst friends, just think about the power James, everything you ever want will be yours, just give me the picture" he told me.

"No, you don't know what _I_ want, you only know the evil side of what I want" I argued.

He laughed at me "Is that really any different, agree with me James. Simple. We both know that you're going to end up like this anyway"

He didn't notice that I was getting closer to the stall and at the right moment, I rushed in and flushed the picture, happy that he was gone. But what he said made me think. Was he right? Was I going to end up going crazy and let power of blood go to my head? I can't let that happen! To protect my best friends then I need to keep control of myself. But the self- doubt was planted in the back of my mind. He was _me_ after all...but he was an evil version, so what does that mean?

"James!" Kendall shouted as he ran in.

"What happened, they all suddenly disappeared!" Logan said.

"Yeah!" Carlos agreed.

"I destroyed the picture which destroyed the evil twins...you're welcome" I told them feeling absolutely drained.

We walked back to Gustavo's office and Kelly asked "Are you guys alright?"

"I just flushed us down the toilet, I'm going to need some time" I told them and sat down.

"So are they all gone?" Gustavo asked.

I nodded and he shouted "Back in the studio!"

"What? You can't expect us just to go back into the studio and record after everything we've just been through, what are you going to do with the camera? Please tell me you're going to destroy it!" Kendall shouted at Gustavo.

"Look Griffin is sending someone over to collect it and then he'll decide what to do from there...and he said that he is deeply sorry and he forgot that the camera he gave us was evil" Gustavo explained.

We sighed and I stood up next to the guys, ready to leave for the studio when Mercedes walked in. _Great._

"Hey, dad wants me to pick up a camera?" she said and then looked at us.

"Wow, you guys look even hotter than the last time I saw you...especially you James" she smiled and walked over.

My face dropped...what was she implying? I didn't want to be her boyfriend...not after seeing what the others went through...at first I was upset that she didn't pick me but then when she explained I actually felt relieved.

"Hmm...I think you should be my new boyfriend"

"I thought you didn't date anybody hotter than you" I reminded her

"I know, but I could make an exception...you know I've always had a thing for vampires" she smirked.

Just what I needed another psycho girlfriend...but Griffin would never allow his daughter to be with a vampire would he?

"Come on boyfriend" she told me and pulled my arm.

'Help me' I mouthed to the guys.

But before I could see their response she dragged me away. She was surprising strong for a human!

I don't actually know how this can get any worse! But then I shouldn't speak so soon...

**Hope you liked! Sorry I haven't updated in ages but you know...school and other stuff just get in the way but I'm updating now! :D Also I just wanted to say thank you to everyone who has supported this story! I've got up to 80 reviews and I'm ecstatic! ** **I didn't think that it would ever be this popular haha! So thank you all! **

**One last thing...Review please? :D **


	29. Chapter 29

**Big Time Halloween**

**Chapter 29**

**~Thoughts~**

**Yay! Thank you to Channylover26, Kate and lyokodreamer for reviewing!**

**Glad that you liked it! Hope you like this chapter too :D **

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything.**

**James' POV**

Mercedes was literally giving me a headache. Normally I would enjoy having a conversation which involved fashion and new styles and hairsprays but right now I want to make a run for it. I don't think I'll ever be able to think about my Cuda products in the same way. We were currently in the Rocque Records break room, and Mercedes keeps telling me that after we take the camera back to Griffin then we are going shopping. I think I want to drive a stake through my own heart at the moment.

"James? Are you even listening?" Mercedes shouted at me.

"Sorry I zoned out for a second" I apologised.

Even though I was annoyed I was raised to be a gentleman...so shouting back at her would be bad. She hasn't actually done anything wrong and it's not her fault that she is the way she is, which is incredibly annoying, in a way she is just like me. Maybe we do have a thing in common then. But it did make me think, if I didn't have my humanity would I think the same? Would I be nice or horrible to Mercedes? Would I feed from her? Right now human blood makes me want to be sick (if I could be) but if I was a full vampire...what would it feel like?

"I was saying that we should go to the shops in Paris together! They are amazing" she smiled.

"Yeah" I smiled back.

I didn't want to give her false hope, but lets' face it. We are not going to last long anyway, and when I get cured then she won't be interested in me. Plus she'll probably find a new boyfriend when we go shopping. I shuddered at the thought. I have to actually go shopping with her first. Where were the guys? Surely they should be saving me by now...shouldn't they? They must be thinking of a plan to get rid of Mercedes like the last time. To be honest I thought that she would want Logan. She did seem to like him the best.

She sat down next to me and snuggled into my side and by instinct I put my arm around her...what can I say? I'm a ladies' man.

"I wish Gustavo would hurry up and give me that camera...I really want to leave. We don't have all the time in the world" she sighed.

I silently laughed at that comment, hoping that she didn't notice, but she did.

"What?" she asked.

"You do realise you're saying that...to a vampire, right?" I replied.

She nodded "How does it feel?"

"What?" I asked.

"To be a vampire...to be you. I know that you are part human, part vampire" she told me.

"To be honest with you, it's horrible" I answered truthfully, there was no point in lying to her.

"Explain to me" she said.

"Well...every day is just a fight; even waking up in the morning is a struggle. The vampire side of me has a...urge or craving for blood, but then the human side of me rejects it. It's like there is two sides to me, and the only side I want to be is slowly disappearing" I replied.

I didn't know why I was saying all of this to her...I haven't even told the guys this...but I guess it is nice to let it all out. I have kept it all bottled up inside for so long.

"Have you ever considered giving up?" she asked.

"Every single second of the day, I find myself thinking...what would it be like if I gave into the vampire side of me. Let all of the human die inside of me. Just switch of humanity and live life without a care in the world"

"But you're not going to right?" she panicked.

"No, I want to be human so badly...it's not worth giving up. Do you know what it feels like to be completely alone though? Like nobody else knows how you are feeling because they haven't experienced it? They can't say everything can be okay because deep down, you know it's not..." I said to her.

"Every second" she replied.

I smiled at her and she wasn't as bad as I thought. We were had a lot more in common then I thought...but I'm not sure if we are boyfriend and girlfriend material. More like friends.

"That is why I always pick new boyfriends...I don't like being alone" she admitted.

"How about we be really good friends instead? If you ever need me just call or text" I told her and put my number in her cell.

"Sounds great" she replied doing the same with my phone.

"Right Mercedes, here is your camera" Gustavo told her while walking in with Kelly and the guys behind him.

"Thanks, I'll get this back to Dad and thanks James" she smiled at me.

"I'll carry it back to the car for you" I offered "And after we've finished recording, I'll text you and we can go shopping"

She smiled and I picked up the camera slowly walking back to her car, leaving everyone else shocked.

I said goodbye to Mercedes and returned back to the break room, where everyone was still standing there out of shock.

"Yo, guys haven't we got a song to record?" I asked them.

"What was that about?" Kendall demanded.

"We had a talk and I realised that we have a lot more in common than I thought...but we are going to stick to being friends and I told her that if she needs me then I'll be there for her" I explained.

"So she doesn't want to take you away and be your girlfriend?" Kelly asked.

"No, we're just good friends" I smiled.

"What did you talk about?" Logan asked.

"Just stuff" I shrugged while walking towards the recording booth.

"What kind of stuff?" Carlos asked.

This could be my big moment...I could finally tell them how I have been feeling and how I don't know how to deal with it but then again I don't want to worry them...or panic them. A vampire with conflicting emotions can be very scary at times...so would it be better if I just make up an excuse? Then they won't worry and I won't bother them. I'll just talk to Mercedes about everything later, she seems to understand me and she'll know just what to say, I hope.

"Just fashion and the latest Cuda product...did you know that they are now doing a women's line?" I replied.

It wasn't a complete lie, just a cover up. Mercedes and I were talking about fashion for a while...or she was. She also told me about all the Cuda products and I can't believe that I have been so busy and forgot all about it! If I want to be the new face of Cuda then I _need_ to be up to date with all the latest products and fashion lines. It's the only way to get into the business. And now that I'm a vampire, great looking vampire, I shouldn't be scared of all the handsome guys there because lets' face it I am the hottest creature on the planet. It has been proved that nobody can resist a vampire, by choice or not; I'm not quite sure, but everything about us is inviting. You feel like you can trust us, it's part of the trap, we use our charm to manipulate you and then you fall in. And we feed. It's the way that we survive...or how most of us survive. I know that Sophie only fed off of animals and I know how she felt. Fighting every single day. If she can do it then I can do it. Why am I doubting myself?

"Right dogs, lets' record If I Ruled the World" Gustavo ordered.

The music started playing through the headphones and on our cue we started singing. That is just how it is. How it is always going to be. For me anyway. I'll always be waiting in life...waiting for my cue. Or just waiting in general. Waiting for somebody, _anybody_, to save me...not the vampire me...but the _real_ me.

After we recorded the song, Gustavo said that we could leave...after much convincing from Kelly. I've got to say it was the shortest recording session that we've ever had, not that I'm complaining. Gustavo liked to work everybody until they fainted...or died. Nobody could tell the difference, until they woke up of course. I texted Mercedes and she said that she will be outside in a minute ready to drive us to the mall.

"So James, coming back to the Palm Woods to hang by the pool?" Carlos asked excitedly.

"Sorry Carlitos, but I did promise Mercedes that I'd go shopping with her...but I'll be there later ok?" I replied.

He smiled brightly and they made their way home, while I waited outside. After a few minutes she pulled up and I got in her car (which ironically was a Mercedes). She blamed being late on traffic and I told her not to worry, since she was starting to scare me with her road rage. Who gave this girl her license?

"You seem kind of down...want to tell me about it?" she asked.

We parked relatively close to the entrance of the mall, I figured she must of had a private parking privilege or something, she must shop here a lot!

"I don't know" I sighed.

"Look James, you said that if I needed you then I could talk to you. You do know that works both ways right? I'm here for you" she reassured me.

"Thanks" I smiled.

"So what's wrong?" she asked.

We walked in and headed straight for the Cuda shop.

"Same old, I guess I'm just struggling" I shrugged.

"With the blood cravings?" she whispered.

I nodded "It feels like my humanity...just wants to leave, like I should just let go"

"Well don't tell anyone, but I read some of my dad's magic books..."

"You read?" I teased.

She lightly slapped my arm and carried on "It says that in your state you're not a full vampire yet...and that means that every day you will feel like your falling...and you'll only turn into a full vampire until you let go of your humanity and just move on...and then it said something about a vampire having to inject more venom into you so you'll change fully"

"Really?" I shuddered "I do not want that happening again"

"How did you even become a vampire? I know that you weren't just born one"

"I haven't actually told this story to anyone either...but here it goes. My parents both have vampire genes, so I was easier to pick out to other vampires. When we arrived in Hollywood, I was out on my own after buying a new lucky white V-neck, because it got ruined, and I guess a vampire sniffed me out and turned me. But he obviously didn't turn me fully. And then the whole boy band machine thing occurred and here I am" I explained.

"Wow...so do you think that you would have the strength to turn someone into a vampire?" she asked.

"I'm not sure...I mean being part human will affect it..I haven't actually tried, nor do I want to. I don' want somebody to share the same fate as me" I frowned wondering where she was going with this.

"Even you're girl best friend?" she asked.

"What do you mean, Mercy?" I asked using a nickname that just popped into my head.

"Don't worry" she shook her head.

I walked in front of her and lifted up her chin, making her look into my eyes.

"Mercy.." I warned.

"I was just wondering what it would be like to be a vampire" she shrugged and walked away. Luckily there weren't many people in the shop so they wouldn't be listening in.

"Why would you want this?" I asked my voice slightly raised.

"Because I'm alone anyway, being a vampire would mean that I wouldn't have to care. I could just leave and pretend that I was never human, I could just get rid of the emptiness" she replied.

I pulled her into a hug. It felt like we had been best friends for ages and right now all she needed was comforting.

"You don't want this...having to fight, struggle" I whispered

"My life is already like that"

"But as a vampire everything is heightened, fighting is getting harder for me every day and I need something to hold onto so I don't go insane"

"Don't give up" she told me.

"What?" I asked.

"Keep fighting for me...no matter how hard it gets we are here for you...just please promise me that you'll keep fighting" she cried.

"I promise"

We walked out of the mall, not buying anything but deciding that it is time for a break and that we'll go shopping again soon. Right now we both needed just to relax and not think about anything. I promised her that I would keep fighting, I promised everybody that I would keep fighting but it was weighing me down like an anchor. Why should I? Why should I have to stay strong and push my feelings aside so everybody else could feel better? Why was every heart break, every emotion and pain coming back at me and stabbing me like a thousand stakes? Why was the world crumbling underneath my feet?

"Are you going to be ok?" I asked as I stepped out the car.

"Are you?"

"We'll get there" I smiled.

She smiled back and drove away, but every emotion I was feeling was bubbling inside of me. Soon this will be too much to handle. I just hope that I don't break down in front of my friends...who know what will happen.

I walked into the apartment and the guys were on the couch.

"James! You're just in time to play video games" Carlos exclaimed.

I faked a smile for him, not wanting to hurt him but the smile just added more damage to the pit of my stomach...maybe I should just turn off my emotions...just for a while, until I feel better. Until my emotions sort themselves out. What would it feel like? But I didn't want my mind to wander too far. I promised that I would keep fighting, and that is what I need to do. But what about if I don't want to keep fighting? Why should I live my life to how everybody else wants it to go?

I shook those thoughts out of my head, where did they come from? The Devil himself perhaps? Was this Him tempting me to go over to the dark side? The place with no cookies!

"James are you ok?" Logan asked.

"No, I'm not" I answered feeling humanity slowly slipping away. I tried to hold on, imagining that I was holding a rope...but the other end of the rope was getting heavier, and my hands were too slippery, like they had been dipped in warm butter.

"What's wrong?" Kendall asked.

"Everything Kendall, I can't feel like this anymore...it's killing me and it's slowly slipping away, I can feel myself fading" I told him.

"What's slipping away James?" Logan asked.

"I am"

**Hope you liked! I was going to write more to this chapter but I'm exhausted! And I haven't even finished all of my homework yet but I guess that can wait until tomorrow! Sorry if the whole friendship thing between Mercedes and James seemed a little rushed but I needed to get it out there...the next chapter is going to be...dramatic. And their friendship has a lot to do with it, also I'm sorry in advance about what's going to happen in the next chapter (you may be able to guess but you never know hehe) **

**I'll try to update soon! **

**Review please? :D**


	30. Chapter 30

**Big Time Halloween**

**Chapter 30**

**~Humanity~**

**Thank you to lyokodreamer, Kate and Dueling Southerner for reviewing! Glad that you liked it! Hope you like this chapter too! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything.**

**James' POV**

"James...what's happening?" Kendall panicked.

"What's happening? I'll tell you what is happening, I can't deal with this anymore and I'm breaking down" I cried.

My emotions were at war, and the only logical solution was to turn them off. Turn it all off and not care anymore. I'm through with always putting myself down so other people can feel better. I am James Diamond and the only things I care about is how I look and what girls I can get to date me.

_But I do care about my friends and family. They are the most important things to me._

No blood is the most important thing, letting the smooth liquid run down my throat and feeling the power circulate through my body. Draining people's energy so I can feel more alive. That is allI want. I want to be able to finally live my life...the way I want to. Nobody telling me what I have to do and who I have to be. I don't want to pretend.

_But I want to be able to be human again. I just need to wait, just a little longer, so Griffin can find the cure he promised me._

Griffin wants me dead, but if I'm a full vampire then I will be able to defend myself and kill him before he comes anywhere near me.

_Griffin said himself that he wants to help me get through this. He doesn't want to kill me, he wants to help me. He wants to help me become the person I've always wanted to be. A full human. I have to find a cure, save myself and the love of my life._

As if she cares about me, she left without a second thought because she couldn't handle the pressure. She wanted to get her sister off her back. I have to face the facts sooner or later. I will never be able to love. Muffy wanted me dead. She never cared, just a trick to get me to fall into her little trap. I don't want to give away my heart anymore if it means that it is just going to get broken.

_I have to give away my heart to love though. Love is the best thing in the world._

Love is just a fantasy. There is no such thing. An emotion specific to those who actually want to care and want to get hurt.

_I care about my friends. I don't want to see them get hurt. If I turn off my emotions they will be completely terrified of me. They won't want to be friends with me anymore...and then the band will be ruined, everything we have worked so hard for, will just be flushed down the drain._

Who cares about the silly band? It was only a stupid little dream and sometimes dreams shouldn't become reality. The reality is I'm a vampire now, and I need to embrace my nature. If I don't I will end up going crazy. Who cares about what they think anyway? It is better to be feared than loved. If they fear me then they know not to mess with me.

_They only want to help me. They care about me too. We're brothers and we never let each other down._

It's easier to just forget about family. Why would they care? I just need blood and then everything will go away...gallons of blood, fresh blood. If I leave now, I don't have to return.

_I promised Mercedes that I would fight. Fight for what I want...which is to be human._

But I want to be a vampire; therefore I'm fulfilling the promise and going after for what I really need. Mercedes would ditch me the second she gets somebody else to give her the attention she craves. She never cared about me either. I was just there so she could have some attention. She never liked me; she only wanted to be around me in case I would think of turning her into a vampire. She was just manipulating me.

_Friends don't manipulate friends, she does care about me._

Friends? Who said anything about us being friends? She manipulated me which means that she didn't want to be friends in the first place. Friends are too high maintenance. Always having to make sure that they are happy. Making sure that you do what they want you to do. My supposed called 'friends' don't want to know how I'm feeling. As long as I am there for them, helping them, then that is all that matters.

_Nobody wants to see me get hurt, they do care about me and my feelings but I'm just too stubborn to tell them the truth. I just let every emotion boil inside of me and that is why I am feeling like this. I'm letting everything get to me. _

Back when we were in Minnesota I could have defended myself, if I was a full vampire I could've killed Kendall's dad without a second thought. I could've killed Zeke, snapped his neck and walked away without a second glance. I keep giving life a second chance and that is where I'm going wrong. Life has no happy endings. Giving second chances towards life just sets you up for more heartbreak and misery.

_If I didn't give life a second chance then where would I be? I would be alone. I needed to do this...and I don't need to give up my emotions to live my life. I just need to let them out once in a while. Let everyone know how I'm feeling._

I don't want their sympathy. Sympathy is for the weak, before I may have given into it but now. Now I refuse to be weak. I'm going to be strong, be the vampire that I am meant to be.

_Who am I going to be strong for? Everything in life needs a reason and if I can't provide one then what is the point of living in general? I know that I want...no need to be human. That is something worth fighting for. Being able to see my friends is worth fighting for. Being able to wake up in the morning and feel human. Actually being able to have children, with my future wife, and seeing their faces is something worth fighting for. And I need to fight for it otherwise I have nothing. If I'm a full vampire then what can I live for? Who would I live for? Is it really worth it if I'm just drowning my sorrows every night regretting everything in my life?_

But the beauty of having no humanity is not being able to feel the regret. Not having to feel the guilt. Being whoever you want to be because nobody can tell you that you can't. I am fed up with people telling me what I can and can't do. Who made them the boss of me? I should be able to live my life with my rules.

_Becoming a ripper is the exact opposite of what I want to do. Even if I do turn off my humanity, part of me deep down will always feel something. I don't want to lose that and the longer I go being a 'ripper' the further it fades. Being human is what I want to be. _

People already think of me as the vain, arrogant pop-star that wants to date every girl, so I should just make it easier for everyone and turn into that. Not caring about my own feelings or anybody else's'.

_I want to be able to prove people wrong. I don't want to turn into their little experiment, I want to show the world that I do care and I'm not totally vain and not arrogant. I like to treat girls with respect and not act horribly towards other people. I love singing and I am not willing to give that up. _

Singing is not the case here; it is the matter of getting out of here as fast as I possibly can. I don't want anybody to influence my choice. If I want to turn off my humanity then it should be up to me. If I don't want to feel anymore, then I shouldn't have too. If I want to be myself, then I should be allowed too. Nobody should tell me how to do anything. If turning off my humanity and finding a vampire is what it takes to be a full vampire then that is what I must do.

_The pain of the venom is too much though. It's like fire spreading through my veins and I can't go through that one more time. It happened the first time I was turned, when we turned back on full moons. I hate it. _

Just one more time and then everything will be normal...for a vampire anyway. One more dose of venom and all my problems will float away. Just like a cloud. Here for a minute and then gone forever.

_No, Griffin will be able to turn me human. He will find a cure and with the help of Mercedes then everything should be fine. When I'm human my emotions won't be heightened, I'll feel normal and will be able to control my feelings. With the help of Kendall, Logan and Carlos I'll be able to get through this until they find a cure._

But it is already too late...

**Hope you liked! Sorry it is kind of short! I wasn't expecting this chapter to turn out this way but I just thought of it...so the plan for this chapter will be in the next chapter where there will be more dialogue between everyone. I just thought that I should show how James is struggling with his thoughts and how he makes his decision. There is one evil side and one good side (can you guess which one is which? Hehe) I'll write more in the next chapter...I just didn't know what else to put into this one and I kind of ended it with another cliff-hanger (sorry about those! :S) haha. **

**Please review! :D **


	31. Chapter 31

**Big Time Halloween**

**Chapter 31**

**~Goodbye~**

**Eeepp! Thank you to lyokodreamer, Channylover26, Dueling Southerner, Kate and magiccatprinces for reviewing! Glad that you liked it and thank you for getting me up to 92 reviews! Only 8 more till 100 :D Never thought this story would be this popular and I'm so glad that you like it :D Oh, and don't worry about the title saying 'Goodbye' there are many more chapters to come! I promise you that! I don't really want to end this story! I love it too much hehe it's like my baby haha. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything.**

**James' POV**

"Shut up!" I yelled holding onto my head. My thought were going back and forth, arguing and fighting. My head was a war zone and I couldn't take it anymore. If I turn off my emotions then all of this will go away and everything will be ok.

"James, hold on ok buddy, hold on Gustavo's coming" Kendall told me.

They led me over to the sofa and I sat down, still holding onto my head.

"Make it stop, please make it stop" I cried.

"James please, you need to tell us why this is happening" Logan pleaded.

And then I blew "Why is this happening? This is happening because I can't be who everybody wants me to be _Logan" _I spat "Because I am not human"

I stood up and got in their faces "And that is the worst part, I miss being human more than anything in the world. I know I was an idiot for taking my life for granted and now I'm stuck like this forever, so I don't know what you want me to say, or what you expect me to say. Yes I am a fool, yes I am stupid but on top of all of that...I'm a vampire" I hissed.

"You've never admitted that out loud before" Kendall noticed.

"Well get used to it Kendall, I am a bloodsucking monster and there is nothing that you, or anybody, can do about it" I shouted.

"James you _need_ your humanity! That is the only thing that is keeping you alive!" Logan warned.

"How Logan?" I challenged.

"Werewolves aren't allowed to attack you on a full moon because you are part _human, _vampire hunters aren't allowed to hurt you because you are part _human" _he reminded me "Face it James, being part human is who you are and you need it! Plus we want our best friend back"

"You never lost your best friend, I'm right here. Except now I'm happy. Now that I am slowly turning off my humanity I don't have to feel a thing" I smiled.

"James we know that you are upset-" Carlos tried to say but I interrupted him.

"Upset?" I scoffed "Upset is an emotion that is specific to those who care"

"James!" Kendall shouted.

"Why are you guys so surprised that I would turn off my emotions?" I asked them.

"We're not, we're just angry that we couldn't stop you" Logan told me.

"So you never trusted me?" I asked.

Their expressions looked like kicked puppies.

"Now I'm upset" I scowled and walked out.

**Kendall's POV**

Great. What have we just done? We let James walk out of the apartment and he hasn't got his head together. He could do anything! Especially since we have made him angry.

"What just happened?" Carlos asked.

"We just angered a vampire who can't deal with his emotions...and hurt our best friend in the process" I answered.

"We should go find him and apologise" Logan suggested.

"Does he even want to talk to us? We basically just told him that we don't trust him" Carlos replied while throwing his hands up in the air.

"All we have to do is explain; we were wrong and just got caught up in the moment. We only want to help" Logan told him.

"But he said it himself; he doesn't want help. He is happy the way that he is" Carlos argued.

"Carlos, if James stays as a full vampire, then we'll never be able to protect him and there is a possible chance we'll never see him again" I frowned.

"What?" he squeaked.

"As a full vampire, he'll have to move away so people don't get suspicious of him not aging. We won't be able to follow him. We'll be getting older as he just stays the same age. And when we all grow old together, James won't" Logan sighed.

"Lets' not think about that right now, lets' just concentrate on how we are going to make it up to James...and wait for Gustavo to come so we can explain" I said while sitting down.

**James' POV**

I stormed down to the lobby, not bothering to eavesdrop on my 'friends' conversation. Why should I always have to be the bad guy? Whatever I do it is always wrong and when I do something that actually makes me happy then why am I not allowed to do it? It is clear that I'm never going to be human again so why should I have to stay in this in-between stage? That is not fair! I should either be allowed to be human or allowed to be a full vampire. And since the second option is more likely than the first I should make it happen.

I'll still be the same me. It's just I won't age, or care about anybody else but me. I am considered the 'vain' one of the group so I am only sticking to my job description.

I sensed Gustavo, Kelly and Griffin walk through the front doors, so I took a detour and went round the pool into Palm Woods Park. I don't really need to leave the hotel to clear my thoughts. I just need some fresh air and I'll be alright.

Well not alright in a sense that I want to be...but I'll be able to sort out my thoughts with nobody influencing my decisions.

**Kendall's POV**

Gustavo, Kelly and Griffin barged through the door. All talking at once, all wanting answers. But the only answer we could give them was 'James is gone'

It worked for every question. James had left the apartment, therefore he is gone.

James has turned off his emotions, therefore _he_ is gone.

"Where is James?" Griffin shouted the loudest making everybody else quiet.

"We don't know, we had an argument and then he stormed out" Carlos sighed.

"And you didn't run after him?" Gustavo yelled.

"He is faster than us!" I defended.

"Well where could he have gone?" Kelly asked.

"I don't think that he would have gone far, he is probably somewhere in the hotel collecting his thoughts" Logan suggested.

"Right, you all stay here, I am going to go and find him" Griffin ordered.

"What are you going to do?" I asked.

"I am going to drag him back here and make sure that he stays here" he replied.

"How James is stronger than you" Carlos reminded him.

"But I can weaken him" Griffin smirked "I'll be back in a few minutes"

We were all worried about what was going to happen, but all we could do was sit back and wait.

**James' POV**

I was leaning against a tree, the sun in my face and my eyes were closed. Everything seemed perfect, until I felt a tug on my arm.

"What are you doing?" I demanded and as I looked up I saw Griffin.

"James come with me now" he ordered.

"Look, I just need time _alone_ to think" I told him.

"Well if you do that you'll make the wrong decision" he warned.

"So you don't trust me either?" I questioned.

"I do trust you, but the temptation is too strong, you can still turn back and have a chance to be human, just come with me" he told me.

I was starting to get suspicious "Why should I trust you?"

"Look are we going to do this the easy way or the hard way? Follow me _now_ and there will be no problems" he said.

But instead of following him, I turned around ready to run. But before I could go he grabbed onto my arm. I thought that I was stronger than him but I couldn't get away.

"You're stronger than me?" I asked.

"No, I just weakened your power so you'll follow me" he told me.

Instead of going back through the lobby, he flashed us back into the apartment. If I wasn't a vampire with quick healing abilities then he would have defiantly left a bruise on my arm.

"I have James" he told the others.

"Let him go! You're hurting him!" Carlos shouted.

Suddenly I was pushed into the middle of the room and a circle of fire surrounded me.

"You're going to set fire to the building!" I panicked.

Fire was something that I did not get on with...no vampire did.

"No it is a special circle of fire, it will keep you there until I figure out what to do next" Griffin explained.

"What? So I'm a prisoner in my own home?" I shouted.

"If that is the way that you see it then yes, you cannot leave until I say so...and that won't be until I have found you a cure. We don't want a repeat of what just happened" he told me.

"I didn't do anything! I was sitting down, sorting out my thoughts!" I shouted.

"This is a way that I can keep an eye on you...make sure that you don't run off to a rogue vampire, so you can turn into a full one" he hissed.

What have I got myself into?

**Hope you liked this chapter! I was going to update sooner but I've been ill lately and very busy. Not a very good combination but I really wanted to update for you guys! Please review!**


	32. Chapter 32

**Big Time Halloween**

**Chapter 32**

**~No Escape~**

**Thank you to Dueling Southerner, Channylover26 and lyokodreamer for reviewing! Glad that you liked it! **

**Hope you like this chapter too! **

**James' POV**

Just because I was stuck in a stupid ring of fire, doesn't mean that I can't turn off my emotions still. It just means that I have everybody watching me. Why do they even have to watch? It's not like I can actually go anywhere. I tried to step over the fire, but there is like and invisible force field stopping me from leaving. But...Katie and Mama Knight are witches! Surely they'll see that this is unfair and help me out of it. I just need to call them and ask when they are coming home. I don't even notice what they do during the day anymore...or if they go on daytrips. Everything has been so hectic, I've forgotten to ask. Now everyone just needs to leave.

I decided to roll over onto my back and look up at the different swirls on the ceiling. I've never noticed them before but with enhanced eyesight I can see them. When Griffin comes back, I might ask him to make the fire dimmer. The light coming from it does hurt my eyes.

"Hey Kendall?" I asked

"Yeah..." he replied.

"Can you pass me a pillow...or does this stupid fire stop things from coming in and out?" I asked.

He chuckled "James we can pass things to you, you just can't come out"

He threw a pillow into the circle and I instantly grabbed it, putting my head down and curling into a ball. I was really tired and at first I didn't want them to watch my sleeping because that would make them really creepy stalkers, but now I just don't care. The world of sleep was calling me.

"James. Wake up!" I heard Carlos shout.

It sounded like he was right next to me. If he was I would be able to slap him but since I can't I responded with a groan.

"James!" he whined.

I lifted up my head and replied "What?"

"I'm bored" he moaned.

"Find something to do" I shrugged.

"I am. I'm waking you up so you can talk to me" he smiled.

"Carlos, buddy, I am really tired right now...can we talk later or something?" I asked.

"No 'because I'll be asleep" he pouted.

"But I was just asleep" I argued.

"But you're not meant to sleep until night time" he defended.

"Fine" I sighed "What do you want to talk about?"

"Why did Griffin do this to you?" he asked.

I looked round and saw that it was only Carlos here with me.

"Where are the others?" I asked.

"Oh Kendall and Logan went out to get some supplies, Kelly and Gustavo left to the studio and Griffin went before you went to sleep" he told me.

"Cool...and I guess Griffin done this because he doesn't want me to make the wrong decision...but then he doesn't really trust me to make the right one on my own" I replied.

"What do you mean by the right and wrong decision?" he asked.

"Whether I want to be vampire or human...and it has crossed my mind so many times. Did you know that there is more chance me being a vampire than turning back human?" I asked him.

He shook his head "So do you want...to become a full vampire?"

"Well I have thought about it...I don't really like this in-between stage. It is killing me. That is why I wanted to turn off my emotions. I have been keeping them bottled up for so long that I just blew. And Griffin was afraid that if I turned off my emotions then that would lead me to finding another vampire to turn me fully" I explained.

"Why do you have to get another vampire to turn you fully?" he asked.

"Well as I'm not a full vampire...another vampire has to inject more venom into me to change fully" I replied.

"Venom" he nodded "Do you remember when we first changed?" he asked me.

I nodded it seemed like so long ago...when everything was actually alright and now our lives are turned upside down.

"Well what did 'changing' feel like?" he asked.

"It was horrible Carlitos, I could feel every part of my body shutting down, my heart tries to struggle to pump the remaining blood around my body" I shivered "And the venom was like fire, fire had overtaken my veins and it felt like I was burning"

"Kendall and Logan told me that if you were a full vampire, then we would never see you again..or never be around you" he frowned.

"Carlos, I would hate that. But it's not like I'm going to turn human anytime soon. I doubt that Griffin would be able to find a cure" I sighed.

He looked so sad and I just wanted to hug him and tell him that everything was going to be ok, but this stupid ring of fire was stopping me.

He looked down and I could tell that he was about to cry.

"Hey Carlitos, buddy, don't cry" I told him.

He looked up at me but anger flashed in his eyes.

"James, you are just giving up! You refuse to fight because it is getting hard! Why couldn't you just talk to us? Why couldn't you just tell us what was going on and we could have prevented all of this" he cried.

"Carlos, I'm sorry, please Carlos" I begged.

Tears, that were meant to be impossible, were running down my face as I begged Carlos to listen.

"No, you listen James. We are your best friends and you're just going to leave us like we don't matter!"

"CARLOS!" I shouted, this time he stopped shouting and was listening to me "I would never want to leave you guys, if I did have to leave then it would only be to protect you" I told him.

"W-what?" he asked.

"Remember earlier when I realised you guys didn't exactly trust me? I was only angry because I realised that I didn't trust myself either. That was why I needed the time alone. Did you see how easy it was for me to blow up in your faces today? What about if I go over the edge? What about if I accidentally hurt you? I would never be able to forgive myself if I ever hurt you guys" I choked as more tears overtook my face.

I didn't even know what was happening, I can't even cry but I'm like a waterfall. Maybe with all these tears I could put out the fire and hug Carlos.

"You'd never hurt us James...we do trust you" he told me.

"How do you know? One day I could just lose my mind. I could be so angry and then snap. Do you know how easy it is to get killed by a vampire?" I sobbed "I could snap a neck faster than I can snap my fingers"

"What are you trying to say?" he asked.

"I'm trying to say that you guys would be better off without me anyway" I shrugged.

"That's not true James and you know that" he told me.

"You don't know Carlos, I'm too dangerous" I whispered while burying my face into my hands.

"James, we are your best friends, and whatever you're going through we want to be there to help! We never turn our backs on each other, we're brothers" he told me.

I looked up at him and my heart sank. I knew that he was right but I just couldn't put myself into that situation, if I accidentally hurt them I'll never forgive myself. And leaving seems like an even worse idea now. I just don't know what to do anymore.

"Hey guys, what did we miss?" Logan asked as he and Kendall walked in pretending that they haven't been standing outside the whole time we were talking.

"Look guys, I know that you were standing outside and listening...what food have you got?" I asked curiously forgetting my anger for them eavesdropping.

"James...have you been crying?" Kendall asked.

"Yes...now throw me some food please" I smiled.

Carlos sighed and got up, knowing that Kendall wasn't going to pass me anything because he was in shock.

"Ok, we have fresh blood in a bottle or in a bag" Carlos told me.

I shuddered "That's not food"

"No, but it's something that you need" Logan argued.

"No" I shook my head and crossed my arms.

"James" Kendall sighed.

"And don't think that you can force feed me because I am in a circle of fire...which you cannot get into" I smirked knowing that I had won the battle.

Maybe being in here did have its advantages. Suddenly I've gone from somebody who wants to turn off their emotions to my old self. The old self that is refusing to have blood, plus I've actually developed into showing emotions...I can cry. Am I turning human?

"Wait...are you sure that we're not allowed in? We can pass things in...maybe it's only James that can't get out" Logan suggested.

Darn, it's always the smart one that has to think of plans.

"But are any of you willing to stay in here until Griffin finds a cure?" I laughed.

"How about I try and get in, and then if I can't get out you guys just have to pass me the blood and I'll get him to drink it" Carlos offered.

"Carlos!" I shouted.

"Ok" Kendall shrugged.

Carlos hesitantly stepped towards the fire and I told him "Carlos, buddy, you don't have to do this...if you get stuck you won't be able to go down swirly for a long time"

"James, friends don't manipulate friends" Logan warned

"Sorry" I apologised "I just don't want you to get into something that you'll probably regret"

"James if it helps you then I'll never regret it" Carlos told me.

I then felt guilty; they really did care more for me that I thought. I should try harder to be a better friend for them; after all they did help me get here to LA and it my fault that we are in this mess.

"Fine, you don't have to do this I'll drink it" I sighed.

"Too late" Carlos chuckled and jumped over the fire.

"Carlos! You could've hurt yourself!" I scolded.

"That was why I jumped...it's not like I walked through it or anything"

"Yes you jumped over it like a hurdle, but you could have tripped...you could have fallen into it...which is dangerous!" I told him.

"I wouldn't trip in mid air" he corrected me.

"Carlos you have done it many time before" I reminded him.

"Look, lets' just check if he can get out...you can continue fighting later" Kendall sighed

Carlos once again successfully jumped over the fire.

"Not fair" I whined.

"What?" Logan asked.

"He can leave and I can't" I pouted.

"Yeah just drink this" Kendall told me, like I was a child, and handed me a bottle of blood.

"Look guys, I can just step over it!" Carlos cheered and was again in my circle.

"Don't rub it in" I groaned and put my face into my pillow, ready to fall back asleep.

"Come on James! You can't sleep now!" he whined.

"Please let me sleep" I begged.

"James! You have to play video games with me! You always do!" Carlos shouted

"Fine, go set it up" I told him but it came out muffled.

He jumped up and set up the X-box, only to run back to me and hand me a controller...or rather throw it at my head.

"OW!" I shouted while sitting up and getting the controller.

"Just checking that you weren't falling asleep" he smiled.

I smiled back and shook my head. I owe this to Carlos. I've been such a bad friend that I should be playing video games with him, like I used to, just because I am now restricted to a circle of space does not mean that I can't carry on living my life.

"Black Ops?" he challenged.

"Oh you're on" I laughed and we started playing. Kendall and Logan laughed at how childish we were being but couldn't resist joining in. There were explosions every few seconds and we were shouting and screaming at the top of our lungs. Nobody bothered to come in and see what was happening because everybody in the Palm Woods knew that it was us playing video games.

"YES I WIN!"I yelled and stood up to do a victory dance.

"You cheated!" Carlos, Kendall and Logan accused.

"I did not!" I defended "I won"

"Yeah, but it is getting late now, we should probably crash" Logan yawned.

"Yes, Carlos go get the blankets, Logan get the pillows and I'll get snacks and drinks" Kendall ordered.

"What's going on?" I asked.

"We're all sleeping in the lounge tonight" Kendall answered.

"Guys, just because I have to stay here doesn't mean you have to too. You should sleep in your own beds" I tried to convince them.

"No James, it's not fair to you. It's our fault that you're in there in the first place so no talking back" Logan told me.

"No, it's my fault, I should have told you guys about how I was feeling and I shouldn't have gone off and scare you" I sighed while rolling onto my back.

Logan left to go and get pillows and Carlos came back with all the blankets.

"Right lets' have an old fashioned, BTR, sleepover" Kendall smiled.

Logan came back with the pillows, throwing one at me but I successfully caught it before it mucked up my hair.

"Are we ready?" Kendall asked while juggling cups, drinks and food.

"Movie?" Carlos asked.

"Might as well, we don't have to go to the studio" Logan smiled

We all snuggled up and started watching Harry Potter. They were our favourite movies and we were watching the last two since we haven't seen them yet. Gustavo has been working us so hard that we completely forgot about it and on our last day off we realised that it was no longer showing in the cinemas so we had to wait for the DVDs and this is the first chance we've had to watch them.

We've all tried so hard not to hear about the ending because it always spoils it. So if anybody around us was talking about Harry Potter we would walk away so we didn't hear about it.

"I am so tired" I yawned and out my head down on my pillow, hoping that I would be able to get some sleep now.

"Wait James!" Kendall shouted.

"What?" I asked.

"You haven't drunk your blood" he pointed out.

"So?"

"So, we're not letting you go to sleep until you drink it" Logan told me.

"Well good luck with that because I am going to sleep" I replied.

They looked at each other and nodded. I was confused at what they were planning. Suddenly they all jumped into the circle with me.

"Guys, you're kind of invading my personal space"

"Drink that and we'll get out" Carlos challenged.

"Can't I just go to sleep?" I begged.

I was beyond tired. I stayed up for my friends but right now I just want to collapse and fall asleep.

"No" Kendall smirked "Carlos, Logan you know what to do"

Carlos pinned me down, by sitting on me and holding down my arms. I decided to make it difficult and not open my mouth.

"James...really?" Logan asked.

I nodded my head while smiling.

"You're going to open your mouth sooner or later" Kendall sighed.

I shook my head. They were going to lose this fight and hopefully soon.

Kendall held my nose and I silently laughed. I don't even need to breath. But why was I slowly running out of breath? This shouldn't be happening...crying and now I can't hold my breath, what is wrong with me today?

Then Gustavo and Kelly walked in.

"What is going on?" Gustavo yelled.

"And why are you all in the circle of fire?" Kelly asked.

"Well we discovered that we could get in the circle and get out again" Carlos started to say.

"And then we had a movie night, because we didn't want to leave James out here on his own" Logan replied.

"And now we've told him to drink blood he won't" Kendall sighed.

"Oh I have an idea!" Gustavo announced.

I looked at him and he carried on "James, don't drink the blood"

Kendall let go of my nose and I smiled "Gladly"

Gustavo's face was red with anger and I was a little scared.

"Great so now you being in there has turned you into your own self, stubborn and annoying" Gustavo shouted.

"Hey! I have feelings" I pouted.

"Yeah, he was actually crying earlier" Logan replied.

"What? James is a vampire, he can't cry" Kelly corrected him.

"No, he was talking to Carlos and then suddenly the waterfall started" Kendall said.

"So are you turning human now or what?" he asked.

"I don't know" I shrugged.

"Should we call Griffin over?" Kelly asked.

"No, I think we should keep it to ourselves for a couple of days and take observations" Logan suggested.

"Wait a minute; I am not a science experiment!" I argued.

"For now you are, we can't let this get out to anyone" Kendall told me.

"Great..." I sighed.

First they want me to have emotions, now they are confused as to whether they do or not...what on Earth could happen next?

One can only guess...

**Sorry it took a while to update but that's only because I tried to write a longer chapter! Plus I've had a hard few days haha, my teachers are completely annoying me and it is getting harder not to snap back...hehe hope you liked this chapter! Please review! I love hearing your opinions! **

**Until next time my friends hehe :D **


	33. Chapter 33

**Big Time Halloween**

**Chapter 33**

**~Observations~**

**Thank you to lyokodreamer (he may turn back soon ;P), Magiccatprinces and Channylover26 (Lucky! I saw them back in February but really want to see them again haha and totally agree they are amazing! Hehe :D) for reviewing! Hope you all like this chapter!**

**So close to 100 reviews! Thank you everybody! Love you all so much! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything, D: although I wish I did...**

**James' POV**

I could only play science experiment for a while before I get annoyed. Logan was constantly staring at me writing down notes, which he wouldn't let me see. Apparently if I saw what was going on I could see it and change it and destroy the experiment.

The whole thing was just annoying me now. I couldn't get a bit of peace to myself. I couldn't even go and get something to eat or drink! Kendall, Logan and Carlos told me that they will not give me anything until I've drank my blood and there is no way that I am drinking that! Even if they do have a pizza in the oven which smells delicious!

When it was cooked Logan, Kendall and Carlos got it out of the oven and put it on the table. They got slices for themselves and then they put two extra slices on a separate place and put it on the other side of the fire.

"Guys..." I whined.

"James, you know the rules" Kendall sighed.

"But..."

"No buts, the rules are the rules" Logan stated.

"Well your rules are stupid" I murmured and put my head onto the pillow.

I've got to admit, I've been getting crankier and crankier. I don't know if it is the lack of blood or the lack of space or the fire but I haven't been in a good mood. I'm just getting annoyed at every little thing now!

I was just drifting off into a peaceful sleep when somebody poured cold water on me.

"GUYS!" I shouted.

"What?" they asked innocently.

"Who poured _cold_ water on me?" I shivered while trying to sound angry.

"Not us" they lied.

"Well can you at least get me a towel? I'm freezing!" I exclaimed.

"You have a fire around you, how can you be freezing?" Carlos asked.

"Hmmm I don't know maybe it's because you poured COLD WATER ON ME?" I screamed.

"Ok, James, what's wrong?" Logan asked worriedly.

"What's wrong?" I laughed "I'll tell you what's wrong so you can put it down in your little stupid notebook, I don't like being watched every second of the day! I don't like being cramped in one place, I don't like people telling me what to do and what to drink and what to eat and I hate the shoes that they put on those little dogs!"

I then realised that I didn't really want to say the last thing but seriously, what is up with those shoes on the handbag dogs? It's not like they walk anywhere because they are in the handbag!

"How do handbag dogs fit into this situation?" Kendall asked.

"It was just something on my mind" I stated.

"Look James, we're sorry that we got Griffin and got you into this mess but the sooner we figure this out the sooner you can come out of there" Logan explained.

"But you do know that if I drink this..." I gestured towards the blood bottle "Then that will make me more like a vampire"

"How do you know that?" Kendall asked.

"Duh, I'm a vampire! Every time you guys made me drink blood I became more like a vampire, but if I don't drink it I become more human. So if I get off of blood then I will become fully human and not have to worry anymore" I smiled

"How did you figure that out?" Logan asked amazed.

"Why do you think I've been refusing to drink it the whole time? If I eat more human foods and drinks then I should become more human" I replied.

"Lets' try it out then" Carlos said and handed me the pizza.

I started eating it feeling much better, I was so hungry! I guess what I was saying was true...I kind of made it up. But they don't necessarily need to know that.

"Right dogs, what's the conclusion?" Gustavo demanded as he barged in and sat on the sofa.

"Every time that James doesn't drink blood he turns more human" Logan replied.

"How?" Kelly asked while walking in and closing the door behind her.

"James figured it out, and it does sound logical, every time he drinks blood he feels more like a vampire but every time he refuses it he feels more human" Kendall explained.

"So...what you're saying is that as long as he stays away from blood then he will turn human and it will all return back to normal?" Gustavo asked.

"Not exactly, we are going to have to force some answers out of Griffin. He has been holding a lot of information back and I think we all have some monster left in us...otherwise how did we turn back into monsters?" Logan replied.

"But he told you the risks" Kelly argued.

"Yeah, he told me if I maimed myself I would turn back into a zombie, not if I dislocated anything" Logan told her.

"And he didn't tell me anything about the blue moon and that I would turn back into a werewolf!" Kendall exclaimed "Plus I still have werewolf in me because my arm healed really quick!"

I didn't add anything to the conversation; I was just absentmindedly chewing on my pizza.

"And I haven't done anything to do with science but I don't want to take that risk" Carlos admitted.

"But doesn't this count as a science experiment?" Gustavo asked while pointing at me.

"Hey 'this' has a name!" I shouted at him but he ignored me.

"Yes it does, but I haven't had anything to do with it. It is totally Logan and Kendall's experiment" he smiled.

"Oh so we're all playing the ignore James game, fine then, I'll talk to myself" I sighed.

Again nobody answered me and carried on talking to each other. I knew that they knew they were annoying me but they want to play it this way then fine.

"Hey James" I said cheerfully.

"Hi James! You ok?" I replied to myself.

"Good as it can get, what about you?" I asked.

"Yeah...oh god now I want to ignore me" I pouted.

I started sulking and didn't notice Carlos come over

"Hey James"

"Great now I'm hearing voices" I sighed.

Carlos laughed and replied "No if you turn around you'll see me!"

I turned around and he was literally sitting behind me in the circle.

"Sup?" I asked.

"Sup?"

"It means 'what's up?" I told him.

"Eh you know, I just want this all to be over" he sighed.

"Me too buddy, me too"

**Hey guys! I'm sorry that it's taken so long to update! But I will update again soon because I have a week off! (Happy dance!) Hope you liked the chapter even though it was a bit of a filler chapter :/ I'll think of something more fun for the next chapter :D Love you all! :D **


	34. Chapter 34

**Big Time Halloween**

**Chapter 34**

**~Back to Normal~**

**Yayyy! Thank you all so much! 101 reviews! :D Can't believe it! Thank you for reviewing this story and I'm glad that you've liked it so far! You are all amazing! **

**Thank you to Magiccatprinces, lyokodreamer and Channylover26 for reviewing the last chapter! :D **

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything!**

**James' POV**

It had officially been three days, Griffin didn't come round and I've been feeling more human. It's crazy really. I feel like there was nothing wrong but of course there was.

"Right, looks like Griffin isn't going to be showing up anytime soon, now how do we get you out of there?" Logan asked.

"Katie!" Carlos exclaimed.

"Katie...isn't here Carlos" I told him, looking around the apartment just in case.

"No Katie and Mama Knight are witches! I'm sure that with their combined powers that they'll be able to get James out of there!" he explained.

"That's amazing Carlos!" Kendall praised

"Yes! Where are Katie and Mama Knight?" Logan asked.

"Not sure, I'll text Mum" Kendall said and pulled out his phone.

I couldn't stop smiling. Of course I have to weigh up the pros or cons but every time I think about the small possibility of me being able to get out of here I feel so happy. Even the thoughts of them not being able to let me out couldn't put me down.

"Right, they are at the park and they will be here soon" Kendall announced.

"Can't wait to get out of here! You don't know how much I have missed the sun!" I smiled.

"That is the strangest sentence I have ever heard from a vampire" Logan sighed.

"What?" I asked.

"Dude, you are a vampire, and you miss the sun?" Carlos laughed

"Well if you remember I am actually turning more human now, and yes I do miss the sun! I have missed prime tanning time!" I whined.

"Calm down, once we get you out of there you will be able to tan as long as you want" Kendall told me.

"Yay!" I cheered.

"Yay?" Carlos questioned.

"What? What is wrong with 'yay'?" I asked

"Nothing, nothing" he laughed.

"Good"

"Ok, what is the emergency?" Mama Knight asked as she walked in.

"Mum, I love you, and we really need your help" Kendall told her.

"What with?" she asked suspiciously.

"Well you and Katie's help, we need to get James out of there!" Kendall begged.

"I don't know if we are strong enough to do it, Griffin is a very powerful warlock" she sighed.

"Please try!" we all pleaded.

"Fine, Katie go get our spell books" Mama Knight ordered,

"Kay" Katie shrugged and walked into her shared bedroom

"So why do you need to get out of there so quickly?" Mama Knight asked.

"Well firstly I am extremely bored and I have missed my tanning time!" I pouted.

"Plus we need to get answers from Griffin and we can't do that without James" Logan added.

"And we have figured out that as long as James doesn't drink any blood he becomes more human" Kendall told her.

"And I miss singing!" Carlos cried.

"Ok, here are our books" Katie said while carrying three spell books which looked really heavy in her hands.

"Right, all we need to do now is find a spell to get them out" Mama Knight said.

"Need any help Mum?" Kendall offered.

"Not unless you can read these" she replied.

He picked up a book and his face filled with confusion "Is this even English?" he shouted.

"No" Katie laughed.

"Logan!" Kendall said and passed the book to him

"What makes you think I can read it?" he screeched.

"You learned another language at school!" Kendall told him.

"Yes, I took Spanish and so did the rest of you" he replied.

"Isn't that Spanish?" Kendall asked.

"Hell no, I understand Spanish! Is this Latin?" Carlos asked.

"Give it here" Katie sighed and grabbed the book. From the look on her face you could tell that she was annoyed with helping us already but she loved us anyway.

"Here it is!" Mama Knight shouted "Ok Katie, grab your wand"

She pulled it out of her boot and we looked at her in shock.

"What?" she asked innocently.

"You keep your wand in your shoe? Aren't you afraid that somebody might see it and realise you're a witch?" Logan asked.

"No" she laughed and shook her head.

"It's that one right there" Mama Knight told her and she nodded.

"Ready?"

Katie nodded her head and they both recited a spell to lift the fire. All that happened was me getting sprayed with a lot of water. And I mean a LOT of water. This was going to ruin my hair!

Once it stopped I looked up and Katie couldn't stop laughing.

"That was amazing! Can we do it again?" she asked in between breaths.

"NO!" I shouted.

"Calm down James, you can come out now" Mama Knight smiled.

"Thank you" I jumped. All my previous anger was forgotten as I walked around the apartment again. It felt so good to be able to stretch my legs and go wherever I wanted.

"What is going on in here?" A voice demanded and I turned around to see Griffin.

"What are you doing here?" Kendall asked protectively.

"I can be here whenever I want, but I wanted James to stay there and there is now no circle of fire, what happened?" he asked.

Katie and Mama Knight slowly backed out the door; I don't want them to get in trouble for this since it is my fault anyway

"You can't just demand answers from us, we have questions for you too!" Logan shouted at him.

"I don't have to answer them, last time I checked I own all of you" Griffin smiled.

"Yes, we are your workers so you have to show us some respect and answer our questions and concerns!" Logan replied.

"And what are you going to do about it if I don't?" he laughed.

"We'll report you! Or we spread the word and nobody will want to work with you again" I smiled deviously.

Griffin looked torn, he didn't want to give in to us but he knew that we were serious.

"Ok then what do you need to know?" he asked while sitting down.

"Why did you not tell us about the extra things that could turn us back into monsters?" Logan asked.

"I believed that you didn't really need to know" he replied.

"Of course we needed to know! Are there any other things that could turn Carlos back?" I asked.

"No, Carlos just has to stay away from any unchecked science experiments. He should be fine" Griffin answered.

"Why didn't you tell us that if James drank less blood then he would become more human?" Kendall asked.

"What? That isn't possible!" he laughed.

"Yes it is, and it is happening, I haven't had blood for the past three days and I'm feeling human again" I smirked.

"And there have been no blood urges, no cravings?" he asked.

I shook my head "Haven't even thought about it"

"Great, but just to let you know, James, if you show any signs of wanting blood then I _will_ put you back in that circle, understand?" he threatened.

I nodded my head and gulped.

"Great" he clapped "Now get to Rocque Records, you owe me some songs"

**HAPPY HALLOWEEN! I wasn't going to update but then I knew that I had to! Big Time Halloween! I need to update it on Halloween haha! Hope you like this chapter and I should get another one up soon hopefully! Thank you all so much again for getting me past 100 reviews! Glad that you like it! Have a good Halloween everybody! **

**Review please? :) **


	35. Chapter 35

**Big Time Halloween **

**Chapter 35**

**~Endless Harmonies~**

**Eeeeppp! Thank you to lyokodreamer and Channylover26 for reviewing! You guys are amazing! **

**Hope you like this chapter too! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything ): **

**James' POV**

We were shocked by Griffin's demand but we knew better than to anger the man. To be honest I thought he would put me back in the circle or something like that but then again he did threaten me...but as long as we are making him money I guess he is happy. I wonder how Mercedes is, she is probably going to kill me. Great, I'm going to die twice, Mercedes is going to kill me and Gustavo is going to kill me. I am the reason why we haven't been going to all of our rehearsals. Probably three times since the guys are going to kill me for all the extra work we have to do. _Great..._

"Dogs, what are...you doing here?" Gustavo asked confused.

"Griffin said we owe him some songs" Kendall answered.

"Well then get in the booth because we have some SERIOUS WORK TO DO!" he yelled.

We dragged our feet into the recording booth and put on our headphones.

"Ok, Superstar, from the top" he ordered.

_10 hours later_

"5 hours of harmonies" Carlos sighed.

"4 and a half hours of dancing" Logan added.

"And only half an hour break" I cried.

"Hey, at least we've got two songs done and the dances perfected!" Kendall smiled.

"True" we shrugged and went back up to our apartment.

"Hey guys, did you know that it is a full moon tonight?" Logan asked.

"No...Why would we?" I asked.

"Because it's the first full moon where none of us are going to change, we are human!" he exclaimed.

I thought about it and smiled. I must be human now right? I haven't had any vampire urges or cravings...in fact I forgot I was a vampire while at work.

"Lets' not get our hopes up" Kendall warned and sat on the couch.

"Now who's being the pessimist?" Logan teased.

"Seriously guys, we have no clue what could happen, Carlos could change back since he hasn't yet, James could change back, we just have no control over this" he sighed.

I understood where he was coming from, and being Kendall he hates it when he can't be in control, especially if he is not in control of himself.

We were watching a hockey game when Katie came in.

"Hey guys" she smiled.

"Why are you all smiley?" I asked suspiciously.

"No particular reason, you do know that it takes more muscles to frown then to smile, plus I like smiling" she explained.

"Ok...what is going on?" Kendall asked her.

"Or who did you bankrupt?" Logan asked.

"Or have you got a corndog?" Carlos questioned

"Guys! Seriously! Nothing is going on! Am I not allowed to smile? Geez" she sighed and pulled out her wand.

"Woah! Ok, we're sorry no need to get the wand out!" I panicked.

"I'm not going to use any magic against you guys, although if you do want to help you can. I just need to practice a few things "she replied.

"I still don't get why you put your wand in your boot, it's just not safe" Logan told her.

"Logan that is the best place to put it, some wizards I know put it in their back pocket, which is really easy to steal! Where else am I meant to hide it?" she asked him.

"Maybe not taking it with you all the time would be logical" he replied.

"And what about if I get in an emergency? What am I supposed to do then?" she asked.

Logan didn't answer and Katie knew that she had won.

"So do you guys want to help or not?" she asked.

We jumped up and sat next to her on the kitchen stools.

"What do you need help with?" Kendall asked.

"I need you guys to be lookouts, if mum finds me doing this she will kill me, plus if any of your friends walk in then they'll want to know what is going on and I can't let that happen either because if mum finds out she will also kill me" she said.

"Why would Mama Knight be angry with you if she finds out your practising?" Carlos asked.

"I'm not supposed to be using magic outside of the 'classroom' apparently I'm not advanced enough but when I'm bored and alone I normally practice a spell or two so I can convince mum to let me use it more often" she replied.

"So you don't actually need to carry your wand with you!" Logan argued.

"Yes I do! It's like a comfort blanket, when I have it with me I feel safe" she told him.

"So what spell are you going to be practising?" I asked.

"Well I can't do anything that will risk your lives plus I was meant to do some chores so I'll use magic to do that for me" she smirked.

"Seriously? You use magic to get out of your chores?" Kendall asked her.

Katie nodded "Why do you think my room is tidy all of the time?"

He nodded we watched how she lightly waved her wand and the dishes were washed.

"Wow!" we all said simultaneously.

Mama Knight then walked in and Katie quickly shoved her wand back in her shoe.

"Katie did you do the...dishes?" she asked and looked around in amazement but then she looked angry, I guess Katie isn't going to get away with this after all.

"Kathryn Knight! Did you use magic to do your chores?" Mama Knight asked "The truth now!"

Katie, or Kathryn, sighed "Fine yes! But only to prove to you that I can use it properly"

"Alright, I'll let you off, who wants a sandwich" Mama Knight asked.

We all out up our hands and she went into the kitchen.

"Nice one Kathryn" I teased.

She looked at me and punched my arm, which did hurt a little.

"James...are you ok?" Logan asked me.

"Yeah..hey Katie are you getting stronger or something?" I nervously laughed.

"No, I'm still the same as I was yesterday when I punched you and you called me weak" she glared.

"What's wrong James?" Kendall asked.

I gulped and was going to answer until I felt a bit faint "Hey guys...I don't feel too good..." I told them before I collapsed on the floor.

**Kendall's POV**

"JAMES!" I shouted and ran over to him "Logan, what's wrong with him?"

"I don't know!" he panicked "the full moon shouldn't affect us anymore!"

"Guys what's going on?" Carlos asked sounding as if he was going to cry.

"Is there anything I can do?" Katie offered.

"Call Gustavo and get him to get Griffin here right away!" I told her.

She nodded and was straight on the phone.

"James, come on James, wake up" I begged.

"Gustavo, Kelly and Griffin will be here soon" Katie informed me.

"Thanks Baby Sis" I smiled.

"What is going on?" Mum demanded but then she saw James on the floor.

"He just collapsed Mama Knight!" Carlos told her and hugged her.

She hugged him back and reassured him "Everything will be ok, just hope for the best"

I cradled James' head in my lap and Logan was sitting next to me.

"Tell me what happened NOW!" Griffin ordered as he barged in.

"James, collapsed and said that he didn't feel to good but we don't know what is wrong or how to help him!" Logan cried.

I pulled him into a one arm hug, still holding onto James as if my life depended on it.

Griffin put his fist to his mouth in frustration "I feared something like this was happen, but it shouldn't have happened!"

"What shouldn't have happened! You tell me the truth now! What is wrong with my baby?" Mum asked him.

Griffin sighed and answered "The moon is trying to bring the vampire out of him...but where he has been playing human for the past few days he has no blood, so the vampire side of him is trying to regain control...if he doesn't get any blood soon...then he...he will..." Griffin stopped and closed his eyes.

"He will WHAT?" I shouted.

"He will die" Griffin answered.

"WHAT?" we all shouted.

"Get him some blood, fast!" Gustavo shouted from behind Griffin. For once I didn't even notice that he was there.

"We can't" Logan sighed.

"What do you mean 'you can't'? Just pour one of the blood bags into his mouth!" Kelly told us.

"We haven't got any!" Carlos told her "James thought that he was human now so he threw them all away!"

"What else can we try?" I asked.

"Give him some fresh blood" Katie suggested.

"What?"

"Fresh blood is just like packet blood...only fresher, surely that will make him better" she explained.

"Whose blood should we use?" Logan asked.

"I'll do it" I announced.

"No, no I'll do it" Carlos argued.

"No guys, this is my fault I am the leader and I should have tried harder to protect you guys, I need to do this" I told them and gave them a stern look, saying that I'm not taking no as an answer.

"Alright, how do I do this?"

**James' POV**

My eyes felt too heavy to lift, but I could hear the voices around me. They were panicking, I want to reassure them and tell them I was fine but I couldn't. It felt like something inside of me was painfully and slowly dying.

Wait...they can't give me blood. I'm human now that would be cannibalism and I refuse to drink it! I will not take blood from one of my friends either. No...Not Kendall...not Carlos...what is going on? Why can't I object, why can't I move?

I slowly lifted my eyelids and saw the scene in front of me. Mama Knight looked like she was having a break down along with Carlos, Logan was looking straight at me, I looked up and I could see Kendall looking down at me.

"Hey buddy, it's ok, we're going to make you better, ok?" he whispered to me.

I slightly shook my head and mumbled "...No..."

I saw Kendall use a knife to make a cut on his wrist.

"Come on James, this will make you better" he told me.

I kept my mouth shut and shook my head, feeling my energy slipping away.

"James, please, we can't lose you" he begged and he looked like he was on the verge of tears.

"I...I don't know how to stop..." I admitted but he didn't respond, instead he took the opportunity of my mouth being open and pressed his wrist against it. I could feel the blood dripping down my throat even though I didn't want it too. I had tears slowly rolling down my cheeks but they soon came to a stop as the vampire side of me took its place.

The side I have tried so hard to push out just comes back in a matter of seconds. The person I have worked so hard to be, gone in a matter of seconds. I lifted my hand and tried to push his wrist away but I was still too weak and his blood kept flowing. I could hear the sound of everybody's heartbeat in the room. It was like a constant drumbeat pounding into my head. I managed to force myself to stop drinking and I pulled my head away from his wrist, turning my head to the side so he couldn't force me to drink anymore.

As long as I stop now I can still salvage the human left inside of me. I can fight off the vampire side. I know I can.

"James, you need to drink more" Kendall told me.

I shook my head, trying to hold onto my humanity. It felt like I was losing a game of tug of war. The rope representing my humanity and my two personalities on either side. Only one can win and I think I already know the outcome before the game has finished.

"James" Kendall warned and forced my chin to look at him "I'm sorry but this is for your own good"

I drank more but when I tried to turn my head again, I couldn't. Kendall was holding onto my chin making sure that I couldn't stop. I could feel the blood running through my veins and the moon controlling me.

I used my regained strength to push Kendall away from me and fling myself into the wall. I felt blood dripping down my chin. Why did they do this to me? I don't want to be a vampire anymore, I refuse to be one! But I can feel everyone's eyes on me; I can hear their heartbeats and my breathing getting heavier. If I don't get out now I'm going to end up doing something that I will regret and I can't let that happen. I've already hurt everybody enough, especially Kendall, I'll come back later. When I've sorted out my emotions, but it has to be soon otherwise they'll disappear. I bolted out of the door as quickly as I could and went to a place where nobody will be able to find me...for a while anyway.

**Kendall's POV**

I sighed in anger as James left. He still wasn't strong enough! He needs more blood in his system and I can't let him die! He is my brother and I won't be able to forgive myself if anything happens to him.

I tried to stand up but Logan pushed me back down onto the floor.

"You need to rest Kendall, you've lost a lot of blood" he told me.

"But I need to find James and make sure he is ok" I argued.

I got up anyway despite Logan's protests and instantly started to feel dizzy. He and Carlos helped me over to the couch where I fell down exhausted.

"You are in no shape to go on a mission now Kendall. James just probably needs some time to get used to being a vampire again. He went from being human...to basically a superhuman, and he might have been scared that he was going to hurt us" Logan explained.

"But...he wouldn't have" I replied.

"He doesn't know that Kendall, sure we believe it, but he doesn't. He was just trying to keep us safe" Carlos told me.

"But we have to go find him!" I shouted.

"And we will, but you need to rest, now!" Logan ordered.

I nodded, too tired to carry on fighting.

"I will go and search for James and make sure he is ok" Griffin announced and left.

Great, so now we have left the man, who James doesn't want to see, out to find him. Just great.

"Do you need anything Kendall?" Mum asked.

I shook my head but she didn't listen "Ok, I'll go get you some water"

I silently laughed at her motherly actions but they were only natural. Katie sat next to me and hugged me. I hugged her back and Gustavo and Kelly decided to join the conversation.

"Kendall, what you did for James was...amazing" Gustavo admitted.

"James is one of my brothers, and I'll do anything for my brothers" I replied while smiling at Logan and Carlos.

"Us too, amigo" Carlos smiled.

"Well isn't this nice" a familiar voice said from beyond the door.

"Who's there?" I shouted but regretted it since I was feeling even weaker.

The door flew open and there stood a man we didn't ever want to see again.

"What are you doing here?" Logan snarled.

"Well hello to you too, boys"

**Yay! Hope you liked it! I'll update soon since I've already got the next few chapters planned out! Lots of surprises in store for you guys! Speaking of surprises any guesses to who the 'mystery man' is? I will reveal the answer in the next chapter and it will play a big part in the story! Eeepp! Hehe**

**Oh My God! Just saw Breaking Dawn and it wasn't too bad! I kept saying funny things to my friend to make her laugh and then she got dirty looks from the people in the cinema! LOL! I am also a teeny bit hyper! Haha. You know when Edward breaks the bed when he and Bella are doing 'it'? I said to her 'feisty one you are' (quote from the inbetweeners) and she couldn't stop laughing! Our other two friends were looking at us like we were crazy and I get to see the film again tomorrow! Woop Woop! Anyway I have wasted enough of your time, Sorry about that! One more thing though...**

**Review please? (: **


	36. Chapter 36

**Big Time Halloween**

**Chapter 36**

**~Captured~**

**Hello! It's me again! :D I was going to update a couple of days ago but my teachers have literally given me tons of homework -_- plus I shut my hand in my laptop and then the laptop charger broke :/ but you know everything is better now haha and oh my god! Did you see BTR sing the national anthem? It was amazing! I'm not from America but a nice person recorded it and put it on You tube! Hehe (: I hope you like this chapter! **

**Thank you to lyokodreamer, Channylover26 and kendallxoxo for reviewing! Glad that you liked it, lets' see if you got the 'mystery man' right! Hehe**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything.**

**Kendall's POV**

"Get out Kevin, we don't want you here" Mum growled.

"Calm down, honey, I just want to talk to my boys" Kevin smiled.

Logan got some tissue out of what seemed like nowhere and pressed it against the cut on my arm. I felt absolutely drained, but I was also worrying about James.

"What happened here? Did your vampire friend finally lose it and bite you?" Kevin laughed.

"No, he was dying and I gave him some of my blood, even though he didn't want it and he needs more but he ran out" I answered.

"Who are you?" he snarled "That _vampire_ could've killed you and you are sitting here worrying about it?"

"He has a name! And it's James! Not _vampire_ or _it_, James!" I shouted.

I was sick of him belittling my friends and it was time to put a stop to it. I don't care what he thinks and I don't even want him here...wait...he's not supposed to be here.

I gulped and hesitantly stood up "Mum, Katie can you leave please?" I asked.

Mum looked like she wanted to argue but I sent her a pleading look and she quietly took Katie out of the room.

"You're...supposed...to be in...prison" I whispered.

I didn't know if it was my weak state or my sudden fear that make my feel vulnerable.

Kevin laughed "Yes my boy, but you see, some people escape prison...you know with a little help"

Logan and Carlos stood up next to me, all of us fearing the worst.

"And what is stopping me from calling Griffin right now to put you back where you belong?" Gustavo challenged.

"Well, you Gustavo, love your dogs and surely it would kill you to see them get hurt, especially with Kendall being weak right now" Kevin chuckled.

"You wouldn't hurt them, not your own son, your flesh and blood" Kelly told him.

"Oh no I wouldn't" he reassured her "But I make no promises about these guys"

Two bulky guys charged into the apartment and walked over to us. We were paralyzed with fear and I was feeling weaker by the second. But I knew that there were three of them and five of us. We could fight them off if we needed too. I was silently praying for James to come back or even Griffin.

"Where did you meet these hooligans?" Gustavo asked.

They looked threatingly at Gustavo but he acted like he didn't care or even notice.

"You know it is surprising how many pals you can make in prison" Kevin smiled slyly.

"Where are you going with this?" Logan asked him with a burst of confidence.

"Well boys, come with me now, and we won't force you" he told us.

I shook my head but didn't have any more energy. Before I knew it everything went black.

**Logan's POV**

"KENDALL!" Carlos and I shouted.

I was starting to panic, I told him that he needed to rest but I let him try and stand up to his father. I wasn't there for him when he needed it and for that I feel like a bad friend.

"We need to get him to a hospital!" Carlos screamed.

"Help me pick him up!" I told Carlos.

Between the two of us we managed to pick up Kendall and were able to walk until we were stopped.

"And where do you think you are going?" Kevin demanded.

"Kendall needs to see a doctor! He is losing too much blood" I explained.

"Logan, Logan, aren't you the doctor of the group? I'm sure that you can tend to his wounds, now we have to go" Kevin ordered.

He took Kendall off of us and his 'friends' got us and forced us out.

"Oh and you two" Kevin said pointing to Gustavo and Kelly "If you call the police or get anyone involved then they are going to get hurt, got it?"

They nodded and we went straight out with on arguments. Hopefully someone will find us.

_Hopefully..._

**James' POV**

Finally some place to think. The only place in the Palm Woods where I can't hear anybody else, only me and my thoughts. Which are sometimes more haunting. How could I just leave Kendall like that? After all he has done for me and I don't even say thank you. But what if he is mad at me? Is he mad? I did run out with no warning...but _I_ should be the one mad at him! He risked his life saving mine. Where is the logic in that? I'm just a vampire; I'll never be able to live my life to the fullest whereas he can! He has the chance to do that and he was willing to pass it up just for me?

The rooftop is the perfect place to think but right now I don't want to think. Thinking brings in more emotions that I just can't deal with right now.

_Then again I can always turn them off..._

Great. Now here comes the voice telling me to turn off my emotions and that decision will probably cost me my life.

_Just think about it, you wouldn't be feeling so guilty, you wouldn't be feeling worthless, you could be anything, anyone!_

Well I want to be me and right now that means me with my emotions, I've handled them before I can handle them now! But I never got the chance to experience what it would be like with no emotions, not a care in the world. Thinking about it now just makes me want to try it. I can always turn them back on when I go back to my friends but what would it be like not to have to worry about anything? I felt myself slipping away and experiencing a whole new world.

It's like the weight has been lifted off of my shoulders. Griffin started running towards me but this time I was ready for him and stepped back every time he came near me.

"James, I'm not here to hurt you, we desperately need your help" Griffin told me.

"What?" I asked him.

"I went to check on the others and Kendall's father came and took them apparently, we need your help to find them!" he explained.

"They'll be fine" I replied.

"Are you insane? The man escaped from jail, with two thugs! He is highly dangerous!" Griffin shouted.

"Well they are better off there than with me! All I do is cause trouble" I sighed.

"James...please tell me that you are going to save them" Griffin begged.

"No, they are better without me being with them, they must hate me"

"Why would they hate you, you're their best friend" he tried to reason with me

"Why would they hate me?" I laughed "Because I'm LIKE THIS! I'm no good Griffin!"

"Yes you are James, and you know it"

I laughed and shook my head.

"Again I feared something like this would happen with you except this time I brought back up" he told me.

"What?" I asked.

The _she _walked out, the girl that was supposed to turn back my emotions, the girl who I thought I wasn't going to see for a long time.

**Wazaaaa! Hehe :D Hope you like! And yes it was Kendall's Dad! Well Done everybody! Since that one was pretty easy can you guess who the mystery girl is? Hehe don't worry this is the last one! Oh and I have updated tonight for the Big Time Rush Second Anniversary! Woooooo! Can't believe it's been two years! Proud Rusher right here hehe! Thank you for taking time to read this and I hope you still like it! Next chapter should be up in the next few days! I was going to put it in here but it's getting late and I kind of want to go to sleep :D **

**Please Review! ;) **


	37. Chapter 37

**Big Time Halloween**

**Chapter 37**

**~Care~**

**Hello there! Hehe I'm excited for this chapter! :D hehe hope you all like it! Thank you to channylover26 and kendallxoxo for reviewing! You guys are so sweet! Glad that you liked it! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything... ):**

**Kendall's' POV**

"_Kendall! I'm open!" James shouted from across the ice. I hit the puck and it smoothly slid towards him as another player from our opposing team crashed into me. We were winning by 7-5 and it was a very close game. If we can keep this up for another two minutes and get a few more goals then we will win the championship. I pushed the opposing player off of me and skated onwards. James had passed to Logan, who was one of the fastest and most agile on the team, he skated around the players who wanted to attack and swiftly passed to Carlos who charged towards the goal. _

"_Carlos!" I shouted signalling for him to pass to me._

_I caught the puck with my stick and flung it to James who was closer to the goal than I was. He shot it into the goal and the final buzzer went off. The whole team cheered, we had won the championships! We done a victory skate around the rink cheering and holding up our hockey sticks, our coach was congratulating all the players on the bench who eventually joined the ice with us._

_James, Carlos, Logan and I went back to my house after the game. We were going to have an 'awesome sleepover' as we called it. We didn't get to sleep until after midnight._

"_KENDALL!" "KEN_DALL!" "KENDALL!" I heard voices yelling at me but I couldn't decide whether they were from my dream or from real life. I lifted my eye lids and prayed that they were from my dreams but as I looked up I saw Carlos and Logan hovering over me.

"Thank God Kendall, I thought you weren't going to wake up, you really scared me bro" Logan told me while letting out a sigh of relief.

"Where are we?" I asked looking around the dirty, dark room.

"You don't remember?" Carlos asked worriedly.

"Not exactly" I frowned.

"Kendall you're Dad...or Kevin...escaped from jail" Logan informed me.

"Yes I'm back" _he_ smiled from the doorway.

**James' POV**

"What are you doing here?" I snarled.

"James, we really need to talk" she told me.

"No. The last time you said that you brought sadness and disappointment" I shook my head not wanting to think about it.

"You and I both know that I done that for you. If I didn't you would have wanted to stay being a vampire and I can't let you choose that lifestyle" she explained.

"What?" I asked.

"You have the chance to live your life, the one you were _meant_ to live, you know you grow old with your best friends, becoming famous, getting married, having children and then dying...just like everybody else" she explained.

Griffin started to walk back out and I let him, he doesn't need to hear this.

"What you mean the lifestyle _you _lead ever so well" I smiled sarcastically.

"Wow you've actually done it" she commented.

"What?" I spat

"You've actually turned off your emotions" she walked up to me and I could feel her bright blue eyes staring deeply into mine "So you're just going to decide that you don't care anymore, because that isn't you James"

"Why do you think that you know so much about me?" I shouted.

"Maybe that is because I do!" she shouted back.

"Alright then I'll play along what am I like, Sophie? What do I like to do? What are my day to day hobbies? How about my family?" I yelled determined to be the loudest here.

"Well, _James, _you are cocky just like your ancestors, but you can be selfless when you want to be, you like to spend time with your three best friends Kendall, Carlos and Logan. Remember them? The ones you need your help at the moment! They are your day to day hobbies. You guys aren't right without each other; you_ need _each other no matter how many times you try to deny it"

Her words had shocked me, it's not like I actually wanted her to answer all those questions but because she did I am speechless.

"Yeah, how well do I know you? Pretty darn well I'd say. Look James, I haven't come back here to annoy you, you need me" she sighed towards the end of the sentence.

"Need you?" I scoffed "I'm perfectly fine"

"Really? Because you don't seem like you're _fine_, you seem lost and confused" she objected.

"Look, I don't need you to state random emotions to me when I am okay, got that?" I hissed and walked past her and back downstairs.

She started to follow me without a word and when she wasn't expecting it I spun round and pinned her to the wall.

"Why are you following me?" I growled.

"Because I need to make sure that you are safe...besides LA is full of vampire slayers that you'll..._attract..._and Kevin Knight is still out there. Wants you dead or alive...preferably dead though" she explained.

"I don't need protection and I'm not asking you to follow me" I told her and started to walk again only for her to follow me, _again._

"Too bad, you're being followed" she laughed.

"Go away!" I shouted.

"No." She replied.

"Sophie" I warned.

"James" she mocked.

I stopped and stared at her. Why was she doing this? Last time I checked she was worried that her sister was going to kill me and now she is here and alone bothering me.

"Why are you doing this?" I asked out loud.

"Because I want to" she sang.

"Whatever" I sighed and ran. Of course I forgot that she was also a vampire and stopped me.

"Tell me, what are your intentions" she said

"What?" I asked.

"Where are you hurrying to?" she asked. She had a glint in her eye and I knew she was planning something.

"Whatever you are planning, forget it because you cannot get in my way" I told her.

"You seem to forget that I am older than you James" she chuckled.

"What does that have to do with anything?" I asked.

"You'll see"

I shook my head and pushed her out of the way, only for her to push me back with more force.

"I'm going to give you the benefit of the doubt and say that you can survive as a vampire but you need to be taught how to. Lesson number one. Don't you ever do that to me again or I won't hesitate to snap your neck" she smirked and helped me up.

"Lesson number two, _never_ threaten a vampire who is older than you" she carried on.

"Why?" I asked.

"Because older vampires are stronger. You are still quite young and weaker because you have been shifting between human and vampire, so don't get into any fights because I probably won't be there to save your butt" she laughed.

"Why are you doing this?" I whined.

"To see if you can actually be a vampire who doesn't care, if you can actually survive...and not feel guilty" she answered and started to walk.

"Guilty about what?"

"Leaving your friends behind" she replied.

"They're better off without me"

"Do I hear emotions?" she asked.

"What?"

"Emotions. You know those things that you are feeling right now! You are feeling sorry for yourself. And the best part is you are one of those vampires that feels bad after they've done the crime...interesting" she examined "And anyway you do know that you're _friends_ are in a life or death situation right now and it's looking more like death"

"W-what, w-why?"

"Stuttering!" she shouted and turned to face me "You are nervous for them, emotions James...all of these are emotions"

"So what? You're an expert on human emotion now?" I smirked.

"Yep and behaviour...basically the whole cycology thing. It also works for vampires you know...that is how I am analysing your every move" she shrugged "Lets' keep moving"

"What lesson is next?" I groaned.

"How you feed" she smiled.

"Feed?" I squeaked.

"Oh yes, the part you have always had trouble with, well when you were part human anyway...you've never experienced the fresh blood straight from the neck, human or animal I'll let you choose" she replied.

"And what about you?" I asked uncertainly.

"Oh I've already ate, vegetarian you see" she smiled.

"I don't understand" I told her.

"There are two major vampire groups...it doesn't matter what type of vampire you are. You are either an animal rights activist or a human rights activist...some people just don't care and drink whatever is available" she explained "I am a human rights activist"

"I'm still confused"

"Good thing I'm here then, you need to be careful and learn Vampology" she told me

"Vampology?" I laughed "Okay that has to be made up!"

"Nope that is the thing that will keep you alive in this world James" she told me seriously.

I nodded kind of scared of what I was getting myself into.

"So...Activists?" I asked.

"Looks like I'll have to explain things in a lot more detail" she muttered "Okay, human rights activist, you don't eat humans...simple. Therefore you are 'vegetarian' and stupid according to other vampires" she glared "And then you have the animal rights activists, who don't eat animals...claim that they are saving the animals because they are going extinct but it's only because human blood is better and tastier."

"And this matters because..."

"Whatever you choose will either decrease your strength or increase it. Eating animals means that you don't get the full strength that you might need and eating humans will make you more powerful. This matters because it is now part of your lifestyle. Sure you can still eat human food but that is as long as you have enough blood in your system. If you do then your body functions quite normally"

I nodded not wanting to do this but I have to, so I can prove that I am a vampire...unless I can weasel my way out of it.

"So take your pick" she told me.

"No thanks, I'm good I already ate" I told her.

"So you're not hungry?" she asked.

I shook my head and she laughed "Wow, James as a vampire you will always be hungry, the temptation of blood is hard to resist and it takes time to be able to master it and keep it under control. I doubt you could have done it in twenty seconds"

"Sophie, just because I have turned off my emotions doesn't mean that I am a full vampire now, unfortunately I'm still part human and I need to find a vampire who is willing to change me" I explained to her.

"Well you're looking at one" she replied.

"What?"

"I'm willing to change you, if you're willing to learn...but if I change you, you won't sparkle...you'll turn into my kind of vampire who burns in the sunlight" she smirked

"The how do you walk in it?" I asked her.

"Have you forgotten already James?" she sighed and held up her hand which had her ring on it.

"Oh yeah the _magical_ ring" I teased.

"Yes and if you want to be a full vampire, then I promise you this James Diamond. If you really want his andI mean _really_ want this then I will be the one to change you and I will get a witch friend of mine to get you one of these rings" she promised me.

"Really?" I asked and she nodded

"But you have to prove that you really want this, which means doing everything I say and listening to everything I say, got that?"

I nodded, happy that I will finally be able to get what I want...as long as I pass this. We were in the lobby now so we have to be careful that nobody can hear what we are saying.

"Right so as a vampire, love won't mean a single thing to you. Unless a really special person can bring it back to you, other than that you will follow the vampire code of use and abuse" she said,

"Excuse me? What did you just say?" I asked.

"Basically, in your case, you meet a girl, who charm the girl and then you get her to fall for you. Then you bite the girl, drain her of her blood and she dies...or in some cases you drain most of it and then compel her to forget all about you" Sophie shrugged.

"And you do that with guys?" I asked.

"Used too, now I'm a caring vampire" she smiled.

"Ok, I'm going to add one more condition to our deal" I smirked.

"And what is that?" she sighed.

"If I pass this _test_ then you have to switch back to human blood" I told her.

"Hell no" she replied and sat down.

I sat next to her and asked "Why not?"

"Because I haven't had it in a long time and it's not the best thing to dive back in straight away, if I'm going back to human blood I'll have to do it in stages...drink a little bit more everyday" she explained.

"And why would you want to do that?" I asked,

"I can't just dive into the deep end of the pool of blood" she laughed "That would be highly dangerous for every human around"

"So do you have to turn off your emotions to drink human blood?" I asked

"No!" she replied "It's just that if you kill the person you're drinking from then you feel remorse and most vampires don't want to feel that, since our emotions are heightened" she told me.

"Right, so what is next?"

"Next is again the drinking of the blood, human or animal?" she asked.

"I seriously have to pick?"

"Yes and if you pick human you have to pick who, if you pick animal you have to pick what type" she whispered "And if you want to pass this test I suggest you go for human but remember you can't use the use and abuse method yet"

"But can't you compel them for me for now?" I whined.

"Fine, I'll let you off for now, but we are redoing this if you pass" she warned "And I am not watching! Just call me when you're finished"

I nodded and looked at Camille who was walking over.

"SOPHIE!" she shouted and hugged her "You're back!"

"Yeah" Sophie laughed

"Cool, hey James can you help me rehearse lines from my script? Logan said that he would but I have no clue where he is" Camille sighed.

I nodded and looked at Sophie, telling her that I choose Camille.

"Wait, wait before you do that I just need to speak to James for one second" Sophie told Camille and dragged me away.

"Camille? Are you crazy James?" I asked him.

"What? She won't mind, plus according to our deal you're going to compel her afterwards!" James replied.

"But this is so wrong! What are you going to ask her before you bite her?" she asked me.

"Well yes!"

"Charming James, just charming, _Hey Camille is it alright if I bite you and nearly drain all of your blood, but don't worry it's cool because Sophie is going to make you forget afterwards" _she impersonated me.

"I'm not going to ask her like that ok! Just be ready when I need you to be there! Her apartment is 4J" I told her and walked back over to Camille.

I'll just text Sophie later and if this doesn't get me to pass the test I don't know what will.

**MERRY CHRISTMAS! And yes I am updating because I have nothing else better to do! Hehe hope you like it! Sorry it's late! My laptop decided to break but due to a Christmas miracle it's working again :D I will update soon! There was going to be more to this chapter but I thought I would end it on a cliff hanger hehe! You won't have to wait long hopefully! (unless my laptop decides to die again but it shouldn't!) Happy Holidays everybody and a Happy New Year! :D **

**Oh and if you haven't already please check out my new BTR story Love KickStarts Again! **

**Please review! :D **


	38. Chapter 38

**Big Time Halloween**

**Chapter 38**

**~Gone too far~**

**Heyy guys! We all rushering? Yeah? YAY! Hehe good to hear! Hope you are all well and had a good new year and Christmas and Hanukah :D Now onto 2012! Don't worry my friends we will not die! (Well I refuse to die until I've met Big Time Rush anyways hehe and I doubt that will be happening anytime soon!) I guess I am boring you guys with this aren't I, you've been waiting for this chapter and I'm taking up your time...so here's the story! :D Hope you like!**

**Thank you to kendallxoxo and Charlie'Rocker for reviewing! Glad that you liked it! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything :/ turns out I didn't get BTR for Christmas ):**

**Sophie's POV **

What the hell did James think that he was doing? Camille is a good friend and I can't...he can't...expose her to this life. Sure she knows that we are vampires but that is all she is allowed to know. No more than that!

I ran up to 4J hoping that I would be able to stop him before it's too late...

**James' POV**

We started to act out the scene. It was about a vampire who learns to love...how ironic!

"But we're from two different worlds" Camille cried, her actor was called Caroline and I was Jacob.

"If we are so wrong for each other then why does it feel so right?" I asked.

"You're a vampire, Jacob, you're kind won't like this" Camille told me,

"Then they don't have to know"

"But I'm tired of living in secret!" she cried.

To be honest she has a really good chance of getting this role! This is perfect for her and her weirdness!

"Hey Camille?" I asked.

"James what's wrong, you broke character" she frowned.

"I know, I'm sorry but I really need to ask you for a favour" I smiled.

"And it has to be asked now?" she replied.

I nodded "It's now or never"

"Fine what is it?"

"You know I'm a vampire right?" I asked.

She nodded "Of course James, how could I forget?" she laughed.

"Right and I want to become a full vampire...but the vampire that has promised to do that, won't until I've tasted fresh blood" I told her.

"And why are you telling me this?" she asked.

"Because...can I bite you to try it?" I asked "I know it is a really weird thing to ask but I promise that I'll only take a bit"

"I don't know James, this is an important part and if I show up with vampire marks then it'll look weird" she sighed

"They go away after a while, plus if they don't the director will think that you have really thrown yourself into this role, by this point Jacob has already bitten Caroline so the bites will make it look...better and you'll have more chance of getting the role!" I explained.

I knew that I shouldn't be begging like this but Camille is a friend and when I am a full vampire nobody else will be getting this kind of treatment.

"Fine" she sighed "You can bite my wrist, and then if they don't go down I can always hide it"

Was she not listening to a single word I just said? The bites would make her get this role! For the role we both auditioned for she brought explosives and nearly blew up the director! And now she doesn't want simple vampire bites for a vampire show?

"I'm sorry Camille, but the deal doesn't work like that" I sighed.

"Why me? Why can't you go and bite someone else?" she shouted.

I'm glad that we were rehearsing for a vampire role otherwise that sentence would have sounded really weird to somebody walking past.

"No James..."

"Please Camille" I pleaded while looking into her eyes.

She looked at me with uncertainty and I was silently praying that she would say yes. I don't think I've got much more time to do this until Griffin gets involved and I've got so many questions. Questions which will be answered after I've been turned into a vampire...

'_It's now or never'_ I kept reminding myself.

I walked over to Camille and gently held onto her face.

"James what are you doing?" she asked

I tilted her head so her neck was exposed and slowly sunk my fangs into it. The warm blood was flowing into my mouth. No wonder vampires always went for the neck of a human...it was the best. Surviving off of blood bags has seriously not given me the full experience of what a vampire could and should feel like!

"James!" Camille shouted at me, trying to fight me off but it was no use.

The blood was too good to stop; the human side of me had vanished. And good riddance. I don't want to be reminded every couple of seconds that I am drinking blood, I don't want to feel repulsed by it anymore. I want to be able to drink it without having any second thoughts or doubts.

"JAMES!" I heard Sophie shout and suddenly I was pushed off of Camille and was on the floor.

"What the hell?" I growled.

"Exactly!" she replied.

I had no clue what she meant by that but all I knew was she has disturbed me drinking my blood.

"Camille?" she asked.

Camille groaned and that was when I realised what I had done.

I had nearly killed Camille.

**Kendall's POV**

"Why have you done this?" I growled at Kevin

"Well I wanted to talk to my boys" he smiled

"We're not your boys" Carlos shouted.

"Come on guys, we can all get along" Kevin pouted.

"You've locked us in a basement for crying out loud!" Logan reminded him.

"Well you'll be free once my friends deal with a friend of yours" he smirked

"Leave James alone!" I warned him.

"James is dead and his vampire girlfriend and there is nothing you can do about it" Kevin told us and walked out.

I put my head between my knees. I was still feeling sick and this basement was not helping at all!

"James is going to die" Carlos cried.

"Not if we can help it" I told him while standing up.

"Kendall be careful, you're still not 100 percent better and you need to take it easy" Logan reminded me.

"No Logan, what we need is a way to get out of here and save James"

"How are we going to get out Kendall? We're _locked _in here and we can't pick the lock because Kevin is still out there!" Logan panicked.

"We'll figure out a way" I told him "We have to"

**James' POV**

"Is she going to be ok?" I panicked.

"After this she will" Sophie sighed.

"What?"

Sophie bit her wrist and held it to Camille's mouth, I could see that Camille was getting better and the bite marks were no longer visible.

"Camille?" Sophie called out

"Yeah?" she replied while holding her head.

"Are you ok?" Sophie asked while pulling her into a hug.

"Not really" her hand went up to the marks on her neck and she gasped when she realised that nothing was there "Did your blood _heal _me?"

Sophie nodded "Camille I am so sorry, if I hadn't of told James to drink blood then this would have never happened"

"Camille I am sorry too, I swear I didn't mean to almost kill you, please forgive me" I cried while hugging her.

"Yeah sure guys...I just need some time to myself" she sighed

"I can help" Sophie offered

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"I can make this all go away, you won't remember a thing...but it is your choice, you make the decision" Sophie told her.

"How can you make me forget?" Camille asked

"I can compel you" Sophie replied.

"I think that would be best" Camille nodded.

"Are you sure?"

Camille nodded.

"Ok, what do you want to remember?" Sophie laughed.

"I just want to forget about the whole biting thing" Camille said.

"Ok" Sophie looked into Camille's eyes and told her "You and James were rehearsing for the new vampire show and you were doing really well and you are confident about the audition, then I came up and told you that James and I need to leave"

Camille blinked and smiled "Ok, thanks for rehearsing with me James, see you later Soph"

"Good luck with the audition" I told her

"Thanks! I feel really confident about it" she laughed.

I followed Sophie out and once we got far away enough from Camille's apartment she punched my arm

"Ow!" I complained "What was that for?"

"For being an idiot! You could've killed Camille" she hissed.

We went inside my apartment and she started shouting "how could you be so reckless?"

"You told me that I had to bite someone!" I defended

"But I didn't think that you would actually do it! And to Camille!"

"What? So you never had any intention of turning me into a vampire?" I asked

"James, I made a deal with you and I always stick to my deals but I didn't realise that you had gone off the deep end! Seriously! What has happened to you? The James I knew what have never put one of his friends in danger like that!" she yelled.

"I'm not the same James anymore" I told her.

"Obviously" she groaned "It wasn't supposed to end like this"

"What wasn't?"

"I came here to make you realise how bad being a vampire really is, and yet you still go along thinking that it is the best thing in the world!"

"Maybe because it is!"

"Look James, I know that you don't have your humanity anymore but Logan, Carlos and Kendall are in danger and could die so could you _please_ do one thing for me?" she begged.

"What?" I spat.

She looked me in the eye and replied "Care James, care enough to save your brothers because in the end they'll be the ones who will save you"

"I don't need saving!" I told her through gritted teeth

Sophie put her hands on either side of my head and told me "Yes, you do James, you're falling and at this rate there is nobody who can catch you" She pressed her forehead against mine and whispered "Care James, _please" _

**Kendall's POV**

"Do you both know the plan?" I whispered.

"Yes" they both replied

"Right lets' go" I ordered

Logan had tried to talk me out of this but there was no changing my mind. If James was in danger then we had to save him. Being locked in a basement is no excuse.

"Right lets' do this" Carlos said determined to get out.

We silently tiptoed towards the basement door, our plan was to pick the lock and then try to get out unnoticed...if we were noticed our back up plan was to rush Kevin, take him down and then make a run for it. It's not our best plan ever but we had no other options.

"Logan time for your bit" I told him and handed him a pin.

Even though he hated to admit it, Logan was the best person to pick a lock.

"Right" he whispered and took the pin and began to work his magic. He was trying to make sure that nothing could be in hearing range of Kevin.

"It's done" he nodded.

We opened the door silently but were not expecting to see what was on the other side.

"And where do you think you are going?" Kevin asked.

"Out?" I shrugged,

We tried to walk forward but he grabbed me and held a knife to my throat.

"Ok, now you can have a choice, you either get back in and not try to escape again or I will slit Kendall's throat" he threatened.

"You wouldn't" Logan said.

"Don't try me because you and I both know Logan that I will"

Logan and Carlos began to step back but I shouted out "Guys don't! You can still get out of here and save James!"

"You don't want to be doing that let me show you how serious I am" Kevin said and slightly out pressure on the blade causing a drop of blood to run down Kendall's neck

"Ok, ok we won't try to escape, just please let him go!" Carlos told Kevin.

Kevin gasped as something stabbed him from behind.

"Guys, what is going on?" I asked them

They looked just as scared as I felt but soon Kevin released his grip on me and I ran over to Logan and Carlos. Standing behind Kevin, who was now on the floor, was James.

"Oh my god James!" we all shouted and hugged him.

He hugged back and told us "Come on we need to get out of here"

"What about Kevin?" Carlos asked.

"He should be dead" James replied.

"But from the looks of it you only stabbed him in the stomach and he passed out from the pain...he is a werewolf so he'll heal quickly" Logan told James.

"But I stabbed him with silver!" James protested.

"Ermm, James...silver doesn't kill werewolves" I said "it was only a myth that werewolves made up to trick vampires"

"WHAT?" James yelled "Are you kidding me"

"Afraid not" Kevin smiled

"Just leave us alone" James warned

"And what will happen if I don't?" Kevin laughed.

"This" James scowled and ripped out his heart.

I watched as he tossed the bloody heart to the side as if he didn't just kill somebody.

"James...what did you do?" Logan squeaked.

"Stopped him from nearly killing us" James shrugged.

"And what are we going to say when people find a dead body?" I asked

"No body, no crime" he replied and I knew where he was going with this...or at least I think I did.

"Please tell me we are not going to bury it" Carlos shivered.

"Hell no, we leave it here and Griffin picks it up" James reassured him.

"Now lets' get home" he smiled.

"Wait James" I called out. He looked back and I said "Thanks...for saving us"

"Guys you are my best friends, of course I'm going to save you" he laughed.

We walked back to the Palm Woods which turned out to only be ten minutes away. We were all laughing and joking around like we were before any of this happened to us. When we got back to the apartment we had Sophie, Jo, Camille and Stephanie waiting for us.

It was good to be home.

**James' POV**

I walked over to Sophie and we smiled at each other.

"How did you know?" I asked her.

"Know what?" she asked.

"That I would save them?" I asked.

"Because even though you don't want to admit it sometimes, you care James, you always have and you always will. And you don't know this but that is your curse...not being a vampire" she answered.

"Can you do me a favour?" I asked.

"As long as it doesn't involve biting me" she laughed

I laughed with her "No, no, it's just I need more questions answered...I feel so confused about everything"

"And that is also why I'm here, to answer those questions for you" she smiled.

"So that's a yes?" I asked hopefully

"What do you want to know?"

**Wowzar! That took a long time to type! Hehe only because I keep getting distracted! Hope you liked it and there is more drama to come! I would give you guys some hints but I don't want to ruin anything hehe! Please review! **

**Oh and please check out my story Love Kick Starts Again! Until next time! :D **


	39. Chapter 39

**Big Time Halloween**

**Chapter 39 **

**~Baking Secrets~**

**Heyy guys! You are probably all really mad at me for not updating sooner but I had everything saved (including part of my next chapter) and my stupid laptop deleted both this chapter, the next one that I had started and all of my homework -_- so I had to re-do everything! (But my homework had to come first unfortunately) So very sorry but here is the update for you now! :D **

**Thank you to Charlie' Rocker and Kendallxoxo for reviewing! **

**James' POV**

Today. There are no words or emotions to help describe how I am feeling today. Nervous? _Yes. _Scared? _Yes. _Every other emotion that I could possibly feel? _Yes. _Unfortunately for me Kendall is also in a bad mood, so getting on the bad side on him today is possibly the worst thing to do. I know that he isn't made at me for killing his father, but he is venting the anger for his father out. If that makes any sense at all.

"James? You ready to go?" Logan called out poking his head into my room with Carlos next to him

"No" I squeaked.

"C'mon it won't be so bad, you'll only be in intense pain for a few days" Carlos shrugged.

I screamed, pushed them out of my room and barricaded the door with my dresser.

"James! Open the door!" Logan shouted.

"NO!" I shouted back.

"James" Carlos sighed "I'm sorry, but you might as well get used to the fact that this is going to be painful for you!"

"CARLOS!" I heard Logan and Kendall shout at him.

"What?" he asked innocently.

"You're not supposed to tell him that because he will get freaked out and not want to go" Kendall told him calmly.

"Too late!" I informed him.

"Come on man, you know that you need this" Kendall tried persuading me.

"I'll be fine" I told him while rolling my eyes "No pain necessary from some sorcery witch"

"Do I have to come in there and drag you out?" Kendall warned

Oh great, here comes the impatient, moody side of him. At least he can't get past my door with all the things I have stacked up.

"There is no way you'll be able to..." before I could finish my sentence my door was forced off its hinges and everything was scattered on the floor.

"H-how did you do that?" I asked,

"I still have werewolf genes in me and I got angry so they got triggered. Now come on we're leaving" he told me.

"Kendall I'm scared" I whimpered.

"Look James, there is no need to be scared, we're all here for you" Kendall told me and Logan and Carlos nodded their heads as they entered the room.

"Yeah, we're not letting you go through this on your own" Logan said.

"I still don't want to go" I pouted.

"Sorry buddy, but you have to, now what's it going to be? You come down with us or we carry you down?" Kendall offered.

"Neither" I replied while crossing my arms "I am not going and you can't make me"

"Don't say we didn't warn you" Kendall smirked.

Suddenly Logan and Carlos had a hold of my legs and Kendall was holding onto my arms.

"Guys, put me down" I growled "PUT ME DOWN!"

"Boys what are you doing?" Mama Knight sighed as we passed her and Katie in the kitchen.

"Taking James to Rocque Records so he can meet the witch who can turn him back into a human" Logan explained

"What are you doing?" I asked.

"Mum thinks we can bake a cake without using magic, so we are testing the theory" Katie answered.

"Have fun with that" Kendall smiled.

"Save me some cake" Carlos whispered to them.

We carried on walking out the door and towards the elevators.

"Ok guys, I promise that I won't run just _please_ put me down" I compromised.

"Sorry James, you had your chance" Logan reminded me.

We entered the elevator and waited until we reached the ground floor.

"Seriously, I cannot be seen being carried through the lobby!" I told them "Think of my social status! It will be crushed!"

"If anyone asks we'll just say that we're late for a recording with Gustavo, honestly James don't you remember the time you were in the bath and we rushed out through the lobby? I think this is a little less embarrassing" Kendall reminded me.

Sure enough, as we went through the lobby, nobody really noticed and probably assumed that we were up to something crazy like normal. If only they knew the truth.

I was finally released from their grasps as we sat down in the limo.

"You boys are late" our limo driver warned.

"We know, please step on it" Logan told him.

"Will do" he smiled.

Our limo driver was quite crazy, in the past life he must have been a Formula One racer or something because nobody else I know would be able to get a limo to drive as fast as he does. We got to Rocque Records in record time and ran inside as fast as we could. Hopefully the witch person wasn't there yet because she does not like waiting...or so we have been told.

"Dogs! Thank you for finally showing up!" Gustavo grimaced.

"Sorry" we replied.

"You're just lucky that she hasn't arrived yet!" Gustavo told us.

"Quick guys! She's coming up!" Kelly announced while running into Gustavo's office.

There was a puff of smoke and Griffin was in front of us with a lady who looked suspiciously familiar. She has long blonde hair and big brown eyes. If I didn't know that Jo was a normal then I would've thought that they were related.

"Gustavo, boys, this is Miranda" Griffin announced.

"Nice to meet you" we said

"You too" she replied "Now where is the vampire?"

I hesitantly stepped forward and answered "Me"

"Great, we have a lot of work to be getting on with" she smiled.

I gulped not liking the sound of that.

"Right, so firstly the antidote to your condition can be cured by a series of injections of the potion" she told us.

"Injections?" I trembled.

"Yes, is there a problem?" she asked.

"N-needles?" I asked

"Ah I see, this one is afraid of needles, don't worry boy, it's the pain you should be more worried about" she replied

The colour in my face had drained and I was frozen.

"Ok, well I'll give you the pack but I suggest you give him the potion when he is in the comfort of his home, it will make the transition more bearable and throughout all of this make sure he does not have a drop of blood otherwise the whole process will have to start again" she warned.

She handed Gustavo the pack and said "Don't hesitate to call me if there are any complications or if you need more injections of the potion"

And with that she left but I was still frozen.

"James? JAMES!" Carlos shouted in my ear.

"Ow! What the hell Carlos?" I asked.

"Was it just me or did she remind you of someone?" Kendall asked

"Yeah" Logan agreed "Can't put my finger on it though"

"Guys! How could you miss it? She looked _exactly_ like Jo!" I told them.

"But Jo is a normal and Miranda is the most powerful witch out there, big difference!" Logan reminded me.

"Well they could be distantly related" I shrugged

"DOGS!" Gustavo shouted making our attention turn to him.

"Take James home, and give him the injection for today, you can have the next few days off for the transition to complete...and James _don't _ leave the apartment until it is complete, we don't need you going on a blood rampage" Gustavo ordered.

"Aren't you just a ray of sunshine today" I sarcastically smiled.

"Just do it" he sighed.

We went back to the apartment and found flour and dough everywhere.

"What happened here?" Kendall asked Katie who was happily sitting on the couch watching FOX.

"Mum got angry because all the cakes we made messed up, one exploded which explains all the mess, so she made snicker doodles and then went for a jog to calm down" Katie explained.

"Wow, your day has already been better than mine and it's not even noon yet" I sighed and sat next to her.

"Should we give you the injection now?" Logan asked.

"Can't we wait until a little later?" I begged.

"I'm not sure..." Logan said.

"We can at least give James a couple of hours before he goes through this" Kendall said.

"Ok it is 11 now so if we do it at 5 then it gives you six hours to do something before we start. And to keep things consistent we'll give you the injection at five everyday...kay?" Logan organised.

"Great" I beamed "See you later"

"Where are you going?" Carlos asked.

"This is prime tanning time...plus if I'm not allowed out of the house for the next few days then I might as well use up the time I have left" I smiled while sliding on my sunglasses.

**Kendall's POV**

"Well at least he is happy" I smiled "I'm going to go and find Jo"

"Wait Kendall, do you really think that Jo is human?" Logan asked me.

"Why would you say that?" I asked.

"She did look a lot like Miranda and it's not even vaguely, they could be twins!" Carlos exclaimed.

"I don't know...I'll ask her" I sighed.

**Logan's POV**

"Looks like it's you and me Carlitos" I smiled.

When he didn't answer, I turned around and saw that he was staring into space with an angry look in his eyes. This isn't a good sign

"Carlos?" I asked

He looked up and he could have fire burning in his eyes, since hatred was oozing out of them.

"W-what is wrong with me?" he asked

"I don't know Carlos, what's happening?" I asked.

"I just feel angry" he growled.

"Ok Carlos calm down, we don't need you going on a rampage"

"Well a rampage seems like a fantastic idea at the moment" he smirked.

I looked at him, my doctor instincts going into overdrive, this is like an overrated version of a panic attack...I just need him to snap out of it.

"Logan, move out of the way" he told me while getting up

"Carlos, calm down, ok...you're at the Palm Woods with Logan. Remember me? Logan Hortence Mitchell. We live with our best friends Kendall Knight and James Diamond. We also live with Kendall's Mum and Sister Jennifer and Katie Knight"

But he wasn't listening and marched straight out the door, and of course I was following him. If I could convince him to go to the pool then I could get James' help.

"Fine you know what Carlos? Go on a rampage, why don't you start by the pool first?" I said sarcastically knowing that he would do it because he was basically being told not to

"Great idea Logan" he smiled.

This wasn't Carlos. It was almost as if he had an alter ego, a separate personality. Once we reached the pool I saw James and ran over to him

"Dude what the hell?" he asked when I slapped him to wake him up "Been spending too much time with Camille?"

"No, Carlos is about to go on a rampage and I need your help to stop him!" I half shouted half whispered.

He looked over at Carlos who was flinging tables and chairs, causing the residents to start getting panicked.

"Don't worry everybody! He is just having a bad day!" I shouted and ran over to him with James behind me.

James picked up the angry Carlos and slung him over his shoulder, earning a few angry words from Carlos and punches in the back. We ran back to the apartment, safely shutting the door behind us.

"Well then, I guess we're all staying in for the time being, now Logan where is Kendall?" James asked me.

"I've tried calling him and texting him but he's not picking up, he must be on a date with Jo" I sighed.

"Right, young love" James smiled "But for the mean time we need to contain this ball of anger"

Carlos was pacing in the living room and he looked like he was about to smash something.

"I'm stuck, you got any ideas?" I asked James.

"One actually" he smiled.

He walked over to Carlos and it looked like he snapped his neck.

"JAMES! How could you snap your best friends' neck?" I cried.

"Calm down Logan! I didn't kill him" James stated "I simply knocked him out for a couple of hours until Kendall comes back and we can decide what to do, who knows by the time he wakes up he might have gotten out of his 'rampage' stage"

**Kendall's POV**

I decided to take Jo out on a lunch date since she had to return to shooting her show in a couple hours, plus with everything going on we haven't had much time to spend together...just the two of us.

"So what happened at the studio today?" Jo asked.

"Well we need to keep this on the down low" I whispered "But the most powerful witch came in today and she gave us the cure to turn James into a human"

"That's great!" she cheered.

"I know right!" I smiled "Celebratory dinner"

"Shouldn't the others be here to celebrate too though?" she laughed.

"Nah...I think we can leave them out this time" I replied.

I went in for a kiss but she sighed which made me turn really worried

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"Kendall...I haven't been entirely honest with you" she told me

"What is it?" I asked.

"You know that witch that came in to see you today...her name was Miranda right?""

"Yeah...how did you know that?" I answered.

"Because she is my mother" she shrugged.

"W-wait you're a-a"

"I'm a witch Kendall"

**Sup guys! Good to see you again hehe :D Hope you liked this chapter! I will update soon! Sorry again about my laptop deleting my chapter, delaying the update! As soon as I have enough money I will buy a new one! :D (which is never going to happen D: cry!) hehe **

**Please review! Until the next time amigos :) **


	40. Chapter 40

**Big Time Halloween**

**Chapter 40**

**~Truths are revealed~**

**WOOOO! CHAPTER 40! :D All of you who have reviewed, alerted and read this story are amazing! You made this all happen and I am so grateful for everything! Thank you for giving the story a chance! Ok, I have something serious to ask all of you, this story has come a long way...but I feel that it may be dragging a bit so I was thinking about maybe bringing it to an end in the next few chapters...cry! Hehe Big Time Halloween has become my baby and I love it but it does have to come to an end soon, so I was hoping you guys would give me your views! PM me or leave it in a review I don't mind hehe. **

**Thank you to Charlie'Rocker and Kendallxoxo for reviewing! You guys are amazing! Hope you like this chapter too! :D **

**So I know that this has been a long author's note but there have been some points that I really needed you guys to know! Hehe and I've just got to say...114 reviews so far? That is absolutely unbelievable! Thank you again SO MUCH! I love you all! :D **

**Kendall's POV**

"What? You must be kidding me!" I told Jo "Have you seriously kept this from me the entire time we've been together?"

"I'm sorry Kendall, it's just not safe for me to say that I am a witch to anyone" she whispered.

I sighed "Sorry for freaking out, I was just surprised"

"It's ok" she smiled and held my hand "I'm sorry that I haven't told you sooner, I just knew that I had to tell you now...especially since you mentioned my mother"

"Yeah, wow, you're the daughter of the most powerful wi-" Jo cut me off "Please don't say it out loud!" she pleaded

"What?" I asked confused.

"As I said before it is dangerous for anyone to know about me...I shouldn't have told you but I had to...please keep me secret otherwise it could put both my mother and I in danger" she explained.

"I would never do anything to hurt you Jo, I love you" I told her.

"I love you too" she replied.

My phone vibrated for what seemed like the hundredth time in the past hour.

"Kendall, you might as well check your phone, they're not going to leave you alone any time soon" Jo laughed.

I laughed with her but as I read the multiple texts from Logan and James my face fell into a frown. If this was some sort of joke then they are truly sick...but the git feeling in my stomach told me that this was serious.

"Is everything alright?" Jo asked.

"No...it's Carlos" I replied.

I got up, Jo following behind me as we went back to the Palm Woods. I didn't even have to explain the situation to her and yet she already knew there was a problem from the few words that I did give her. I feel like such a bad friend. Logan and James had texted me so many times and I ignored them all, not even bothering to look at them to see if there was a problem or not. I just pushed it away. I should have known that they wouldn't text more than a couple of times each.

We ran into 2J and I was speechless. Sitting on the couch was James reading a magazine calmly, Logan was pacing in front of the television and Carlos was unconscious on the floor underneath James' feet.

"What...happened?" I asked.

"Carlos started getting really angry...almost like he did when he was Frankencarlos and then he was about to go on a rampage but James stopped him and knocked him out" Logan explained

"But why do you have your feet on him James?" I asked.

"You've got to admit he is a pretty good foot rest" he shrugged.

Carlos grunted, and by the looks of it he seemed extremely angry.

"Carlos?"I asked

"What?" he snapped.

"I'm going to need you to calm down for me, alright buddy?" I told him.

"You know what? No!" he shouted at me and then turned to James "And I don't appreciate being knocked unconscious either!"

He glared at all of us before retreating to his room, slamming the door behind him.

"Guys! What can we do?" Logan panicked.

"I think I know a way to help, just keep, Carlos here until I get back" Jo ordered.

"What? Jo how can _you_ help?" James questioned.

"Just trust me on this; I'll fill you all in later" she promised, she then kissed me on the cheek and left.

"And what are we supposed to do while she is gone? Sit around?" Logan shouted.

"Loges, calm down, lets' just watch a movie or something until she comes back" I reassured him

"Sit and watch a movie? Watch a stinking movie?" James laughed "I can think about a million other things better to do then to sit and watch a movie"

"Oh yeah, like what?" I challenged.

"Hmm...talk to Carlos, give him a corndog, let him go by the pool while we get tans..."

"James...how on earth are they going to help Carlos calm down?" I asked.

"Easy, he loves those things so it is hard for him to be angry while he is surrounded by the things that he is in love with" James answered "In theory all we have to do is give him a pack of corndogs, while he is by the pool, throw the Jennifers into the equation and BOOM we have our Carlos back"

"No, we can't risk going outside if we know that there is a possibility that he will go on a rampage...we need to find the trigger of his anger" Logan argued.

"Well being cooped up in the apartment is going to be his next source of anger; don't you guys remember when I was trapped in here? It was horrible; I was getting agitated at every little thing" James reminded us.

"Wait!" Logan shouted "Don't you guys remember the last time Carlos was like this?"

"When I first found out I was a werewolf" I whispered.

"Come again?" James replied.

"James, don't you remember? That time when Carlos was acting funny at school and then Kendall told us he was a werewolf. Carlos can sense them, and he doesn't like them at first but once he gets to know them, like he did with Kendall, then they become friends" Logan explained.

"Yeah I remember that, of course I do!" James said "But what has this got to do with Carlos' mood swing right now?"

"There is another wolf at the Palm Woods" I told him.

**James' POV**

Another wolf at the Palm Woods? Great, another type of creature that has me on their hit list. We just need to find this wolf and befriend it or maim it before it can hurt one of us...only question is though, who could it be?

"Any ideas who it could be?" I asked.

"Not a clue" Logan shook his head and fell back onto the sofa with his head in his hands.

"More importantly, how do we get Carlos to calm down if we don't even know who the wolf is?" Kendall exclaimed.

"Maybe we should call Gustavo?" I suggested.

"But should we really worry him and Kelly with something like this? I mean they might think that if we can't handle Carlos then we won't be able to handle you when you turn human and then they might take you away and we won't be able to be with you throughout all of this" Logan panicked leading into hyperventilation.

"Logan, I'm going to need you to take deep breaths for me ok" I told him.

I could see just how stressed he was, he looked like he hadn't got much sleep and now he was worrying about me, which made me feel ten times worse.

"Guys let's not freak out, Jo said that she has got something to help us so we can at least wait and if that doesn't work _then _we will call Gustavo" Kendall said.

Logan and I both nodded, agreeing with the plan. I still wasn't sure how Jo could help us...unless my suspicions were correct and she is a witch. It couldn't have been a coincidence that she and Miranda looked exactly alike. And how else could she help us except for a spell?

"Hey I'm back" Jo smiled as she walked in. _Speak of the Devil..._

"What have you got that could help Carlos?" Logan asked.

"I brought over some natural things that should make him feel more at peace, do you know how we could get him out of his room?" she asked.

"We can try" I replied uncertainly.

Logan walked over to his door and called out "Carlos? We're sorry, but please come out so we can all talk this through. We think we know why you may be upset but we need you to tell us"

I heard some grumbling before Carlos trudged out of his room and onto the sofa next to me. He still seemed angry but I knew that his anger wasn't directed towards us, he was angry at something else but he didn't know what it was so he couldn't vent out his anger towards it.

"Carlitos, what's wrong?" I asked gently, of course I knew that is was the effects of a new wolf but I wanted to see if Carlos knew that too...or if the wolf thing was just an entire coincidence.

"I just feel angry, I know that it isn't at you guys but I don't know what to do" he frowned.

I pulled him into a hug and sighed "Don't worry Carlitos, we'll get through this"

"No James" he shouted "I'm meant to be helping you and yet I'm feeling like this and I HATE it James"

I just held him closer to me, he was my little brother and I hated it when he was like this. Carlos was like a child full of innocence and it hurt me when he was sad.

I watched as Jo held a matchstick on fire, I shielded Carlos' eyes so he didn't see it. In the words of Carlos: Fire Bad.

"James, what's happening?" Carlos whispered.

"Don't worry, everything will make sense in a minute" I whispered back.

I looked over to Jo who seemed to be setting alight the natural substances while softly repeating a chant. And that was when it hit me, Jo was a _witch._ A human would never be able to do this, and liked she promised Carlos was calmer and more at peace.

Logan looked over to Carlos and I signalled that Carlos was better "Jo how did you do that?" Logan asked amazed.

"I have a confession to make" she blushed "I'm a witch"

"Wait so is your mother Miran-" before I could finish my sentence she ran over to me in a flash and put her hand over my mouth preventing me to speak.

"Yes she is, but guys _please_ don't tell anyone or mention it, if you do it could put us in danger" she pleaded.

We all nodded agreeing to keep the secret. Carlos stood up after he felt completely relaxed and hugged and thanked Jo. He was truly grateful.

"But what happens if I wake up tomorrow feeling like I did earlier?" he asked.

"If you ever feel like that again all you have to do is burn these" Jo smiled while handing him the things she was burning "And if you run out then I have plenty more, I'll drop some more off tomorrow just in case"

"Thank you again Jo" Carlos smiled.

"It's fine Carlos" she smiled "But do you know what happened earlier to make you feel like that...maybe we could prevent it"

"Well we do have a theory" Kendall said.

"Which is?" Jo questioned.

"There is another wolf at the Palm Woods" Logan told her.

"What?"

"We're not sure who it is but we're certain that it is the cause to Carlos' anger" I explained.

"I wonder who it could be" she thought out loud.

We all sighed in agreement.

"James...you're probably going to hate me for saying this but it's five" Logan pointed out.

"I could never hate you buddy" I told him while closing my eyes.

I heard Logan pick up the injection and sit next to me, as it entered my arm I winced in pain but after it was over...I felt alright. There was no after pain...but then again I spoke too early.

I tried to stop myself from whimpering or making any sort of noise but the screams had to come out eventually. After the main pain had died down I fell sideways onto the couch, changing from a sitting position to a lying down one.

"Come on buddy, I think your bed might be more comfortable" Kendall told me.

I shook my head "Can I just stay here for a bit?"

"Sure...but you need to rest" Logan reminded me.

I nodded and Carlos put my head on his lap and he ran his fingers through my hair. Normally this would offend me and I would slap him but now it was comforting.

"I'm going to go and see Camille but if you need me call and I'll come straight back" Logan smiled.

"Don't worry go have fun" I yawned.

He nodded and left, after him Kendall and Jo left to have a dinner date in the park.

"Looks like it me and you" Carlos smiled and turned on the TV, making sure it wasn't too loud so it wouldn't give me a head ache.

"Thanks Carlitos" I smiled.

"For what?" he asked but before I could answer I fell asleep.

**Logan's POV**

I went over to Camille's apartment, and to be truthful I was kind of worried. Normally when she calls me over she is relaxed and we just watch movies but she sounded distressed and I _needed_ to know if she was ok.

She answered the door and nothing seemed out of the ordinary except for the confused expression on her face. Had she forgotten that she called me over? Did I momentarily black out and have a short dream of her calling me over?

"Camille what's wrong?" I asked.

"I don't know" she sighed.

"What do you mean?"

"I DON'T KNOW!" she shouted and then started to cry.

I pulled her into a hug trying to soothe her by stroking her hair.

"I feel like there is something I can't remember and it's annoying me Logan, it annoys me so much" she cried.

"Calm down, I'll get somebody to help, don't worry" I promised her

I pulled out my phone and texted Jo, she was probably on a date with Kendall at the moment but Camille is her best friend...that must count for something right? I heard a hurried knock on the door and when I opened it Jo came rushing in, with a confused Kendall right behind her.

"I'll explain everything later" I told him.

He nodded and we walked over to Jo and Camille.

"Ok Camille, I can give you your memories back...I think someone may have taken them" she frowned

"Wait Camille knows about _you know?" _Kendall asked

Jo nodded "Are you sure you want to remember it"

Camille nodded and in the next few seconds I witnessed her expression turn from confused, to angry, to scared.

"Camille what was it?" I asked, she whispered in my ear.

"JAMES DID WHAT?"

**Oh dear, so it looks like Logan has found out what James has done! And who is the mystery wolf? Hehehe hope you liked it! Please tell me what you think about the current situation of the story. I am thinking about ending it in the next few chapters, but I would love to hear your guys' opinions! Seriously whether it is about the story ending, whether you liked the chapter or not, or the whole story in general...or ever your opinion on the weather! Haha just drop a review! ;) Hehe I am sorry about the waits, I thought with the two weeks off from school, I could update some more but then I started reading Percy Jackson again and I haven't put the books down. Hahaha if you haven't read it, it is really good!**

**Oh and a warning! Uncoordinated people should NOT try to climb over fences. Yeahh I tried and I ended up with bruises on the left side of my body and a swollen wrist. Not fun. Hahaha.**

**So...I've probably wasted more of your time hehe sorry about that...but thank you ALL again to helping me get to Chapter 40 and for all the reviews! Seriously I am so grateful for all of it! Thank you! **


	41. Chapter 41

**Big Time Halloween**

**Chapter 41**

**~This is War~**

**Hey! How are you guys? Good? Yay! Hehe so here is the next chapter of Big Time Halloween! Can't believe this story is nearly over (only a couple of chapters left, max) :O Ohmygod! Hehehe has anyone seen the Hunger Games yet? It's really good, although I didn't really like the ending but I liked it overall! Hehe and for all the Percy Jackson fans...Percy Jackson and the Sea of Monsters is coming out soon and the new book is out soon! (Mark of Athena or something?) I think I'm more excited for the book because they kind of ruined the first movie for me but oh well hehe (: Confession time hehe: I AM IN LOVE WITH DRAKE BELL! I miss Drake and Josh so much! And I'm just sitting here listening to Drake on repeat! He is so amazing! Can you imagine a Big Time Rush and Drake Bell collaboration? –dead- hahaha! **

**Thank you to Kendallxoxo for reviewing! Glad that you liked it!**

**And credit for this chapter goes to Silverwolforever for giving me a great idea! Thank you! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything -_-**

**Logan's POV (for a change hahaha)**

"JAMES DID WHAT?" I screamed. I didn't even give time for Camille to answer the question or for Kendall and Jo to hold me back, I just stormed out of the apartment ready to go and kill James.

_But he is your best friend, and he needs you right now, he probably didn't even know what he was doing._

That may be true but he betrayed me, my own best friend bit my girlfriend...or friend...whatever our relationship status is right now, it's still wrong. I flung open the door to 2J knocking it off its hinges. What I saw stopped me in my tracks and made my indecision worse. Carlos had fallen asleep with James across his lap. How can I shout at him now when he is like this? He has totally just ruined my dramatic entrance. I sighed to myself; I have definitely been spending _too _much time with Camille. And with that last thought I ran to my room and slammed the door shut. Maybe that will wake those two up from their sleep.

**James' POV**

I slowly opened my eyes and adjusted to my surroundings. I was still on the couch in 2J except my comfy pillow, also known as Carlos, had left and my head was on a cushion. It must have been about nine or even ten...I'm not quite sure...all I could see were Kendall and Logan talking to each other at the dining table.

"Look Logan, I know that you're angry but please at least help me fix the door before my Mum goes mental" Kendall pleaded.

"Why did you break the door?" I yawned.

Kendall's head snapped up as he heard my voice and Logan turned around angrily "Hmm, I don't know why did you bite Camille?"

My eyes went wide "L-Logan...I-I'm really sorry man, please f-forgive me"

His eyes softened but then they went hard "You know what I'm done"

"What? Logan please don't be mad at me!" I begged.

"I'm not mad at you, I'm just done" he sighed and walked away.

"Wait! Logan no!" I shouted after him. I tried to get up, only for Kendall to gently push me back down.

"Kendall! Let go of me, I have to go apologise!" I told him.

"Buddy, I'm not holding you down you can't get up. You need your rest. You and Logan can sort this out later" Kendall told me.

"But I don't want him to be mad at me" I pouted.

"You heard him, he is not mad at you, he just needs some time to himself. I'm sure that if you talk to him later when he has calmed down then you will make up, ok. But for now you need to just rest and concentrate on getting better" Kendall explained.

I nodded realising that I didn't have enough energy to even try to argue.

"Come here bud" Kendall smiled noticing my discomfort with everything. I snuggled up to him and fell asleep as he quietly watched TV.

**Kendall's POV**

I smiled widely as I watched a previous game of Minnesota Wild. Normally I would be jumping all around the place if they scored but James was still sleeping.

"Kendall, it is practically midnight, go to bed!" Mum told me.

"But James is still sleeping and I don't want to wake him" I replied.

"Oh please, you just want to watch the rest of this game" she said.

"And that is also partly true" I agreed.

"Come on, I'll help you carry him to your room" she offered.

"Nah, it's good, I've got him" I said and picked James up.

_2 days later_

"When does this transformation thing end?" Carlos asked.

"Until he is human" Logan answered "Why?"

"I miss hanging out with James, he seems so hurt and I just want everything to go back to normal" he sighed.

"Don't worry Carlitos, everything will be back to normal before you know it" I smiled trying to keep things optimistic.

It had been two days, James still isn't any better, Logan is still 'done' with James which makes him even more upset than he already is and we have no clue on who the mystery wolf could be. And waiting until the next full moon is a risky move.

"Hey big brother" Katie greeted while walking into the kitchen.

"Hey little sister" I replied with a smile.

"So I have information on Wolfie" she smirked.

"WHAT?" Logan, Carlos and I exclaimed.

"Sshh, keep quiet" she scolded "Now do you want to hear it or not?"

"Well obviously!" Carlos told her.

"Wait a second...Katie how on Earth did you get information on who the wolf is?" Logan asked

"We are on an urgent need to know basis that can wait till later" she told him.

"Ok, anyways baby sister, what do you know?" I asked.

"With some help of a few other people, we have narrowed it down to two suspects" she said.

"Who are they?" we asked.

"The first is that strange kid that is always by the pool" she said.

We nodded our heads in recognition, he was one weird child. But I'm not sure if he is werewolf material.

"And the second..." she grimaced.

"Come on Katie, who is it?" Carlos asked.

"Jett"

Just the name of that guy made my blood boil...of course that is it...

"Jett? That can't be right" Logan shook his head.

"But it has to be!" I announced.

"What? How do you know Kendall?" Carlos asked.

"Just think about it, we can't stand each other, we're werewolves from different territories. We can act normal around everyone no matter whom they are but when we are in ten feet of each other we want to rip the others' heads off" I explained.

"That does sound logical" Logan agreed.

"But why is he only showing his true werewolf form now?" Katie asked to no one in particular.

"Well if I told you guys that then that would ruin my master plan wouldn't it?" Jett smiled from the doorway.

"Jett? How did you get in here?" Logan asked.

"You guys don't ever lock your door unless you're all out" he answered.

"Ok...that is not freaky at all" Carlos fake smiled.

"What do you mean by master plan?" Katie asked.

"Awww little Katie" Jett cooed while ruffling her hair "The fact that you guys don't know is what makes it diabolical"

I glared at him but he simply chuckled "You know Kendall, as we are both werewolves that means that we are practically brothers. We should be able to get along"

"Well maybe we could get along if you weren't such a jerk when we first met and tried to steal my girlfriend" I sneered.

"Now, now we both know that is not true and we both know what...or should I say whom are holding you back from your wolf family...your real family" he smirked.

"You're not my family"

"Maybe not in flesh and blood but in spirit we are" he told me.

"Who are you? A freaking fortune teller now?" I laughed.

"Well maybe I should try and predict the future, for your entertainment" he smiled "Whether you like it or not you are coming back to your real family...how's that for a fortune cookie, huh?"

"Just leave" I told him.

"Alright then, but this isn't the last you have seen of me, remember that" he said.

"Of course not, we live in the same building, we see each other nearly every day!" Carlos told him.

"I was speaking in metaphor, idiot" he snarled and walked out.

"Hurtful" Carlos commented.

"Don't worry Carlitos, everything is going to be fine, right Kendall?" Logan asked.

I tried to respond but nothing was coming out. All I could think about were Jett's words. What does he mean by _'coming back to your real family'_?

"Big brother!" Katie shouted while snapping her fingers in front of my face.

"Sorry what?" I asked.

"Are you ok?" she asked me.

"Sure I am baby sister" I reassured her and hugged her "I just need some time to think over what Jett is planning"

"I think we all do" Logan agreed.

"G-guys...what's going on?" James asked while struggling to walk out of our shared room.

"James!" Logan shouted "You should be in bed resting!"

"I'm sorry" he gulped "But I woke up and then I heard shouting from out here and I wanted to see what was happening...plus I don't like being alone"

"It's ok, come on I'll help you over to the couch" I said while getting up. Once James was situated on the bright orange couch, his head safely resting on Carlos' lap I told him everything that happened with Jett.

"So Jett is the werewolf and he wants you to go back to the werewolf family?" James asked. I nodded and he continued "Wait does that mean he knows about me killing your Dad? Oh my god he is out for revenge! This is going to end horribly"

"No, no James, it doesn't mean that at all" I assured him. But to be honest the thought didn't occur to me. Of course that is going to be a part of Jett's motive but I have no clue what the rest of his plan includes.

"Kendall, I know that you're lying" he sighed and closed his eyes.

There was a knock at the door before I could say anymore. I opened it to reveal Muffy standing at the door.

"What the hell are you doing here?" I asked harshly.

"I want to speak to James" she replied and tried to get round me.

I blocked her way and said "No can do"

"What?" she shouted "Why not?"

"Because nobody really wants you here and I don't think he wants to see you" I replied "Just stating the obvious"

"What is _she_ doing here?" Logan asked.

"I'm not sure, but it is weird that Jett reveals himself and then Muffy turns up maybe they are working together" I suggested

"Jett? That egotistical maniac? I would never dream about working with..._that._ Now I need to speak to James _now_ and whatever you are paranoid about Kendall, I suggest you keep me out of it" she spat.

"Who's at the door?" James weakly called out.

"Oh my god James, what's happened to you?" Muffy asked while barging past us through the door.

James flinched back when she tried to pat his head and pushed her away disgustedly when she tried to hug him.

"Go away" he pouted.

"You heard the man Muffy, leave" Carlos told her.

"Not until you tell me what is going on" she demanded.

"No" I stated.

"Then I'm not leaving" she replied.

"Why are you even here?" James whined.

"I need to speak with you, but I can't when you're in this situation" she told him.

"Oh well, bad luck, now leave me alone" James moaned and fell back into unconsciousness.

"Who did that to him?" she seemed almost sincere but I knew that even though she was a vampire hunter, she was a pretty good actor.

"As we have previously explained that is none of your business, so please leave. Now." Logan said coldly.

"Fine, but I'll be back"

"Who do you think you are? The terminator?" Carlos asked.

Muffy sent him glares for his childish remark whereas I high fived him. She finally realised that she was not wanted and left. Good riddance.

**Muffy's POV  
**After actually leaving apartment 2J I quickly went up to Jett's apartment.

"What news have you got?" he asked.

"Hello to you too" I smiled sweetly.

"We don't have time for this Muffy, if we want this job done than we need to be thorough, we can't let that pretty boy think he can get away with killing Kevin" Jett told me

"Oh I know, and would it help if I told you that he is completely exposed, vulnerable, weak" I smirked

"What? How?" he asked.

"He is in the transformation of turning into a human. I can feel it. He is at his most weakest state and we can strike whenever we want" I smiled.

"Good. But we still need to make Kendall be a part of the pack again and last time I checked he is not a wolf anymore" he frowned.

"Why do you need Kendall so badly? I thought you hated him!" I reminded him.

"Yes but Kevin was the leader of the pack before, and only Kendall can take over...only from then can he decide a new leader if he wishes. I need to get friendly with him so he'll choose me" Jett explained.

"How are you so certain that he'll give up that power?" I asked.

"Because he doesn't want anything to do with us, which means that as soon as there is a loophole for him he'll take it...only thing that he doesn't know is that he'll be playing straight into my hands" he replied.

"And what do I benefit from all of this?"

"Well firstly you'll be spending more time with me" he said flirtatiously "And secondly you get what you have always wanted"

"And that would be?" I asked.

"To kill James"

**Oh my god! Hehehe I wasn't actually planning that to happen but now that it has I don't want to change it lol! Hope that you liked it! There are TWO chapters left of this story that I have planned! :'( sad right! But also exciting! Hehe please review! **

**And thank you again to Silverwolforever for the idea of a pack member wanting to kill James because of him killing Kevin! :D **

**See you seen my amigos! :D **


	42. Chapter 42

**Big Time Halloween**

**Chapter 42- Part 1**

**~No More~**

**Wow! Thank you for the reviews and alerts! That is so amazing! I hope you like this chapter too! The positive comments got me so pumped! Lol! Hehehe and be careful of the sun peoples! I live in England and I got burnt! How is this possible? It's England for God's sake lol! So please be safe and wear lots of sun cream! :D Also I shall explain at the end why I have split this chapter into two parts, happy reading! **

**Thank you to Charlie'Rocker, Kendallxoxo, Silverwolforever and DemiGodGhostgirl for reviewing! :D**

**James' POV**

"I don't trust her" I announced as Muffy left.

"Ditto" Kendall agreed.

"We need to find out what she is up to" Logan said.

"But how?" Carlos asked.

We were all silent, falling into our own thoughts. We need someone cunning, devious, somebody who'll be able to get inside her head.

"Katie" we all nodded.

We all gathered in the lounge for an emergency meeting...we would have gone somewhere a little more private if I could move without hurting.

"Right, firstly you are going to need somebody on your side who is close to Muffy. Somebody who will be able to get information out of here on what she is planning and who with"

We all nodded and she continued "And whatever she is planning, you can't stop it straight away, you need to play along for a while"

"WHAT? Why?" Kendall asked.

"Big brother, have I taught you nothing since we have been in LA? To beat somebody you need to become like them, think like them. Keep your friends close but your enemies closer" Katie explained.

"She does have a point" I agreed.

"Alright then, who do you suggest Katie?" Logan asked.

"Either Jo, Stephanie or Camille...most probably Camille because she can pretend to hate James for biting her...therefore getting Muffy to open up about what she is planning. She might even try to get Camille in on it, which would make the plan even more perfect" Katie said.

I groaned when she mentioned Camille, Logan still hates me for that. Well he claims that he doesn't hate me but I know that he does.

"Don't worry James, Camille will only be pretending. She doesn't hate you" Logan said to me.

"No, but you do" I whispered.

"James" Logan sighed "I don't hate you, sure I was angry with you but that is in the past now. I am willing to look past this and move on if you are"

I smiled "Really?"

"Really buddy" he smiled back and patted my shoulder "Now, onto the plan, should I call Camille over?"

"Yes, the sooner we explain this all to her then the sooner the plan can start" Katie told him.

Logan called Camille and gave her a brief synopsis of what was going on. It basically went like this _'Cami, Muffy is back, danger, help, and please come over'_

She arrived at our door about ten seconds after Logan hung up. After everything was explained to her she seemed quite excited, obviously she hasn't been able to get an acting job recently and is happy to be back in her profession.

"Before we do this, I just want to get one thing clear" she announced.

We nodded waiting for her to say something but she sat down next to me "I don't actually hate you James, ok? Remember that for me" she smiled.

I smiled back and nodded. It felt good to know that she didn't hate me.

"Alright, Camille, it's time" Kendall announced.

**Camille's POV**

I was mentally preparing myself for what I was about to do. Muffy _was_ a friend, now she is a traitor. _You're doing this for the guys, they are your friends._ I got to Muffy's door quicker than expected. _It's now or never, time to put my acting skills to the test._

I knocked on her door and greeted her with a fake, yet realistic, smile.

"Muffy! I heard you were back!" I squealed and pulled her into a hug.

"Yeah! I was just about to come and see you guys" she replied.

"Great, do you want to go and grab a coffee? Jo and Stephanie are busy at the moment but I'm sure that they'll be able to join us later" I said

"You know what, that sounds great, you can tell me what I've missed" she smiled.

She grabbed her coat and locked the door behind her, so far my act seems to be working, I hope I'll be able to keep it up.

We went to Starbucks only exchanging small talk about what she had been up to.

"So tell me, what is up with the guys?" she asked

"Pardon?" I replied.

"Come on Cami, I went there to talk to James and he was face planted on the couch, looked dreadful, what are they doing to him?" she asked.

"To tell you the truth I couldn't care less, hopefully they're exercising the demon out of him" I scowled but inwardly flinched at every word I said, hoping that she didn't notice.

"What happened Cami? And don't tell me that it's nothing because you have never spoken about James, or anybody, like that that before" she told me.

"Look, I know that you 'love' him or whatever but let me tell you there is no point" I said.

"Ok, lets' make a deal, I'll tell you why I'm really here if you tell me exactly what happened between the two of you" she negotiated.

"It's not really a big deal, just the fact that...he bit me Muffy and then got somebody to compel me not to remember, I got some help and finally remembered. I know that Logan isn't happy with him but he is defending James for some reason" I sighed. Even though this was all fake I still hated everything that I was saying.

"Well if you're up for it then you would be a great asset to my reason as to why I am here again" she smirked.

"And that would be?" I hinted.

"I've teamed up with Jett, who is a werewolf by the way" she paused for a reaction which I gave her "And together we are planning to kill James"

"Wow Muffy, that's skilled, but what do you need me for?" I asked.

"Well for our plan we need Kendall to be a wolf again. Therefore you have to drive a wedge between the boys. If they continue to support each other then we have no chance. We need them to fight so that Kendall will buddy up with Jett and we can make our move, especially since James will be isolated and weak" she explained.

"You have it all though out" I praised.

"So what do you say, you in?" she asked

I pretended to think about it for a second and then answered "Yeah, I'm in"

"Great, I was thinking...should we include Jo and Stephanie in this too? The more people we have on our side the more chance we'll have"

"I wouldn't if I were you, say one word of this to them and they'll go straight to the guys and tell them what we're planning which will make them even harder to break" I told her

"You're right" Muffy sighed "They've fallen into the trap of love with those monsters; this means that we have to be extra careful Camille, you do know that right?"

I nodded "What do you need me to do first?"

**James' POV**

Camille had been gone for what seemed like hours and in reality it was, I had my next dose of injections but instead of feeling pain I was feeling more human, more like my old, lovable, human self.

"Where is she?" Logan groaned while pacing the floor.

"Calm down Logan, just think of it this way the more time she spends with Muffy, the more information Camille is getting about her plan" Kendall smiled.

"Or Muffy is holding her hostage because she found out that Camille is playing a double agent" he panicked.

"Logan just calm down" Carlos sighed.

Thankfully Camille walked in with a smile on her face, so I guess that she got some good information.

"Oh thank god!" Logan shouted and hugged her.

"How was it?" I asked

"The hardest performance of my life. I deserve an Oscar" she laughed

"What did she say?" Kendall asked

"I think you should all sit down for this" she whispered.

The guys sat around me with worry and anticipation on their faces and Camille started explaining everything. To say we were all shocked was an understatement.

"She's out to kill me..._again?"_ I whined. When will this torture be over?

"They're trying to turn me into a wolf? How do they think they're going to do that?" Kendall asked

"Not quite sure at the moment, but she asked me to meet up with her later and speak to Jett" I told them.

"Right ok, well what do we do now?" Carlos asked.

"You play right into their hands" Katie smirked popping up from nowhere

"Come again?" Logan asked.

"You play along with what they're going to do but when it comes down to it you cross them" she explained.

"So you're saying that we pretend to have a fight...and I pretend to become friends with...Jett?" Kendall choked out.

"It has to be done to defeat them, big brother" Katie told him.

"So you guys stay put, while I meet up with Jett and Muffy" Camille ordered whilst walking towards the door.

"You have to go now?" Logan asked.

"Sorry" she shrugged "But if you want this plan to work then we have to play everything right"

**Camille's POV**

I dreaded walking out of the apartment and towards Jett's but it had to be done. I knocked on his door and Muffy answered it with a big smile on her face.

"You came?" she exclaimed.

"Yeah, why wouldn't I?" I questioned.

"Well after we met up earlier I was afraid that you would say I was crazy and disregard everything about the plan, but the fact that you're actually interested in it makes this whole plan possible!" she explained "Come on in, we can talk more without the danger of anyone hearing"

Jett's apartment wasn't how I expected it to be. It was simple and quite nice; because of Jett's egotistical nature I expected pictures of himself to be everywhere and...not this.

"So she decided to play along then" Jett smirked and sat down.

"Yeah" I said awkwardly,

"Now tell me, what were you doing in the boy's apartment before you came here?" he asked,

On the inside I panicked, what was I supposed to say? _What he wants you to say._

"I told Logan that if he wants to be with me then he should...get his priorities straight and to stop sticking up for James" I explained.

"That is perfect, this is the way in which we get the guys to split up" Muffy smiled and sat down next to Jett.

"If I may be so forward...how are you planning to do that?" I asked.

"It's simple, now that Logan has chose James over you, he was never going choose you over any of those four anyway, he will now side with James for everything like he most usually does, but this time if he doesn't then he has lost you over nothing, Carlos is most likely to side with Kendall. Now all we need is a small little spark to set them off and get them to split up" he explained, although I still wasn't sure how he was going to get the guys to split up.

"And how are you going to get them to split into pairs?" I inquired.

"That is also where you come in; you need to convince Jo and Stephanie to go out with Kendall and Carlos more. Therefore James and Logan will start to feel left out. They will confront Kendall and Carlos about this and then that is where the argument comes in, and then after James and Logan should get sick of each other after a while, same with Kendall and Carlos, but we may have to help that get on the way. This will leave them alone and vulnerable. I will buddy up with Kendall and he will be the one to help me kill James" Jett smiled.

"Wow you guys have seriously thought this all through" I said.

"You better not be getting cold feet" Muffy warned "Now that we've included you in this you can't let us down, especially since you now have all of our information"

"No, no" I reassured them "I just didn't expect you to have everything organised

"We have been planning this for months, this is absolutely foolproof so nothing can go wrong" Jett told me.

"Yeah, lets' hope so" I smiled nervously "So what do I do now in this plan?"

"You go back to the guys and tell Logan that it is his last chance, he has to choose you or James, then when he chooses James you use your average acting skills and run out crying" Jett explained.

"Average?" I challenged.

"Yes, you're alright but let's face it...you're not me" he smirked "And I am awesome, yours will hopefully convince them"

"You're being awfully cocky when you haven't even started to try and win Kendall over yet" I told him.

"Well I can't do that until you have done your bit, if I try to make friends with him while he is with _them_ then they'll know that something is up and their bond will be stronger...am I the only one actually thinking around here?" Jett shouted

"Alright calm down!" Muffy told him "This is never going to work if we are all down each other's throats, we all have one goal, one ambition so lets' work together to achieve that...ok?"

"Fine" Jett and I huffed like little children.

"Good, now Camille, you do what you have to do and report back to us in the morning" Muffy ordered

"Yes Ma'am" I saluted and walked out. _I'm going to have to be extra careful when meeting the guys, how did Jett find out about me being there? Does he know? Is he setting me up?_

I knocked on the door of 2J and quickly surveyed the area before walking in; if Jett has a spy then I need to look out for him...or her.

**James' POV**

Camille walked back in but she seemed more on edge and nervous about something. This made me start worrying, did they find out about Camille not really being on our side?

"Camille, what's wrong?" Logan asked.

"We may have a bigger problem than just Muffy and Jett plotting around us, I think that they have a spy watching us" she whispered.

"What would make you think that?" Kendall asked.

"I was here before I went to their apartment and they somehow knew that...nobody was around, the hallways were clear and unless they managed to access the CCTV from their apartment then I am 99 percent sure that they have a spy working for them" she said in a hushed whisper.

"So now we have to deal with our assassins and their spy? What are we meant to do?" Logan asked while throwing his hands up in the air

"We do exactly what they want" Carlos announced

"What?" I asked

"They want us to 'split up' then we put on a show for the entire Palm Woods but we have to make it more believable than we already planned, this is going to take extreme dedication" he said.

"Wow Carlos...that is really smart" I praised.

"Thank you" he smiled "Now who wants a corndog?"

Carlos disappeared into the kitchen and we were left with Camille explaining to us what we had to do.

"First, I have to run out of here crying...saying that Logan chose his best friend over me, then it should spread like wildfire around the Palm Woods...especially when the Jennifers hear it. You guys then have to stage a fight- to do with Carlos and Kendall going out with their girlfriends more. Everybody will think that the band has split into two...and Jett and Muffy think that in pairs you guys will get bored of each other but I say that you take it a bit further than that" Camille smirked.

"Like what?" I asked hesitantly.

"Lets' just do the first stage of the plan before we get into details" she smiled "Now it is time to put my 'average' acting skills to the test, since I have probably spent more time in here than necessary. Also with this spy I suggest we get Jo involved and then Kendall can come over to my place with Jo, get more information and then report back to you guys" she suggested.

"Sounds good" Logan smiled and hugged her "Just be safe"

"I will" she promised and then slapped Logan. _Good old Camille..._

"Now it is more believable, see you guys later!"

She then threw our door open dramatically and ran out crying.

"Ok, do we stag our fight tomorrow?" Carlos asked popping up with a tray of corndogs.

"I'm not sure, staging a fight would have to have Jams involved and I'm not sure if he is ready to get back on his feet yet" Logan sighed

"I actually do feel more human if that helps...I've just been too lazy and kind of afraid to try and get up" I admitted sheepishly.

"Why would you be afraid?" Kendall asked.

"In case I fall over and look like a total numpty" I replied.

"That is a good point" Kendall shrugged.

"How about we do a little test now, if James can make it to his bed on his own...and then wake up tomorrow morning and come out on his own then he is well enough to stage the fight...if he can't the we wait until he is" Logan suggested

"Sounds good, I may need some help tonight though because I think I have forgotten how to walk" I frowned.

"That's alright buddy, well just start this test thing tomorrow morning, you need some rest" Carlos told him.

"To be honest, it feels like all I've done is rest and I am bored of it" I told them.

"Yeah we know, but we have to be careful, this whole Muffy and Jett thing has obviously been putting unnecessary stress on you" Kendall said "And don't say that it hasn't because it has put stress on all of us"

"Yeah" I sighed "I'm sorry about all of this guys"

"It's not your fault James, Muffy and Jett are just people who want to hurt and or destroy other people, it's what they have been brought up to believe and it is what they enjoy, you, just like the rest of us, are the victim in this situation. So there is nothing to apologise for" Logan told me.

"But lets' be honest here, I was the one that decided to take an interest in Muffy and then my vampire/ human phases bought on her bi-polar side, I got us into this mess" I reminded them.

"James, this is none of our faults, ok? And we are not going to sit back and let you take the blame for this. This is only their fault, nobody else's and we are going to beat them because even though we may look like we're breaking up we are actually sticking together. And we are going to be stronger than we ever have been before" Kendall said starting one of his legendary speeches "We didn't come to LA to be told what to do and to get killed. We came to prove a point, to prove that we can reach our dreams and so much more. In reality we are four hockey players from Minnesota but in spirit we are unbreakable...and in this moment, we are infinite"

We all smiled feeling better than ever when Logan asked "You got that last part from that new movie didn't you? Oh _Perks of Being A Wallflower!_"

"I may have watched that advert a few times...but it has Emma Watson in it!" Kendall defended

"Anyway the point?" I interrupted before they got into an argument over Harry Potter or something.

"My point is...we're going to make it through this and afterwards I think we deserve a normal night" he said.

"A normal night?" Carlos asked

"Where we take our girlfriends...or a date, out for a night where there will be no problems involved...no monster issues and nothing will be able to ruin it and I will be able to kiss Jo on top of the Ferris wheel and nothing will go wrong. Just one night, that is all we need to stay sane" Kendall explained.

"I agree it has been too long since the last time I went out on a normal, proper date" I agreed.

"So it's settled, we kick their butts at their own game and then go out" Kendall smiled.

"I'm guessing to a carnival since you want to kiss Jo on top of the Ferris wheel" Logan smirked.

"Ok, just shut up and pretend that you never heard that confession, kay?" Kendall told him.

"Now just to test whether I can actually move" I yawned, I was dead tired and desperately needed some sleep in my own bed.

I sat up surprisingly easily and gently placed my feet on the floor. Using my hands to push myself up and grabbing onto Carlos to steady myself, I finally managed to stand up, even if I did have a bit of support.

"Ok, can you walk on your own, or do you want to hold onto me just in case?" Carlos asked.

"Can you stay close by?" I replied "So I can grab onto you when...if I fall"

"Sure" he smiled.

I took a nervous first step and almost fell over but apart from that it was quite easy. _Just put one foot in front of the other. One foot in front of the other_. _Breathe in. Breathe out. One foot in front of the other. Breathe in. Breathe out. _

I kept reminding myself of these steps and before I knew it I had made it to my bedroom door, the only problem was that I was physically exhausted.

"Nice one James" Logan, Kendall and Carlos cheered.

"But now you definitely need to rest, lets' see if you're up for it in the morning, but if you're not then please tell me" Logan said "It doesn't matter if we have to wait an extra couple of days, all that matters is your health, understand?"

I nodded and I knew that there was a chance that the arrangements tomorrow may have to be cancelled. If I could just use the day to save up some more energy, then I could be more convincing for our performance. I don't want Camille to get in trouble with Jett and Muffy but if we start to 'break up' the day after they tell Camille their plan then it is going to be totally obvious that we know what they are up to and that we are going to try and stop them. The guys helped me into my room and I fell straight onto my bed, under the covers. The last thought I had before falling asleep but how much I needed a shower.

**Kendall's POV  
**We watched James instantly fall asleep as soon as his head hit the pillow.

"I don't think he is ready for this" Logan said

"Me either, lets' go discuss this in the lounge so we don't disturb him though" I told Logan and Carlos who followed me out.

"So what is our plan going to be?" Carlos asked.

"Well Camille said that to get us to break into pairs then Carlos and I have to be seen 'hanging' out with our girlfriends more than our friends. If we go out with Jo and Stephanie for the next few days and make it seem as if we haven't even seen you then we can stage us shouting at each other by the pool. Everyone will be there and it will be more convincing because everybody will have seen it slowly happening" I explained.

"But we still all live in the same apartment...how are we going to make it look like we can't stand to be near each other?" Logan asked.

I thought about it for a second when a smile spread its way across my face "Logan, you will stay in the apartment with James whilst Carlos and I will book up the cabins by the pool"

"Yes!" Carlos shouted "I've always wanted to stay in one of them"

"Are you sure about this? Can't you stay with one of the girls?" Logan asked.

"No because that will spread entirely different rumours around the Palm Woods which would be even more embarrassing and way too personal" I told him.

He seemed to understand what I was talking about and nodded.

"Ok and are we going to explain what is going on to Jo and Stephanie?" Carlos asked.

"I think that might be the best idea" I agreed.

"Well then, I guess we should all get some rest" Logan suggested

We retreated back to our bedrooms and just like James we had instantly fallen asleep, getting prepared for what the Fates had in store for us next.

**The Next Morning**

Logan and I woke up early-ish and he cooked some breakfast while waiting for Carlos and James to wake up.

"Ok, do you want to text Jo and ask her to come round along with Stephanie?" Logan asked.

"Yeah sure" I agreed and pulled out my phone.

"BACON!"Carlos yelled whilst running out of his room.

"Well done" Logan said sarcastically "Now sit and wait, you can't eat bacon raw"

"Challenge accepted" Carlos smirked.

"No, please don't" I told him.

"Morning guys" James smiled walking out of his room and sitting next to Carlos.

"Oh my god James!" Carlos shouted and bear-hugged him.

"Woah Carlos, it's not like you haven't seen me in months" James laughed returning the hug.

"Well it felt like it, it's good to have you back buddy!" Carlos told him.

"Yeah about that...I may be up and walking but I'm still...not feeling 100 percent" he admitted

I was shocked, James _never_ admitted when he wasn't feeling too good and this was a big step for us to know that he trusts us more with his feelings.

"That's to be expected" Logan nodded "Although I'm sure that you do not want to be coddled more than you already have been, you do need to rest"

"I think that is has been too long since we had a stay in and watch movies day" I suggested subtly although I'm sure that they got my hint.

"Great idea my friend" James agreed.

**Hello there! Many apologises for the length of that chapter! The reason as to why I have had to split it in two parts is because I had something BIG planned in this chapter but that would make it way too long! Seriously, this was over 4,500 words! :O and I really didn't want to bore you so here is half the chapter and I shall write up the next half as quick as I can 'cause I don't want to leave you hanging (: I hope that I did not bore you with this but if you liked the length and would like me to continue it for the last few chapters or future stories then let me know and I shall try my best...although I make no promises! Got my history GCSE tomorrow so update probably won't be until after then but in the mean time...wish me luck? Hehe so going to need it lolol (: Good news is...5 weeks until the summer holidays and I'm getting my hair dip-dyed! I'm a natural blonde so I hope that my hair won't absorb the colour but if it does, well you know YOLO! Hehehe :D **

**Until the next time mi amigos! (: **


End file.
